Unknown SOLDIER
by knyghtstar
Summary: Kira is a mere 1st Class SOLDIER. A former slums rat and experiment of Hojo's. Kira finds that conspiracy and destruction are around every turn. Follows the plot from Crisis Core to Dirge of Cerberus. I'm not good with summaries. Temp. Hiatus
1. Hello

A/N: Hi, so here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Kira.

Chapter 1: Hello

* * *

Black hair with streaks of red brushed against the person's neck as they walked through the corridors of the building. The person was wearing a black trench coat that had armor on the

shoulders and gold trimming on the hems. A sword was placed on their back that was about a foot shorter than they were. Black pants and black combat boots were visible from beneath

the trench coat. Black knuckle gloves with silver metal knuckles covered the person's hands completed the look. Sunglasses hid the person's eyes as the woman moved silently through

the passages in an authoritative manner. She stopped outside of the briefing room when she heard the voices but entered quietly anyway. Lazard was a blonde haired man with glasses

who glanced up slightly when she entered the room before returning his attention to the other people. One was a young man with spiky black hair that came to about his shoulders. The

other was Angeal, a fellow First Class SOLDIER. With this observation the woman realized that this over eager young man was Zack or as Angeal sometimes called him 'Puppy'. She had

heard about him from Angeal and suppressed a smile as she watched him. "I've nominated you for 1st Class." Zack stared at his mentor for a second in confusion before saying "Huh?!

An---ge---al! I love you Angeal!" The young man jumped onto Angeal in an overly excited way as Lazard sat back and chuckled. "Don't make me regret this Zack!" said Angeal as he

pushed his student off of himself. Zack quickly straightened out and replied with a "Sir!" Angeal stood up abruptly before turning towards the boy and saying "Once your preparations are

ready, we depart immediately!" Angeal was about to dismiss Zack when Lazard interrupted. "One more thing, I am sending someone with you as well." Zack blinked and Angeal raised an

eyebrow as Lazard beckoned someone to come to the front. Angeal watched Lazard in bewilderment, while Zack continued to remain confused as a young woman came to stand in front

of Lazard's desk as the Director said "Zack, I don't believe you've met Kira. She will be accompanying the two of you on this mission." As the young woman walked to the desk that Lazard

was sitting behind, she saw Angeal smirk slightly. She nodded over to Zack and looked at Lazard who raised an eyebrow; she responded by raising one of hers and smirking as he said

"There will be plenty of time for introductions later." Kira shrugged and Zack left to get ready.

* * *

Once the door closed behind the young man, she asked in a quite melodic voice "You've already got one 1st class and a nomine on this why do you need me?" Lazard simply blinked \

slightly before sighing "Genesis was one of the people that disappeared, if a 1st class like him disappeared we don't know what the enemy is capable of or if he left on his own and

became rouge." "In other words, better to be safe than sorry." Kira's shaded eyes continued to watch Lazard as he sat in the chair where he nodded with a slight smile saying "With the

three of you I have a hard time believing that things could go wrong. Plus I need someone with an unbiased opinion for his evaluation." Kira smiled and said jokingly "You shouldn't say

that Lazard, you'll end up jinxing us." The blonde chuckled slightly as the door opened to reveal that Zack had returned. Lazard looked over at the group of three that stood before him

saying "I will also be departing with you three. I'm expecting much out of you." Zack smiled and said "Yes Sir!" As Lazard leaned back he asked "By the way, what's your dream? To

become a 1st Class, I would assume?" Zack shook his head saying "Nope. To become a Hero." Lazard blinked and gave a small smile "Is that so. Unattainable dreams are the best kind."

Zack furrowed his forehead in confusion asking "Huh? Thanks?" Lazard simply shook his head and left for the transport. Zack shrugged before looking over at Kira and stuck his hand out

and said "Hi, I'm Zack Fair." He gave a large grin as Kira blinked at him before shaking his hand, and giving a small smile of her own as she said "So I gathered. Kira Masaru." She turned

her head slightly before releasing his hand and walking out of the briefing room. Zack watched as she left, crossing his arms and tilting his head slightly as if he had heard the name

before, his eyes widened with realization after the door closed. "Kira Masaru. _The_ Kira Masaru!" Angeal chuckled and shook his head at his student as he left the room following Kira and

Lazard to the transport as Zack ran behind them to catch up.

* * *

A/N: Not a lot happened but it gets better I swear!


	2. Fly away Angel

A/N: A little late but I do actually have good excuses...I'm just to lazy to type them down right now. Anyways shout out to SugarLandBabyGirl. I never expected a story add from one of my favorite authors but life is full of surprises. Anyways on with the story. : )

Disclaimer:Nope still don't own.

* * *

Zack, Angeal, and Kira arrived in Wutai. As Kira stretched out the kinks in her back Angeal took the time to brief Zack on a few of the smaller details of the mission. "This path leads

straight to Fort Tamblin. We need to hurry. Team B is already moving into position and will be waiting for us." "You three over there! Who are you?!" The trio of SOLDIERs looked over to

see a Wutai Soldier staring at them. Kira blinked and pointed at herself feigning innocence. Zack on the other hand apparently didn't have a subtle bone in his body as he yelled "Leave

this to me!" easily defeating the Wutai Soldiers that had shown up before yelling "All right! Next!" Kira rolled her eyes at the young man while saying "Keep cool Zack." He grinned at the

young woman saying "Not possible, not possible at all. Where exactly is the Director watching from? But then again I guess he won't participate in the fighting." Angeal shook his head,

noticing the grimace of annoyance that flashed over Kira's normally calm face. "Zack… Do you know of the Dumb apple?" Zack blinked in confusion before shaking his head negative and

asking "What is it?" Angeal glanced at the young man slightly before continuing "How could you not know…? To not know what a Dumb apple is just… If that's so then your promotion to

1st Class will be impossible." Zack exclaimed shocked "Huh?! Wait! What the heck is a Dumb apple?!" Kira moved past Angeal with a sigh causing him to give a small smile as he saw that

her mouth was twitching in amusement. "Angeal! This Dumb apple thing, what the heck is it?" The oldest of the trio answered "It's properly known as White Banora. Once a year you

could hand pick these off trees. The people of my village are quite fond of them and they named it the Dumb apple because they would bloom randomly. We used to go into the farm and

take a couple to eat." "You're quite the thief to say something like that," said Zack. Angeal just shrugged explaining "I was poor then." Zack shook his head and said "Say what you like."

Angeal continued ignoring the younger man "Even still, I had my honor. The village's mayor probably had the largest apple tree. The apples on that tree were said to be the most delicious

but I could never forgive myself if I took one from there. The mayor's son was my best friend after all." Zack looked over at Angeal confused and asked "If he was your best friend,

wouldn't it be fine to just let you have one?" Angeal's head tilted slightly as he paused before saying "Pride is quite a troublesome thing." Zack still confused asked "So what does this

have to do with becoming a 1st Class?" "There is no loss in not knowing." Angeal replied laughing, even Kira was chuckling quietly. Zack pointed at the two laughing 1st classes and

yelled "It has no relation right?! It's not something to be laughing about!" With that Zack began to chase the two SOLDIERs as they walked away.

* * *

The trio soon arrived at the entrance of the fortress to wait, hiding behind a couple of broken down walls. Zack opened his mouth to ask something as Angeal cut him off knowing what

the question was. "When Team B sets off the bombs that'll be the signal." Understanding and excitement flashed across Zack's face and he said "And with all the confusion happening

that's when we make our move." Angeal nodded and glanced over at Kira who was watching for enemies, before looking back at Zack confirming the younger man's statement "Right. I'll

be going to the center of the fortress and setting up bombs. You and Kira will go in from the front and then…" Zack's eyes widened further with excitement and even Kira glanced over at

Angeal with a raised eyebrow as Zack asked "And then? Then? Then? Then?" Kira rolled her eyes at the young man before returning her eyes to scanning the area. Angeal smiled slightly

before saying "Just do whatever you want." Kira smirked and muttered "You want me to be noisy?" Angeal smirked in return as her own widened into a mischievous grin. Zack's grin got

even bigger if that was possible before he said "Leave it to me! This kind of stuff is my specialty. Grrr. Isn't B team ready yet?" The girl shook her head as Angeal said a small prayer to his

sword in his head. Zack being the ever observant one had noticed the other sword that his mentor had asked "Hey, I've never ever seen you use that sword before. To be carrying it

around like that, isn't it kind of a waste?" Angeal just looked at his student "If I use it it'll just get dirty, worn, and rusted. That would be even more of a waste." Kira gave a slight snort

that went unnoticed by the others. Zack's mouth dropped open in disbelief though "Are you serious about what you just said?" "Yup. I can be pretty cheap." He looked over at Kira who

was struggling to keep a straight face and not burst out laughing. Zack didn't even notice the girl's reaction as he stared at his mentor in disbelief saying quietly "You're tellin' me." Zack

was going to say something else when he was cut off by a loud explosion. Angeal nodded and said "Begin the mission." Zack jumped and landed about two feet away from where he had

been standing a few seconds before. Kira rolled her eyes as Zack began to storm the front door and looked over to Angeal and muttered "Is he always like this?" Angeal gave an

exasperated sigh before answering "Yes." She sighed and started following Zack at a leisurely pace. By the time she had caught up to him, after having blown up the two watchtowers,

the energetic teen had reached the center courtyard and was talking to … a…. kid. She couldn't be any older than nine and here she was threatening a SOLDIER. Kira stood in the

doorway and listened in amusement as the child tried to frighten Zack away. "You're the one who should go back home. I told you that this is the end of your progress because I will

defeat you!" Zack stared at her completely dumbfounded before muttering loudly "I give up… this brat just told me to fight her…" The girl "hit" him a couple of times as Kira tried to stop

laughing even though some did manage to slip through. "How's that! Give up!" Zack dropped to the ground and dramatically said "… … … Oh no! You got me!" The girl jumped and

pumped a fist in victory exclaiming "How's that! That was my true power! I will protect Wutai's peace!" Zack stared as the girl ran off and muttered "Oh brother… I guess she's just a

good, spirited kid. Anyway work, work, work!" He paused as he heard someone come up behind him saying "Well that looked fun." Kira chuckled quietly as Zack rolled his eyes saying

sarcastically "Uh-huh." They headed to the dojo where a couple of large Wutai monsters dropped down from the ceiling. Zack immediately grabbed his sword and attacked them. As he

attacked one slipped past him and went after Kira. She glanced calmly at the charging monster, her right hand reaching up to her sword slowly. Grasping the hilt she swung it over her

shoulder and into the offending monster, killing it easily. As she replaced the sword back onto her back Zack finished up with the other monster. Zack walked over to her but before saying

anything to her his phone began to ring. He fished in his pocket before producing the object and answered "This is Zack 2nd Class SOLDIER, no problem here." He paused for a moment

before responding "Roger!" Kira raised an eyebrow in a silent question as he hung up and Zack smiled "There's about five minutes before detonation." She nodded and leaned up against

a wall. She closed her eyes for a moment before jerking back up as Zack exclaimed "Director Lazard! Were you watching me?! I better hurry!" She shook her head and closed her eyes

again. A third monster appeared and began to attack Zack, making the young man exclaim "I already said I was in a hurry! And why doesn't anyone attack Kira?!" He continued to beat

up the monster as Kira watched from where she was on the wall. As he finished the monster he let his guard down for a split second and got knocked into a nearby pillar. He started to

push himself up with a slight groan "Not good…" As the monster sent its finishing blow, two blurs hit it, killing the thing instantly. Angeal looked down at Zack saying "Once more a loan of

my strength. Looks like you got something in your eyes." Kira looked down at him quietly before turning away, scanning the entrances for anymore surprises, as Zack blinked and replied

"Is…Is that so? Besides that, wasn't it important that you didn't use that sword?" Angeal blinked before saying "Your life is a little more important than the sword. But, just a little." Angeal

stretched a hand down to him and helped Zack stand up "Thanks." Kira looked over at him, nodded, and started to leave. Angeal and Zack followed close behind, quickly passing her as

she stopped to look at something on her phone. Zack looked over at Angeal asking quietly "Is she always this quiet?" Angeal glanced down at Zack before looking back at Kira and

answering "Yep, it would be nice if she would talk more." Angeal gave an exasperated sigh. Zack blinked as they notice that she had stopped and was talking to somebody. She smiled

and nodded at a familiar blonde man. Lazard turned and walked with her to Angeal and Zack as they stopped, the Director saying "Sorry didn't mean to keep you waiting. I don't have

field experience." Angeal nodded in understanding saying "It's all right you did make the effort to come out all the way here." Lazard sighed slightly before saying "I am guiding our

military force to the end of this long war. And without fail, I will see it with my own eyes. Zack SOLDIER 2nd Class." The young man straightened to attention with a "Yes Sir!" Lazard

continued "You fought hard during your mission to capture Fort Tamblin. Your work appears to be very reliable. To put it plainly, as for your evaluation… in distracting the enemy platoon,

you skillfully supported Angeal. For a Second, you had no problems handling this degree of activity. I will request you for the next mission." Angeal smiled gratefully at Kira before turning

serious again and looking over at the young man saying "Zack do you know the difference between 1st and 2nd Class? It is to ask for nothing more that more difficult work as your

reward that is what being a First Class means. Do not forget that. Come' on now let's hurry. Sephiroth is waiting." Zack's eyes widened in astonishment before he exclaimed "Sephiroth?!

The hero? Awesome! I get to meet a hero?!" Kira chuckled at the young man's excitement as they began to walk back to camp. As they were drawing near to the camp a strange group of

soldiers attacked the small group. Kira placed a hand on Zack's shoulder before he could rush into battle. He glanced back in confusion before turning to Angeal as the older man gave him

an order "I can handle this, Zack you take Lazard back to camp." Zack sighed but did as he was told and began to take Lazard back to the camp. Kira remained where she was for a

moment before Angeal glanced over his shoulder at her; he smiled slightly as he said "I got this." She nodded and left following Zack and Lazard to the camp, leaving Angeal behind. She

had moved a few feet before turning back around and dove back into the fight, dispatching a soldier quickly. Angeal glanced over at her, blinked and returned his attention to the fight

before him.

* * *

Zack on the other hand was with Lazard and worrying about Angeal and Kira. Lazard noticed and smiled slightly turning to Zack as a couple of Shinra troopers ran over "Listen, go help

Angeal and Kira. I'll be fine from here." Zack was about to protest but stopped, he nodded and turned around running back the way they had come. As Zack reached the battlefield he

saw Kira flipping out of the way of a fire ball. Zack ran over to her as she growled "This is annoying." Zack glanced at the killed off soldiers on the ground before saying "These guys, they

aren't Wutai Soldiers." Kira snapped "No shit." Zack's eyes traveled over the now scorched ground to a large, flaming, horned, dog -like creature and exclaimed "Summon Creature?! Who

the hell summoned it?!" Kira declined to answer as she continued to dodge Ifirit's attacks, with Zack close behind. The two of them defeated it with no problem but Zack got over

confident and while he was giving a small victory dance the creature decided to give one more attack. As it got up a sword slashed through it. Zack turned in complete surprise while Kira

didn't even twitch at the sudden arrival of Sephiroth the legendary SOLDIER. Zack gazed up in awe at the tall silver haired man murmuring "Awesome…" Sephiroth looked down at one of

the fallen soldiers before crouching down and pulling off the helmet and saying quietly "Genesis." Zack's eyes narrowed as he asked "The missing SOLDIER 1st Class! The same face?"

The older man blinked at the other fallen soldier, whom he had removed the helmet of, explaining vaguely "Genesis clones." Zack's eyes widened in surprise and he asked "Clones?!

Human Clones?" Sephiroth looked around slightly before asking "Where is Angeal?" Zack answered while looking around as well "He was suppose to be fighting here but…" Sephiroth

turned to Kira who just shrugged and shook her head, and he said more to himself then anything "Hmm he went with him as well." Zack looked between the two older 1st class SOLDIERs

confused and asked "Huh? Just now what did you mean?!" Sephiroth turned back to the young man explaining with a slightly annoyed patience "Angeal has also betrayed us, that's what

it means." Zack glared defiantly at the older man saying defiantly "That's impossible! Angeal would never do that! He's not the type of person who would do something like that! Angeal

would never betray me!!" As he glared at the older man he turned to Kira but he couldn't read anything from her. The sunglasses hid her eyes and her face revealed nothing of what she

was feeling. The girl looked over at him and sighed "C'mon let's go. There's nothing we can do about it at the moment anyway."

* * *

A/N: There ya go the new chapter, hopefully a little better than the last one.


	3. The Black Winged Angel Enters

Hi everyone, well it was a surprise for me when this fic started getting attention but the only near adeguate reaction that I can give you is YAY! Shout outs to Chapel the Peacemaker, jennie300303, and MelonSplash. Updates will be slightly sporadic from this point on, sorry there's really nothing I can do about it. Disclaimer: I don't own. On with the story.

* * *

One Month Later

Kira was standing in the briefing room waiting for Zack to arrive for their next mission. The two SOLDIERs had been paired up a lot in the last month and they worked well together…

when Kira wasn't contemplating killing her energetic partner. While she was waiting, she talked to Tseng, who worked in Shinra as a Turk. She was one of the only SOLDIERs who got

along with that particular department. The Turks didn't like SOLDIER because the new department was expensive and was sucking up the funding that normally went to them. Kira had

pulled a few strings and had managed to divert some of the funds back to the Turks which had instantly put her in the good books of that department. The girl turned her head, breaking

off the conversation she was having as she heard the door open. Zack walked up to the desk and began to interrogate Lazard. "Has there been anything from Angeal yet?" The blonde

shook his head saying disheartenedly "It seems we can't even get a hold of him by phone." Zack sighed frustrated but tilted his head curiously after a moment and asked "Then, why did

you call for me?" Lazard looked up at the young man and answered "A new mission. I'd like for you and Kira to go and investigate the hometown of the missing SOLDIER 1st Class

Genesis." Zack blinked asking "Excuse me?" The Director explained "According to our information, Genesis' parents say he's no longer around. But I can't trust it." The young SOLDIER

tilted his head confused and asked "How come?" Lazard stared at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before explaining "Because they're family." "Ohh…" Kira rolled her

eyes as Zack said that, nodding his head in understanding. Lazard ignored the girl and continued with the briefing "I've sent some of our staff to go check it out but I haven't had any

contact from them since. I'd like the two of you to go and check out the situation. He will be accompanying you." Zack looked around before his eyes landed on a young, suited, man

standing next to Kira as he said "I am Tseng of the Turks." Zack looked back at Lazard and inquired "Is this some kind of a misfortune mission?" Tseng interrupted before Lazard could

answer "Once you're ready please let me know." Zack's phone began to ring as Kira and Tseng turned back to their conversation. It wasn't long before Zack hung up and turned back to

Tseng. Kira noticed out of the corner of her eye and jerked her head over at the younger man. Tseng turned towards the younger man saying "Pleasure to be working with you." Zack

nodded slightly saying "We're just doing some investigating right? This'll be a piece of cake!" Kira glanced over at Zack, her arms crossed against her chest as she said "I doubt it.

Originally Sephiroth was suppose to be sent on this mission." Tseng nodded and continued "In other words this mission should be taken seriously. If you take it too lightly, you'll fail."

Zack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he asked "What about Sephiroth?" Tseng shrugged as he said "He refused the order, or so it seems." Zack blinked in astonishment asking "Is

that even possible? Aren't you guys just being too soft on him?" Tseng barked out a laugh at the younger man's impudence "Ha! How about I tell him that?" Zack grimaced and pleaded

"Uhh! Please don't!" Kira laughed as the three of them headed out to a Shinra helicopter. The girl stared out the window, trying to ignore her overeager partner until they landed.

* * *

After the chopper left Zack looked around and muttered "Weird trees." Tseng heard and explained "They're White Banora trees; otherwise known as a Dumb apple." Zack's eyes widened

as he asked "Which means this is Banora village? Angeal's hometown?!" Tseng nodded saying "Exactly. It would appear that Genesis and Angeal are old friends." As if the name of

Genesis was a magnet, clones of said man began to appear. Zack stared at them for a moment before asking loudly "Aren't these the same guys from Wutai?!" He drew his sword and

began to attack the clones while Tseng stood back and watched. Kira crossed her arms across her chest and also watched the fight. The clones were defeated quickly and as Zack

sheathed his sword Tseng said "It seems they've arrived in the village as well. The safety of the villagers is what concerns me. It's possible that these people might have taken the

villagers hostage. With weapons of mass destruction we'll get rid of Genesis and his accomplices. It's what the President plans to do, so it would be best if we were to move quickly." Zack

nodded and said "All right, leave it to me." They started up the trail leaving Kira behind for a moment as she seemed to be rooted to the spot that she was standing in. Her eyes wide

behind dark sunglasses, quickly she regained her composure and walked after the two men up the trail. As she was walking, she was attacked by a couple of Genesis Clones, which she

defeated with relative ease but it was enough to slow her down slightly. By the time she had caught up to the others they had just finished beating a robot. Zack stared at the fallen

soldiers for a moment before he quietly said "Genesis Clones." Tseng's head jerked over to the younger man, staring at him as he asked "Where did you hear that from?" Zack looked

back at him and explained "I heard it from Sephiroth." Tseng nodded satisfied with the answer and said "The machines you see here are technologies that were stolen from our

company's scientific division. Apparently they can also create clones of Genesis with his powers and characteristics." Zack yelled out "What?!" "They might seem the same but they are far

weaker than the original." The two men looked over at Kira as she had appeared behind them. Tseng's eyes narrowed slightly as he continued "But only SOLDIERs and monsters." Tseng

watched the girl as she moved towards them. He could tell she was upset about something but decided not to press the matter, as she stared at him almost as if in challenge, Zack

muttering "SOLDIERs and monsters are the same thing you say." Zack turned to inspect the robot as Kira walked past Tseng heading towards the village. Tseng turned to Zack and told

him to hurry up. The next few minutes passed in silence as they made their way to the mayor's house. It was a large white brick mansion type house. Tseng confirmed that they were at

the right place "This is Genesis' parent's home. His parents are the landlords of this village." He paused for a moment before continuing quietly "It's not a hard thing to believe. They grew

up together and were best friends." Zack turned defiantly to the dark haired man asking "The missing SOLDIER Genesis and Angeal became accomplices, is that what you mean?" Tseng

glanced over at the young man, and then at Kira before saying "It would seem that's what Sephiroth thinks." He watched as Kira continued to scan the area until she stopped something

had caught her attention. He followed her gaze until he saw a tree with rocks beneath it. Tseng's eyes narrowed slightly before he said "Oh? A gravestone. It looks new. Zack. Go find

Angeal's house. I'm going to go check out that grave." Zack tilted his head and asked "Do Turks really do work like that?" Tseng gave a small smile as he replied "Someone has to do it."

The younger man sighed "What a pain." Tseng's smile while still small grew slightly and he said with a quiet laugh "Don't worry about it: we're paid much better than you are." Zack's jaw

dropped in disbelief as he exclaimed "Are you serious?!" With that the youngest of the group left on his house hunt, Tseng went over to the grave. Kira followed the Turk over to the

grave before kneeling down next to it. Tseng looked up at her before back at the grave. "Stupid graves, stupid SOLDIERs, stupid Shinra making me desecrate the stupid grave." Tseng's

head shot up to stare at the now muttering girl. His mouth twitched in amusement. Kira was watching Tseng from behind her glasses and when he tried to suppress a smile, she grinned

up at him. His smile grew wider and he asked "Shall we get this over with then?"The girl nodded and the two began to move the rocks from the grave. It wasn't long before they had

uncovered enough to know what was beneath them. Kira looked up at Tseng, whose eyes had narrowed in disgust, saying "Call Zack." The man nodded and stepped away from the

grave as Kira looked over them quickly before standing and moving over to Tseng. The two of them headed over to where they were meeting on the cliff.

* * *

As soon as Zack joined the other two Tseng bluntly said "The grave belonged to Genesis' parents." Zack stared at the man shocked for a moment before exclaiming "He wouldn't do that

to his own parents would he?!" Tseng sighed and said "It seems he has no reason to hide the truth. Did you happen to find Angeal?" Zack shook his head saying "He wasn't home. But

please! Give me some time! When I see Angeal I'll convince him to return. If Angeal thinks it over, both him and Genesis might just come back to Shinra!" Tseng blinked before saying "I

finally understand why Sephiroth choose you to take this mission." Zack watched confused and asked "Me?" Tseng nodded explaining "Genesis and Angeal. Those two, along with Kira,

were Sephiroth's best friends. Most likely he didn't want to fight them. That was the reason he refused the mission." He nodded and glanced down at the building below them; Kira

blinked as Zack jumped through the glass ceiling and sighed. She jumped down behind him landing on one of the Genesis Clones that had been attacking him from behind. Tseng joining

them shortly his gun drawn, Kira glanced over at the Turk and followed him leaving Zack to finish up the other Clones that were attacking. The girl glanced up at her fellow SOLDIER as he

stood up there looking around and sighed, Tseng calling up to him "This way! Keep an eye out for enemies." The two of them began to walk calmly around the factory as Zack ran up to

them. Tseng glanced over at the girl asking "Shouldn't you stay and help him?" Kira smirked saying "He'll be fine." Tseng gave a quiet snort before sarcastically saying "You're quite the

partner." Kira's smirk widened into a grin as she said "I know how much he can handle and if something comes up that he can't, then I'll help him. In the mean time he still has a lot to

learn about being a SOLDIER and this is my way of letting him learn. Let him gain experience and his own view of the world." Tseng smiled and gave a slight nod before turning to see if

Zack was still following them before heading into a room and spotting a computer. Kira blinked as he immediately walked over and started hacking into it. She sat on the desk and

watched Tseng as he worked, glancing over at the entrance as Zack walked in. Tseng didn't even look up as he said to them "Looks like the clones are being made here. Check the

second floor. Genesis may be there." Kira nodded and headed over to the elevator with Zack and headed upstairs. As they walked into one of the second floor rooms Kira's eyes widened

in surprise and she stiffened as a familiar voice quoted the play Loveless, as he always did, " 'Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, We seek it thus, and take to the sky, Ripples

form on the water's surface, The wandering soul knows no rest.'" The familiar auburn haired man in the red jacket chuckled slightly, all his attention on Zack, not noticing Kira as he said

"Settle down…Zack the puppy." Zack flinched at the name but didn't do anything as Tseng ran in. The Turk stopped and stared at Genesis for a moment before looking into the tank that

was in the room. Seeing the Clone that was floating inside he turned and stated to the actual Genesis "The grave at the house…We found the remains of our people there as well."

Genesis held up a hand and stared at it as he said "It didn't take much to have them send false reports. Just some mild threats…" Kira's mouth twitched in slight amusement as she

thought _Gen I didn't know that mild was in your vocabulary while associated with threats. _Tseng walked forward challengingly but stopped as Zack spoke up angrily "They would have done

that anyway. At least your parents would have." Genesis looked up slightly before explaining annoyed as he stood up saying "My 'parents' betrayed me. They had always betrayed me,

from the very beginning. What do you know?! Shinra lapdogs!" Kira's eyes widened in surprise as Genesis cast a Fira spell at Tseng, moving quickly in front of the man, grunting as the

spell hit her back, knocking her forward slightly and knocking off her glasses as she shielded Tseng. Genesis, surprised said a slight tinge of regret on his voice "Kira." The girl turned

towards the man slowly and watched him with vivid blue eyes, still standing in front of Tseng, her back smoking. Zack pulled out his sword but froze as Angeal stepped out, standing in

front of Zack. The girl's blue eyes narrowed slightly as Genesis held out his hands in greeting saying "Welcome partner." The auburn haired man paused as Angeal pointed his sword at

him before continuing "I see…you finally made your decision. I'll respect your wishes, old friend. However…" Nobody moved as Genesis walked forward only to pause next to Angeal to say

"…can you really live on that side?" Kira stared at where Genesis had been before ignoring what was going on between Zack and Angeal, turning only when they had both left the room.

Blue eyes, that gave everything away, showing sadness and disappointment. Tseng walked over to the girl, casting cure, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced over at him for

a moment before sighing and taking the sunglasses that he handed her. Placing them back on the bridge of her nose she headed outside, Tseng following quietly. The two of them

walked out only to see Zack stopped by the entrance by two monsters. Kira's eye twitched and Tseng pulled out his gun shooting the two of them. Surprised Zack turned around as

Tseng lowered the gun and said "There's no time. We have to leave now." Kira's hand clenched into a fist as Zack asked "We're not gonna go look for those two?" Tseng calmly replied

"All evidence of misconduct must be erased. Company rules. An airstrike will neutralize this town." Three monsters jumped in surprising Zack and Tseng just asked "Are you sure that

nobody is at Angeal's house?" Kira's hand reached up and clasped onto the hilt of her sword as Zack didn't answer. She moved forward and cleared a path, killing the three monsters that

had shown up and two more came in as Zack ran out. Tseng firing on the creatures said to the girl "Go with Zack." She hesitated for a moment before nodding and running after her

partner. Outside and almost to the town Zack paused as his phone rang and Kira stopped looking back at him questioningly as he hung up. Looking over to her he said "We have to

hurry." She nodded and started running towards the town again. As they reached the courtyard Zack yelled over to her "It's that one!" She glanced back and followed the direction that

he was pointing at and ran over to the house as he paused to answer his phone. Kira jerked to a stop just outside the house as she could smell the coppery tinge of blood that was

coming out of it. Walking in she looked down at the woman on the floor and knelt next to her, placing her hand on the woman's throat looking for a pulse, ignoring the figure by the door.

She sighed and looked at the doorway where a shocked Zack was standing and shook her head at him. Zack backed up slightly before spotting Angeal who was standing next to the

door, grabbing him by the lapels and slamming him into the wall yelling "What the hell did you do, Angeal?!" He turned the other man, slamming him into another wall before punching him

and sending the man sprawling outside, as Zack demanded "Is that… is that your idea of honor?!" Kira stood up and walked outside, her face not reveling anything as Angeal pushed

himself up saying "My mother… could not continue to live. And neither can the son." Kira's eyes narrowed as Zack, in confusion, demanded "What are you talking about?! What's going on

here?" Kira's eyes flicked to the side as Genesis said "I told you. He can't live on that side anymore." Kira's hands clenched into fists again as Angeal put his sword on his back and walked

away not even looking at them. Zack ran out only to be tripped by Genesis, yelling after Angeal. Kira walked out but Genesis bowed out of the way before quoting Loveless again "My

friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, No matter where the winds may blow." Kira turned to the man as he said "I don't

see Sephiroth today, but… are you game?" Kira's eyes widened as he summoned something. There was a slight flash of light and Kira blinked only to see that Zack had vanished to fight

the summon leaving the girl behind with Genesis. She turned to stare at the man that had been her closest friend in Shinra and he smiled as he asked "Are you alright?" Kira blinked

before sighing and reaching up to rub her temples, bringing her hand down she pulled her glasses off saying "Except for you and Angeal being pains in the ass and Zack giving me a near

constant headache… I'm fine. What about you?" Genesis' mouth twitched into a smile as he shrugged and shook his head. Her blue eyes connected with his and she said quietly "Gen…"

He held up a hand saying "You can't convince me to come back so don't even try." He stared at her as her eyes pleaded with him but she held her silence. She sighed and slumped slightly

as she asked "You really won't consider coming back at all?" The auburn haired man shook his head, Kira quirked a smile and shook her head saying quietly "You always were stubborn.

Once you got an idea in your head you just wouldn't let it go." Genesis smirked before saying "Probably why they teamed us up so often." Kira chuckled slightly before nodding "I _was_ the

only one who was ever able to get you to change your mind about things." She looked up at the slightly taller man and sighed eyes sad "But I know when you won't let things go, so I… I

just have to let you do whatever it is that you're going to do." Genesis blinked in surprise before continuing with a smirk what she was saying "And get in my way all the time or tell me

what I'm doing is stupid/dumb/idiotic." The girl grinned and nodded as he walked past her "Precisely." She placed the glasses over her eyes again, turning towards him, and her face

became neutral once again as the materia in his hand dulled and vanished. There was another flash and Zack reappeared, looking in between Genesis, who had his back to them, and

Kira before turning on the man and demanding "Summons aren't meant to be used like this! What happened to dreams and honor?" Genesis didn't look back as he said "We are…

monsters." He raised a gloved hand to his forehead before sweeping his arm out a black wing spreading out from his shoulder. Kira's eyes widened slightly and Zack stepped back in

surprise as Genesis glanced back saying "We have neither dreams nor honor." He took off and vanished into the air. Kira stared up at where Gen had been and sighed "Gen…" as black

feathers fell from the sky. She reached up and caught one of the perfectly formed black feathers and twirled it gently in her fingers as Zack said "SOLDIER doesn't mean monster." Kira

glanced over at him before nodding and saying "Damn straight. C'mon let's get out of here before we get blown up." Zack looked over at the girl and nodded, running past her away from

the town and factory. Kira stayed where she was for a moment looking back, before gently tucking the feather into her pocket and running after her fellow SOLDIER. She flinched slightly

as the bombs began falling but looked at the chopper that spun down close to the cliff, where they were standing. Both SOLDIERs looked back for a moment at the burning town and

trees before Kira placed a hand on Zack's shoulder as he slumped. She jumped onto the chopper, after Tseng got out of the way, and waited for Zack to get on. After a moment of looking

at the town he too, jumped onto the chopper and they started the long flight back to Midgar in silence.


	4. Initiation

Hey guys sorry this took so long. I could make a list of excuses but I figure you really don't care about that. Shout outs: MaestroHex, Enyara, and my annonymus thanks for the reviews and faves.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Kira picked up the phone that was ringing on the table in the cafeteria where she was sitting in the Shinra building. She glanced at the number before flipping it open and asking "What's

up, Sephy?" The chatter around the table going quiet as the man on the other line growled slightly "I asked you not to call me that." The girl blinked and smiled slightly as she responded

playfully "I've been calling you that for years and I don't think that's going to change, anytime soon." There was a sigh from the other side of the line, and chuckles from around the table,

before he asked "Where are you?" Kira raised an eyebrow saying "Around. Why?" Sephiroth explained "We have a job. How fast can you get to Lazard's office?" Kira glanced up but of

course didn't spot a clock, so she did the next best thing and grabbed the person's wrist that she was sitting next to as he protested "Hey, yo!" She pulled the red head's wrist up until

she could see his watch before answering, and letting Reno's wrist go "About three minutes." The line went dead and Kira sighed as she closed the phone and pocketing it muttering

"And goodbye to you too." She pushed herself away from the table and looked at the group of Turks that she had been eating with saying with a small smile "Catch you guys later." The

group nodded and said their "byes" as the only SOLDIER that was welcome in their group walked off.

* * *

As she walked into the briefing room she saw that Lazard and Sephy were already there. Sephy was leaning against a desk, reading something and Lazard was sitting in his chair facing

away from the entrance. Kira placed a hand on her hip as Lazard answered her silent question "I'll explain everything once Zack gets here." Kira nodded and moved over to the desk that

Sephy was leaning on and sat down on it, reading over his shoulder. The silver haired man glanced at the younger girl and sighed, a small smile twitching on his lips. It didn't take long for

Zack to get there, as he walked past the two SOLDIERs on the desk they both glanced up at him quietly. Lazard turned in his chair saying "Congratulations. As of this moment, you're

promoted to SOLDIER 1st Class." Everyone waited to see what Zack's reaction would be, as he had been working for this for a while. Kira blinked as there was no explosion of excitement

or happiness that had been expected. She watched as Zack confused as to why he wasn't excited said "Huh. I'd thought I'd be happier." Kira watched her young partner silently and slid

off the table, Sephiroth glancing at her when she moved, and moved to stand next to Zack placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a small smile as Lazard said, leaning against one

of his hands "Understandable. Too much happened to fast." He looked back at the man standing in front of him saying "Zack, I'm afraid I need your assistance again. Kira, naturally, would

be going with you." Zack twisted slightly to glance back at Sephiroth, who was still leaning against the desk his arms crossed, asking "Are you pushing another assignment on me?" Kira

blinked in surprise at the tone that Zack had used and glanced over at Sephy as he looked at the younger man for a moment before saying "My apologies." Zack turned around saying

"Whatever." Kira's mouth dropped slightly and she hit his shoulder saying angrily "Hey! Be rude on your own time but don't you dare treat my friends like that." Zack looked at the girl

rubbing his arm slightly as the hit had stung and she had never actually gotten angry with him before. Sure she had been annoyed and impatient but never had she actually gotten angry,

plus the glare that was being leveled his way was very discomforting. Lazard looked between the two SOLDIERs before deciding to let them deal with it and said "I'll fill you in on the

assignment, but before that…go to the briefing room and change into a SOLDIER 1st Class uniform." Zack glanced over at Kira for a moment, who seemed to have softened slightly, as he

headed out. Kira went back over to Sephy stopping in front of him, a hand on her hip, saying "Sorry 'bout him. He's been, understandably, moody since we came back from Banora." The

silver haired man looked down at the girl and nodded quietly. She turned and sat back on the desk, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. The hero glanced over at the

girl, giving a small smile at his "little sister".

* * *

It was taking longer than Lazard thought it should and called him, Kira's mouth curving into a smile from amusement, unbeknownst to the man on the phone. A few minutes passed and

Kira's head came off of Sephy's shoulder as Zack came back into the room, heading for Lazard's desk. Once the newly appointed 1st Class SOLDIER had stopped in front of Lazard the

blonde man said "The Company has decided to eliminate Genesis and his cohorts." Sephy looked over at Kira from the corner of his eye as she stiffened slightly as Lazard continued

standing up "This includes Angeal as well." Zack stared at him for a moment before asking in disbelief "And you want me to do it?" Lazard looked away as he said "No, the Shinra Army will

handle it." Now confused Zack asked, as Kira raised an eyebrow "What about me?" Lazard turned back to the young man and answered bluntly "They don't trust you." Zack shook his

head, leaning against Lazard's desk, and Kira gave a small smile saying "Don't worry; they don't trust either of us." The new 1st Class looked at his partner in confusion and Sephy

explained as he walked "They believe your emotions will hamper your judgment." Zack didn't dispute that saying instead "Well, of course." This caused Sephy to stop and turn saying, as

Kira sat on Lazard's desk watching him "That's why I'm going too." Kira raised an eyebrow at the tall swordsman as Zack straightened up and turned slowly asking "To kill them?" Sephy

stood quietly for a moment before the alarms went off, steel doors going over the records. Lazard exclaimed "An intruder." The first question out of Zack's mouth was "Where?" Kira rolled

her eyes before answering him "Here, nimrod." Zack blinked and stared at her for a moment his mouth dropping down before it snapped back up as she smiled at him slightly. Lazard

ignored the two of them and issued orders "Sephiroth, the president! Zack, Kira, entrance!" The two nodded and Zack said as he turned around "Yeah, you got it!" He ran out and Kira

sighed and shook her head as she ran after him, passing Sephy who was walking out slowly. The two of them went into the elevator, heading to the entrance but both looked up as it

suddenly stopped at the 49th floor. Kira looked up at the floor number in confusion as Zack confused asked "What the…? It stopped?" Zack glanced back at Kira and asked "You wanna

check it out?" She sighed and scratched the back of her head before nodding; Zack opened the door and practically leapt out of the stalled elevator. Kira smiled slightly before walking

out, glancing at the scientist that was standing outside of the elevator exclaiming as he spotted the two "SOLDIER! Thank goodness! Please do something about…that…quickly." Kira

raised an eyebrow at the approaching robots as Zack brought forth his sword. She waved a hand at one of the offending machines, casting thunder and short-circuiting the thing. Zack

had quickly dispatched the other two and they both turned towards the scientist as he walked up saying "Thanks, you two are lifesavers." Zack crossed his arms as he asked "What was

that?" The scientist tilted his head slightly answering slightly surprised "You've never seen one before? That was a Shinra Building intruder neutralization mech." Zack raised his eyebrows

asking "Intruder neutralization? So why was it attacking Shinra staff?" The scientist shrugged as he answered "It just suddenly went out of control. They're stationed in other areas, too.

Can you go check on them?" The lab-coat walked away as Zack scratched his head muttering "The director told us to go to the entrance but…" He turned to Kira questioningly and she

sighed nodding "Quickly. You go that way I go this way." Zack nodded and took off down the hall that Kira had indicated before Kira also turned and headed down the other one, slicing

through the machines in a bored fashion and saving the employees that she came across before heading back to the elevator. As she waited she quickly went through her mail, smirking

slightly at an old one, coming across a conversation that she and Genesis had had a while ago. Hearing him before she saw him, Kira looked up to see Zack running back towards the

elevator, she pocketed her phone and turned heading back into the elevator holding it open for Zack, who skidded in. The doors closed and for a moment it didn't want to go until Kira

knocked her fist, "gently", against the control panel. The elevator jerked to life and started its trip downward. Kira's eyes narrowed as she heard the gunshots as they got closer to the

floor. The doors opened and Zack ran out, jerking to a stop in surprise exclaiming "Why are Shinra weapons attacking the Shinra Building?!" The girl glanced at him before turning her

attention to the Genesis Clone that had appeared from behind one of the larger machines, Zack having spotted the Clone asked "Is Genesis responsible for this?" Kira made a frustrated

sound before saying "I can practically guarantee it." He glanced at her for a second before pulling out his sword as Kira's fist slammed into the face of one of the intruders that had come

up behind them, sending him into the wall. The two split up each taking a side and clearing it out before heading downstairs as more came through the gigantic hole in the wall. Kira jump-

kicked one of the clones and using the momentum bounced off of it and hit the other, knocking them both out of the fight. Landing on the ground she spun casting thunder on one of the

machines as Zack attacked the other. Now that most of the clones were out of the way she drew her sword and started to attack the machines pausing ever once in a while to take care

of the random clone that ran into the fight. As the fight continued a swarm of the larger guard machines came in and Kira swore under her breath before renewing her attack on the

mechs. As soon as they were all down Kira placed her sword back on her back as Zack turned towards the approaching footsteps saying "Sephiroth. The intruders are Genesis Clones."

Kira glanced back at the silver haired man as he said "Hollander must be behind this." Confused Zack asked "Who is that?!" Kira cut in before Sephy could answer "He's a Shinra scientist

who vanished after stealing the cloning technology." Zack turned towards Kira asking "Are you saying that this Hollander and Genesis are working together?" Kira nodded slightly as

Sephy said, turning around "Perhaps." Zack crossed his arms asking as Kira turned around "What is it that they're after…?" Sephiroth explained "Hollander lost his bid for the leadership

of the Science Department. He has borne a grudge against Shinra ever since. Revenge is most likely his objective." Zack looked up at Sephy saying "That's just petty. Are you telling me

that Genesis is supporting that idiotic cause?" Sephy shook his head saying "I would prefer not to believe it, but…" Kira's mouth twitched into a smirk as Zack's arms came down and he

said "Then don't believe it." Sephy turned around saying "Very well, I won't." Kira laughed causing the two men to look over at her in confusion as she waved them off. Sephy shook his

head, knowing that she was laughing at him giving in so easily, before continuing "Now, you two. Genesis clones have been sighted in Sector 8 as well. Let's go." Kira nodded stilling her

laughter for the moment before walking outside with the other two 1st class SOLDIERs.

* * *

Ok, I know alot of you are looking for lots of Reno and here is just a small, very, very, small taste but I promise he shows up more later. Thanks.


	5. Betrayal

HAHA! SUCCESS I have gotten onto the internet and am finally able to update! It only took me how long... really I should've had this up long ago. Anyways no I am not dead or anything like that but due to the delay the shout outs are gonna be longer than normal. So we begin:HostClubRegular10, wierdunusualchick, Savage Kill, Gaia'schild, reconix (holy crap you read alot!) Anyways thanks for your patience everyone. Now onto the reason you're hear. TO THE STORY!! By the way I'm trying somkething new to make it easier to read as I've seen that the double spacing doesn't work out how I intended it too.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Just Kira.

* * *

Chapter 5:Betrayal

As they entered into Sector 8 Zack looked around at all the machines and Genesis clones running rampant exclaiming "Whoa, this is some serious trouble!"

Kira walked over to Zack, pushing her glasses on top of her head as it was dark out, while Sephy stopped and said "We should split up." Kira glanced back and raised an eyebrow in a silent question and Sephy shook his head, silently telling her to stay with Zack. Splitting up Zack ran forward and Kira followed at a slightly more leisurely pace, yet still alert to anything that might attack her or Zack.

She blinked as he said "Hold on, I'm a-comin'!" Kira smirked in amusement as he was stopped by a familiar red head.

The Turk brought his weapon up onto his shoulder and tapped it there saying "Sector 8 is Turks jurisdiction, Slick. You should know better Kira."

Said girl raised an eyebrow and smiled as she replied "I wasn't about to tell Sephy that though besides we have our own reason to be here." She glanced over as Rude, Reno's ever present partner, walked over nodding a greeting to Kira.

Looking back Zack spotted Tseng walking up and looked between Reno and the woman that was surrounded by the Genesis clones exclaiming "You've gotta be kidding me! Tseng, do something!"

Rude glanced over saying "There's no need for concern."

Zack turned around with a "Huh?" Seeing that the clones were already taken care of he said, confused "Okay…"

Kira chuckled quietly and Reno glanced over at her with a smirk as Tseng asked "The other areas?"

Reno waved a hand saying casually "Midgar's just crawling with nasties."

Rude piped in "SOLDIER is having difficulties."

Tseng nodded slightly and said "Reno. Rude."

Being the smartass that he was Reno broke in "Just say the word."

Tseng didn't even bother to do anything about it he just ordered "Go."

The two of them ran off, Kira shaking her head in amusement as she heard Reno laughing as he went up the stairs, and Zack put his hands behind his head commenting "So now we're outsourcing to the Turks?"

The young female Turk that Zack had been going to save walked over and said "SOLDIER's being stingy."

Zack replied quickly without thinking "There's a manpower shortage…huh? You're a Turk, too?"

The brunette smiled and introduced herself "I'm Cissnei."

Zack turned fully to the young woman and said "I'm Zack, pleasure to meet ya."

He held out a hand as Kira rubbed her temples as Tseng walked over to him saying "Zack, aren't you on assignment?"

Zack straightened up and smiled saying "Same objective. Need some help here?"

Tseng said "I appreciate the offer, but…"

He was cut off by the young Turk causing everyone to turn to her and Kira to raise an eyebrow at her as she said "Oh, how generous! Well, Tseng, Zack, Kira, I gotta go." She winked and ran off the others watching as she left.

Tseng sighed as Zack ran off as well and Kira chuckled placing a hand on his shoulder saying "I think, maybe, she's spent too much time with Reno lately. I'll see ya later." He nodded as he watched her run off after Zack further into the Sector, heading to Loveless Avenue. As the two of them moved through the Sector, often times splitting up to clear out the alleyways, they would rescue the cornered citizens. They were nearing one of the local bars when gunshots were heard and Cissnei jumped out into the intersection. Another gunshot sounded and her weapon was knocked out of her hand as well getting injured on one of her arms.

Zack slid in front of her and Kira blinked as she saw a Genesis Clone walking forward, cocking a shotgun as Zack asked surprised "Another clone?! Looks like he's got more than just the masked guys." Kira sighed as Zack attacked Genesis and she looked over at the female Turk, casting cure over her arm healing the wound.

The girl looked at the female SOLDIER and nodded her thanks to her before walking over to the defeated enemy and kneeling down before saying "When I was a kid, I always wanted to have wings. You know, like an angel."

Zack turned away saying sadly "If people had wings, they'd be monsters."

Kira shook her head as she knelt down next to the auburn haired clone on the ground as Cissnei said "Wings symbolize freedom for those who have none. They don't symbolize monsters." Zack gave a sad laugh before turning to her as she said "SOLDIER 1st Class, indeed. A very impressive show of force."

As Kira straightened up Zack said "Unlike the Turks, we folks at SOLDIER are paid to fight."

Kira blinked as the Turk handed him something and ran off as Kira said "Zack, you can stop flirting and get back to work anytime now." Zack pointed at her to say something but stopped as his phone rang and he answered it.

She winced as Zack yelled into the phone "AND WHAT?!"Kira stared at him confused as he continued the talk on the phone. She couldn't help but laugh when he had a sudden mood change to happy saying "Excellent! Probably!" He closed the phone and looked over at a confused, yet highly amused, Kira who raised an eyebrow at him. He waved a hand saying "C'mon I'll explain on the way, Sephiroth wants us at Mako Reactor 5 'cause Angeal's been spotted and he says we're going to fail to kill him!" Kira nodded and smiled slightly as she ran after Zack who was explaining about the conversation that he had just had with Sephy.

* * *

Kira raised an eyebrow at the multiple monsters that were roaming around the reactor and sighed slightly before bringing her sword to the front of her, watching as something dropped down in front of them. Their position, however, only allowed one person to fight at a time and Kira was the one that was in front. She dodged a few blows before slicing into the creature's chest, going deep, and killing it. Zack knelt down in front of it surprised asking "Is that Angeal's face?!"

Kira blinked and walked over to peer over his shoulder before looking up as Sephy walked over saying "It appears Genesis isn't the only one who can be copied." Kira straightened up and watched as Sephy walked a few feet away before stopping and saying "The company training room…" Kira smiled slightly as Sephy explained to a confused Zack "We used to sneak in there for fun, when the 2nds were out… Genesis, Angeal, Kira, and I."

Kira glanced over at Zack as he stood up saying "You guys were pretty tight."

Sephy gave a slight laugh before saying "Humph, I wonder…"

* * *

_The training room was set to the setting of a mako canon in Junon. Angeal was leaning against one of the pipes with Genesis and Kira sitting on top of it. Genesis was reading Loveless as always and Kira was leaning against the auburn haired man an easy smile on her face, glasses off, reading over his shoulder. Sephiroth was standing away from the group, his back to them. Genesis was quoting Loveless…again "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess; we seek it, thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest." _

_Sephy turned towards the group and walked forward stopping about six feet away saying "Loveless Act 1" _

_Genesis smiled and gave a short laugh putting the book down while saying "You remembered." _

_Kira straightened up and Genesis slid off of the pipe as Sephy teased "How can I not when you've beaten it into my head?" _

_Kira laughed quietly and got off the pipe as well Genesis glancing over at her saying "You get to be referee this time; you got your chance to play the last time we were in here." _

_The girl pouted slightly before grinning and winking at the man who smirked before turning and holding his sword in front of his face as Angeal warned "Don't take Sephiroth lightly." _

_Genesis brought his sword down, as Kira stood on the pipe behind them, giving an arrogant smirk as he replied "Humph, noted…" The two males charged Sephy leaving the only female of their group behind to watch as Sephy fended them off with little trouble. As they made their way further down the cannon Kira jumped off the pipe and followed them at a safe distance, sharp eyes watching them in case interference was going to be needed. As the ref she was suppose to wait until someone screwed up big time and get in the way or if things started to go too far. Kira's eyes widened slightly after Angeal was forced back and Genesis held out an arm and said "Angeal, Kira, stay back. I'll take Sephiroth alone." _

_Angeal protested slightly saying in surprise "Genesis…" _

_Kira glanced over at the dark haired man before returning her attention to Genesis as he ran a hand down the length of his blade making it glow with power saying "The world needs a new hero." _

_Kira's eyes narrowed as Sephy took up the challenge by saying "Humph, come and try." _

_Genesis smirked replied "So smug… but for how long?" With that he charged and Kira jerked forward slightly in surprise at the ferocity of the attack. _

_She looked over at Angeal and said "Don't be surprised if we both have to get in between this fight." _

_Angeal raised an eyebrow at her asking "Who do you want?" _

_She smirked for a moment saying "I think I'll take Sephy, I have to deal with the hothead all the time." _

_Angeal chuckled as they both watched the fight saying "You would think that would make you more accomplished at taking care of the 'hothead'" _

_Kira glanced at him with a smirk saying "I am that's why I'm leaving it to you." Both of their heads jerked up as the two combatants went into the air. Kira's eyes widened as Genesis used one of his stronger fire spells, Angeal jumping up to stop Gen from launching the final attack. Kira gasped as she watched Angeal fall smoking and unconscious. Kira moved quickly, sprinting to make it in time grabbing Angeal's wrist as she dangled from one of the pipes before swinging him up. She swung herself up and knelt next to the unconscious man and slapped his cheek lightly saying "Angeal, Angeal. Wake up." The man groaned before sitting up rubbing the back of his head and wincing. Kira's head whipped around and she swore as Sephy seemed to get serious and was cutting up the cannon as he forced Gen back "Fuck!" _

_Angeal still dazed said "You should really watch your language, the Director wouldn't like it." _

_Kira stood up quickly saying "I, at the moment, don't give a shit! Those two are going to destroy this place." Angeal blinked and glanced at the fight his eyes widening in shock. Kira ran forward drawing her sword out from behind her back Angeal following her quickly as they got in between the two charging SOLDIERs. Kira's sword connected with Sephy's and Angeal handled Genesis'. _

_Sephy let up quickly, relieving the pressure off of the girl and she relaxed slightly as he said surprised, not only at her interference but also at the glare that she was leveling his way, "Kira!" _

_The girl glanced back as she felt the surge of power from behind her and Genesis yelling "Out of my way!" _

_She turned slightly and snapped "Enough, Genesis!" her eyes widened in surprise as Angeal's sword snapped in two and sliced into Genesis' shoulder. She turned in concern gasping "Gen!" She moved forward quickly and knelt down next to him a hand on his arm as he held a hand over the wound. The simulation died and the room revealing itself to be highly damaged, wires sparking everywhere and the walls busted. _

_Genesis looked at the concerned girl next to him and gave a small reassuring smile before standing up while saying "Just a scrape…" Kira looked up at him before standing up herself, keeping her eyes on him as he reassured them "I'll be fine, don't worry…" The auburn haired man knelt down again and picked up his sword before walking out of the room quoting Loveless "Even if the marrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." _

_The three of them watched him leave and Kira sighed before walking over to Sephy and asking "You alright?" The silver haired man gave a small smile and a nod._

* * *

Kira sighed as she drew herself out of the memory as Zack asked "So, was everything alright?"

Sephiroth nodded saying "Yes, as far as Genesis was concerned. But, as for Angeal…"

Zack glanced back at Sephy asking "Angeal? What happened?"

Kira grinned as Sephy gave a small laugh before he said "Later, I received one of his famous lectures."

Kira's grin widened as Zack asked "About what?"

Kira laughed answering for Sephy "Always the same thing. Discipline, dreams, honor, etc etc …"

Though she couldn't see it she knew that Sephy was grinning slightly as Zack said knowledgably "Ah, one of those, huh?" Kira watched as Sephy walked over to the creature that she had killed and Zack turned back to the railing.

Standing up with a sigh she walked over to where Sephy was as he said "So it's true… they're in league with Hollander."

She glanced back as Zack asked "How could this happen?" Sephy glanced down at her and she looked up at him, gave a sad smile, patted his arm, and walked back over to Zack.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and the young man looked at her straightening up as she said "Let's go look for some answers." He nodded and the two of them started to walk off, Sephy having vanished somewhere.

Zack looked over at his partner, as her keen eyes scanned the place, asking "Does Sephiroth normally vanish like that?"

She blinked and looked up at him before grinning as she answered "Yeah, he just kind of does his own thing. Everyone goes along with it."

Zack blinked in surprise and asked "He's allowed to do that?"

Kira looked at him from the corner of her eye and raised an eyebrow at the young man asking "Are you going to be the one to tell him not to?" Zack winced and shook his head. Kira smiled and chuckled quietly before saying and jerking her head "Besides, he's right over there." Zack followed the direction that she had jerked her chin and spotted the swordsman. Kira's eyes swept over the area where Sephy was standing as they walked towards him before cutting him off "Hollander's lab is down there isn't it?" Sephy nodded and Kira's eyes narrowed before she headed down moving in front of her partner, taking out the two monsters that swooped down on her simultaneously, casting a thundera spell on one side and a fira spell on the other at the same time.

Zack's jaw dropped as he saw this and exclaimed "She can cast two different spells at the same time?!"

Sephy glanced down at the man saying "She is a spell master."

Zack's head jerked up to stare at the silver haired man "A spell master? Isn't that when a person doesn't need materia to cast spells? But I thought people like that were just legends they aren't suppose to exist!"

Sephy nodded as he watched the woman and said "Some legends have truth to them." Zack nodded and turned running and joining Kira as she headed downstairs, helping her take out the various monsters and clones that got in their way. She blinked and tilted her head as she looked at the wheel as Zack climbed down one of the ladders. She glanced over to where he had disappeared and sighed before gripping the wheel and turning it lowering the bridge and waited for Zack to climb back up to her section.

Zack climbed back up and Kira pointed over to one of the ladders on the other side saying "We need to head down there, to get the door open."

Zack pumped a fist saying "Leave it to me."

The girl shook her head and moved over to the ladder glancing behind her before asking "You want to take care of the monsters while I get the door open?" Zack smirked and nodded making Kira grin before sliding down quickly. Landing on the lower section she dodged past the monsters and clones that showed up heading down another level. Her fist slammed into one of the Angeal clones that got to close, the creature getting zapped at the same time as she had a thunder spell wrapped around her hand. Moving quickly she ran past the stunned clone heading for the next wheel. She gripped and began to turn it listening for the indication that the door was open. By the time she got it she was surrounded by monsters and clones with Zack nowhere in sight. Kira blinked and sighed fire spinning around her hand until it spun around creating a perimeter around her body. The perimeter suddenly shot out like a shock wave killing the surrounding creatures.

She stepped over the smoking remains as Zack whistled "That was cool."

Kira blinked, shaking her head, and smiled before saying "We should head upstairs quickly, Sephiroth probably already went in." The young SOLDIER nodded and ran ahead heading toward the ladder.

* * *

By the time that they did get up there Sephy was surprisingly waiting for them. Kira ran forward saying "C'mon." Zack nodded and followed the older SOLDIER as she ran towards the now open door, where Sephy was waiting. He nodded to the two of them before walking into the room, Zack following after the other two. Sephy glanced into one of the tanks as Kira passed and picked up one of the reports that had been left in the open. Her eyes narrowed as she read through the summary of the G-project before saying as she handed the read out to Sephy to read for himself explaining to a very confused Zack "It was Hollander's experiment."

Sephy scanned through the read out as he said "The result was a normal child."

Kira cut in saying "Which meant he failed. But…" Zack blinked as she trailed off and walked over to the other tank reaching for the read through what was on the console.

Sephy walked over saying "It was before Genesis deserted." Kira looked up from the read through and glanced at Sephy as he continued "The wound was superficial. But for some reason, Genesis wasn't healing. The man who treated him was…Hollander."

* * *

_Kira looked up as the portly man walked out and got up as the other two, Angeal and Sephiroth, pushed away from the wall. As they walked forward Angeal asked "Professor Hollander how is Genesis?" _

_Kira's blue eyes watched the scientist warily, her aversion to scientists of all kinds well known throughout the Shinra corporation, as Hollander explained "The problem is the mako energy that seeped in through the wound..." _

_Angeal was the one that asked the question that was on all of their minds "Is it treatable?" _

_Hollander nodded saying "First, he'll need a transfusion." Sephy walked up and held out an arm but Angeal held him back as Hollander looked at him saying "You aren't viable." Both Angeal and Hollander walked into the room and Kira looked over at Sephy as he looked at the floor. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he covered it with one of his own as they stared at the closed door. _

* * *

"Why couldn't I be the donor…?" Sephy muttered as he turned, looking at one of the tanks in the corner before continuing "A SOLDIER Type G…" Kira looked over at him sighing and placing the read out back where it had been before. She turned and looked over at Zack for a moment, who seemed to be in thought before turning to Sephy as he looked over some documents. She walked over to him and pulled his arm slightly lower so that she could get a clear view of them; Sephy glanced at her and gave a slight smirk in amusement as she scanned the papers. Zack came over a few minutes later having been processing all that he had been told by the two older SOLDIERs. Sephy glanced at the young man saying "These are… highly confidential research documents that Hollander stole. The stolen documents were in regard to 'Project G', 'Degradation', and 'Ancients'. Some of them may have been left here. Search this area carefully." Zack nodded and started to look around as Kira continued to read over Sephy's shoulder. They both looked up as Zack came up with documents, Kira took them from the younger man, as Sephy said "Project G gave birth to the man we know as Genesis."

Zack looked down as he said "Project G…"

Kira glanced up explaining "'Project Genesis.'"

Sephy turned away slightly continuing the explanation "Contrary to this report, Genesis showed clear signs of change."

Both Kira and Sephiroth looked at Zack as he asked "Degrading?"

Kira nodded and said "Not only that."

Guessing Zack asked "Copies…?"

Sephy walked forward slightly and nodded before looking into the tank and said with disgust "Abominations…" Kira looked up at him and placed a hand on his arm, comfortingly, before her eyes narrowed and turned to the person walking down the steps. Disgust flashed across her face as she spotted the portly man in the lab coat coming down the stairs.

Hollander stopped and stuttered "S-Sephiroth?! Kira?!"

The three SOLDIERs turned to the man Sephy saying "Hollander. I thought I'd find you here."

The scientist smirked as he said arrogantly "The degradation process… only I can stop it." Kira's eyes widened as Genesis fluttered to the ground in front of the scientist his sword drawn.

Kira watched her friend quietly saying "Gen…"

Sephiroth watched the winged man and said "Genesis."

Kira stared at the sword that was pointed at Sephy's throat before turning her blue eyes to the man as he spread his wing in front the scientist saying "You won't take Hollander."

The portly man ran off and Sephy watched him for a second before jerking his head in Hollander's direction ordering "Zack. Go after Hollander." Zack took off after the scientist leaving the three SOLDIERs alone in the room. Kira watched as Genesis lowered his sword from Sephy's throat. Kira started to walk forward slightly but was stopped by Sephy's hand on her shoulder.

She looked back at him for a moment before slumping slightly as Gen walked forward quoting Loveless "There is no hate, only joy For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds."

Kira turned watching the auburn haired man as Sephy in a slightly amused tone said "Loveless again? You never change."

Genesis continued "Three friends go into battle. One is captured, one flies away, the one that is left becomes a hero."

Sephy looked down; glancing out of the corner of his eye at Kira as she visibly winced at Genesis' words before saying "A common story." Genesis continued "If we were to enact it, would I be the one to play the hero, or would you?"

Kira's hand clenched into a fist as Sephy turned to face Gen saying "It's all yours.

Genesis smirked as he said "Indeed. After all, your glory should have been mine."

Kira looked down hand clenched in a tight fist as Sephy said "How petty…"

Genesis shrugged as he retorted "In hindsight, perhaps." The auburn haired man turned around feathers falling from his wing as he said "Now, what I want most… is the 'gift of the goddess'."

The two men turned to stare at each other and Kira gave a pained snort, not making eye contact with the two men as she said "As I can see I'm not even in this picture, I'll take my leave now." Genesis blinked in surprise at the angry, pained tone that had entered into her voice. Both Sephy and Genesis watched as she left quietly heading upstairs. As soon as she was out of their sight she swiped angrily at her eyes brushing aside the angry tears that had been forming. She glanced over at the sound of rushing distant footsteps. Heaving a sigh Kira sprinted getting up to the open platforms quickly in time to see Angeal reveal a white wing, a vibrant feather floating it's way to her.

She caught it out of the air and placed it into her pocket as she walked over to where Zack was standing as Angeal said "I've become a… monster. A monster's objective is usually world domination or revenge."

Kira snorted slightly saying "Good thing you're not a monster than, now isn't it?"

Zack walked forward shaking his head saying "You're wrong. Those aren't the wings of a monster."

Angeal watched Zack as he asked "Well then, what are they?"

Zack held out a hand, catching a white feather while saying "Angel's wings."

Angeal looked away saying "I see. Then what should an angel fight for, Zack? Kira?!? What do angels dream of?!"

Kira watched her friend as he stabbed his sword into the ground before he started walking forward making Zack back away slightly saying "Angeal…"

Kira didn't even move as Angeal continued walking forward saying "Angels dream of one thing…"

Zack nodded, still backing away said "Please, tell me."

Angeal stopped walking and answered "To be human." Kira's mouth opened slightly and she turned around to stare at Angeal's back concern turning into surprise as his fist slammed into Zack's gut sending him flying.

Kira surprised exclaimed "Angeal!" Kira moved in front of her partner blocking Angeal's way but not putting up a defense.

Zack got up and Angeal yelled at the both of them "Defend yourself!" Both of them shook their heads, unknowingly, simultaneously. Angeal gathered power into his fist and sent a shock wave towards the two of them Kira dodged rolling out of the way. Zack wasn't as lucky as the wave hit him and knocked the grate out of place sending him into the fog below.

Kira whipped around yelling "Zack!" Kira looked over to where Zack had been before, before turning to Angeal demanding "What the hell?! Have you gone nuts?! What the hell could you possibly have been thinking?!" Angeal looked away from the girl as she yelled "So you've got wings, that doesn't change who you are! I see that, Zack sees that. Why can't you?!" Angeal's eyes widened in surprise as a tear dripped to the floor as she stared at the ground. Never in all the years that he had known her had he ever seen this girl cry.

He turned towards the younger girl quietly saying "Kira…" The girl didn't look up at him as Genesis came up the stairs behind her. Angeal blinked in surprise as he lost sight of the girl behind Genesis' black wing as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his wing folding in front of her. Kira jumped slightly, startled as the wing came in front of her and arms wrapped around her.

Genesis' familiar voice whispered in her ear "I didn't mean to hurt you and for that I am sorry." As suddenly as the hug had started it ended as Genesis let go and moved next to Angeal. The auburn haired man turned around and stretched out a hand to the girl as he said "Come and fight with us."

Kira blinked in surprise before backing up a step shaking her head saying "I…I can't. Gen, I can't."

His eyes narrowed slightly and his hand dropped to his side he said angrily "Well, we now see where your loyalty truly is."

Kira's head jerked up and she stared at him, eyes wide before saying "It's not that I'm more loyal to Shinra than I am to you, I… there are reasons that I can't leave."

Genesis made a disgusted sound and turned to Angeal saying "Let's go."

Kira stepped forward a hand raised "Gen…" He turned to glance back at the girl and his eyes softened slightly as he saw the pain that were held in those vivid blue eyes of hers before taking off in a flurry of black feathers. Angeal glanced at her for a second before taking off, following Genesis slowly.


	6. Attack and a New Mission

Time for an update. YAY! Shout outs: ZakuReno. I know I'm missing someone but my email went and lost it but thank you to all who support this story you guys are pure awesomeness. Now as you have all been asking for it; more Reno. The guy literally appears twice in this entire game so I had to figure out how to put him in and not completely screw up the time line but I believe I have achieved victory...if I haven't please don't tell me I would like to keep my illusions on this one. :)

Disclaimer: Would I really be writing fanfiction on it if I owned it?

* * *

Chapter 6: Attack and a new mission

Tseng looked up from the paperwork on his desk as his door slammed open and close. His dark eyes widened in surprise as he saw Kira zoom into one of the empty side rooms of his office, slamming the door behind herself. Tseng looked back at the entrance to his office as he saw his subordinates peeking into the office in confusion. Reno pushed his way to the front and strode into Tseng's office, as Tseng pushed himself away from his desk, and headed over to the room that Kira had locked herself in. Reno knocked on the door and called through it as Tseng ushered the others out, "You okay in there, Kira?"

There was a long pause as Reno waited patiently as she fought with herself before hearing a muffled "No."

The red head blinked in slight surprise at the admission and asked "Can I come in, yo?" He listened as he heard her grunt her consent and pushed the door open. He blinked letting his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness as the room was pitch black. Looking around with the scant light flooding into the room from Tseng's office he spotted her sitting in a corner, one of her knees pulled up against her chest, her head resting against it, as her other leg stretched in front of her. Reno walked forward and crouched in front of her placing his hands on her shoulders causing her to look up at him. Reno flinched as he saw the sheer amount of pain in the normally rock solid SOLDIER's eyes and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Kira stiffened as she found herself drawn into the hug but relaxed after a moment and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest, tears leaking from her eyes. The two of them stayed like that for a while, Reno stroking her short hair comfortingly as he thought _Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth would probably kill me if they heard about this. I don't even want to think about what they'd do if they walked in on it._

Kira pulled away slightly saying quietly "I got your shirt wet."

Reno held onto her and chuckled saying "You can pay for the dry cleaning." He smiled slightly as he heard her give a small laugh. He looked down at her hesitating for a moment before asking "What's wrong?"

Her hands tightened on his shirt again before relaxing as she pulled away leaning against the wall as she said "I'm losing them, Reno."

Reno blinked understanding her simple statement before brushing some of her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear saying "I don't think you could ever truly lose them." She looked up at him in surprise as he continued "Those two care way too much about you." She watched him as something like disappointment flashed in his eyes for a moment as he said that. Both of them jerked up as alarms sounded and an explosion was heard. Kira and Reno pushed themselves up and she started to head out but Reno stopped her for a moment. Placing a hand on her cheek and brushing the single tear that was still there away with his thumb. She blinked in surprise at the gesture, giving a small smile before turning away, grabbing her sword from where it was leaning near the door and walking out. Reno sighed before following her. Tseng looked over at the room as the door opened and Kira walked out composed and in SOLDEIR commander mode, as everyone called it. She looked over at Tseng and nodded as he issued orders to his Turks and she headed out into the hall, eyes narrowing as she prepared herself for a fight.

* * *

A lucky gunshot had grazed Kira's head and the blood had sealed one of her eyes shut. She spun, slicing into one of the enemies that had been about to attack her from behind, her one open eye widening as she spotted a Turk fighting in the lower regions when they should've been on the upper floors. Kira cursed launching a spell into one of the attacking mechs and moved over to the Turk. The suited fighter jumped in surprise as Kira appeared behind them. Kira ignored the Turk entering into their small safe perimeter around one of the upper executives. A long stream of swears, that even the nearby fighting, former fellow slums rat, Reno blinked in surprise at, flew from her mouth as she spotted the President. She gripped her boss firmly by the arm and used her sword as a shield from a bullet that had been fired at the man and she ordered "Get somewhere safe now, Shinny."

The President tried to pull himself from her iron grasp but only caused it to tighten painfully as he declared "I ordered you not to call me Shinny, Masaru. I am the President of this company and can be where I please and I shall direct my troops."

Kira didn't even blink as she retorted "I gave you an order President Shinra that order was not up for discussion."

Shinny's mouth opened and shut like a fish before he said angrily "Why you insolent…"

Kira cut him off before he could get any farther saying "You can reprimand me for saving your life later. Get him somewhere safe now!" She shoved the president into the waiting arms of one of the Turks, head jerking up to stare at the ceiling that had finally gave in. Her hand shot up creating a large shield over the President and the Turks. Reno glanced up as Kira's eyes narrowed in frustration as she ordered "Get moving! Tseng I'm going to have a talk with you later."

Tseng blinked, the closest thing to a wince that he would allow at the moment, and nodded as the Turks started to drag Shinny off, Reno staying behind asking in concern "You're not coming?!"

Kira glanced over at the red head saying "If I move the spell will come undone. Now go! I'll be fine, trust me." Reno hesitated before nodding and running after his fellow Turks.

Tseng smiled slightly before turning serious again as he thought _My young second is crushing hard on that SOLDIER. _Kira's free hand swept back a clock appearing under her feet, the hands spinning faster, her body taking on a golden glow as she cast Haste on herself. As soon as there were multiple enemies under her shield she barked out orders to her people, and they scrambled to get out from under it before she let her hand down. There was a crash as rubble dropped onto the ground, smoke and dust rising from it. Kira was now standing on the stairs overlooking the scene as Sephiroth came down from the upper floors.

She glanced at the silver haired swordsman as he informed her "Zack and Angeal are fighting with us now." Kira blinked and nodded, not allowing the relief to show through her single open eye. Sephy looked around the scene that was playing before the two of them and both 1st Class SOLDIERs started barking out orders at the same time. Sephy glanced down at the girl for a moment and ordered "Head upstairs and help Zack."

She looked up at him through her good eye before spinning, her foot slamming into the clone that had been coming up the stairs sending it flying back down, taking a couple of other clones down with it, as she snapped back "I'm fine and Zack will be fine. I'm staying here and will help keep anymore from coming in through the ground floor. You should go and clear out the floors above us." Sephy blinked as Kira jumped back down to the lower level and barked out orders to the fighting Shinra army and SOLDIERs that were left. Sephy smirked and shook his head slightly in amusement, if there was one person that had enough gall to defy the orders of the General it was her. Sephy turned and headed upstairs to clear the floors one at a time as Kira handled the situation on the ground floor.

* * *

Kira glanced over at Angeal, who had run inside. Her one eye widened slightly but she smirked as he walked through the destruction, headed towards her. She glanced up at the older man as he stopped next to her saying "We need to head up, Genesis has come."

Kira frowned and nodded yelling over to one to one of her subordinates "Kai, take care of things."

The young man saluted and yelled back "Yes, ma'am!" She and Angeal ran outside and Angeal wrapped an arm around her waist, taking off. Kira raised two fingers to the graze on her forehead casting a small cure closing the wound enough so that it stopped bleeding and rubbed off the dried blood so that she could open her right eye. Angeal landed and both of them ran to the Science Department in time to see Genesis threatening Hojo.

Angeal walked forward saying "That's enough Genesis."

The auburn haired man turned towards the other two and said "My friend, the fates are cruel, There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess."

Kira rolled her eyes before saying "Dude, you really need to get yourself a new hobby."

Genesis' mouth twitched into a small smile before he became serious again as Hojo said "The entire cast of Hollander's freak show!"

Zack cut in yelling "Shut up you!"

Apparently Zack had been the only one paying attention to the scientist because Genesis just continued by saying "Loveless Act IV."

Kira's eyes flicked to Hojo as he said "Where the two friends challenge each other to a duel." Everyone turned to the scientist in surprise as he continued "An ancient epic. I read it thinking it might aid my research, but… pure drivel."

Angeal turned to Hojo asking "How does the duel end?"

Kira sighed answering before Hojo could say anything "No one knows. The last act is missing." She pointed at Genesis, explaining at Angeal's questioning expression of 'how would you know' "I've listened to him for hours ranting about how he wants that last act, when we were on missions."

Angeal looked over at Genesis, who gave a small shrug before he started to walk towards the sample tank in the room saying "There are various theories." He turned towards the others, summoning a strong fire spell before spinning and casting it into the empty sample tank blowing it up and creating a large hole in the wall behind it. Genesis turned back to the others saying "The mysterious gift of the goddess… What is the meaning behind it? For us, at least." He turned and took off through the hole Zack and Angeal taking off after him. Kira sighed as she was left behind before shaking her head, casting Haste and using it to run to the top of the building leaving Hojo as he laughed manically, in time to see Angeal and Genesis fighting and a summon, Bahamut Fury, attacking Zack and Zack... was talking to someone on the phone. Kira sighed and jumped into the fight, helping Zack as she couldn't fly. Jumping out of the way, she dodged as the golden monster swept an arm at the two of them before rolling out of the way of it spikes. She slammed her sword, point first into the roof, casting a strong shield as it shot to very large fireballs at the SOLDIERs.

Kira blinked as the summon shot into the sky and she started to cast an extremely strong shield using both hands yelling "Zack, get your ass over here now!" The young man ran over as Bahamut Fury launched its Exaflare attack. After the attack died down Kira slumped onto one knee and gasped for breath before forcing herself up and attacking the thing again. She glanced over at Zack before ordering "Buy me some time." He nodded and renewed his attack as she cupped her hands together, a dark orb forming in it. The orb grew in size until it was about the size of a baseball with lightning streaks wrapped around it; she drew her right hand back with the orb and yelled "Zack! Move!" He glanced behind him and jumped out of the way as she sent her hand forward the orb flying away from her and slamming into the summons chest, encasing it in darkness before an explosion occurred. Kira let out a sigh as the thing vanished and she was almost drained of all magic.

She glanced over at Zack as he asked "Where is everybody?" He looked over at Kira as she shrugged and shook her head.

Kira glanced over at him and smirked asking "Who were you talking to before the fight?"

The young man blinked and scratched the back of his head laughing nervously as he answered "A friend."

Kira's smile widened as they headed down stairs saying teasingly "A girl." He flinched slightly and she laughed patting his arm saying "I won't tell anyone, just make sure it doesn't distract you from your job." He nodded and smiled as she walked onto the Turk's floor and he headed to the SOLDIER's lounge. Kira walked into the Turk's lounge, waiting for Tseng to get back from guarding the President, and stretched out on one of the couches. Closing her eyes she dozed off for a little while.

* * *

She smirked slightly as she heard Reno saying "There's someone in here, yo." Kira raised a hand and waved tiredly at the group of Turks. Tseng walked over with the rest of the Turks as Reno sat on the ground leaning against the couch that Kira was laying on, by her shoulders. Reno glanced back saying "So you're alive?"

Kira chuckled and said "I certainly hope so." Everyone in the room chuckled having seen the worry that Reno had been going through, though he had tried not to show it. The girl pushed herself up and both, she and Tseng, walked into his office.

Once the door was closed he motioned to a chair saying "Sit before you collapse." Kira groaned slightly as she lowered herself onto the chair, Tseng sitting behind his desk before asking "You wanted to speak with me?"

Kira blinked for a moment before leaning forward resting her elbows on the desk and asked "What was the President doing on the frontline?"

Tseng blinked answering "He ordered to go down there."

Kira stared at Tseng in disbelief before asking in astonishment "And you listened to him?!"

Tseng smiled slightly before saying "We did protest but he is the president."

Kira pushed herself away from the desk, standing up to begin pacing, exclaiming "I don't care if he's the bloody fucking King of the world in a battle situation, him showing up undermines my authority on the field as well as putting himself at a definite risk of being killed. Next time, let us all hope that there isn't a next time; I don't care if you have to hit him over the head with a sledgehammer. Don't let him go to the front line!" Tseng nodded with a slight smile as she slumped into the chair again, placing a hand over her eyes muttering "Man, I need a vacation." Tseng chuckled and pushed himself away from his desk and walked back into the lounge with her. Reno glanced over at where the two came out and Kira flopped back onto the couch where she had been laying before. Closing her eyes she heard a phone ring and was about to reach for her own when Tseng answered his.

She heard him close it and say "Kira…"

She cut him off before he could continue "Unless it's an all expense paid vacation, I don't want to know Tseng."

Reno laughed as Tseng said "We're going to Modeoheim."

Kira's eyes opened as she said incredulously "That doesn't sound like a vacation to me."

Tseng blinked as she pushed herself up as he explained "Angeal just reported that Hollander and Genesis are supposedly there." Kira sighed as Tseng walked out saying over his shoulder "We need to head to the slums, to pick up Zack." The door closed behind him as Kira stood up fully with a sigh and started to head out, Reno following her.

She glanced back at Reno for a moment before smiling, scratching the back of her head, and saying "Listen Reno, about what happened before… thanks." The red head blinked as she kissed his cheek before walking off. Reno placed a hand on his cheek, turning almost as red as his hair.

Rude walked out and glanced at his partner saying with a smirk "I didn't think you could do that."

Reno looked up at the normally silent man asking dazed "What?"

Rude smirked as he teased "Blush."

Reno stuttered at the retreating back of his partner before finally exclaiming "I'm not blushing, yo!"

Rude looked over his shoulder and teased "Then why is your face all red?"

* * *

Alright we are coming to the halfway point of Crisis Core and then it's on to the original FFVII. Which means really long chapters. *sigh* Till next time. :)


	7. Snow

Hey, guys. I have returned to my normal schedual for this story cause I GOT WIFI!!! So my lone shout out goes to ZakuReno this time, thanks for the review. : ) On to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own get it through your thick heads guys. Kira's mine though.

* * *

Chapter 7: Snow

Kira closed her eyes and slept all the way to… wherever it was they were going, after they had picked up Zack from the Sector 5 slums. Kira jerked awake as there was an explosion and the chopper crashed sending her flying into the snow. She grunted slightly as she pushed herself up from the cold powder muttering "I REALLY need a vacation."

She glanced back at Zack who was also pushing himself up off of the ground before he yelled "Tseng! Hey, guys!" Kira walked over and jerked her head over to where Tseng and two others were pushing themselves up off the ground.

Tseng flipped open his phone and glanced at it for a moment before saying "No signal out here."

Zack ever the optimist said "Well, at least we're all in one piece. We'll be all right."

Kira shook her head and rolled her eyes at her partner while Tseng said "Thankfully, we have someone used to this kind of terrain."

Kira raised an eyebrow questioningly as Zack shrugged and shook his head saying "Yeah, yeah. I'm a country boy."

Tseng nodded before walking forward saying "All right, then. We would've reached Modeoheim by now if we hadn't crashed. So we're going to need to make up for lost time."

Kira chuckled as Zack took the lead waving at the others calling back "Alright follow me then." Kira moved forward shaking her head and caught up to her partner fairly easily as he started trekking through the snow. As they were walking Kira, Zack, and one of the Shinra Army personal were in front, Tseng following and the other Army guy in the back. As they crested one of the snowy hills Zack turned and called to the stragglers "Yo! Don't fall too far behind!" Kira chuckled as Zack turned back around and said to the only other person that was keeping up "At least someone's keeping up!"

Kira laughed as the soldier responded "Well, I'm a country boy, too."

Curious Zack asked as Kira glanced over "From where?"

The three of them stopped as he answered "Nibelheim." Zack blinked before he started laughing and the soldier asked defensivly "How about you?"

Zack turned around asking "Me? Gongaga." The soldier covered his mouth as he snickered and Zack pointed at him walking forward asking amused "Hey, what's so funny about that! You know Gongaga?"

The soldier turned and said "No, but it's such a backwater name."

Kira chuckled as she said "I'll agree with you on that."

Zack turned to stare at her before saying back to the masked soldier "Ditto Nibelheim!" Zack blinked for a moment and turned to Kira saying, as she tilted her head curiously, "I never did ask you where, you were from Kira."

The girl smirked answering "I'm a slums rat."

He nodded as the soldier said defensively "Like you've been there."

Zack who had been walking forward stopped and turned to say "I haven't, but there's a reactor there, right?" The soldier nodded as Zack continued "A mako reactor outside Midgar usually means…"

Both of them looked away slightly and said at the same time "…nothing else out there." Kira started laughing, the other two joining her after sharing a shocked look between the two of them.

Zack yelled back to the others "Good news, Tseng! Me and…"

The soldier took off the helmet to reveal blond spiky hair as he answered Zack's questioning look "Cloud."

Zack continued "Me and Cloud here are both backwater experts. Oh yeah!"

Kira chuckled as they started walking forward again saying amused "And what am I? Chopped liver?" Zack laughed and scratched the back of his head. She glanced back as Tseng yelled something up to them but didn't hear what he said as they walked on, his voice caught and carried away on the wind. As they got close to the top the three front runners stopped and looked back at the other two. Kira sighed and shook her head slightly as she said "Let's wait a bit."

Kira glanced over at Cloud as he asked the less intimidating of the two SOLIDERs there "Zack…uh… what's it like to be SOLDIER…?"

Zack crossed his arms saying "I don't quite get the question. Well, once you join, you'll know what it's like."

Cloud slumped before saying "If I can join, that is…"

Zack smiled kindly as he encouraged "Don't sweat it! If I can do it, you can, too."

Kira smiled as she said "Zack, you forget that you're a freak of nature."

He turned to her asking indignantly "What's that suppose to mean?!" Kira laughed quietly as she turned and her eyes narrowed before she walked closer to the edge of the cliff, kneeling down. Zack spotting what she saw said pointing "Cloud, look." The other two joined her and observed the building with Shinra markings on it as well as patrols and their routes. The patrols, however, were not of Shinra personal but were in the red uniforms of Genesis's troops.

Tseng walked up behind them observing the site below and said "That's a mako excavation site."

Both Kira and Zack stood up as the younger SOLDIER said "I'll go check it out."

Kira looked over at him saying "Not alone you won't be." Zack blinked and smiled slightly at the girl.

Tseng placed a hand on his hip as he explained "Our primary objective is to investigate Modeoheim. We can't afford to lose people here."

Kira blinked and contradicted the Turk "At the same time, we can't ignore the activities of the Genesis Army."

Tseng nodded to the girl and said "Therefore…"

Zack cut in "Infiltrate while avoiding combat, right?"

Tseng nodded as he said "Exactly. There's an entrance at the back of that warehouse. Once you're inside the facility, you can do as you like."

Zack said, as Kira nodded, "You got it. I'll prove that SOLDIER isn't all about muscle and brawn. You watch carefully too, Cloud."

Cloud nodded and said "Uh-huh."

Kira rolled her eyes before saying "Just ignore him, everyone else does."

Zack pointed at the girl saying indigently as she walked off "Hey!" Tseng talked to Zack for a little bit longer before running to catch up to her as she quietly knocked out three soldiers, setting them to the side. Zack crouched next to her by the wall and she flicked two fingers to one side before signaling that she was going to head the other way. Kira moved silently as she slipped past guards and into the facility. Zack soon followed her in having found only a dead end on his route and they moved to the upper levels of the building. Kira winced as the elevator stopped coming to the scene of Genesis having his sword to Hollander's throat. Kira's eyes narrowed as she saw the grey streaks through the normally auburn hair.

Gen glanced at the two of them before looking back at Hollander demanding "The Jenova cells." The doors opened and Zack ran out knocking Gen's sword from Hollander's throat. The scientist tried to run out but was stopped as Kira placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him cold, before shoving him over to Cloud, who had followed them.

Kira glanced at the blond and ordered "Hold on to him."

The blond grunted as he struggled with the flailing man saying "I'll try."

Gen forced Zack back as Hollander knocked Cloud down, Kira holding a hand out in front of the scientist as he said "But nobody knows where the Jenova cells are being kept!" Kira switched arms as Hollander moved to her other side, adjusting as he tried to get away again, as he continued "Not even Hojo knows. You'll never find it!"

Kira's eyes widened as Gen said "Then I shall willingly accept my fate. But, I'll take the world with me!" Gen swung his sword towards Hollander and Kira dropped down, sweeping Hollander's legs out from under him and Zack blocked Genesis' sword.

Hollander got up and took off running and Kira ordered "Cloud, put a move on it."

Zack held onto Gen as he tried to get past, glancing back at the blond as he said "Go!" The blond nodded before he ran off and Gen and Zack started to fight. Kira glanced back at the elevator that was starting to move again and pulled her sword off her back, keeping one eye on the duel that was going on behind her.

As the elevator came back up she sighed, exasperated, muttering "I am seriously not in the mood for this." The soldiers that were in there jumped out only to be quickly dispatched by Kira in a flurry of steel.

As the last soldier fell she turned to see Genesis kneeling on the ground saying "Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul, Pride is lost, Wings stripped away, the end is nigh." He tried to stand up but stumbled and fell forward onto the ground Kira moved forward stopping just short of the man who had been her closest friend, sorrow filling her eyes, as he looked up and said "Such is… the fate of a monster."

Zack straightened up as he said "We are not monsters, you hear me? We're SOLDIER! Where's your honor?"

Kira glanced back at Zack before turning to watch Genesis as she said "You have never been a monster, Gen."

The man pushed himself up ignoring the girl, his black wing limp as he said "Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return." Kira moved forward slowly as Genesis limped back. He stopped for a second before gathering his strength to spread his wing, he said "If this world seeks my destruction..." He managed to launch himself into the air but he had moved over the railing into open air and Kira started to move forward faster as he continued, his voice filled with contempt, "… it goes with me!" With that said he let himself drop into the dark abyss below and Kira ran to the rail leaning over it to see him falling into nothingness.

Zack leaned over the railing with her before looking away saying sadly "Genesis…" He looked over at his partner, knowing something of her history with the man that had just vanished, and was surprised to see that she wasn't upset.

She blinked and sighed before saying quietly "He'll be back, I can just feel it." Zack shook his head figuring that she was in denial. The two of them pushed themselves away from the railing and headed back downstairs into the bitter cold.

As they looked up to where the others were suppose to be Zack muttered "Tseng? Hmm… Cloud's gone, too." Kira looked over at him with a shrug saying "They probably went to Modeoheim. We have to go this way." She turned and headed towards a man-made cave with Zack following her.

* * *

As they left the tunnel the two of them looked around at the frozen over town and started walking through it cautiously as they didn't know if anymore of the enemy was there. Kira looked around and her eyes landed on a large stone building and she tapped Zack's shoulder, jerking a thumb at it when he looked her way. As they walked through the building the two of them entered into a large glass room and looked around for a minute, Kira sighed as they didn't find anyone but stiffened at the sound of wings coming from behind her. She turned to see a griffin having landed behind her. She muttered under her breath "This is freaking ridiculous!" She moved quickly dodging its first attack and slamming a palm full of energy into its chest, basically short circuiting it. Zack having heard the commotion ran over and saw her kneeling next to the now dead monster, she glanced up at him before saying "An Angeal monster…"

Zack placed his hands on his hips and asked "Is the real Angeal here, too?"

Kira shrugged and stood up moving next to her partner before asking "Shall we head that way?" Zack looked to where she jerked her head and nodded, the two of them heading up the stairs with the broken railing. Kira's eyes widened as she saw a figure laying on the ground and ran towards it, recognizing the bright blond hair.

Zack seeing his partner suddenly moving faster followed and yelled "Cloud! Hey!" as he to spotted the figure on the ground. Kira placed a hand on the teen's shoulder and shook it gently, the blond groaning in response to the movement. Zack watched over her shoulder and said "Cloud! Talk to me!"

Kira rolled her eyes and asked "You okay? What happened and where's Tseng?"

As Cloud tried to get up he fell back landing on his butt saying "We're alright."

Kira's head snapped up and she spotted Tseng leaning in a doorway and Kira glanced up at Zack and ordered "Take care of Cloud." He nodded and knelt down as Kira stood up and moved over to the Turk.

As she knelt down next to the man, concerned, he slowly jerked a thumb at the doorway saying "Down that way… You have to catch Hollander. Angeal… is waiting for you two."

Kira nodded and stood up, turning to Zack and calling over to him "Zack let's go." He glanced between her and Cloud, seeing his hesitation she continued "They'll be fine for a little longer we have to catch up to Angeal."

Zack nodded firmly and said "Alright." He ran over to the waiting girl and they headed through the doorway.

* * *

Tis the halfway point next chapter of the Crisis Core arc. ...arc? I think I've been watching Bleach to much. Anyways till next time folks, don't forget to review. Reviews make me insanely happy.


	8. Goodbye

Hey guys. Um... I really have nothing to say so thanks ZakuReno you are awesome! On to the story.

* * *

Chapter 8: Good-bye

Running down the stairs and past steaming broken pipes they headed up to where the steam control was. Kira blinked as she looked through the steam that was coming from the hole in the pipe, spotting something inside of it, and asked Zack "Did you happen to bring the handle?" He nodded and smirked, placing the handle back in its proper place. He turned it so that the steam turned off so he could grab the materia in the pipe before heading to the nearby hole in the wall that lead to the outside. Using the pipes that hung there they moved to another hole and Kira sighed as they walked through thinking "They have to make everything annoying like that didn't they. There couldn't be a simple way to get to wherever it is we're going." The two of them ran through a hallway until they came to a room where all the windows were boarded up, Angeal standing in the middle of the room his single white wing out.

The two of them both hesitated for a moment before walking in further Angeal turning slightly towards them before saying "It should have been me… I should have dealt with Genesis."

Kira blinked in surprise behind dark sunglasses as Zack asked in a slightly annoyed tone "Yeah… then why did you send me?"

Kira's eyes widened as Angeal suddenly turned around saying aggressively, holding his sword to Zack's face "To prepare you… for your next fight."

Kira moved forward pushing the sword down, with some difficulty, asking "Have you lost it?" She jumped out of the way as he swung the sword up and went after Zack.

After a few swings Zack held out a hand saying "Stop it!"

Angeal paused for a moment to ask "Someone's waiting for you, no?"

Kira's mouth opened as she stared at her friend eyes flicking between Angeal and Zack as he reached behind him reluctantly pulling his sword out pleading with Angeal "Angeal… don't do this."

The two clashed for a moment and Kira was about to break it up when Hollander's voice cut in making both opponents stop where they were and look over to the door "Very good, Angeal! It is time to exact vengeance for our family's suffering!"

Zack looked over at Angeal confused asking "Family?!"

Kira in the mean time had tilted her head confused and asked at the same time as Zack "What?!"

Angeal answered both quickly exclaiming "No! My father is dead!"

The one winged man swung his sword up forcing Zack back as Hollander said "Fine, then do it for your mother."

Angeal turned away from the scientist saying "My mother's shame made her take her own life."

Zack looked at Angeal in surprise as Kira glared at the scientist as he said "Shame? How terribly misguided! She should have been proud…Proud that she was the namesake of our experiment. 'Project G,' or should I say 'Project Gillian."

This made Angeal angry and he grabbed the lapels of the man's lab coat with one hand growling at him "Don't say her name!"

Hollander reached up and pushed Angeal's hand away as he said "Gillian, the woman implanted with Jenova cells. Genesis, who had her genes mapped onto him during the fetal stage. Yes, Genesis was a failure, I'll admit it." Kira ground her teeth at the scientists' words but remained silent as he continued "But you, Angeal…You were actually bred inside Gillian's body. You… you are perfection."

Angeal shoved the scientist silencing him as he fell to the ground before saying "Zack. Kira, I am perfect. A perfect…monster." Kira stared at him as he turned around and explained "My cells can absorb genetic traits, and pass them along to others."

Kira's teeth clicked together as she closed her mouth as Hollander pushed himself up saying "A two-way conduit…Jenova's power has passed on to you completely."

Angeal gave a sharp glance over to the portly man before looking at the ground as Kira growled "I think I liked it better when you were silent Hollander."

Her eyes flicked over to Angeal as he asked "Zack, do you remember what I said? About our enemy being all that creates suffering?"

Zack glanced back as Angeal stopped behind him answering "Yeah… but you're not one of them."

The only girl in the room watched silently as Angeal said frustrated and sad "But I created my own suffering. Zack, Kira, let me show you."

Zack turned around slowly as Hollander protested "Stop it! You don't know what you're doing!" Everyone looked around in surprise as monsters appeared. Hollander ran over to Angeal yelling "Damn! At least one sample!" Angeal shoved the scientist away and the monsters ran past the other two SOLDIERs heading towards Angeal. Kira reached behind her, locking all emotions away, as Angeal absorbed the monsters, Hollander running away, in a flash of light. Both Zack and Kira stared at the centaur-like creature in front of them. It thrusted its trident-like weapon cutting open Zack's cheek in the process. Kira held her weapon in front of her tightly, the weapon shaking slightly the only sign of her emotionally state.

Zack was looking at the ground as he asked "Angeal, what happened to honor?!" He clenched a fist in front of him before holding his sword in front of himself in both hands before attacking. Kira moved forward quickly dodging a sweep of the trident to sweep her sword in an upward sweep digging deep into the former Angeal creature's chest. Both she and Zack attacked relentlessly defeating him quickly.

* * *

After the conflict the room was trashed and the light of setting sun was pouring into the now roofless room. Feathers covered the ground as Angeal, the monsters gone, laid in the middle of the room. Kira knelt on the ground next to the fallen SOLDIER as Zack looked down at him sadly. The girl reached forward and brushed a gray strand of hair out of Angeal's face as he said "Zack, Kira, you have my thanks." Zack crouched next to him and gulped slightly as Angeal raised his sword to his former student saying "This… is for you." Zack looked between Angeal and the sword for a moment before gripping the hilt in both hands, resisting tears. As soon as Zack had hold of the sword Angeal ordered quietly "Protect your honor, always…" His eyes closed and Kira gasped leaning forward and placed an ear on his chest and slowly raised it not hearing a heartbeat. She looked down and clenched her jaw not allowing the tears that threatened to spill over to go just yet. Zack slumped before standing up and holding the sword to his face his breathing coming in ragged gasps. Kira blinked and took off her glasses as rain began to fall on the two of them. She stood up and leaned her face into the rain and let the tears flow down her face silently as Zack slumped and cried quietly. After they had stood there for about ten minutes both were thoroughly soaked and Kira rubbed her eyes. Reaching over she gripped Zack's shoulder and led him away from the room heading back to Tseng and Cloud. Tseng glanced up as the two of them came through the door, taking one look at Kira and Zack's faces he called in the chopper to get them.

* * *

Sephiroth was walking through the halls of the Shinra building when a Turk with bright red hair came up and asked rudely "Have you seen Kira, yo?" Tseng walked out of the elevator and stopped in surprise as he heard his second ask Sephiroth that, the General looking slightly irritated.

Sephiroth glanced over at Tseng as he walked up and said "Sephiroth, we need to talk." The silver haired man raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms waiting silently. Tseng sighed before saying "Angeal… is dead."

Sephiroth blinked before asking "Does Kira know?"

Tseng nodded slowly replying "She was there."

Reno's eyes widened and Sephiroth glanced over at him saying "Roof."

Reno blinked and asked in confusion "Huh?"

Sephiroth blinked before saying "She always goes to the roof." Reno blinked before running off, not even waiting long enough to say thanks.

* * *

Kira was sitting on the roof of the staircase that led to the helicopter pad; the highest point of the Shinra building, letting the rain beat down on her. She blinked slightly as she heard the door to the roof open harshly but didn't move allowing her eyes to glaze over again. Reno glanced around the roof but didn't spot her, running out into the rain to see if she was somewhere he couldn't see. He sighed, thinking that coming up here was a waste of time, before glancing up on top of the roof to where a dark figure was sitting. He blinked in surprise before climbing up and crouching down in front of the girl. He tilted his head slightly as she didn't even acknowledge his presence, her eyes glazed over rain dripping from her chin, tears having stopped falling long ago. The red head knelt down saying "You're gonna get sick if you stay up here, yo." He gripped her shoulder and gave it a light shake as he didn't receive a response from her. His eyes widened slightly as she didn't move, didn't say anything, just sat there in the rain staring at nothing. He stared at her before sighing, taking off his suit jacket, placing it over her shoulders saying with a slight laugh "It won't do much but at least you'll be slightly warmer." He started to stand but stopped and glanced at his sleeve to see Kira's hand gripping it loosely.

Looking at her face he saw that her eyes were slightly more focused on him now and crouched back in front of her as she said quietly "Stay…please." He blinked before nodding, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she stood up. The two of them jumped off the roof and sat in the doorway out of the rain but still outside. Rainwater was dripping off of Kira's chin and her hair was plastered to her face but she didn't do anything about it. Reno reached over and used his sleeve to dry her face as he withdrew his hand she murmured "Thanks."

Reno nodded staying silent for a moment before asking gently "You want to talk about it, yo?"

Kira glanced over at the red head for a moment and gave a shaky sigh before saying "He was like… an older brother to me. The older brother to all of us…h-he's g…gone." Reno's arm tightened on her as she broke down, whatever wall that had been left vanishing as she buried her face in her hands as she cried. Reno pulled her so that her head was leaning on his shoulder, her hands dropping from her face as she turned and buried her head into his chest. The red head placed his other arm around her wrapping her into a hug and gently rocked her back and forth. After a while she seemed to get everything out of her system and pulled back slightly saying "This is the second time in so many days that you've done this."

Reno smirked slightly before saying "It's not a problem." Kira blinked quietly before sighing and resting her head on his shoulder causing the young Turk to blink in surprise as she allowed herself to drift to sleep. Reno turned quietly in surprise as the door opened almost silently behind him to reveal Sephiroth standing there.

The silver haired man looked down at the girl in Reno's arms before asking "She's asleep?" Reno nodded and Sephiroth bent down and gently scooped up the soaking wet girl into his arms. Kira muttered something and turned so that her forehead was leaning against his chest as he carried her off of the roof explaining quietly to the confused Turk, who was following behind him "She can rest in my office. She gets far too many visitors in her own." Reno nodded and continued following the man as he carried Kira through the deserted halls of the building. Sephiroth walked through the door of his office and placed his "little sister" onto the couch that occupied one of the side rooms before looking at the Turk that was standing in the doorway and, as his older brother complex kicked in, ordered "Out." The red head scampered away but not before one last look at the girl who was sleeping on the couch.

* * *

_Angeal..._


	9. Reminiscing

Sorry it took me forever to get this out to you guys, seriously I should've had it out a long time ago. Anyways thanks for being patient with me and because of it I'll put out two chapters for you. :D Shout outs go to: ZakuReno, TanukiHanyouSahana, Lady Soldier, Rika Yokoshima. Thanks again guys.

* * *

Chapter 9: Reminiscing

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into years. Three years had passed since the Angeal's death. Kira was unlocking the door to her house. She sighed in relief as she opened the door dropping the keys on the table that was next to the door and kicked off her boots before setting the sword on her back on its stand. She tossed her trench coat onto the couch as she walked past and into her bedroom. Removing her necklace from her neck she placed it gently on one of the tables. It had two feathers on it one white and one black connected to the black leather cord with black and red beads for the black feather and blue and white beads for the white feather. After placing the necklace on the table she headed immediately for the bed with the dark blue covers, lightly tossing her phone onto the bedside table next to the alarm clock, flopping onto the bed and closed her eyes. She had been laying on the bed for about five minutes before the phone began to ring with a very distinct vibrate pattern. Kira's hand slammed onto the phone and she turned her head as she opened it. Pressing it to her ear she said "Tseng, I have been home for five minutes, if this conversation does not involve a vacation I am hanging up right now and I don't care what Shinny says about it."

There was a pause on the other side of the line before Tseng said "You are needed to welcome the new recrui…" Kira closed the phone not even waiting for the man to finish. It wasn't long before the phone began to ring again and she opened it, not saying anything as Tseng continued as if he hadn't just been hung up on "…the new SOLDIER recruits."

Kira sighed and flipped herself over so that she was staring at the ceiling before asking "Tseng, do you know how much sleep I've had this past week?" There was a pause as Tseng didn't answer and Kira continued "I have had about four hours of sleep in the past week. That was week Tseng not days, week. You want me to come over and welcome new recruits, fine. I, however, am not going to be handling the paperwork when they all come back dead because they got on my nerves. Lack of sleep has made my patience short, even Zack has learned this."

Tseng sighed before saying "All you have to do is show up, just stand in the back. Zack can handle the actual welcoming."

Kira grumbled something before agreeing "Fine." The girl closed the phone and pushed herself up off of the bed and got ready to go back to the Shinra building.

* * *

She was leaning against the wall of the room that had a squad of Shinra Army and a squad of SOLDIER recruits, her eyes closed. She opened one vivid blue eye as Zack walked in. She watched him with a slight smile at the far more mature young man, a new scar on his cheek taking the form of an X, that had placed a hand on the shoulder of one of the Shinra Army members. She blinked opening both eyes as he said something that she didn't hear and walked over to the new recruits, who were watching her warily. As Zack walked by them slightly he asked "So, is everybody here now?"

Kira's eye twitched as the all responded "Sir!"

Zack stopped in front of the middle of the group and asked "You're all rookies, right?"

Kira's eye twitched again as they responded robotically "Sir! Yes sir!"

Kira muttered under her breath "Rookies. Every single one of them, rookies."

Zack smiled slightly before saying "One piece of advice…no, an order." Kira blinked as he pulled Angeal's sword off his back and held it up, praying to it momentarily before lowering and saying "Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, protect your SOLDIER honor. Got it?"

They all nodded and responded at the same time with "Sir!"

Kira rolled her eyes behind her glasses and walked over to Zack muttering to him so that the recruits couldn't hear "They're like robots. At least you had personality."

He blinked and glanced over at the girl before smirking as he muttered back "You tired?"

Kira raised an eyebrow as she glared slightly at him responding quietly "You try working on four hours of sleep for the past week. See how you like it."

Zack winced before turning his attention back to the recruits saying "We're all coming back here alive, you hear me?"

Kira glanced up at the sword, muttering "That is if they don't get on my nerves," as Zack raised it before saying "Let's go."

* * *

"Costa de Sol… now this is a vacation." Kira pushed her glasses up slightly as she relaxed on the beach during her vacation, finally. She was wearing shorts and a blue tank top that showed her midriff. She glanced over at her partner where he was working out and shook her head, closing her eyes as Cissnei came down the stairs to talk to him. The two of them had been around the Turks a lot lately and while Kira was more used to it than Zack, even she was beginning to get suspicious of what they were up to, even if they did dodge all her questions about it.

She opened one eye at the sound of running footsteps and looked over at the stairs as Tseng yelled "Heads up! Genesis Copies!" Kira blinked and followed his pointing finger to see Genesis Copies jumping out of the sea and landing on the beach. Zack ran over and picked up a… beach umbrella and used it as a sword. Kira just sighed and waved a hand casting Thunder and zapping the clones, it helped that they were wet. The damn things just kept coming; every time they would beat one another would come up onto the beach.

Eventually they did stop coming and Kira knelt down next to one, glancing up as Zack asked "These guys are still around? But Genesis…"

Tseng crossed his arms before saying "Maybe Genesis is still around, too." Zack turned around to face the Turk and Kira stood up as he explained his theory to them "When the soul leaves the body, it returns to the lifestream."

Zack crossed his arms and asked "Yeah, and…?"

Kira rolled her eyes at her partner as Tseng continued "The river of souls that circles our planet. Perhaps Genesis's soul is…"

Zack tilted his head, as Tseng paused for a moment, before asking "Controlling copies from the lifestream? Is this what you're telling me?"

Tseng gave a slight shrug as he said dismissively "It was merely a supposition. In any case, your vacations are over, Zack, Kira." Tseng turned around and explained as he walked away "Junon is under attack by an unknown force. You two are going there with me to investigate." Kira sighed as she walked back to the hotel and changed, grabbing her stuff as she was always ready to go on a mission. She tossed her duffel that she was using as a suitcase to one of the Turks who would drop it off in her office in the Shinra building where she could pick it up later. As she headed down to the lobby she spotted Tseng sitting in one of the chairs waiting for the two SOLDIERs. She walked behind him and tapped his shoulder lightly, letting him know that she was there. Kira leaned against his chair as they waited for Zack, which didn't take long as he ran down the stairs in uniform, sword slung on his back. Kira smiled and shook her head at the eager SOLDIER and both of them followed Tseng to their transportation, Cissnei already there.

* * *

By the time they reached Junon the town was under attack, fires springing up in places, and people running everywhere. Zack looked around quickly exclaiming "This is terrible!" Kira's eyes were already flicking back and forth looking for enemies, eyes landing on the Genesis Copies that were chasing the fleeing people. Kira pointed them out to Zack and he pulled his sword off his back, as people ran past them, saying "Genesis copies here, too! They're just running wild!"

Kira smirked slightly as she said, taking out one of the copies at the same time "I told you we hadn't seen the last of Gen."

Zack finished off the copy that had been attacking him and muttered"Yeah, yeah."

Zack put his sword up and Tseng knelt next to one of the copies saying "Hollander is currently in Junon. His presence here and this attack can't be unrelated."

Zack sighed and asked "It's not over, is it?"

Kira glanced over at him before shaking her head glancing back as Tseng stood up saying "We'll begin evacuating the residents. Zack, Kira, you two find Hollander and make sure he's kept safe."

Kira's eye twitched and her jaw tightened slightly as Zack asked "You're making me babysit Hollander? Don't you think I'd be put to better use on the battlefield?"

Tseng crossed his arms and looked down as he explained "Hollander has access to top-secret information. The president insists that his safety be priority one. After Director Lazard's sudden disappearance, SOLDIER's chain of command has been shaky at best…This attack is an attempt to exploit that weakness. Zack, you and Kira must protect Hollander."

Zack was about to protest when Kira growled "Fine. Don't be surprised if he turns up black and blue 'cause he pissed me off."

Tseng blinked slightly in surprise, as Cissnei said "Hollander is currently being held in a detention center on the 8th level of Upper Junon. You can use the emergency elevator to go up. It's at the end of this path. Zack, Kira, we're counting on you two."

Kira gave a slight "humph" and looked over at Tseng as he said "Hollander is still being interrogated. He can't fall into enemy hands now."

Zack nodded saying "Understood." He glanced expectantly over at Kira but saw her glowering at the ground her disgust for most scientists obvious. She sighed slightly, her face returning to its normal calm expression before she too nodded over at Tseng and the two SOLDIERs ran off. Close to the end of the path there were three copies with machine guns firing rapidly at the two SOLDIERs but not hitting anything. Kira rolled her eyes before running forward and attacking the copies in front while Zack handled the ones that had come from the alley behind him. As soon as the copies were finished the two of them went into the elevator and headed up to the 6th floor. As the doors opened Kira's eyes narrowed as she spotted members of the Shinra Army on the ground a Genesis copy, red coat and all, standing over them with a really large gun-blade type thing. Kira reached behind herself and brought her sword up and attacked the copy.

It didn't take long before it was beaten and a 3rd class SOLDIER ran up behind them saying quickly "Hollander has escaped the detention center!"

Kira's head jerked up to stare at the 3rd class as Zack exclaimed "What?! They attacked the detention center!"

The 3rd class shook his head and explained "No, but security was spread thin after the attacks in the city, and he used the opportunity to escape."

Kira's eye twitched while Zack demanded "So, he found a way to escape on his own?!"

The 3rd class gulped, nodded and continued "The timing of the attack was just too perfect. It's very possible that Hollander is getting outside help."

Kira sighed before asking annoyed "Which way did he go?"

The 3rd class straightened to attention at the woman's commanding tone before reporting "Security cameras on the 6th level have a positive identification on Hollander. This just happens to be the 6th level, so he should be somewhere ahead. Lower Juno and Upper Junon are connected by a central passageway. To proceed to Upper Juno where Hollander is, open the central passageway gate and go straight."

Kira glanced back at the 3rd and nodded before running off as Zack said "Thanks. If you can tend to the wounded, it'll be a great help." Kira glanced back as Zack caught up to her, her eyes narrowing at a screeching that was coming from up ahead. Looking forward she grabbed her sword as a copy took out two Shinra Army members and she quickly dispatched it. Zack ran past her as she finished off the copy. As she straightened up she heard Zack yell "Hollander! Stop right there!"

She looked past her partner and spotted the portly scientist running away and moved past Zack quickly yelling back "We're not going to catch him by standing there Zack!" The younger SOLDIER's mouth twitched slightly and he ran catching up to Kira as they chased down the scientist. Kira glanced back as she heard a gun being cocked and hissed in surprise a hand flung up casting protect, stopping the bullet inches from Zack's back. She glanced at her partner for a second before saying "You catch up with Hollander, I'll be there in five seconds." Zack nodded and ran over to the large doors leaving Kira behind for the moment as she dealt with the couple of copies that had appeared. She moved a hand back behind her as she cast Haste, speeding herself up. The two copies fell in a flurry of attacks and she used the remnants of the spell to run over to Zack as he opened the large doors to the central passageway.

Zack glanced over at her for a second as she ducked under the door, Zack close behind yelling "Stop, Hollander!" The scientist jerked his chin up, like a spoiled child, before running over to the next control panel, opening the door. As he ran through he passed by a large tank-like machine that attacked the two of them. Kira started casting Thundera as it seemed to do the most damage, Zack going for a frontal assault. It took longer than Kira normally liked when facing a machine but it wasn't a very long battle.

As soon as the tank had fallen apart and was on fire the door behind them opened to reveal Tseng and two SOLDIER rookies, Tseng saying ""We've been able to contain the enemies in this area. If we lock this door, we can hold the enemy off. We'll move the evacuated residents here, for now."

Zack nodded, as Tseng walked up, saying "Looks like things are going smoothly on your side. I, on the other hand, let Hollander escape. We should get going."

Tseng nodded slightly saying "We're counting on you." Kira sighed as the two of them turned around and ran off. The girl tilted her head as she saw someone leaning against the wall, her mouth twitching into a smile as she spotted the familiar bright yellow spikes.

Zack stopped next to the guy and asked "Are you alright?"

Cloud didn't look up as he answered "Y-yeah." He pushed himself away from the wall turning around as he explained "On the helicopter… I got a little nauseous…"

Zack blinked in surprise before smiling and saying "Hey, you're Cloud!"

Kira blinked before laughing quietly as she asked teasingly "You couldn't tell?"

Zack looked over at her for a moment as Cloud nodded saying surprised "Wow, you two remembered me."

Kira chuckled as she reached up and lightly pulled one of the bright yellow spikes saying "You're kind of hard to forget."

The blond smiled at her before looking over at Zack as he said, placing his hands on his hips "Of course I remember you. I'm happy to be working with you again."

Cloud nodded slightly as he said "Yeah, although my work is a little dull."

Zack blinked before saying "What are you talking about? Rescue work is an important task! Anyway, once we're all done, let's go grab a bite to eat… my treat."

Cloud smiled and nodded saying "Really? That would be great! Once I'm feeling better, I'd love to go. But right now… Just thinking about food is making me… Uggh…I'm sorry, Zack, Kira…"

Kira laughed and patted his shoulder saying amused "Don't worry about it. See you later, Cloud."

Zack nodded and said, before following his partner out, "Hope you feel better."

As they left heading into Upper Junon, Kira's jaw dropped as she spotted Hollander not that far away from them, she muttered quietly "Well, he certainly went far."

Zack chuckled for a moment before going serious again saying "This is the airbase. Is he planning a getaway by air?! This is bad!"

Kira glanced over saying "That's if we don't stop him." Zack nodded and the two of them ran after the scientist only to be stopped by two machines that had appeared behind them. Kira stopped realizing the dilemma, if they left the rest of Junon was screwed but they couldn't let Hollander get away. Kira's eye flicked between Hollander and the robots calculating probabilities quickly. She swore quietly saying to Zack "Shit! Take out the robots." He nodded and the two SOLDIERs moved quickly, getting in front of the robots, taking out the ones that came after them. Kira hissed in annoyance after the last one fell before running after Hollander and going up the platform elevator.

Her jaw dropped as a very large scorpion-like tank came out before snapping her mouth shut as she sighed, her partner yelling "Now it's scorpion mechs?! Get out of my way, or else!"

She glanced over at Zack saying "I got this one."

He blinked in surprise asking "You sure?"

Kira smirked as she pulled her sword off of her back saying "Positive." He watched as she ran forward dodging the bullets, getting out of the guns range. She dodged a slight barrage before getting behind the mech and jumping on top of its back. She gripped one of the turrets for a moment before swinging her sword down opening a gigantic gash on top of the mech. Her head tilted slightly as she knelt down, the thing trying to get her off of itself, saying "Oh, this looks important." She thrust her hand into the machine and ripped out wires. The green light that was its eye turned off and it slumped on the ground deactivated. Kira jumped off of the machine and landed on the ground as she stood up she said "We don't have time to play around." She started running the only way that Hollander could have gone, Zack following her. As they caught up to the scientist he was huffing and puffing barely able to run anymore.

Zack called over to him "That's far enough!"

Kira's eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced at the open edge of the platform before turning back to them smirking arrogantly asking "Really? You sure?"

She gasped as he fell backwards and ran forwards slightly with Zack who asked "What is he…?" There was a slight pause until they saw him flying off with a couple of Genesis Copies holding him up. Kira's eye twitched as she watched them fly off as Zack made a frustrated sound "Tch! Should have known…"

Tseng and Cissnei ran past the two of them as Sephy came up behind them saying "Mission failed. This goes on your permanent record."

Kira didn't turn around as she said "Shut it, Sephy. I'm not in the mood for a lecture or snide remarks right now."

Zack turned around saying in surprise "Sephiroth! Long time no see!"

The silver haired man walked forward saying "Let the Turks take care of the rest. I was on my way to Modeoheim, but I heard you were in the area."

Kira glanced over at Sephy as Zack said sarcastically behind them "Lucky me."

Sephy glanced down at the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder briefly before continuing "The situation has not resolved. Genesis copies have been sighted around the world."

Zack his hands on his hips stared out at the open sky saying "That can't be! We wiped out those Genesis copies."

Sephiroth turned and asked the two of them "Did Genesis really die?" He looked pointedly at Kira as Zack went "Uh…", the girl blinked after a second and shook her head. Sephy sighed before turning away saying "They've been sighted in Midgar as well."

Both Kira and Sphiroth looked over at Zack expectantly as he said "I see…"

Sephy continued by saying "The slums, too." Zack's eyes narrowed slightly but he didn't say anything and Sephy smiled slightly as he said "Permission to return… granted." Kira blinked in surprise and laughed quietly as Sephy waved saying "Take care."

Zack still confused said as he walked away "You too." Zack walked a few steps before turning and asking curiously "Hey, what's going on in Modeoheim?"

Sephy glanced back at the younger SOLDIER answering "The device Hollander was using has been stolen."

Zack looked down as he asked "…Genesis?"

Sephy looked away as he answered "Probably." Sephy turned as Zack seemed to be trying to say something and was failing miserably. The older man smiled slightly in understanding as he said "We'll meet again soon."

Zack nodded and started to back away pointing at him and saying "I'll hold you to that." Sephy smiled as he watched the younger SOLDIER walk away, Kira standing next to the silver haired swordsman chuckling quietly and shaking her head.

She looked up at the man that she considered to be an older brother and raised an eyebrow as he glanced down asking "Why did you not report that Genesis was still alive?"

She blinked before answering "The only one that would have believed me was you and even you would not be able to convince anyone what I was saying was true." She held up a hand stopping what he was about to say as she continued "Even if you did, somehow, manage to convince them that what I was saying was true, they would want to know where he was and you know that I can't tell them that."

Sephy sighed before asking "What about Angeal, did he really die?"

Kira sighed and looked down her eyes narrowed as she answered "I…don't know. He did die I know that much. The question is did he stay dead and that…is something I can't tell you. He has completely dropped off my radar."

Sephy nodded saying "So there is a possibility that he is alive."

Kira looked up at him and said "Don't get your hopes up though." Sephy raised an eyebrow and she chuckled when she caught his expression saying "I know, I know. You are the least likely person to do that but I still had to say it." She reached over and gave him a swift hug before releasing him and walking away waving over her shoulder saying "I better go make sure that Zack doesn't go and lose his head. Oh. And tell whoever the hell is in charge of the Shinra Army training to teach their people how to dodge!" Sephy chuckled as he watched her go thinking _She's come out of her shell, somewhat, ever since she was partnered with him. _

* * *

Kira jogged up to Zack, her transport having left slightly after his own. She looked at the church in the Sector 5 slums before saying from behind him "So this is the church that your girlfriend is usually at."

Zack spun around, a slightly startled expression on his face before he relaxed saying "Don't sneak up on me like that."

Kira blinked saying "You'd think that after being partnered up with me for so long you would have gotten use to it by now." Zack opened his mouth to respond but sighed instead.

He scratched the back of his head for a moment then asked "You want to come inside and meet her?" Kira smiled and nodded before both of them headed into the building under the plate. Kira gave a small gasp as she spotted the Angeal copy standing next to the brunette girl in the blue dress with brilliant emerald eyes.

The girl glanced up and gasped "Zack!"

Kira waved at the girl and greeted "Hi! I'm Zack's partner, Kira. You must be Aerith."

Aerith forced a small smile and nodded at the SOLDIER as Zack turned to stare at his partner saying "This isn't the best time for introductions." Kira smiled and shrugged. Zack just shook his head and inched his way forward watching the monster carefully as Kira crossed her arms. The creature raised its head revealing Angeal's face and Zack gasped before asking confused "An Angeal copy?" Both of them relaxed and Kira walked forward until she was in front of the copy. Everyone turned as the door opened and a tank came in. It, for a moment, seemed unable to decide who it wanted to attack first. The Angeal copy didn't give it a chance to make up its mind charging and slamming into it, causing the thing to fall apart. Kira remained where she was and Zack closed the gap between them as they stood in front of Aerith keeping her safe from the explosion. The copy landed on the ground after the tank exploded and Zack said "Thank you."

Kira glanced at him then the copy and giggled saying "I'm sorry but you have no idea how ridiculous you just sounded."

Zack rolled his eyes as Aerith peeked out from behind Kira watching the copy asking "Was it…protecting us?"

Zack tilted his head saying slowly "Yeah, probably." Kira's eyes widened as the copy slumped onto the ground and she walked forward kneeling down next to it. Zack joined her next to the creature as she said "Looks like it's degrading."

Both SOLDIERs looked up at Aerith as she said sadly "Poor thing…"

Kira pushed herself up as Zack asked "Does this mean… Angeal is out there, too?" The copy forced itself up and Zack stood backing up as it fluttered into the air, slowly rising and landing on one of the beams of the church overhead.

Kira glanced at Aerith out of the corner of her eye as the girl said "It was so… I don't know…sad."

Zack looked back up asking "What did you…come here to do?"

Kira suppressed a grin as Aerith turned to Zack saying "So… a flower wagon! Let's make one!"

Zack looked over at the girl saying "Yeah, but…"

The brunette smiled and said "Don't worry."

Kira shook her head as Zack pointed at the copy and said "Can you hear me? Stay right where you are! I'll… I'll take care of things."

Kira chuckled and slapped a hand on his shoulder and said "I'm gonna head out, I'll see ya around, 'kay." Zack nodded and Kira walked out of the church. She shoved her hands into her coat pockets and headed further into the slums. As she walked heading towards the slum in Sector 8, she looked around. Smiling slightly she shook her head thinking _Not much has changed since I was last here._ Her eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed that she was being followed and sighed. Stopping she turned and was quickly surrounded by four leering guys. She sighed again and said "Guys, seriously this is probably one of the worst ideas that you people have come up with in your very short lives."

The drunks, she realized, laughed one of them saying "A pretty…hick…thing like you shouldn' be wanderin' 'round here all…" He didn't get any further because Kira's fist slammed into his face, her elbow hitting another in the gut as he attacked her side. Her foot swung up connecting with the side of one of the drunk's head.

The last one stood there for a moment and looked around at his fallen comrades saying "Y-you ain't heard the last of us!"

"Yeah, I think she has, yo." Kira blinked as the last drunk slumped on the ground Reno standing behind him tapping his elctro-mag rod on his shoulder.

Kira smirked as she said "I could've handled it."

Reno returned her smirk as he replied "I know but I wanted some fun too, yo. How was Costa del Sol?"

Kira shrugged as the red head put his weapon away and walked next to her as they strolled through the Sector, Kira saying "Short."

Reno chuckled and asked "Aren't they always?"

Kira laughed before asking "Now, what are you doing here?"

Reno blinked for a moment before asking "Do you want the truth or a lie?"

The girl frowned at her red headed companion before saying "Try me."

Reno looked up slightly before saying "I just wanted to see how you were doing and I happened to be wandering around the slums and spotted you in trouble so I came to help."

Kira blinked saying "Uh-huh. You were ordered by Tseng to keep an eye on me as I am the most likely to be contacted by Gen."

Reno smiled and shrugged saying "You caught me." Kira sighed for a moment before looking around again quick eyes scanning everywhere. Reno's eyes were also scanning the territory, the two former slums rats falling back on old habits as they walked through the Sectors.

The two of them swapping stories as they walked before Reno asked "You remember when we first met at Shinra?"

Kira laughed and nodded "Like I could forget it."

* * *

_A 15 year old newly made 1__st__ Class SOLDIER stood in front of Tseng relaxed as her blue eyes flicked everywhere. Her black and red hair cut short in a boy's cut. Tseng watched the young girl in front of him, she was unusual even for a SOLDIER. She was one of those natural fighters that only came about because they grew up fighting and a fast learner but she had to be as it was learn or become one of Hojo's experiments again. He had to deal with one everyday but he couldn't have asked for a better second albeit he was unprofessional…and very late. The girl's eyes flicked to the door and a few seconds later his young red headed second entered the room. Tseng's eyes narrowed slightly at Reno's appearance and decided to have a talk with him after the briefing. As Reno looked around the room his eyes landed on the girl and the tension immediately rose. The girl recognizing the twin tattoos that showed the leader of a gang in Sector 7 and the red head seeing her recognition of the marks when none other than a slums rat would. As the people there could sense it both groups stepped in between their youngest members, Genesis placing his hand on the girl's shoulder and Tseng glaring slightly at Reno. The girl glanced up at Genesis slightly before relaxing and the auburn haired man removed his hand. The girl was one of his closest friends, as well as his former trainee, and for some reason, that the others didn't understand, he listened to her…sometimes. Tseng glanced over at the girl, whom he had met for the first time two years ago, before turning and saying "This is my second, Reno Sinclair." _

_The girl nodded and watched the red head carefully saying "Kira Masaru." _

_Angeal looked between the two teens before asking "Would anyone care to explain what just happened?" _

_The blond woman, Scarlet, in charge of Weapons Development said snidely "This company is becoming imbued with slum rats, they could probably smell each other." Kira's eye twitched and Gen put his hand on her shoulder again, silently restraining her. _

_Unfortunately Tseng wasn't able to restrain Reno as he said impudently "You're the one that smells the most in here, yo." _

_The blond woman growled but was stopped as Kira moved in front of her saying "Is there a reason that we are here or is this just to insult everyone? 'Cause if it is I'm leaving." Sephy and Angeal resisted smiles as Genesis smirked openly. _

_Reno and Tseng blinked in surprise as Scarlet glared at the shorter girl for a moment before threatening "Simply because you are considered a genius when it comes to fighting does not mean that I cannot beat you to a bloody pulp." _

_Kira raised an eyebrow at her before saying "Really? I'd like to see you try some time." _

_Scarlet yelled "Why you!" Kira simply dodged her hand and moved around her with ease, no one noticing that she had picked the woman's pocket at the same time. The older woman turned to continue the attack but Sephy and Genesis stepped in between the two before any real damage could occur. _

_Lazard clapped his hands saying "Well, shall we begin the briefing…" _

* * *

_Kira smiled and nodded to the other SOLDIERs as she went her separate way from them. She stepped to the side as a hand tried to grab her, getting only air. Tension rising again she turned her blue eyes on the red head asking gruffly "What?" _

_Reno glared for a moment before asking "Why'd you get in front of Scarlet? I could've handled it, yo." _

_Kira blinked before shaking her head with a slight smile "Slums rats gotta stick together when dealing with rich bastards." Reno blinked in surprised before laughing and nodding at the girl in front of him. "What Sector?" _

_He glanced over at her before answering "7. You?" _

_She smiled as she answered "Depended on where I felt like going." _

_He nodded slowly asking "You a drifter?" _

_She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall as she answered him with a nod "Yea." He opened his mouth to say something but she waved him off saying "It's the way I lived, it's what I knew." He nodded but noticed her eyes narrowing and a frown appearing on her face as she spotted something behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at a very angry Scarlet coming their way. He winced slightly when he spotted her but felt Kira grab his wrist and start dragging him along as she ran quickly away from the woman the clack of high heels following them quickly. She let go of Reno's wrist as she felt him running next to herself, grabbing his sleeve as she took a hard right, dragging the teen into a SOLDIER only corridor, walking into her office. The interior was only a simple desk with a computer on it and chair, a couch pushed against one of the walls, paintings lined one of the walls. Reno flopped onto the couch as Kira sat on top of the desk. Both teens looked up as the door opened and Genesis walked in followed by Angeal and Sephy. Their eyes landed on the red headed teen who was laying comfortably on the couch in Kira's office. _

_Angeal turned to the girl on the desk and said "He is not suppose to be in here and you shouldn't be sitting on your desk." _

_Kira didn't move instead saying "I brought him here and I can sit where I like, Angeal." Genesis sat down next to the girl and blinked at Angeal a slight smile on his face. Angeal shook his head at his childhood friend, ever since he had taken on training this girl he had changed. Genesis had become less rash, a bit less arrogant, though he was as rebellious as ever, and Angeal wasn't the only one that had noticed, Sephy had seen the change in his friend as well. Angeal and Sephiroth glanced at each other with a slight smile as Reno looked between the two SOLDIERs on the table._

* * *

Kira was laughing as the two of them reminisced "Scarlet has hated the both of us for a long time now." Reno laughed and nodded, walking a few steps ahead as Kira stopped. The girl was rummaging in her pocket as Reno opened his mouth to say something but stopped as she placed her phone to her ear saying "Go ahead, Sephy." Reno's eyes narrowed and he gave a slightly frustrated sigh as she listened to Sephiroth. She closed the phone frowning before looking over at Reno saying "We need to go back to headquarters. They've found something." Reno blinked and nodded, following the girl as she took off towards the Shinra building.


	10. Preperations

* * *

Here is the promised second chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: Preparations

The girl entered into the briefing room, nodding a good-bye to Reno and stood in front of Sephiroth, the door closing behind her, with her arms crossed. The taller man glanced over to her and said "We wait for Zack." Her frown deepened slightly but vanished after a moment as she looked at the map behind him. The door opened and she heard Sephiroth begin to explain what they had been called for as she turned around "Legions of monsters have spawned near a regional mako reactor. The workers have all gone missing. Local SOLDIER operatives have also vanished. The company is dispatching additional operatives to investigate the matter. You, Kira, and I, that is."

Kira glanced over at Zack as he paced slightly with his arms crossed saying "Roger that…"

Kira raised an eyebrow and Sephy's eyes widened slightly before asking "What's wrong?"

Zack unfolded his arms and turned around saying "Well, you know…I thought you found something out about…that other matter."

Kira nodded slightly in understanding as Sephy explained "The missing operatives were the ones tracking Lazard. Also, they had reported a strange pod-like device in the area."

Kira glanced back as Zack asked "Is that…Hollander's…?"

Kira walked over to the desk and leaned against it as Zack walked forward, Sephy saying "Probably the same device that was stolen in Modeoheim."

Zack watched the older SOLDIER, as he walked past slightly, as he said "Meaning…"

Kira having connected the dots quickly said "Lazard, Hollander, and most likely Genesis are probably working together."

Sephy nodded and glanced at the girl saying "We'll have to go see them."

Zack nodded saying "Mm…Let's go."

Kira grinned as she said "This should be fun."

Sephy's mouth twitched into a small smile before turning to Zack saying "First, go to the SOLDIER floor. We'll depart as soon as you and the rest of the men are ready to go."

Zack nodded and said "Understood."

As he backed up starting to head out, Sephy said before he left "Our orders are to investigate the reactor. They mention nothing of…old friends." Kira looked up at Sephy as he looked at the ground saying "Depending on what happens, I may abandon Shinra. Until then, I'll remain loyal to SOLDIER."

Kira watched as Zack ran out the door, smirking slightly as she said "He might be a little late, he's probably going to check on Aerith first then come back." Sephy raised an eyebrow at her before shaking his head with a slight smirk. The girl pushed herself off of the desk and stood in front of the taller man, looking up at him questioningly.

He looked down at her before placing a hand on her shoulder saying "You'll be alright, even if we all leave, you will always have us to turn to if you ever get in trouble." The girl smiled slightly but the worry didn't leave her shaded eyes as she looked up at him.

Kira sighed before turning away and saying as she waved over her shoulder slightly "I got some stuff to take care of. I'll be back in a few." She heard him give his consent behind her as the door closed between the two SOLDIERs. Kira sighed again and closed her eyes tilting her head up for a moment before moving on. As she wandered the halls of the building she found herself in front of the Turks office. Behind closed doors she heard the familiar laughter and chatter that was normally associated with the small tight-knit group. Kira gave a small smile before moving on.

As she was walking she heard the doors that she had passed open and someone come out. "Oy, Kira! Wait up, yo!" She stopped and glanced back at her Turk friend who ran up next to her. Rude watching as the two f them talked. "What's up, yo?"

Kira blinked slightly before giving a confused "Huh?"

The red head scratched the back of his head slightly before explaining embarrassed "You seem down that's all."

Kira smiled slightly saying "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Rude watched in amusement as his partner turned slightly pink as he asked "You doin' anything tonight?"

Kira crossed her arms and sighed saying "I got a mission, though I should be back pretty soon. We can hang out then." Rude chuckled slightly at the girl's obliviousness to his partners feelings and Reno forced a smile slightly and nodded. Reaching into her pocket she grabbed her phone and glanced at the clock for a moment before saying, as she tucked it back away "I gotta go. I'll see ya later."

Reno nodded and as she turned he jerked forward slightly before saying "Be careful okay. Things are hectic out there, yo."

Kira glanced back at the red head and smiled slightly asking "Aren't I always?"

Reno smirked as she walked away saying quietly, Rude the only one hearing what he said, "No. That's why I always tell you to be."

* * *

She headed back down to the SOLDIER floor in time to see Zack talking to one of his friends, Kunsel, whom he had introduced her to. Zack glanced back at her as Kunsel walked away, heading towards his own meeting place. Zack smiled slightly and nodded asking "You ready?"

Kira smirked and replied "Always." The two of them headed towards their own designated meeting spot on the floor and spotted one of the men. Kira smiled slightly as she recognized the bright blond hair.

As they walked over Zack asked "What's up?"

Cloud turned slowly and explained "I'm having a little trouble rounding up the group…"

Zack walked forward, as Kira just crossed her arms, saying "We're in a hurry, let's move it!"

Cloud straightened up with a "Sir!"

Kira face palmed as Zack went "Wha…Cloud? Together again, eh?"

The two of them looked back as Kira muttered loudly "It took you that long to realize who he was."

Zack stuck his tongue out at his partner before turning back to Cloud and bumping fists with the younger man saying at the same time "All right!"

Cloud smiled as he said "Thanks. Hold on, I'll get everyone."

The two SOLDIERs watched as Cloud ran off and smiled, Kira glancing over at Zack as she said "He's a good kid."

Zack nodded with a friendly smile as he agreed "Yeah, he is."

* * *

It didn't take long before Cloud and two others had returned, one of whom she had recognized as her own subordinate Kai. They moved into a single line and stood at attention as they waited for Sephy to show up. Kira was leaning against one of the walls with her eyes closed. She opened one of them up as she heard the rustle of cloth as the troops went iron straight and raised an eyebrow at them before glancing at Sephy as he walked towards them. Kira pushed herself off of the wall as Zack asked "By the way, where are we going?"

Kira watched curiously as Sephy turned around answering Zack's question "To Niebelheim." Her eyes flicked over to Cloud as his head turned to stare at Sephy in surprise his face one of utter shock.

Kira sighed as she said "Well then let's get this over with."

Sephy's mouth twitched slightly in amusement as he nodded and said "There is a chopper waiting for us. It'll take us just outside of the town." Kira nodded and the two of them walked off the others following them to the chopper.


	11. The Beginning of Madness

Well I got off of schedual, and these two just go together, you guys get two chapters. ^_^ Shout outs to: ZakuReno and Enyara.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Beginning of Madness

Kira glanced around at the small town in the mountains, it was…quaint really. She turned her attention back to Sephiroth as he stopped and said "So, how does it feel? To be home after all this time? I have no hometown. I wouldn't know." Kira's eyes narrowed slightly as she walked up next to the silver haired man and she watched him.

She glanced back at Zack as he asked hesitantly "Uh…what about family?"

Sephy turned around as he answered Zack's question "My mother's name is Jenova. She died shortly after I was born. My father…" He paused and Kira glanced up at him in concern as he started laughing. He put a hand to his forehead and said, in an amused yet confused tone of voice "Why am I talking about this?" He shrugged slightly before turning around saying over his shoulder to the others, in a harsher tone "Come on, let's go."

Kira watched as he walked past before turning to Zack as he remained where he was asking quietly to himself "Sephiroth's mother's name is Jenova?" He crossed his arms and went "Hmm…"

Kira sighed after a moment before saying "Zack. Let's go." He looked over at his partner and nodded before walking further into town with her. Kira smiled slightly as he went off to talk to some of the locals and Kira walked over to Sephy just watching as Zack talked to one particular kid for a moment before heading their way.

Kira glanced over at Sephy as he started to walk into the inn and turned around to join him, but paused when someone asked "Are you one of the SOLDIER people who've come to investigate?" Sephy paused in front of the doors and Kira turned around to see Zack walk over to a girl in a cowboy hat as well as the cowgirl outfit, which caused Kira to raise an eyebrow.

She listened as Zack said "Hey my name is Zack, and I'm with SOLDIER. 1st Class, mind you, 1st Class!" Kira rolled her eyes at her partner before glancing back at Sephy for a moment. She shrugged and he tilted his head slightly at her as he stood in front of the inn as Zack continued to talk to the girl. Kira turned back to see that Zack and the girl were both looking back at them and raised an eyebrow at the two. Zack shook his head "No there's three of us, me, Kira, and Sephiroth."

The girl turned around with a "Uh-huh…" She walked away as Zack shrugged but paused and turned around. Kira tilted her head curiously as the girl looked like she wanted to ask a question before running off.

Kira scratched her cheek as Zack crossed his arms muttering "Weird girl…"

Kira rolled her eyes thinking '_Zack she isn't as weird as you are sometimes.' _Kira moved over to Sephy as he stood in front of the doors to the inn and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow in silent question. The older man shook his head slightly before turning to Zack who had just run up to the two of them.

Sephy looked over the group of people with him and said "We depart for the Mako reactor at dawn. Make sure to get plenty of sleep. Only one of you needs to keep watch. Make sure you sleep as well." Kira tilted her head as Sephy paused in front of the door, turning back to them and saying "Ah, that's right…You have permission to go visit family and friends, if you so wish." Kira blinked and glanced around, spotting a wannabe photographer standing nearby. She rolled her eyes at the ever annoying presences that seemed to follow her "brother" and headed into the inn, glancing back at Zack as he followed her. Heading up the stairs she spotted Sephy staring out a window and headed towards him.

Leaning her shoulder against the wall as Zack came up and asked "What are you looking at?"

Sephiroth didn't even glance at Zack as he answered "This landscape…I could swear I've seen it before…" Zack nodded and let it go before running back out into town.

Once he was outside, Kira looked up at Sephy and asked "You okay?"

The silver haired man sighed and nodded. Kira frowned but didn't push him to explain his odd behavior thinking '_If he wants to tell me what's going on…he'll tell me.' _They had gotten in late and the sun was already setting.

Sephy glanced over at Kira and said "You should get some sleep."

Glancing up at him she smiled slightly as she retorted "I will, if you will." Sephiroth sighed and nodded after a moment before heading into his room. Kira gave a sad smile at the now closed door and turned back to the window, staring at it. It wasn't long after that that Zack came back up and looked over at his partner who had taken Sephiroth's place at the window, stroking the black feather on her necklace.

Walking over he asked "You okay?"

Kira smiled slightly as she replied "Yeah. Just thinking." Zack blinked at her for a moment before she turned to him and smiled saying "Get some rest Zack." He nodded and watched as she headed into her own room for the night.

* * *

Kira rubbed her eyes slightly as they stood in front of the old Shinra manor. She glanced up with a yawn as Zack walked over. She blinked as he exclaimed "Tifa! You're our guide?"

The girl in the cowboy hat smiled and nodded saying "At your service."

Kira sighed and leaned against Sephy slightly for a moment making the older man glance down at her before everyone turned their attention to the man with the camera as he said "Okay… Say cheese!" Kira straightened up slightly and smirked as he took the photo. As they walked up to the reactor Kira tuned out the others' antics, as well as the photographer who had insisted on following them. Sephy glanced down at her as she walked next to him and gave a faint smile at the one friend who hadn't left his side. He tapped her shoulder when the mako reactor came into view and watched as she refocused on the world around them. Blinking up at the reactor her eyes narrowed slightly as she sensed a familiar presence inside of it.

She and Sephy started to go up the stairs but paused and looked back down as they heard Tifa say "I want to go inside and look, too!"

Kira sighed as Sephy shook his head and said "This is a top-secret facility. Non-Shinra personnel are not permitted inside."

Kira turned as the girl protested "But…!"

Kira's mouth twitched slightly as Sephiroth told the infantryman, Cloud, who had come with them "Keep the young lady safe."

Sephy turned around and started to head up the stairs again and Kira called down to her partner "Come on Zack." He nodded and followed the two older SOLDIERs into the reactor as Cloud stopped Tifa from following them. Zack passed the two other SOLDIERs and headed straight up the stairs to a door with a sign saying Jenova over it. Kira's eyes narrowed as she read the sign and glanced at Sephiroth out of the corner of her eye.

She looked back up at Zack when he said "Jenova…interesting. The door is…sealed, of course." Kira glanced over at Sephy before turning and following him back down the stairs.

She watched him go to one of the pods in the room, next to the stairs and she leaned against the railing looking down at him as he said "This is the cause of the malfunction. This section is broken." Kira glanced behind her as she heard Zack coming down the metal stairs his footsteps loud. He paused for a moment behind his partner as Sephiroth ordered "Zack, go seal the valve." Kira nodded over to her partner as he went over to the valve and listened to Sephiroth as he asked more to himself "Why did it break?" Kira sat on the stairs with her head propped against a fist, her elbow resting on her knee, as Sephy walked around looking inside the other pods. She watched as Zack walked over and Sephy moved to allow the younger SOLDIER to see what was inside of it.

As Zack looked Kira stood up and moved forward down the stairs and watched as Zack jerk back after a moment asking "What is that…?"

Sephy glanced over at him explaining to him "You average SOLDIER members are mako-infused humans. You're enhanced, but you're still human. But the, what are those things? Their mako energy levels are exponentially higher than yours."

Zack leaned forward as he peered inside, Kira's eyes narrowing as she pushed the glasses up so that they rested on top of her head, Zack asking "Are they…monsters?"

Kira turned as Sephy walked past her before he paused in front of the stairs and answered his back to them "Yes. The Shinra scientist Hojo was the one who created them." He paused for a moment before turning around to face the two of them as he continued "Abominations spawned by the mako energy…That's what monsters are."

Kira blinked as Zack asked "You said 'average' member. What about you?" Kira's eyes widened as Sephy jerked around a hand to his head.

She moved forward quickly and rested a hand on his shoulder in concern as Zack asked from his other side "Hey, Sephiroth!" Kira moved forward with Sephy as he stumbled for a moment before gasping as he swiped at both her and Zack forcing them to back off. Kira ended with her back against one of the pods and Zack went over the ledge of the platform to land on the ground about two feet below him.

Kira watched Sephy, her eyes wide, as he muttered "Could it be…that I…was created the same way? Am I the same as these monsters?" Kira pushed herself away from the pod and walked the few feet between herself and Sephy. Placing a hand on his shoulder she moved in front of him as he didn't even twitch.

She looked up trying to catch his eye but he refused to make contact "Sephy…"

It took a few moments but he finally came out of his stupor saying quietly "I knew, ever since I was a child…I was not like the others. I knew mine was a special existence. But this…This was not what I meant." Kira watched him quietly as he held up his hands to look at them and asked "Am I…a human being?"

Kira's head whipped up at the familiar voice as it said "No such luck. You are a monster." He lowered his hands and composed himself slightly as Gen launched an attack that knocked Zack off his feet and past the other two. Sephy held up a hand casting protect, blocking the two fireballs that had been coming after him and Kira. Kira's hands clenched into fists as Genesis landed on the stairs saying "Sephiroth…You were the greatest monster created by the Jenova Project."

Everyone glanced over at Zack as he growled "Genesis…So you are alive!"

Gen smiled slightly as he responded "I suppose I am, if you can call this living."

Sephiroth cut in asking "What is the Jenova Project?"

Gen turned back to Sephiroth explaining "The Jenova Project…was the term used for all experiments…relating to the use of Jenova's cells."

Kira's eyes remained on Gen as Sephy turned away saying "My mother's…cells?"

Gen spread his arms as he said "Poor little Sephiroth…You've never actually met your mother. You've only been told her name, no?" He paused for a moment as he sat on the stairs, Kira's jaw clenching as she glared at her closest friend, before continuing "I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but…"

Kira growled out "Genesis that's enough!" as Zack yelled from the floor "Genesis, no!"

Gen didn't listen and continued quickly "Jenova was excavated from a 2000 year old rock layer. She's a monster." Sephiroth gasped slightly and backed up before turning away as Genesis said "Sephiroth…I need your help. My body is continuing to degrade. SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth!" Sephy straightened slightly at the title and Gen stood up from the stairs walking down as he said "Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal…and monsters like myself. Jenova Project S…used the remains of countless failed experiments to create a perfect monster."

Sephy shook his head slightly as he asked tiredly "What do you want of me?"

Genesis explained as he watched the silver haired man stand where he was "Your traits cannot be copied unto others. Your genes can't be diffused. Therefore, your body cannot degrade. Share your cells with me. My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess."

Sephy turned towards Gen as he held out a Dumbapple before looking up at the Jenova room and wincing slightly before saying "Whether your words…are lies created to deceive me…or the truth, that I have sought all my life…it makes no difference." Sephy knocked the Dumbapple away from Gen's hand and said angrily before starting to walk out "You will rot."

Gen turned away from where Sephy was walking and said "I see…perfect monster, indeed. When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end. The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar she guides us to bliss …her gift everlasting." Kira ran past him, completely ignoring the man that was her closest friend and chased after Sephiroth. Ignoring the confused looks that she was getting from Tifa and Cloud she moved quickly until she spotted the silver haired man walking ahead of her.

As soon as she saw him she yelled "Sephy!" The man flinched slightly but kept moving causing Kira to growl under her breath and speed up until she caught up to him. She stopped in front of the man and forced him to stop. He still wouldn't make eye contact with her though and she began to feel anger welling up inside of her making her order "Look at me. Look at me!"

When he still refused she reached up and grabbed two handfuls of his long bangs and pulled his head so that he made eye contact with her and he said "I'm a monster, you shouldn't touch me."

Kira sighed and released his hair but touched his cheek instead saying "Does it matter? You are you, no matter what and you will always be my 'brother'."

He pulled away from her and straightened up saying quietly "I have to know the truth." Kira opened her mouth to protest but let out a sad sigh instead.

She nodded after a moment saying "You go get your answers…just remember that I'll be here if you need me." He nodded and turned slightly to leave but stopped when he felt Kira hug him, her head buried in his chest. He blinked for a moment before patting her gently on the head with a small smile. She let him go and watched as he walked off heading towards the Shinra manor before heading back to Niebelheim. As soon as she was heading back to the town she spotted Zack, Tifa, and Cloud heading into it. Her eyes widened as she saw Cloud leaning on Tifa as they limped along following Zack.

Entering after them she heard Zack ask "Where did Sephiroth go…?"

Tifa leaned Cloud against a wall and Kira moved next to him as Tifa asked "Something the matter?"

He turned to answer the girl but spotted Kira standing behind her and exclaimed "Kira! Announce your presence when you get somewhere will ya!" Kira gave a small smirk with a slight wave as she leaned against the house next to Cloud. Tifa's previous question went unanswered and she let it go.

Walking forward she turned towards Zack and said "I'll ask around town about Sephiroth."

Kira sighed as Tifa ran off before saying "Zack, Sephy's in the Shinra manor."

He turned around quickly and exclaimed "Really?!" The girl nodded before gripping one of Cloud's arms gently and letting him lean on her as they headed back to the inn. She paused for a moment by Zack as he looked between the two of them and the direction that the Shinra manor lay and said "Zack…give him some time alone for now." The other SOLDIER opened his mouth to protest but shut it when Kira shook her head and started to head to the inn again.

* * *

Once they got inside the building they headed in the room that was being used by Cloud and Zack. Kira set Cloud on the bed and turned removing her sword from her back and took a seat in one of the chairs at the table, Zack leaning his sword against it. He moved over to the bed next to Cloud's and sat down. The two SOLDIERs now just waiting for the young man to wake up.

* * *

Kira had moved to stand by the window her arms crossed and a frown evident on her face. Her blue eyes staring outside until she heard Cloud groan slightly and looked over at him. As he pushed himself up Zack said "Tifa's safe, don't worry."

Kira leaned against the wall as Cloud said "If only I were SOLDIER…" He paused for a moment before glancing over at Zack and asked "Zack?"

Zack didn't look up at the blond as he said "SOLDIER is like a den of monsters. Don't go inside."

Confused about this new attitude Cloud leaned forward and asked "What happened?"

Zack looked away as he answered "I don't know man… I thought I knew, but…" Zack lay back in the bed with a frustrated sound which caused Kira to give a slight smile and shake of the head. There was a silent moment before Zack asked "By the way, do you know Tifa?"

Cloud looked away staring at his knees as he gave an embarrassed answer "Sort of…"

The blond glanced over at Zack as he asked "Talk to her?"

Kira slid down the wall as Cloud answered "No…"

Kira raised an eyebrow and Zack leaned on his elbow saying "I'm sensing some issues here…shouldn't you do something? I'm one to talk…" Kira watched as Zack got up and moved towards his sword saying "I'm with SOLDIER, so…fighting's all I do. Sorting things out is someone else's job. What's going on? Who's the enemy? It makes no difference to me!" They watched as he swung his sword up before stopping and holding it in front of his face.

Kira watched him silently before Cloud cut in "Hey, Zack? You know, I've never seen you use that." Kira smiled slightly as he remembered asking that question to Angeal.

Staring at the sword Zack said "This is a symbol of my dreams and honor. No…It's more…That's right….I had almost forgotten. Thank you, Cloud."

Confused Cloud sat up and went "Huh?"

He glanced down at Kira who chuckled and said "Don't worry; you're not the only one confused." Cloud smiled slightly before looking back over at Zack.

The SOLDIER walked back over to the beds, as Kira stood up and headed for the door, Zack saying "I'm gonna crash, night!" Laughing she left the room and headed to her own room for the night.


	12. Sephiroth why?

Here ya guys go.

* * *

Chapter 12: Sephiroth…why?

Kira walked out of her room in the morning and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast before she headed over to the Shinra manor to check on Sephiroth. Once she was outside she glanced over in the direction that she heard a phone ringing and smiled as she spotted Zack with a gigantic grin on his face. Walking past him she headed through the town quickly, heading towards the creaky old house on the edge of town. As she moved towards the old house she glanced back as she heard Zack call over to her "Hey, Kira!"

She stopped and waited for him to catch up before jogging with him to the manor as she asked "How you doing?"

He shrugged while he ran and said "Alright. You?"

She grimaced as she replied "I've been better." Zack nodded in understanding and the two of them ran faster towards the large building.

* * *

Kira glanced around at the dusty interior and headed upstairs as Zack wandered around the building. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath concentrating on the feeling of Sephiroth and following it, she found herself in front of a wall. Narrowing her eyes she placed a hand on the wall jerking back slightly in surprise as it opened. She walked in and glanced back as she heard Zack coming into the room. Heading down the stairs she looked around briefly before dodging a monster that had attacked them. When she dodged Zack attacked the thing and quickly killed it as Kira scooped up the coffin keys it left behind. Zack tilted his head slightly looking at the keys curiously asking "I wonder what they go to." Kira shrugged and pocketed them as they headed into one of the side rooms.

Looking around for a moment Kira said "I think they go to these." She inserted one of the keys into one of the many coffins in the room and the lid slid open slightly.

Both SOLDIERs blinked in surprise and Zack gasped "S-someone's sleeping in there…M-maybe…We should leave him alone…"

The two SOLDIERs pushed the lid back and Kira shivered slightly saying "That is just a little freaky." Zack chuckled and moved behind Kira and gently put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her out of the room. Heading into a different room, they found a hallway lined with books and Sephiroth pacing restlessly and muttering to himself as he read. Zack glanced at Kira in concern as he saw her sad expression as she watched Sephiroth.

Zack moved forward and stood in front of Sephiroth for a moment before the man said "I would like to be alone." Zack nodded after a moment and headed out of the room glancing back at Kira as she remained where she was. He shut the door behind himself and leaned against the wall of the lab type room waiting for Kira to come out. Kira in the meantime had moved forward to the other side of the desk where Sephy was standing. The silver haired man glanced up at her and said "I would like to…"

She held up a hand and cut him off saying "…be alone. I know. I was wondering if you needed anything, anything at all." Sephiroth watched her for a moment seeing the concern on her face and in her eyes before shaking his head. Kira sighed and nodded before saying "If you need anything, just call me alright." The man nodded and she turned around leaving him alone in the room of books. Closing the door behind her she gave a small sigh before glancing over at Zack, who nodded and pushed himself off of the wall. The two of them leaving the manor.

* * *

Seven days passed and in those seven days Sephiroth never once called for anything nor did he leave. He shut himself inside of the Shinra manor and proceeded to review document after document, like a man possessed. The lights in the basement never went off and then…

* * *

Kira ran out of the burning building and quickly looked around the burning town. She glanced back as Zack ran out of the inn before she ran over to a fallen figure. Kneeling down next to him she shook his shoulder and he groaned "S-sephiroth…w-why?" Her eyes widened as she listened to Cloud for a moment before turning to see Sephy standing by the stairs that lead to the path. Zack was standing in front of him and Kira cast a cure spell over Cloud before standing up and joining her partner as Sephiroth said "I'm coming to get you…" He vanished into the flames and Kira ran after him quickly as Zack went to check on Cloud, who was still lying down in the middle of the burning village.

As she ran to the reactor the only thing going through her mind was '_Sephiroth…why? Why?!'_ Her eyes swept the area around the reactor until they landed on Tifa. Kira's blue eyes widened in astonishment as the girl grabbed a sword and went inside. Kira gasped as she heard a scream from the inside and bolted up the stairs and through the doors. She got there in enough time to block a fatal blow aimed at Tifa and faced Sephiroth herself as Tifa collapsed behind her. She blocked another blow before yelling at him "Why?! Why are you doing this?!" Sephiroth neglected to answer instead swinging his sword and forcing Kira to bend backwards to avoid being cut. She winced at the small slice that appeared on her forehead over her right eyebrow but shot back up and attacked him forcing him back a few steps. Retracting her left hand from the hilt of her sword she gathered a handful of energy before hitting him in the gut with it. The resulting explosion not only knocked him off his feet but it also sent her flying to a safe distance. Kira landed on her feet before yelling at him "Sephiroth! Answer me! Why are you doing this?!" He pushed himself up off the ground and Kira's eyes widened as he moved quickly so that he was close behind her. She ducked and twisted around, the blade missing her but he switched directions and hit her with the end of Masamune's hilt. Kira skidded to halt from the hit a few feet away and wiped her mouth where blood was trickling out, a bruise already forming on her cheek. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him come at her, only moving her head letting the sword pass over her shoulder. The hilt of her own sword connecting with the blade and forcing it up breaking his stance leaving him open to attack. Her frown evident she took the opportunity to attack him and sliced open his chest with a sweep of her sword barely getting him as he jumped back. Both of them took a moment to stare the other down. Both of them were bleeding but it was barely noticeable to the two SOLDIERs as they stared at each other. Kira looking into the eyes of someone she had trusted for years, a person she had trusted her life to. The eyes that stared back at her were completely different than the ones that she had know before. The man in front of her was not the same man that she had known and that caused her frown to deepen as she felt the bond between them feel as if it was hidden by something. She blinked and suddenly he wasn't there anymore. She flipped her blade over her shoulder as he tried to stab her from behind. He adjusted his attack and sent the blade through her shoulder making her gasp but she didn't release her grip on her sword. Instead of dropping it she maneuvered it to her other hand and swept back forcing Sephiroth to move away from her. Kira glanced at her shoulder for a moment before returning her attention to the man in front of her while blood ran down her arm and dripped onto the floor. She growled slightly, he had disabled her strong arm. '_Well this battle just got a lot harder.' _She jumped out of the way of his next attack but couldn't dodge the magical attack that he sent her way. She grunted as she blocked the Firaga as best she could but gasped in pain as he followed it up with an attack. His sword went through her gut before her back hit one of the pods the hatch in front bending inward from the force, Sephy pulling his sword out as he jumped away from her as she sent out a desperate Thundaga spell. She opened her eyes as she heard footsteps coming her way and looked up at Sephy, his sword to her throat. He drew his arm back ready to strike but paused for a moment as Kira gave a curt laugh "So much for always being there, huh Sephy?" His eyes flickered for a moment before he lowered his arm and headed up the stairs leaving his "sister" behind in the wreckage of their fight and a growing pool of her own blood.

* * *

Kira forced her eyes open and looked over towards Zack as he knelt down next to her. Forcing a smirk she quietly said "Hey." He looked over her quickly and she watched as panic began to set in and said quietly "Zack…I-I'll be alright. Just…be careful."

He nodded and said as he stood up "You better survive, Kira."

The girl nodded slightly and gave a small smile as she said "I will." She watched as he ran off up the stairs and waited for a moment before hearing her partner break through the door. Forcing her right arm up she got her hand above the wound on her stomach and cast Curaga, stopping the bleeding as well as fixing the internal damage. Her arm dropped onto her stomach as her wounded shoulder gave out and she sighed. She closed her eyes as she listened to the clashing of steel on steel as Sephy and Zack fought. As she listened to the fight, she felt a tiredness wash over her and she allowed her eyes to close; surrendering to the darkness.


	13. The Breaking of the Deal

SCHOOL HAS EATEN MY LIFE!! T_T Sorry that I haven't updated in forever guys. Shout outs: Enyara and ZakuReno. You guys are awesome.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Breaking of the Deal

Tseng stared at the announcement that he had just gotten. His hand shaking as he read it for about the 10th time. He placed it back on his desk and leaned forward his head in his hands as he thought over things '_How could she be? How was he going to tell the others? How was he going to tell Reno?' _He didn't look up as he heard his door open and his second, as well as his partner, walked in back from their mission.

Reno glanced at Tseng for a moment before asking "What's up, yo?" Tseng pushed the announcement forward and Reno raised an eyebrow at his boss's uncharacteristic behavior before looking over it.

Personnel Announcement 0210

This is an official notification of the change in status for the following personnel.

Sephiroth- SOLDIER 1st Class:

Killed in action

Zack Fair-SOLDIER 1st Class:

Killed in action

Kira Masaru-SOLDIER 1st Class

Killed in action

Two Infantrymen were also been killed in action.

Reno stared at it for a moment longer before his hand clenched and Rude took the paper to see what was wrong. The Turk's eyes widened and he looked at Reno who was staring at the ground, his eyes hidden from the world hands clenched at his sides. Reno didn't move or speak for the rest of the day. The Turks barely able to maneuver the shocked and grieving man onto a couch in one Tseng's side rooms where he remained.

* * *

Blue eyes opened blurrily to see the world tinged in green. Kira's eyes snapped open and her fist slammed into the glass breaking it making the liquid flow out of the tube and Kira to fall to the ground. She groaned and pushed herself up glancing at the tubes that Zack and Cloud were in. She started to move over to open Zack's tube but the glass suddenly broke and he fell out Kira catching him so that he wouldn't fall into the glass. He got his feet beneath himself after a moment and both SOLDIERs looked over at the scientist that had just come into the room. He moved back towards the doors but didn't get very far as Kira hit him hard enough so that he was knocked out. Zack glanced at the fallen lab coat before stumbling over to Cloud's tank and opening it catching the blond as he fell out of the tank. He glanced back at Kira as she looked at the papers that she found on the desk. She turned back to the other two and sighed before smiling and saying "Yo. Looks like we're all still alive." Zack smiled slightly at his partner, relieved that she was still alive and still managed to have some sense of humor. Zack maneuvered the practically comatose Cloud onto the ground and leaned him against the nearby table. Glancing around Kira realized that they had been moved into the basement of the Shinra manor, the lab to be exact.

Zack moved over to the scientist and rummaged through his pockets until he found a set of keys and pocketed them, when he looked up to see Kira watching him with a raised eyebrow he shrugged saying "They might come in handy later on." She smiled and shook her head before tossing the paperwork back onto the table and placing her sword back where it belonged. Bending down she pulled Cloud up and slung one of his arms around her shoulders before they headed out, Zack in the lead to clear the way to the upper levels. As they made their way out of the caverns Zack took over carrying Cloud up because they had to go up a ladder. Kira moved up the ladder faster than Zack could have done and signaled that it was all clear up there after a moment.

* * *

It took them longer than either Kira or Zack liked to get into the actual building but they accepted the slow going because of the condition that Cloud was in. He wasn't use to high levels of mako energy seeping throughout his system. His body, as well as his mind, needed time to adjust to the changes that he now had to deal with. The two older SOLDIERs placed him on one of the beds in the manor before going to check the other areas of the building. Kira glanced over at Zack as he came down the stairs as she finished the first floor of the building. Waving up to him she called "All clear here." He nodded and went back to get Cloud. Not long after that did he return and the three of them made their way back into town. Both Kira and Zack looked around in shock at the fully rebuilt Nibelheim and Kira leaned over to Zack asking "Wasn't this place burned down the last time we saw it?"

Her partner nodded his head but if he said anything in response she didn't hear it because Infantrymen had come running into the re-constructed town yelling "The professor's test samples are escaping!"

Kira's eye twitched and she muttered "Did he just call me a test sample?"

Zack glanced over at her for a moment before answering with a slight smirk "I do believe he did."

Kira's hand gripped onto her blade muttering "Well that deal was broken then," before turning and going after the guy who was trying to drag Cloud away. Her foot connected with the Infantryman's head and he flew back a few feet. Her attention got drawn away from Cloud though as she was attacked from behind with a gun. Blocking and dodging bullets all at the same time she cast Firaga into one of the larger groups of infantrymen. She growled as more showed up for the fight and Zack watched for a moment before a red spell circle appeared beneath the feet of the enemy. A large lightning like force swept over the field taking out a large number of the enemy. Zack watched as the last one ran off and both Kira and Zack slumped slightly.

Kira straightened up after a moment and moved over to Zack saying "We should head back to the mansion to regroup for now. We can try again tonight." Zack nodded and helped Cloud up so that they could head back to the Shinra mansion.

Glancing over at his partner he saw her stifle a yawn and asked amused "Tired?"

She grinned as she looked over at him as she answered "Just a little." It seemed that it was a much shorter trip back to the manor then it had been to leave but at the moment Kira wasn't complaining. All Kira was looking forward to was getting some sleep.

After they placed Cloud back onto the bed that he had been on before they had tried to leave Zack knelt down next to him and asked "Could this be mako addiction…?"

Kira looked down at the blond; her arms crossed, and said "Uh-huh, looks like a severe case too."

Kira sat down in the chair near to the bed as Zack flopped down on the floor asking the ceiling "Angeal… Am I just not capable of saving anyone?" Kira shook her head before propping it against a fist and falling asleep faintly hearing Zack say "All right! First, a change of clothes. Kira could you…? Heh, I guess you won't need to leave then."

* * *

Kira cracked one blue eye open when she heard Zack saying "Hey, Cloud, Kira. I…I have to go to Midgar. You two wanna come with me?"

He sighed as he didn't get an answer from Cloud before turning to Kira who had closed her eye again but said to his surprise "We've been partners how long? And you still haven't figured out that you're stuck with me?"

She opened her eyes with a smile as Zack chuckled before noticing her frown after a moment and asked "What?"

She glanced up at him and said "Well, if they had actually managed to drag Cloud away it would have been difficult for us to get him back. If we're separated this could pose a problem."

Zack nodded and put his hands on his hips saying "Well we do have our phones."

Kira smiled faintly before explaining "Zack, Cloud can't exactly use a phone at the moment. I'm proposing something a little more…permanent and untraceable."

Her partner tilted his head in confusion with a "Huh?"

Kira grimaced before saying "You know I had a …bond with Gen, Angeal, and Sephy? How I could track them slightly or know if they were all right and such?" He nodded slowly and let her continue "I'm proposing that you let me do that." Zack nodded after a moment of thought and Kira placed a hand on his arm. He blinked for a second before he felt power building up and then something tug. It wasn't an unpleasant experience but it was very…odd, it was like part of his soul was connected with hers. He couldn't feel anything detailed but he knew she was there. He opened his own eyes having closed them as it went on and saw that she had moved over to Cloud. Zack looked at his arm where her hand had been and saw a slight discoloration of the skin before hearing her sigh and sit back in the chair. She glanced at him for a moment and said "The discoloration'll go away in a couple of hours." He nodded and glanced out the window to see it dark outside.

Looking down at Kira he asked "You ready to go?" She pushed herself up with a nod and Zack grabbed Cloud and they began to head back to the village.

* * *

As they made their way into town Kira glanced around. There were lights on in the buildings and the streetlights were also on but there were no people around. Well, that is if you didn't count the Infantrymen running their way. Kira reached behind herself with a sigh, as Zack leaned Cloud against one of the buildings, and charged. She took down the front runners fairly quickly but more of them showed up after a while and both she and Zack had to clear out the village to get out of there. Once clear Zack ran back to grab Cloud and brought him back to the entrance of the village. There was no chopper for them this time so they had to walk all the way back to Midgar. They had gotten away from the town when Kira sighed and stopped Zack from where he was. He opened his mouth confused but she shook her head saying "Sentry robots." He followed the direction of her pointing finger and spotted one of the lurking bots before he set Cloud down. Kira had gone ahead and was already at the first injunction where they couldn't get past without being spotted.

Zack glanced at the Rifle in her hands and asked "Where did you get that?"

She blinked before glancing down at it and shrugging as she said "I found it."

Zack sighed saying "You find the most interesting things on the road don't you." She grinned and brought the scope up to her eyes and began shooting. It wasn't long before she had taken care of the first patrol and Zack stared at her asking "Where did you learn to shoot?!"

She blinked before slinging it on her back after a moment before answering "When you hang out with the Turks you eventually pick up some skills. Trust me though if Shotgun had seen me I would've had the scolding of a lifetime for not practicing more."

He laughed and they moved on to the next patrol as he asked "Shotgun?"

Kira shrugged explaining briefly "Most Turks…are kind of paranoid about who they really are."

* * *

Between the two of them they had cleared out the various patrols and had made it to the coast. Kira tossed the Rifle away and sat down on the beach, her sword laying next to her, as Zack stood and stared out at the water his hands on his hips musing to himself "Huh…Where do I go from here? Can't do much when I got Cloud to worry about…Angeal…what should I do?"

The two of them glanced back slightly as they heard footsteps in the sand and Zack smiled, as Kira gave a slight wave, and said "Hey, Cissnei. Been a while."

The Turk's eyes widened slightly and she stopped her creeping as she said "Zack…Kira…The fugitive samples…are they you?"

Kira stood up slinging her sword onto her back as Zack answered "It would appear so."

Cissnei asked from behind them "What did they do to you in that place?"

Kira glanced back at her with a slight smile as Zack turned around saying "Well…this and that…"

Kira continued quietly "They broke a deal."

Both her partner and Cissnei looked over at her confused for a moment before Zack turned to her asking "So, Cissnei, you're here to take us back, right?" She looked away in a silent yes and Kira sighed quietly. Zack also understood what her silence meant and begged "Please, just walk away! I thought we could outrun the army, but the Turks are a different story."

Kira glanced between the two of them for a moment before looking at Cissnei as she said "Zack, Kira, I'm sorry…This is my job." Kira blinked at the weapon that had appeared in the other girl's hand and Zack jerked back slightly in surprise as Cissnei continued "If you want to escape, you have to…" She paused for a moment before throwing her weapon at the two of them. Kira didn't move as Zack blocked it with his sword, causing the weapon to land in the sand next to her.

Cissnei started to move forward but Zack ordered "Step back. Next time…I'll really have to…"

He to, paused in mid-sentence and Kira placed a hand on his arm saying "Let's go. See ya around Cissnei." The other girl blinked for a moment but stayed where she was as Zack and Kira ran back up the path to where Cloud was.

* * *

As soon as they were there Kira sat down on the rock that Cloud was leaning on as Zack said "The Turks are here, too. It's too dangerous to move now. We'll rest here until morning. Then we'll leave at dawn. Eh, we'll be all right."

Kira propped her head on her fist and said "The Turks being after us is a bit of a problem, wouldn't you say…Cissnei?" Zack jerked around to see Cissnei walking towards them and slowly drew his sword in front of him as he turned to face her.

Cissnei watched him for a moment before saying "Wait…He…he's the other sample they collected at Nibelheim."

Zack moved in front of him, as Kira's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Zack demanded "Why did you come here? I told you to go away."

She ignored his outburst and said "He doesn't look well, Zack. Is he all right?"

Kira blinked and answered her before Zack could "He's got a severe case of Mako addiction."

Cissnei looked away from them as she asked "The experiments, isn't it?"

Zack nodded as he answered shortly "Yeah." She paused and seemed to come to decision about something as she pulled out her phone and called someone. Kira jumped up and Zack let out a startled "Hey!"

She held up a hand halting anymore protests as she said to the other person on the phone "Tseng, I've lost the target." Both SOLDIERs relaxed and Kira smiled at the other girl as she turned around pocketing her phone saying "That's how it is…so get away safely."

She started to walk away but paused as Zack said from behind her "Cissnei…thank you."

The girl paused and turned around holding something in her hand and saying as she held out a set of keys "Here's a present. If you think you can trust me, then use it." She smirked sadly before turning around and walking away from the three of them.

As soon as she was out of sight Zack glanced at Kira and asked "Shall we go?" Kira smiled and nodded before going over to Cloud and helping him up. Slinging one of his arms over her shoulders, she followed Zack slowly to the motorcycle. It did have side cab and Zack placed Cloud into it before starting the engine. Kira got on behind him and lightly held onto his waist as he started off.

* * *

Now that they had the motorcycle they were moving far faster and were heading over a bridge when they were abruptly halted by Genesis copies. Kira had to grab onto Zack as he skidded to a halt, letting go as he got off. Kira hopped off the bike as well but stopped when he was kicked by a familiar man. Kira tried to get to Zack but she was jumped and held down a hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her protests, as Genesis said "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

Kira rolled her eyes saying through the hand over her mouth "I told you to get a new hobby Gen."

Kira pushed herself up to her feet as Zack exclaimed "That's my hair!"

Gen glanced at him saying "You were a test subject in Hojo's new experiment. A modified version of Jenova's power runs through you."

Zack shocked stopped struggling to ask "What? Seriously?" Kira watched as Gen made some motion and then turned her attention to one of the copies that was holding Zack down as he ate Zack's hair. Kira watched with a 'wtf' face and Zack grossed out said "No way…he just ate my hair!"

Kira managed to free one of her arms and knocked the other copy away as Gen said "Your cells will be my gift of the goddess…The degradation will cease."

Zack pulled himself away from the copies and said "You…are twisted."

Kira blinked and frowned at Gen ignoring her and also for the order to his copies "The monster has been harvested, and can be discarded."

Zack's only reply to that was "You're the monster."

Genesis turned around saying "Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end" He started to walk away and passed Kira glancing at the feathered necklace for a moment, Zack following him, as Gen continued "The wind sails over the water's surface Quietly, but surely." They watched as he took off, the other copies following him. The two SOLDIERs turned to see that one had been left behind and was chocking.

He fell to his knees and, Kira's arm flying to her eyes to block out the light, exploded. Once the explosion died down Kira's mouth dropped open and she said "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." The copy had changed forms, one couldn't tell what he was but he was not human. Both Kira and Zack attacked the thing and figured out fairly quickly that it wasn't very smart. Once the two of them got into a pattern of attacking and dodging the battle went fairly quickly.

* * *

Kira sighed and turned around leaving the thing to fade in the middle of the road. Zack followed after her but paused for a moment and Kira glanced behind her as he asked "Angeal…what do I do?" She sighed and got onto the bike sliding back so that Zack could get on. He looked over at Cloud and muttered "Tell me…" Kira patted his shoulder sympathetically and Zack glanced back at her for a moment before turning the bike and heading off.

* * *

You guys are awesome and incredibly patient with me so as a treat I'll give you a two-fer and hopefully stay on schedual this time. Oh and before you ask Reno doesn't show up again, he's mentioned but deosn't make an actual appearance until chapter 17. After that he shows up a lot more.


	14. Well that's one creepy scientist down

Here you guys go. I finally found someone who has put Advent Children Complete online!!! This is big for me cause this is the version that I want to use in UK. Til next time. :D

* * *

Chapter 14: Well that's one creepy scientist down

They had driven through the night and Kira had fallen asleep her head against Zack's back only to awaken when he stopped the bike. She blinked and pulled back with a groan rubbing her forehead as he got off and walked a little ways ahead saying "Cloud, Kira, this is my hometown! This is Gongaga!" Kira blinked and got off the bike so she could stand next to him as he started pointing out buildings to her excitedly. She laughed and dragged him back to the bike so that they could get moving.

* * *

He drove for a few minutes and parked in the ruins of a building of some sort. Both of them had gotten off of the bike and Zack was muttering to himself as she watched him "No, I can't go back to my house…I'd probably walk right into an ambush. Wait here a minute."

Kira blinked and asked "Was that directed at me or the person who can't move?"

Zack rolled his eyes saying "It was directed at Cloud." She chuckled for a moment and the two of them started walking Zack explaining to her "I'm just worried about my parents." She nodded in understanding and the two of them headed off Zack mumbling to himself "I wonder if Mom's all right…It's risky, but should I go back to town?"

He glanced over at Kira who shrugged saying "Get all regrets out of the way now. You have no idea when you might be coming back or seeing them again."

He nodded looking at the ground for a moment before saying "The town's this way." She smiled slightly as he ran off, Kira close behind him.

* * *

He was looking around and Kira glanced behind herself. She turned and waved silently and Cissnei smiled as she said "Behind you! So predictable." Zack jumped and turned around to see the Turk standing there with her arms crossed. Zack tilted his head as she continued "Couldn't you guess that your hometown would be the first place we'd look?" Zack smiled slightly with a "Humph…" and Cissnei asked "Here to see your parents?"

Defensive Zack answered "Yeah, so? What's wrong with that?"

She nodded slightly saying "I see."

Zack sighed and said "Yeah, well… I guess you're right. It was pretty careless. We'll be going."

He started to walk off but glanced at Kira who muttered "I'll meet you there. I need to talk with Cissnei for a moment."

He nodded and continued on pausing when Cissnei said from behind him "Be careful. Security is very tight right now. Apparently…another target's in the area."

Zack turned, as Kira's eyes narrowed, and asked "Who?"

Cissnei simply answered "Angeal."

Zack nodded slightly and turned away saying "I see…"

Surprised Cissnei asked "'I see'? He died by your hand. You're not surprised?"

Zack glanced back at the girl as he explained "I think he may have helped us escape Shinra Manor."

Cissnei nodded and moved to stand next to him saying "Interesting. The sighting reports were true."

Zack looked back at the town as he asked confused "But why would he come to a place like Gongaga?"

Kira rolled her eyes as she suggested "Because you're predictable."

Zack snorted as Cissnei agreed and said "He came here to see you. What other reason could there be?"

Kira chuckled as he turned around and said loudly "Run away if you can, Angeal! The Turks are watching!"

Cissnei turned a faint smile on her face as she said "I'll give you 10 minutes. After that…I return to the Turks."

Confused Zack asked "Return?"

She turned away saying "Right now, I'm not in the mood…I can't bring bad news to your parents."

A silence washed over the small group before it was broken by Zack as he asked "My mom…How is she?"

Cissnei smiled as she turned and answered "She's worried. She thinks after all this, you won't be able to find a wife."

Kira laughed as Zack embarrassed asked "What's up with that?"

Cissnei continued saying "They're nice people, and they're doing fine."

Zack nodded and said with his back to her "Good. That's all I need to know."

Kira's eyes narrowed slightly as Cissnei said quietly "Yeah…"

Zack turned around and asked "How's your folks?"

The Turk shrugged slightly saying "I was raised inside Shinra."

Zack rubbed the back of his head and asked "Hey, Cissnei…Would you mind…keeping my folks company for a while?"

She nodded and smiled as she said "All right. No problem."

Zack turned around saying amused "They'll probably ask you to join the family."

Kira laughed again as Cissnei said as she walked past him "Already happened."

Zack stuttered slightly as he asked in astonishment "What did you say? Cissnei!"

Kira clapped a hand on his shoulder and chased after the Turk as she said without looking behind herself "Not my real name. You have 5 minutes left!" As soon as they rounded the bend Cissnei stopped and turned to Kira asking "What?"

Kira sighed and tilted her head slightly "How long were we actually in those tubes?"

Cissnei's eyes widened slightly before answering "You were missing for about 4 years."

Kira's eyes widened before she crossed her arms and frowned saying "Long enough to be declared dead?"

Cissnei nodded and explained "You, Zack, and Sephiroth were declared dead soon after the Nibelheim incident."

Kira's eyes flickered slightly before she asked "Does Reno know?"

Cissnei blinked slightly before saying "He knows that you're dead. He doesn't know that you're alive though." Kira nodded slightly and turned away with her arms crossed but paused as Cissnei said "He took the announcement of your death really hard. We basically had to take him off of missions because he was going to get himself or Rude killed, he was being that reckless." Kira turned around to look at Cissnei as the girl continued "He's doing better now, except on the anniversary of your 'death'. Those days he gets really drunk and no girls, otherwise he seems to be doing better."

Kira chuckled slightly and shook her head before saying "Don't tell him I'm alive, please."

The girl's eyes widened and she asked "Why?!"

Kira glanced over explaining "There are still things that need to be taken care of and I don't know if I'll make it through that, let alone Shinra."

Kira started to walk away but paused when Cissnei asked "What did you mean by 'deal'? What things?"

Kira glanced over her shoulder saying "Shinra and I made a deal that if he didn't allow experimentation on me then I would fight for him…Hojo broke that deal, therefore my contract with Shinra has been terminated."

Cissnei's eyes widened and Kira continued with a small smile "Simply because I don't have loyalty to Shinra anymore doesn't mean that I don't have loyalty to my friends." Cissnei blinked rapidly as Kira walked off but smiled and shook her head as Kira vanished around the bend. Kira ran up the hill and crossed the small stream. She finally caught up with Zack as a couple of Genesis copies landed in front of him. She reached behind her and brought her sword to the front as she stopped next to Zack. He glanced at her for a moment before returning his attention to the copies in front of him. Kira was ignoring the copies until they attacked Zack. She turned her attention to one of them and decapitated it.

She glanced up as the hated yet familiar voice of Hollander came from above them saying "His cells are completely useless!"They turned as he and Genesis landed behind them, Hollander sporting a small new wing. Hollander walked forward saying "You are a former member of SOLDIER. Your cellular structure has already mutated."

Kira glared death at the scientist as Zack said "Hollander?! You did it…to yourself?"

Hollander nodded and explained "Yes, after nearly being killed by Genesis. It was really all I could do to survive. I merely borrowed some cells from Genesis…"

Kira leaned over so that she could see Gen clearly and said "I wouldn't want those cells back if I were you."

Gen smiled slightly at her as Zack said to Hollander "You know, you're…degrading."

Hollander looked at the ground for a moment saying "Indeed, but there is still some hope…"

Kira's eyes narrowed slightly as Gen turned away and said "The gift of the goddess…A pure S cell sample will stop the degradation process."

Zack confused asked "Pure?"

Kira's eyes widened in shock as Gen said "There are…three of you, on the run."

Zack backed away with an "Uh-oh."

Gen continued "Two are former SOLDIER operatives. The other, an infantryman."

Hollander continued saying "That infantryman carries within his body the last pure S-cells in the world!" Both the copies and Hollander took off and Zack ran after them for a moment before stopping because Genesis held out an arm.

Gen glanced slightly at Zack saying "Do you know the verse in Act IV that leads in to the final act?"

Zack looked away saying "Of course not."

Kira sighed and the two men looked at her as she said "Legend shall speak Of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface Quietly, but surely."

Gen smiled and walked next to her saying satisfied "So you remember."

Kira smirked slightly as she watched the auburn haired man out of the corner of her eye saying "Kind of hard not to."

While Zack exclaimed, "Enough about sacrifices and endings! I don't want to hear it!"

He moved away from her and said "You don't understand the beauty of these words. How tragic…I'm not surprised. Even I didn't understand all of it. The greatest mystery behind the gift of the goddess… 'the water's surface' And the answer I have arrived at, is the lifestream."

Confused Zack asked "What?"

Genesis explained "There are various theories regarding the missing final act. However, only my theory is correct. And I will prove it to you!"

Kira rolled her eyes at Gen while Zack exclaimed "No, that won't be necessary!"

He lunged but Genesis took off dropping the Dumbapple in a flurry of black feathers stating "You will understand."

Kira turned on her heel and yelled over her shoulder as she ran down the hill "Let's put a move on it Zack! Cloud's in trouble!" Zack started and followed her quickly as she raced back to the reactor where they had parked.

* * *

By the time they got back to the reactor they spotted Hollander trying to sneak up on Cloud. Zack stopped and yelled, as Kira ran forward, "Cloud, run!" Kira stopped as she was passed by a white streak that hit the two copies and startled Hollander. Her eyes widened as she saw the white wing. He knocked one of the copies down while dodging the various blows until he was knocked to the ground by Hollander, who body slammed him. Hollander glanced behind him at Kira and Zack and ran away.

Zack glanced between Hollander and the copies before Kira ordered "You take care of Hollander." He nodded and ran off while Kira gripped her sword and attacked one of the copies. The copies were easy to finish off and she glanced back at where Zack had gone off to as there was a large explosion and Kira raised an eyebrow at it. She sighed and crouched down next to Cloud making sure that he was alright and gave a gentle smile as she ruffled his hair lightly. She turned and leaned on the motorcycle looking down at the winged man when Zack came running back. Kira glanced over at him and asked "Hollander?"

Zack looked over at her as he answered "He's dead."

Kira nodded and they turned their attention back to the winged man on the ground as he said "It's been a long time, Zack, Kira…"

Zack tossed the Dumbapple for a moment before asking "So what happened? That thing wasn't so tough!"

He glanced up at Zack and said "I can't fight like a 1st. I'm just an Angeal Copy."

Zack stopped tossing the Dumbapple and asked "Copy?"

Kira smiled as she said "Zack, I don't think Angeal has worn a suit in his entire life. Wouldn't you say so Director?" He stood up as Zack looked between Kira and the Angeal Copy in shock and surprise.

Lazard asking "So you could tell?" She smiled and shrugged before crossing her arms as the man started to explain where he had been since his disappearance.

* * *

Kira was sitting on the ground leaning against the motorcycle as she listened to Zack clarifying some of the things that Lazard had said "So, you're the one who helped Hollander out of Junon? Why would you do such a thing?"

Kira looked up as Lazard explained "To exact my revenge, I needed Hollander."

Zack glanced down at where he was sitting and said "You really chose the wrong friends, didn't you?"

Lazard raised a hand slightly as he said "I agree. I never dreamed I'd be turned into an Angeal copy."

Zack placed a hand on his hip as he said "Well, just be happy you're linked to Project G."

The two former SOLDIERs looked over at Lazard as he said "It's a strange feeling…the lust for vengeance that had so consumed my life is all but gone now. In its place…is a desire to help you two, a desire to save Genesis…No, it's bigger than that. I…I want to save the world."

Kira chuckled and said, as Zack moved forward, "That sure sounds like Angeal."

Zack pulled off his sword and turned saying "Nothing strange about that. Angeal lives inside you."

They glanced at Kira as she said "Just don't go lecturing about dreams and honor." Zack chuckled and nodded in agreement.

As the quiet laughter died down Lazard said "Genesis is trying to obtain the 'gift of the goddess,' but what is it exactly? No, whatever it is, he must be stopped."

Zack put his sword back onto his back asking "I just don't understand what he's talking about at all. What should I do?"

Lazard glanced back at his wing saying "Angeal may show us the way… perhaps."

Kira tilted her head slightly as Zack said "Maybe…I hope so, Director."

Lazard chuckled slightly as he said "Heh, 'Director'…So, Zack, what is your dream?"

Zack blinked and said "Huh? Oh, let's see…To become a hero!"

Kira laughed for a moment before standing as Lazard said "Humph, unattainable dreams are the best kind."

Zack moved forward and extended a hand to the man as he said "Oh, come on! Lend me a hand! You and Angeal both. If we pull this off, we'll all be heroes! At the very least, I'd feel like one!"

Lazard nodded and asked "So, Zack, where is Genesis?" Zack glanced up and started tossing the Dumbapple as he thought. He glanced at his hand as he didn't feel the Dumbapple land in his hand and saw Kira holding onto it.

She stared at it before saying "We have to go to Banora." Zack and Lazard glanced at each other and nodded. Lazard stood as Kira and Zack got onto the bike. The two of them watched as Lazard took off and Zack started the bike heading towards the small town of Banora.


	15. Goodbye for now

* * *

Yosh! I have returned, sorry about leaving for a while but polt bunnies have been attacking my brain. One Piece has pretty much taken over. :D Anyways shout outs for: Enyara, , and Becky27. You guys are awesome! XD On with the story!!

* * *

Chapter 15: Good-bye…for now

It was night by the time they reached Banora. Both Kira and Zack got off the bike and walked to the edge of the crater that had been left by the bombs. Kira glanced back as Lazard landed behind them with a slight stumble. Zack didn't look back as he asked "Could you watch over Cloud for us?"

Lazard nodded as he said "Certainly."

Zack's head turned as he spotted a pillar of light in the distance and asked "Hm? What's that?"

Kira smiled slightly as she asked "Well, we won't ever find out if we stand here now will we?" Zack smiled and the two of them ran along the edge of the crater heading towards the light, Kira giving a slight wave over to Lazard. They made their way into the ruins of the town and Kira crouched down looking into the deep pit in which the light was streaming up from.

She glanced up at Zack as he said "If we go down there, we probably won't be able to come back up."

Kira stood up and took a deep breath before saying "We'll manage somehow. Just make sure your ready before we go down there." He nodded and glanced at his partner, she was taking off her glasses and placing them in her pocket before looking over at him. Her eyes showed apprehension and a steel will that he hadn't noticed before. She took another deep breath before launching herself into the hole, Zack following her as she bounced off the walls and found ledges to land on in an attempt to slow the descent. It took about a minute to get to the bottom of the hole with their careful jumping from side to side but when they did they looked around and spotted a tunnel.

Zack crossed his arms and tilted his head as he asked "Was this…here before?"

Kira smiled slightly, shrugging as she commented "Who knows." Zack glanced over at her as she headed for the tunnel. As they walked through the man-made tunnel they found themselves in a T-intersection. Looking around they saw that if they went right it would be a dead end and the left went off somewhere. Zack headed left but stopped as his partner took a right heading to the dead end having spotted a desk. She was looking at the pictures and Zack picked up the journal and began reading. Kira smiled slightly as she reached over and gently touched one of the old pictures on the board over the desk.

Her hand retracted the most recent one a picture of her and the three other original 1st Class SOLDIERs in her hand which she pocketed, as she looked up at Zack as he placed the book back on the table and said "Genesis…Is there anything I can do to save him?" The two of them ran off heading down the left passage and went down the nearby stairs. Kira blinked as she entered into the cavern, pale blue crystals rising from the ground.

She glanced at Zack and asked "Shall we split up? We can cover more ground that way." Zack nodded and started to head off on his own but paused as Kira called over to him "Pick up anything you find, you never know what might come in handy." Zack ran off, vanishing it one of the side caverns while Kira read the monument in the middle of the chamber. It had the prologue to Loveless on it. Kira sighed before heading off into one of the other chambers and looked around, picking up the various materia that she found, careful not to let them touch skin.

* * *

It was awhile until both she and Zack met up with each other again and both looked over at the chamber neither of them had explored yet. She sighed and the two of them headed into the Portal of Severance. Kira blinked at the change between this one and the other chambers. This one had grass and plant life growing in it. Kira ran ahead to the pedestal in the middle of the chamber and touched the circular holes in it. Zack came up behind her as she said "Materia slots." She moved over to let Zack see it.

He stepped forward and must have pressed something because a voice was heard that said "Give forth the Goddess Materia. The path shall be made clear." Kira tilted her head and rummaged through her pockets pulling out the materia that she had found and handed it to Zack who slid them into the appropriate slots. As soon as all of the materia was in place they glowed and lights went to the door in front of the pedestal, causing it to open. As the doors opened one of the mutated Genesis jumped out flying over the two former SOLDIERs, landing behind them as they drew their swords and faced it. This one was tougher and stronger then the last one that they had faced but it still wasn't all that smart. Once a rhythm was figured out they were able to defeat it. Zack summoning Ifirit helped as well.

* * *

Kira sighed as the thing fell to the ground and faded away. She joined Zack in front of the tunnel that shown with light. The two glanced at each other for a moment before heading in. Once they were able to see again, Kira looked up to see a large red orb held in place by the branches of a large tree. She couldn't observe it for very long because Gen started talking from where he was at the base of the tree in front of a statue of the Goddess "My soul, corrupted by vengeance. Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation" Kira's eyes widened slightly as there was no longer any trace of auburn in his hair, it was completely white. Genesis turned around as he said "You're late."

As Zack walked forward he said "Loveless again?"

Kira shook her head saying as she walked towards Genesis "How many times have I told you, you need a new hobby?"

Gen smirked slightly at her words and she gave a small smile in return before he turned to Zack saying "You have succeeded Angeal's spirit and carry a part of Sephiroth within you. Thus, the three friends are reunited once again…and 'Loveless' is reenacted."

Kira's eyes narrowed once again as Zack yelled "No! Open your eyes, Genesis!"

Gen looked over at the younger man before he walked in front of them reciting "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end…"

Zack cut in awkwardly "I…I've come here to help you."

Genesis ignored him as he continued "The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

Kira's head jerked up as the orb above them began to glow and Zack asked "What is that?"

She looked back at Gen as he explained vaguely "The gift of the goddess…A heavenly boon found only in Banora."

Confused Zack exclaimed "I thought the cells were the gift!"

Gen glanced over at him saying "There are various interpretations."

Zack shook his head, as Kira raised an eyebrow, saying "I don't understand…"

Gen watched him and smiled slightly before responding "To ponder the mystery is in itself a gift." He walked back to the center and raised his wing as he said "We will all…join the lifestream…You…are no exception. The planet…has become my guardian." Gen raised his red blade up before bringing it in front of his face for a moment before thrusting it upwards light streaming from it. It was only a few seconds before he was engulfed in a green ethereal light that was pouring into him from above.

Kira jerked forward a hand outstretched with a yell "Gen!!"

Zack calling to him "Keep talking to me! Don't let it take over! You're not a monster, you're one of us!" Genesis didn't listen and was completely engulfed by the light Zack grabbing his sword and charging forward, Kira following him quickly her own sword drawn. She stopped and shielded her eyes from the blinding light but when she opened them she swore. In front of herself and Zack was an extremely large creature. It was red, armored, and the materia in the sword itself looked like it was taller than her. It pulled the sword out of the ground and held it as its side for a moment before slamming it in the ground. As soon as it was down Kira ran forward, taking out one of the monsters that had appeared with it.

Zack followed taking out another one and Kira yelled over to him "We need to take out that materia!" He nodded sweeping his blade into one of the offending creatures before going after the materia with Kira. As Gen pulled the blade out of the ground she threw a Firaga spell at it getting one last attack in before it was out of range. Kira's eyes widened and she ran over to Zack casting wall as she felt more then saw the power building up. Darkness flared out of the ground attacking the two of them only to be deflected by the spell. It wasn't long after that that the creature stabbed it's sword into the ground again summoning the creatures around the materia as well as leaving it open to attack. Both she and Zack went to work, Kira going after the summoned creatures while Zack attacked the materia. Kira ducked a swipe to the head and stabbed the offending creature through the neck before switching the blade so that it pointed behind her and stabbed the one that had been attacking from behind under the chin and through its head. Jumping forward she landed rolling away with a slice to the arm as one came at her. A Thundaga spell took care of the last one. The creature pulled its sword out of the ground and Zack and Kira retreated for a moment, Kira casting Cure and taking care of the slice on her arm. She glanced over at Zack as he waited for the next volley of attacks. This cycle continued for a while the cracks in the materia increasing every time they attacked it. It wasn't until the giant materia shattered in a flash of light that the gigantic creature vanished leaving only Genesis behind.

The now auburn haired man staggered slightly as he spoke haltingly "My soul, corrupted by vengeance. Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation and your eternal slumber."

Kira's eyes widened and Zack asked "Does this mean…you knew…from the beginning?" Gen smiled as he looked over at him before pointing his sword at the younger man. Gen lunged forward swinging but the younger two sidestepped causing Gen to go past them, stumbling to a halt.

Kira frowned as Gen turned around to them saying "Stand and fight, SOLDIER 1st Class Zack! Kira!"

Kira glanced at Zack out of the corner of her eye and watched as he slumped slightly before asking "Why is everyone…always pushing things on me?" Kira reached behind herself and gripped the hilt of her sword bringing it in front of her and charging, leaving Zack behind. The two friend's swords slammed together and they strained against each other for a moment. The two of them jumped back for a moment before Gen went after her, Kira parrying the blow. She blocked his next blow that would have sliced her in half using an arcing sweep that forced his blade to actually travel over her head before she slammed it into the ground. Once the point had dug into the earth she stepped on it, the steel in the arch of her boot protecting her feet, and swept her other leg into his shoulder. He stumbled at the blow and she moved off of the blade. He swept a hand out towards her sending a barrage of fire balls at her. She raised her own hand casting a strong barrier in front of her. Her eyes narrowed slightly as about five glowing red swords appeared around her and she ducked and rolled out of their way. Her roll though brought her close to Gen and she used the momentum of the roll to launch another attack, Gen barely blocking.

* * *

The battle between the two friends was fast paced and dangerous. The only way it ended was when she managed to break his guard and land a blow that disarmed him as well as sent him flying back. By that time the only one who wasn't bleeding was Zack. Kira was breathing heavily blood running down her left arm from a deep slice in her shoulder that she had received. She put her sword on her back and placed her right hand in her shoulder casting Cura, stopping the bleeding as well as closing the wound a light scar tracing where the gash had been. Zack looked between his partner and Gen as he lay on the ground and asked "You okay?" Kira glanced back at him and nodded.

They both looked up as the statue of the goddess split in half the top half falling to the ground with a crash, which caused Kira to wince slightly and mutter "Oops." Zack looked at Gen for a moment before moving forward and picking him up. Kira smiled in gratitude and they headed to the surface. It was dawn when they got out of the hole.

* * *

Kira shook a strand of hair out of her eyes as she followed Zack. She looked under one of the Banora trees in confusion as Cloud was sitting on a chair and Lazard was leaning with his back against it facing away from them. Zack moved over to them and gently set Gen on the other side of Cloud while Kira walked over to see how Lazard was doing. She winced as she crouched down next to him her ribs protesting the movement, Zack joining her a few seconds later. Lazard glanced up at them before saying "Shinra attacked us."

Zack cut in quickly "Save your strength."

Lazard wasn't listening as he pointed over Kira's shoulder saying "I got some help…from him…over there."

Zack walked over to the fallen Angeal Copy and gasped "It's you…" Kira looked over at him before her eyes widened as she spotted the Copy that had been in Aerith's church. Kira winced as she stood up again and bowed her head eyes closed, Lazard having died in that moment. Zack whipped around and crouched in front of Lazard again exclaiming "Director!" He stood up and looked down at him for a moment before sadly saying "Thank you." He glanced over at Kira and saw her open her eyes again before she moved to where Gen was sitting and sat next to him. Kira looked up as she saw Zack walk away towards one of the thriving trees. It wasn't long before he came back Dumbapples in hand. He tossed one to her, placing another in both Genesis' and Cloud's hands. Kira giggled slightly as he held up his own Dumbapple saying "Okay, let's eat. Sorry I'm not the real thing, but…"

He took a bite out of it and Gen asked without opening his eyes "Is it good?"

Zack blinked in surprise, as Kira leaned her head on Gen's shoulder for a moment causing the man to smile at the gesture, Zack answering "Yeah!"

Kira listened as Gen said "The gift of the goddess…"

Gen glanced at Kira as she watched him quietly as Zack asked "This apple?"

Gen shook his head before tiredly saying "Angeal…the dream…came true." Kira glanced back as the two remaining Angeal Copies finally faded. She glanced over at Zack for a moment as he picked up a slip of paper before turning back to Gen as he leaned against her. She smiled slightly as he rested his head on her shoulder like he had before his rebellion against Shinra in those times after missions when he had been exahusted in a time that seemed to have been forever and a day ago.

She listened as Zack asked himself in astonishment "Four years?" She winced slightly as he yelled to the sky "What do you mean, final?!" She glanced back at her partner as he muttered "Aerith, wait for me." She blinked slightly as Zack moved quickly over to Cloud and picked him up. She maneuvered Gen so that he was comfortable as he leaned against the chair, Zack saying to the other man "You're going to make it, too. You got that?" He headed back to the motorcycle giving Kira and Gen time for their own good-bye. Kira moved to his other side, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, she blinked slightly as she felt him move his own arm and rest it on her back in as much of a hug as he could give.

She pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against his own their eyes locking for a moment as she said "Don't ever lose yourself."He smiled slightly and nodded. She frowned slightly before asking "Promise?"

He smiled slightly replying "Promise."

Her arms tightened around him again and she said quietly "I missed you."

He blinked for a second before sighing and replying quietly "I missed you too." She glanced over at Zack as he turned on the engine before pulling away completely.

She remained where she was for a moment, the two of them remaining silent until she said "I'll see ya around."

Gen blinked and gave a tired smirk, understanding that to say goodbye was too permanent for her, the man saying "Yeah, see ya later." He watched as she paused for a moment before reaching over and placing the tips of her fingers on his check gently. He smiled as he felt a tug at their old connection, Kira returning the smile. She stood up completely and turned away heading over to where Zack was and getting on the bike behind him. As he drove off she looked back at Gen until she could no longer see him.

* * *

One more chapter and then we are done with Crisis Core and then Reno makes a comeback. So till next time, which who knows may be as soon as Sunday depending on how busy I actually am. :D


	16. See ya around guys

Schedual? I've given up on the schedual. I was tempted to update on Tuesday for Pete's sake...don't ask me why I didn't though 'cause I have no idea. I have literally given up on trying to keep up with the weekly update thing 'cause I miss out on a week and then feel guilty that I didn't update and left you all for who knows how long. I am amused to admit though One Piece is slowly and surely taking over my mind. I've got a really cool OC planned out for that story...who knows if it'll ever get anywhere near publication though. *shrugs* Anyways shout outs for you awsome people: Enyara. Yep you were all alone this time but even those of you that didn't review or anything like that I still love you all. Enyara though you are awesomesauce....I've been using that term alot lately...odd. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF CRISIS CORE!! T_T And, yes, I know this a short chapter which is why the next one will be up soon.

Disclaimer: ....*beats disclaimer with a stick* You still haven't gotten it that I don't own Squenix...which would be completely awesome by the way. The stuff you don't recognize is all mine though. *evil laugh is heard in the distance* (I have no idea why but I'm a little hyper at the moment despite the fact that it's 1:30 in the morning.)

* * *

Chapter 16: See ya around guys.

Kira sighed as they were forced to go through a set of ruins that were too small for the bike. They would have had to ditch the bike soon anyways it was running out of gas. Zack picked Cloud up and they started walking. Kira looked around saying "Maybe we can hitch a ride somewhere along the way." Zack nodded but both paused as they heard guns being cocked. Looking around they spotted the large group of infantrymen that had surrounded them and sighed. Kira's eyes flicked around spotting the snipers in the upper regions. Kira leaned over to Zack slightly and muttered "I'll clear a path. Once you see an opening take it and get out of here."

Zack looked down at her for a moment before protesting "But…"

Her eyes flicked up to him for a moment before she smiled saying "It'll be alright. Remember we're connected." He opened his mouth to protest slightly but let it go with a sigh. Looking down he saw power building up in her hands as she asked "You ready?" He nodded and shifted Cloud so he could run easier. Fire spun around the two of them, a barrier forming above them blocking the snipers. There was one particular place that the fire was fiercer and it punched a hole through their line. Zack took the opportunity and ran through, Kira following close behind. Zack glanced back slightly as he heard Kira stop.

He stopped and turned yelling "What are you doing?!"

She glanced over her shoulder as she yelled back to him "I'm gonna slow them down. Now, get going." Zack didn't move and she glanced back at him, her hands holding up a barrier, and gave a reassuring smile as she said "Don't worry I'll find you."

Zack nodded, pointing at her as he backed away saying "You better." She waved over her shoulder focusing back on the fight in front of her. As soon as she thought that Zack was far enough away, she lowered her arms letting the barrier fall. Pulling her sword off of her back she charged forward.

* * *

Through sheer numbers they forced her to fall to the ground. A lucky shot from a sniper had grazed her neck, the only thing that had saved her from death was a hastily cast Curaga spell and it was still bleeding sluggishly. She stabbed her blade into the ground, using it to hold up her weight the world going blurry. She had managed to get to the edge of town and there were only a few infantrymen left. She pushed herself to her feet, stumbling for a second, gripping the hilt of her sword so that she wouldn't fall over. Unable to dodge the shot Kira jerked back as she was shot in the shoulder, barely keeping her feet underneath herself. She flung a hand at the soldier and zapped him with a Thunder spell, knocking the guy out. The second shot she couldn't remain on her feet for and fell to the ground. Her eyes closing from exhaustion. Her hearing was muffled but she listened as she heard the squeal of tires and someone yell "Shinra scum!"

* * *

Kira's eyes opened slowly and she stared at the ceiling. Bandages were wrapped around her neck as well as her shoulders. Looking to the side she saw someone sitting in a chair reading and quietly croaked out "Where?"

The person, a woman it turned out, dropped the book and raced to the bed saying "We thought that you weren't ever going to wake up dear. How do you feel?"

Kira blinked slowly and asked "Where am I?"

The woman smiled as she answered, helping Kira drink some water, "You're in Kalm dear. You've been out of it for almost 12 hours."

Kira blinked again as she asked "Who… are you? How…"

The woman covered Kira's mouth saying "You shouldn't talk. I think I can answer any questions that might pop into your head though. My name is Crystal, my husband is Yuba. We found you surrounded by those nasty Shinra troops. My husband chased them off." Crystal gasped as she watched Kira push herself up into a sitting position. Kira shrugged the woman's protesting and swung her legs out of the bed.

Kira glanced at the woman and croaked out "I thank you very much for your kindness... but I have to go. I have to go find my friends." Crystal blinked slightly as she saw the slight amount of panic that was entering into the girl's eyes. Crystal sighed and nodded, helping her stand. Kira stumbled slightly before straightening up and gripping her sword which was resting in a corner of the room and slinging it onto her back. Kira took a deep breath, silently thanking the room for stopping its silliness and remembering that it shouldn't be spinning, and sighed after a moment before heading back outside. It was sunny out and Kira glanced back at the woman saying "If there is any way I could repay you."

Crystal smiled saying "You just be safe. If you can't find your friends, you can come back here." Kira blinked in surprise before nodding with a smile and heading out.

* * *

She had walked for a couple of hours when her eyes widened as she felt her bond with Zack pulse. It was so strong that she had to place a hand on a nearby rock to steady herself. Clouds had formed overhead and she slid down the rock tears dripping down her face as she felt the bond between her and Zack begin to fade. She turned her face up to the sky and let the rain pour down on her as she sat there. It was a couple hours later that the sun finally came out and she forced herself up saying "Angeal…he's all yours again. Take care of him." She paused for a moment as a white feather fluttered down in front of her and she caught it with a small smile saying as she looked up at the sky "See ya around…Zack. The man who became a hero."

* * *

I am sad now, I always hated Zack's death scene. IT WAS SO SAD!!!! T_T Til next time then and as promised Reno makes a come back. :D


	17. A New Begining

We have left the relm of Crisis Core and moved onto the orginal FFVII game. I know that not everyone has played the actually game, I probably should've said this at the start but you all get this now, this follows the game. I will have no complaining of spoilers, seriously everyone knows what happens in the game...I just spell it out for you guys plus I leave out some of the stuff so you get a few surprises. For instance the getting of Cloud's "outfit" you can firgure out the hilarity of that on your own. ;) I know ZakuReno will be very happy that Reno comes back in this chapter so all of you, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still no owning of the rights to the shiznit, no recognizing it's MINE...(once again I reiterate that it's about 2AM and I'm a little hyper at the moment so you should all just not ask where that was coming from...sometimes I scare myself I really do...)

* * *

Chapter 17: A new beginning

Tifa looked around her establishment in the Sector 7 slums of Midgar. It had been almost 5 years since the incident at Nibelheim and almost 4 since she had moved to Midgar. 7th Heaven had been built before she had arrived there and she had almost immediately been hired, especially when the owner learned about her hatred of Shinra. Over the years the bar had become so successful she had been allowed to hire another bartender about 2 months ago. The only problem with the new bartender was that she was now serving a couple of Turks their drinks. The girl in question placed the five shots of whiskey, the whiskey on the rocks, and the beer chaser in front of the red head before placing a beer in front of the man sitting next to him. She had dark waist length hair with auburn streaks in it. Hazel eyes with hidden sorrow watched as the red head across the bar from her grabbed his first shot and she rested her elbows on the counter with a smile saying "With all that alcohol I'd guess something was on your mind." The red head glanced up at her, his blue eyes gazing into her own for a moment before he slugged the shot down. She was wearing black pants and a blood red fitted shirt with a stiff high neck that had black feathers embroidered into it. The sleeves of the shirt were loose around the wrists with black embroidery on them depicting flames that licked up to her elbows.

She turned her head as the dark skinned man with the glasses and the suit explained quietly "It's the five year anniversary of her death."

The girl blinked for a moment before pouring herself and the other man a shot saying "Well that would be a good reason to drink but he's going to kill himself with the way he's going."

Reno looked up at her saying "One shot for each year and who are you to care anyways, yo?"

Setting the shot in front of Rude she explained to his perplexed expression "On the house." She held up her own glass for a moment before saying "To those we've lost." Reno held up his own glass to that, Rude joining them a moment later and all three slugged the shots down all three of them slamming the shot glasses onto the counter simultaneously. Once she put the glass onto the counter she said "As for who I am, the name's Katsumi Lilitu, though most people call me Katsu." Katsu leaned on the counter again commenting "She must've been pretty important to ya, if you're drinking this much." The red head nodded as he finished off the last of his shots and moved on to the glass of whiskey. Tifa growled slightly as she watched Katsu talking to the two Turks with an easy grace that she couldn't have faked even if she had tried. Tifa could barely stand letting them into 7th Heaven but did because they were paying customers.

* * *

Katsu chuckled before commenting "Sounds like you were in love." Reno's head jerked up and he turned red as he watched the barkeep across from him give an easy grin as she continued "Treasure the memories, but do you really think that she would have wanted you to drink yourself to death." Reno glanced down before taking another drink refusing to say anything and Rude glanced over at Katsu for a moment before slapping down the cash for their drinks. He sighed as he grabbed Reno's arm and helped his now drunk partner up. Nodding over to Katsu he saw something flicker in her eyes as she watched Reno for a moment before she smiled over at the taller man saying "Be careful on your way." He nodded and headed out, helping a stumbling Reno out of the building and down the steps. As soon as they were gone Tifa moved over helping Katsu collect the glasses that had accumulated over the Turks stay. Katsu glanced over at the irate Tifa and raised an eyebrow asking "What's up?"

Tifa dropped the glasses a little harder then what was good for them into the sink as she growled "They were with Shinra and you were all buddy buddy!"

Katsu smirked raising an eyebrow at the girl saying "They were paying customers; it always helps to be nice to customers. Being nice tends to help open their wallets more."

Tifa wiped off her hands before going to help a few more customers that had just walked in saying as she walked to the other side of the bar "That's why I let them in." Katsu watched the dark haired buxom girl sigh and say in a more relaxed tone "You're shift is over, I'll see you tomorrow." Katsu nodded and wiped off her hands before heading out of the bar waving at one of the regulars that called out to her, ruffling Marlene's hair briefly before heading out the door. Walking through the slums under the plate she glanced up slightly to stare at the giant steel roof over her head. She sighed after a moment before heading to the Sector 4 slum where her house was.

* * *

She slid the key in and walked into the house, locking the door behind herself. It wasn't anything grand or such but it was enough for her. She tossed the set of keys onto a table next to the door, the keys landing with a clank in front of a picture, a short haired younger Katsu and three well muscled men. She reached up and loosened the collar opening it so that she could breathe easier. Once the collar was looser it revealed a scar that went across the side of her neck and a necklace covered by the shirt. She sighed and turned the TV on and sitting on the couch with her feet up until she fell asleep.

* * *

Katsu groaned slightly as she woke up stiff from falling asleep on the couch. Light was peeking through the curtains that covered the windows and she sighed as she got up. Stretching her arms above her head she sighed in relief as she felt her back crack after a moment. Running a brush through her hair she muttered as she tied it behind her back "God I hate long hair, how did he ever manage it?" She popped open the fridge ducking her head as she looked inside for a moment. Grabbing an apple she headed out, closing the collar around her neck hiding the scar that was present. It was while she was walking through Sector 5, twitching as she felt something on the edge of her perception that was very familiar to the young woman, that she spotted Tifa being carted off and started running after it. She glanced over at the person who yelled to Tifa, spotting the bright blond hair before anything else. As she ran after the cart she spotted someone else following it and caught up to the girl in pink easily jogging next to the girl as they ran. The girl glanced over at Katsu for a moment before asking "You know Tifa?"

Katsu smirked as she ran answering "I work for Tifa. The name's Katsu."

The girl stumbled slightly causing Katsu to catch her by the elbow and keep running as she said "I'm Aerith."

Katsu smiled as she replied "It's a pleasure to meet you Aerith, though I do wish it had been under better circumstances." Aerith nodded and the two of them entered into Wall Market. Katsu straightened up slightly as she listened to the cat calls and wolf whistles that came from all over the street. Ignoring it she watched as Aerith talked to someone for a moment before turning to the blond man who had just arrived.

Katsu glanced back at him as Aerith said "This place is scary in a lot of ways. Especially for a girl. So we've got to find Tifa fast." She glanced in between Katsu and Cloud for a moment before saying "Cloud this is Katsu, she works for Tifa."

The blond glanced at the girl standing next to him and nodded slightly as she looked back at him. Her eyes flashed something like recognition for a second before she stuck her hand out with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes saying "Pleasure to meet you."

He gripped her hand and nodded as he shook it saying "Likewise." The three of them started to walk around they found themselves in front of the Honey Bee Inn and Katsu grabbed Aerith's arm letting Cloud go and talk to the guy in front. When he came back he said "Tifa's with Don Corneo." Katsu nodded and they headed over there.

* * *

Upon arrival Katsu and Aerith stood back, Katsu's arms crossed, as Cloud talked to the guy in the front. The man spoke loudly enough so that both Aerith and Katsu heard him say "This is the mansion of Don Corneo, the most powerful man in Wall Market. Look, the Don's not into men. So don't let me catch you around here again… Hey, you got a couple of sweet ones with you!"

Cloud moved back to the other two and Aerith said "Hey, this looks like the Don's mansion. I'll go take a look. I'll tell Tifa about you."

Katsu rolled her eyes as Cloud protested "No!! You can't!!"

Aerith paused confused and asked "Why?"

Cloud gestured back at the building as he asked "You DO know…what kind of…place this is, don't you?"

Aerith sighed as she argued "Then what am I suppose to do? You want to go in there with me?"

Cloud scratched the back of his head for a moment as he muttered "Well being a man, that'll be pretty hard. Besides if I bust in there, it'll cause too much commotion. But, I just can't let you go in alone…Oh, man…" Katsu glanced at Aerith for a moment before she joined in on her giggling, ignoring Cloud for a moment until he asked "What's so funny, Aerith, Katsu?"

Katsu chuckled as she suggested "Why don't you go in drag?"

Cloud blinked for a moment before going "Huh?"

Aerith turned to the blond saying "Cloud, why don't you dress up like a girl? It's the only way."

Surprised and shocked Cloud exclaimed, his voice going up about an octave "WHAT?!"

Aerith walked over to the guard and got his attention saying "Just wait. I've got a cute friend I want to bring."

Aerith walked over to the other two and hooked her arm around Cloud's, Katsu doing the same on his other side, as Cloud protested "Aerith…I can't…"

The two of them glanced at the blond, Katsu raising an eyebrow, as Aerith asked while they started to drag him along "You ARE worried about Tifa, aren't you? Then come on, hurry!" They continued dragging him along until they reached the dress shop where Aerith told the girl behind the counter "Excuse me! I'd like to get a dress."

The girl scratched her check as she said "Umm, it might take a little time. Will that be all right?"

Katsu tilted her head curiously as she asked "Why?"

The girl looked over at her explaining sheepishly "Well, my father, the owner, has been in a slump lately. You see, he makes all the dresses."

Aerith cut in asking "And, where is your father?"

The girl turned back to Aerith "He's probably plastered at the bar."

Aerith placed a hand on her chin as she mused "So…You're saying we can't get a dress unless we do something about your father?"

The girl nodded quietly before saying "Yes, I'm sorry. He's caused so much trouble. You'd help bring him back?"

Aerith nodded slightly as she said "Well, if we don't do something, we don't get a dress, right?"

The girl behind the counter nodded enthusiastically as she exclaimed "Really?! Please help my crazy old dad. I just don't know what to do anymore…"

Aerith sighed before saying "All right, we'll do something. Let's go, Cloud, Katsu."

Katsu sighed for a moment before saying "I think I'm gonna go look around for a little bit on my own."

Aerith blinked before she smiled saying "Ok, just be careful."

Katsu nodded and gave an arrogant smirked as she said "I think I can handle myself." Aerith smiled and waved as she and Cloud ran off, Katsu waving back and calling over to them "Try not to kill him Aerith." The girl snickered before vanishing from Katsu's sight. Katsu shook her head seeing that Aerith seemed to be enjoying herself just a little too much. Katsu hooked her thumbs into her pockets and started wandering around before heading down a smaller path. Her follower turned and found himself pinned against a wall and she smiled while raising an eyebrow saying "You know for someone who's paid to follow people, you didn't seem to make much of an effort to do so. How's the hangover?"

Reno shrugged slightly still pinned against the wall and asked "You gonna let me go or am I gonna have to force you to, yo?"

Katsu withdrew her arm and leaned against the wall across from him asking "What do you want?"

He watched her for a moment before saying "Nothin' really." Katsu raised an eyebrow at him as she stared back at the red head. They remained like that until he reached into his pocket as his phone rang answering it "Go ahead." Katsu sighed and tilted her head waiting for him to hang up.

He shoved it back into his pocket and started to walk away, Katsu smiled slightly as she asked teasingly "What you're not going to stay?"

Reno glanced back at her answering with a smirk "Only when I'm off duty babe." Katsu raised an eyebrow at him but chuckled all the same. Reno watched her for a moment longer before vanishing into the crowd. Katsu headed back to the dress shop and as she walked in she sputtered as she saw Cloud in a wig, make-up, and a very purple dress. She tried to contain her laughter but wasn't doing a very good job at it as Cloud blushed furiously.

Aerith glanced back at Katsu and smirked before saying to Cloud "Walk more nicely like…this. Miss Cloud."

Cloud shook his head asking "…What do you mean 'nicely'?"

Katsu watched as he practiced walking and was trying very hard to fall into fits of hysterical laughter as Aerith teased him gently "Oh you're so cute, Miss Cloud. Aaah, I want one. Do you have one that'll look good on me too?" The two new guys that Katsu hadn't noticed before both pulled dresses off of the racks and held them up for Aerith's inspection. Katsu rolled her eyes as the girl also got in on the fight and Katsu zoned out. Sitting on the counter with her head propped on one of her hands as she just watched what was happening.

* * *

Katsu blinked as she saw that Aerith had changed into a red dress and was standing in front of her. Aerith's hands were on her hips as she asked Katsu "Have you been listening to a word that I've said?"

Katsu blinked for a moment before answering with a simple "No."

Aerith sighed and shoved a blue dress into Katsu's hands ordering "Change."

Katsu blinked for a moment and glanced at the low neck, high slit dress and handing it back to Aerith saying "No. I refuse to wear a dress." Aerith blinked in surprise she had been expecting more of a fight from Cloud and less of one from Katsu but it had happened in reverse.

Aerith propped her hands on her hips exclaiming "Cloud went along with it, why won't you?"

Katsu stared down at the smaller girl for a moment before explaining "I HATE dresses with a passion and they are a bitch to fight in." Aerith sighed for a moment before looking over Katsu's attire. It really wasn't all that bad, it would have been better with a skirt of some sort but it was above casual but way below formal. With a sigh Aerith decided to let it go and let Katsu do as she pleased. She nodded causing Katsu to smile brilliantly, her eyes lighting up momentarily the sorrow that had been held in their hazel depths vanishing for a single brief moment, and follow the two of them out of the shop and to Don Corneo's.

* * *

They were once again stopped by the guard at the door but Katsu listened as he looked over the three of them saying "Damn!! Your friend's hot, too! Come in, come in!!" He turned around and yelled through the door "Three ladies coming through!!"

As they went in Katsu glanced around at the richly furnished interior before glancing at the receptionist as he said "Hey, ladies. I'll go and let the Don know you're here. Wait here. Don't go wandering around…"

As soon as he left Cloud turned to Aerith as she said "Now's our chance. Let's find Tifa." The three of them headed upstairs and glanced at the locked doors before going down a long stairwell to what looked almost like a place to do ritual sacrifices. Katsu rolled her eyes as Cloud insisted that he go down first before Katsu and Aerith followed him down. Both Katsu and Aerith looked between Cloud in drag and Tifa.

Katsu moved over to Tifa with a slight wave and greeting of "Hey!"

The young woman stared at Katsu for a moment before exclaiming "Katsu!! What are you doing here?!"

Katsu shrugged as she said "Um…rescuing you?" Katsu glanced back at Aerith after a moment before saying quickly "Oh! Sorry, this is Aerith. Aerith Tifa."

Tifa walked over to the two of them as Aerith said "It's nice to meet you. Cloud's told me a lot about you."

Tifa's eyes narrowed slightly and she placed her hands on her hips asking "…And you are? Hey you're the one with Cloud in the park…"

Aerith nodded as she said "Right, with Cloud."

Katsu rolled her eyes as she muttered under her breath "Alright we HAVE established that she was with Cloud."

Aerith blinked as Tifa looked away with a sad look saying "…Oh."

Aerith realizing the situation explained quickly "Don't worry. We just met. It's nothing."

Katsu hid a smile as Tifa turned red and replied defensively "What do you mean, 'Don't worry'…about what? No, don't misunderstand. Cloud and I grew up together. Nothing more."

Aerith giggled, as Katsu didn't even try to hide the smirk now, and said "Poor Cloud having to stand here and listen to both of us call him nothing. Right, Cloud?"

Confused Tifa tilted her head and asked "Cloud?" Cloud shuffled over to the group of girls and Tifa turned around leaning in to get a closer look at him. She jumped as she finally recognized the man in front of her exclaiming "Cloud?! Why are you dressed like that?! And what are you doing here?! Forget that, what happened to you after the fall?! Are you hurt?!"

Cloud shook his head with a slight smirk saying "Hey, give me a chance to answer. I'm dressed like this…because there was no other way to get in here. I'm alright. Aerith helped me out. We met up with Katsu on our way here."

Tifa glanced at Aerith out of the corner of her eye saying "Oh, Aerith did…"

Katsu tilted her head in curiosity as Cloud asked "Tifa, explain. What are you doing in a place like this?"

Tifa scratched the back of her head sheepishly saying "Yeah, ummm…"

Aerith noticed the side glance that Tifa shot at her and announced "I'll just plug my ears." Tifa looked over at Katsu for a moment while the girl just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Tifa looked over at Aerith, who had moved away from the group and covered her ears, before turning to Cloud saying "I'm glad you're alright."

Cloud nodded and asked again "Thanks. What happened?"

Katsu tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes as Tifa explained "When we got back from the Number 5 reactor, there was this weird man. So Barret caught him and squeezed some information out of him."

Guessing Cloud cut in "That's when the Don's name popped up."

Tifa nodded in affirmation "Right, Don Corneo. Barret told me to leave the leech alone but something's been bothering me."

Cloud nodded as he said "I see. So you wanted to get the story straight from Corneo's mouth."

Katsu sighed as Tifa said "So I made it here, but now I'm in a bind. Corneo is looking for a bride. Every day, he gets four girls, chooses one of them, and then…and, well…Anyway, I have to be the girl…or I'm out for tonight."

Aerith turned around and said "Sorry…but I overheard…"

Katsu muttered under her breath "Like it was really hard not to."

Aerith moved closer to the group asking "If you know the four girls, there's no problem, right?"

Tifa nodded reluctantly saying "I guess so, but…"

Aerith gestured at the group of people in the room saying "We have four here, right?"

Cloud shook his head vigorously as he protested "No, Aerith! I can't have you getting involved."

Aerith placed her hands on her hips as she asked sarcastically "Oh? So it's all right for Tifa and Katsu to be in danger?"

Katsu blinked slightly as Cloud exclaimed "No, I don't want Tifa in…"

Katsu slumped slightly and muttered "Wow, I am feeling the love in here."

Ignoring the lone man in the room Tifa walked over to Aerith asking "Is it all right?"

Aerith looked away slightly as she answered "I grew up in the slums…I'm used to danger."

Tifa turned to Katsu asking "Are you sure you want to do this? You are a Kalm girl after all."

Katsu smirked slightly as she said "Hey, I'm game."

Tifa smiled slightly at her answer before looking back at Aerith as she asked "Do you trust me?"

Tifa nodded seriously as she replied "Yes. Thanks, Ms. Aerith. Katsu."

Katsu winked over at her employer, who gave an appreciative grin, as Aerith shook her head correcting Tifa "Call me Aerith."

Everyone looked up the stairs as a man called down them "He-ey! It's time, ladies. The Don is waiting! He's expecting all four of you." Katsu blinked as he started to walk back up the stairs muttering loudly "I told you not to wander around…I tell ya, women nowadays…"

Katsu yelled up at him "We can still here you, ya know!!"

The only reply that she got was "Hurry up, will ya!!"

The three girls in the room turned back to look at Cloud as he said "I probably don't need to ask but the other girl is…Me…right?"

Katsu grinned as Tifa turned around saying "You're right, there was no need…"

Aerith nodded and finished the other girl's sentence "…to ask." Cloud slumped dejectedly for a moment before the four of them started heading up the stairs to face the Don.

* * *

Ok so it was brief but HE WAS IN THERE. 'Til next time folks...hopefully my brian won't be on hyper mode though...blech I might update later this weekend who knows...


	18. BOOM and rescue

Here's an update for you guys. Hope you've been enjoying the story so far. We have officially gotten into the original FFVII game which makes me happy even if this does mean that my chapters tend to be longer then they were before. :D Anyways shout outs: ZakuReno and Enyara. You guys are the best!

* * *

Chapter 18: BOOM and rescue

The group of four, three females and one male in drag, found themselves in front of a fat man sitting behind a desk with a blond Mohawk that caused Katsu's eye to twitch with the desire to shave it off. She blinked and leaned back slightly as he jumped onto the desk and leered at them saying "Hmmm! Good, splendid!" He jumped over the desk and moved in front of Aerith first talking to himself "Now, let's see… Which girl should I choose? Hmm---hmmm---!" He paused in front of Katsu for a moment as she stared past him, her face expressionless. She relaxed slightly as he moved on in front of Cloud, who looked away, muttering "This one?" Katsu rolled her eyes slightly as he moved in front of Tifa and asked "Or this one?" He moved back in front of Cloud and Katsu watched out of the corner of her eye as the Don tried to get Cloud to look at him straight in the face…without much success. After a few seconds of trying he jumped up pumping a fist into the air and exclaiming "Woo-hoo, I've made up my mind!! My choice for tonight is…This healthy-looking girl!"

Katsu whipped around to stare at Cloud's traumatized face as he stammered "Wa, wait a sec! I mean, uh, please wait a moment!"

Katsu stared at Don out of the corner of her eye for a moment as he exclaimed "I love chickies who play hard-to-get! Yeowza!" Don turned away saying dismissively "You can have the other ones!" Katsu's eye twitched slightly as Don's bodyguards saluted happily and Don turned back to Cloud saying "Well then, shall we go my pretty?!" Katsu looked back over at Cloud as he looked between Aerith and Tifa, both nodding at the male, before slumping and following Don out of the room. Katsu glanced at the bodyguards as they leered at the remaining girls before they came at them. Katsu turned slightly and grabbed the two men by the hair and slammed their heads together. Dazed the two men stumbled and Tifa and Aerith knocked them both out. Katsu walked over to the room that Cloud had left in while Tifa and Aerith changed back into their normal clothes. Glancing over her shoulder at the two girls before opening the room. Katsu raised an eyebrow at the decorations around the room before turning her attention to the actual people in the room.

She smirked and raised an eyebrow at Cloud as she asked "Were you really…?" He cut her off by shaking his head forcefully before heading over to the group and ripping off the dress revealing his normal clothes underneath, as well as the fact that he was a guy, how he fit his sword under the dress no one will ever know.

The Don jumped back his back slamming against the headboard as he exclaimed "A man?! What's goin' on?"

Tifa yelled at him as the group moved to the side of the bed "Shut up, we're asking the questions now… What did your assistants find out? Talk! If you don't tell us…"

Cloud leaned forward placing a foot on the bed threatening "I'll chop them off."

Don jumped and shook his head as he said quickly "No! Not that! I'll talk! I'll tell you everything!"

Tifa raised an eyebrow and said "So, talk."

Katsu watched quietly as he said "…I made 'em find out where the man with the gun-arm was. But that's what I was ordered to do."

Tifais eyes narrowed as she asked him "By who?"

Katsu sighed as Don shook his head protesting "No…! If I told you that, I'd be killed!"

Tifa jumped and threatened "Talk! If you don't tell us…"

Katsu raised an eyebrow as Aerith mimicked Cloud's actions and said, her voice threatening "…I'll rip them off."

Don yelped and answered quickly "It was Heidegger of Shinra! Heidegger, the head of Public Safety Maintenance!"

Surprised Cloud exclaimed "The head of Public Safety Maintenance?!"

Tifa however was focused on something else that he had said and ordered "Did you say Shinra?! What are they up to?! Talk! If you don't tell us…" Katsu rolled her eyes as Tifa paused dramatically before stepping forward and continuing with her threat "…I'll smash them."

Don stared at her for a moment before saying "…You're serious, aren't you…ohboy, ohbooy, ohboy. I'm not fooling around here either, you know. Shinra's trying to crush a small rebel group called AVALANCHE, and want to infiltrate their hideout. And they're really going to crush them…literally, by breaking the support holding up the plate above them."

Katsu's eyes widened and Tifa leaned back in surprise exclaiming "Break the support?!"

Don waved his arms as he elaborated "You know what's going to happen? The plate'll go PING and everything's gonna go BAMMM!! I heard their hideout's in the Sector 7 Slums…I'm just glad it's not here in Sector 6."

Tifa shook her head in disbelief as she muttered "They're going to wipe out the Sector 7 Slums?! Cloud, will you come with me to Sector 7?"

Katsu watched as Cloud nodded and said "Of course, Tifa."

Tifa looked over at Katsu saying "You don't have to come, if you don't want to."

Katsu blinked as she replied "If I don't come, I might be out of a job."

Tifa smiled slightly in appreciation and they started to head out but paused as Don said "Now hold on!"

Cloud turned around and exclaimed "Shut up!"

Katsu blinked and turned with her arms crossed as Don continued "No wait, it'll only take a second. How do you think scum like me feels when they babble on about the truth?"Katsu rolled her eyes but yelped as he pulled a lever and the four of them dropped into a pit.

* * *

Katsu grunted slightly as she landed on her feet in the sewer, Cloud landed next to her and seemed to be the only other that had managed to stay on their feet. She sighed and moved over to Aerith helping her up as Cloud moved to Tifa. As she helped Aerith up she asked "You okay?"

The girl nodded glancing at her dress with a disgusted grimace before saying "Well the worst is over…"

Katsu slapped a hand to her forehead and said "Well now you've jinxed us." She glanced back at the large monster that had appeared behind them and held up her fists prepared for a fight. With Aerith using magic and the others focused on attacking the battle was quick work.

Tifa looked over at her barkeep and asked "Where did you learn to fight?"

Katsu glanced over at her for a moment before saying "I studied a little before I came here. I'm still not very good."

Tifa nodded slightly saying "Well, you're no beginner that's for sure." Katsu scratched the back of her head with an embarrassed smile. The smile faded as Tifa looked down saying quietly "It's too late…Marlene…Barret…the people of the Slums."

Aerith quickly cut in shaking her head "Don't give up, never give up hope. It's not easy to destroy the pillar, right?"

Tifa nodded before saying "…Yeah…you're right! We still have time."

Katsu nodded and said "Then let's get out of here. It stinks." Tifa smiled and watched as Katsu started to head out of the sewer quickly. There was no way to get out from that level and they had to head further down into the sewer before they could head up and out of it.

* * *

Katsu and the others paused for a moment as they stretched and recuperated from being underground in the sewers. Katsu glanced over at Cloud as he said "Aerith… I got you mixed up in all this…"

The flower girl shook her head saying "Don't tell me to go home."

Tifa looked around saying "Let's see…if we can just get past the trains that are lit up, we should be able to get out of here." They nodded and started climbing, Katsu pausing for a moment to help Aerith at one point. Using makeshift ladders and the top of the trains they eventually made it out of the train graveyard and into the Pillar Station. Gunshots could be heard from up above but the Pillar was still standing as Tifa clearly pointed out "We made it! The pillar's standing!"

Katsu looked up straining her sad hazel eyes as she said "Yeah but it sounds like there's a rumble going on up above." As she looked up she could see the various flashes of gun fire coming from along the stairwells. Her head jerked as she followed someone's fall to the ground below, the person, landing close by.

Seeing who it was Cloud ran over to him and knelt down shaking his shoulder and exclaiminging "Wedge! You all right?!"

The guy glanced up slightly and muttered "…Cloud…you remembered…my name. Barret's up top. …help him…An' Cloud…Sorry I wasn't any help."

Cloud shook his head slightly before standing up and saying "I'm going up! Aerith! You look after Wedge."

Aerith nodded after a moment and looked over at Tifa as she said "Aerith, do me a favor. I have a bar called 7th Heaven in this neighborhood. There's a little girl named Marlene there..."

Aerith nodded in understanding and said to a very relieved Tifa "Don't worry. I'll put her somewhere safe."

Tifa nodded and turned to the crowd yelling "It's dangerous here! Everyone get away from the pillar, quickly! Everyone get out of Sector 7!" Katsu glanced at the crowd as the people glanced at each other for a second before dispersing into the other areas. Cloud had already moved over to the gate and opened it. He waited for a moment until Tifa and Katsu caught up with him, the three of them running up the stairs as fast as they could. Once they reached the top Katsu spotted a large black man with a machine gun attached to his arm.

Tifa and Cloud ran up to him and he exclaimed "Tifa! Cloud, you came! Better be careful, they're attackin' by helicopter. Who's that?"

Katsu glanced at him as he stared at her, Tifa cutting in "That's Katsu. She works for me remember. Katsu this is Barret." Katsu nodded at the larger man before turning her attention to the helicopter that had hovered into view. Katsu's mouth dropped open as she saw a flash of red drop from the chopper and Reno land on the platform.

He glanced over at her and a flash of surprise went across his face for a moment before he announced to the others "You're too late. Once I push this button…" He placed a hand on it and pressed saying "That's all, folks! Mission accomplished."

Katsu's eyes narrowed as Tifa yelled "We have to disarm it! Cloud! Barret! Katsu! Please!"

Reno glanced up with a cocky smirk saying "I can't have you do that. No one gets in the way of Reno and the Turks…" Despite the situation Katsu felt her mouth twitch into a small smile before looking over at Barret as he attacked the red head. Katsu frowned as she ducked a blow from his elctro-mag rod and jumped back. She blinked as he glanced at his watch and said "It's time." He gave a wave before turning around and running off, his eyes lingering on Katsu for a moment.

As soon as he was gone Tifa ran over to the computer and started messing with it for a moment before turning to Cloud and saying "Cloud, I don't know how to stop this! You try it!"

Cloud looked down and examined the bomb before muttering loudly "…It's not a normal time bomb." Katsu's head jerked up at the sound of helicopter and put a hand up to keep her hair from getting in her face. Looking at the chopper she saw not only another Turk but also Aerith.

The Turk yelled over to them "That's right. You'll have a hard time disarming that one. It'll blow the second some stupid jerk touches it."

Tifa ran forward yelling up to the man "Please, stop it!"

The Turk chuckled slightly as he explained "Only a Shinra Executive can set up or disarm the Emergency Plate Release System."

Katsu's head whipped over to Barret as he aimed his weapon at the Turk and yelled "Shut yer hole!"

Katsu yelled over at him "Idiot! Don't shoot!"

Barret didn't get a chance to respond as the Turk cut in "That's some good advice. If he doesn't follow it, he might make me injure our special guest."

Tifa jumped up in recognition and yelled "Aerith!!"

The Turk glanced at Aerith asking "Oh, you know each other? How nice you could see each other one last time. You should thank me."

Cloud growled slightly before yelling "What are you gonna do with Aerith?!"

The Turk shrugged as he said "I haven't decided. Our orders were to find and catch the last remaining Ancient. It's taken us a long time, but now I can finally report this to the President."

Everyone looked over at Aerith as she yelled "Tifa, don't worry! She's all right!"

Katsu's eyes widened in shock as the Turk moved over and slapped Aerith, Tifa yelling up to her "Aerith!"

The slap apparently didn't do much because she yelled back "Hurry and get out!"

Katsu began looking around as the Turk laughed and called down to them "Well, it should be starting right about now. Think you can escape in time?" They watched as the chopper flew off and vanished. A few seconds later an explosion occurred above their heads and Katsu winced at the sound slightly, dodging various bits of debris that was falling down.

Katsu looked over at Barret as he jumped onto the edge of the platform grabbing a wire and yelling "We can use this wire to get out!" Tifa jumped up next to him and grabbed on while Cloud hitched a ride on his shoulders. Glancing back Cloud grabbed Katsu's wrist and pulled her up so that she was holding onto him.

She muttered into his back "You better have a good grip on this thing. I would prefer not to fall to my death right now." She felt more than saw the blond nod and she tightened her grip around him as Barret pushed off of the platform. Katsu glanced back as they swung off to see the Plate begin to collapse behind them. Katsu grunted as the explosion from behind them caused everyone to lose their grip and slam onto the ground. She stayed where she was for a moment before pushing herself up and looking around. They had landed in the Sector 5 park and as she glanced at her surroundings she saw Tifa and Cloud pushing themselves up as well.

Katsu glanced over as Barret pushed himself up and ran to the blocked and smoking entrance of Sector 7 and yelled "Marlene! MARLENE!! MAR—LE—NE!! Biggs! Wedge!! Jessie!! Goddamit!!" Katsu blinked as with each swear that popped out of his mouth he hit the ruins of the Plate. She sighed quietly after a moment when he yelled "What the hell's it all for?! ARGGHHHH!!!"

Hazel eyes shifted to Cloud as he called over to the other man "Hey, Barret!" Katsu stopped paying attention to the man in front of her and looked around to make sure that he wasn't drawing the attention of people they didn't want. Katsu's head jerked over to him for a moment as Barret shot at the ruins. She shook her head and watched as the other two dragged the larger man back into the park giving Tifa time to try and reassure him, at least a little.

Katsu wasn't paying attention until Barret started yelling again "No, Tifa! That ain't it! Hell no! It ain't us! It's the damn Shinra! It's never been nobody but Shinra! They're evil and destroyin' our planet just to build their power and line their own damn pockets with gold! If we don't get rid of them, they're gonna kill this planet! Our fight ain't never gonna be over until we get rid of them!!"

Tifa shook her head slightly as she said quietly "…I don't know."

Barret blinked before exclaiming "What don't you know?! You don't believe me?"

Tifa shook her head again as she explained "It's not that. I'm not sure about…me. My feelings."

Barret scratched his head slightly before turning to Cloud and Katsu asking "An' what about you two?" He, strangely enough, received the same reactions from both Cloud and Katsu, silence. Cloud started to walk away and Barret called over to him, as Katsu crossed her arms and tilted her head as she thought, "Yo! Where's he think he's goin?"

Katsu glanced at Barret before saying "I'm going after Aerith." She turned around and started to follow Cloud out of the park. Katsu glanced back as she saw the other two start to follow her and Cloud, smirking as she turned around and ran up to the blond. She placed a hand on his shoulder causing the man to jump slightly at her sudden appearance before the two of them stopped to look back at Tifa and Barret as they caught up.

Tifa paused for a moment before asking "You're going to help Aerith?"

Cloud nodded and Katsu raised an eyebrow at him as he said "Yeah…But before that, there's something I want to know."

Tifa tilted her head slightly as Katsu asked "What?"

Cloud paused for a moment before he explained to the three of them "…it's about the Ancients." Katsu's eyes narrowed as he placed a hand on his head muttering "Sephiroth…?"

Katsu's arm jerked out catching him as the blond slumped slightly Tifa moving forward and asking "Are you all right?"

Katsu rolled her eyes as she supported Cloud's weight and Barret exclaimed "Pull it together, man!" He nodded slightly as he pulled away from Katsu with a muttered 'thanks' and started to run off towards Aerith's house.

* * *

When they entered the house Katsu moved and leaned against the wall as the woman in the room turned to face Cloud asking "Cloud, wasn't it? It's about Aerith, isn't it?"

Cloud nodded and looked down as he answered "…Sorry. Shinra has her."

The woman, Elmyra, turned away saying sadly "I know. They took her from here."

Cloud's head jerked up and Katsu stared at the woman for a moment as Cloud asked "They were here?!"

Elmyra turned back around and nodded as she said "That's what Aerith wanted…"

Cloud's eyes had narrowed slightly and he moved in front of her asking directly "Why is Shinra after Aerith?"

Elmyra turned back around as she reluctantly explained "Aerith…is an Ancient. The sole survivor."

Barret blinked before asking "…What did you say? But, aren't you her mother?"

Elmyra looked down as she explained "…Not her real mother. Oh…it must have been 15 years ago…during the war. My husband was sent to the front. Some faraway place called Wutai. One day, I went to the station because I got a letter saying he was coming home on leave. My husband never came back. I wondered if something happened to him? No, I was sure his leave was canceled. I went to the station every day. Then, one day…You used to see this sort of thing a lot during the war. Her last words were, 'Please take Aerith somewhere safe', My husband never came back. I had no child. I was probably lonely. So I decided to take her home with me. Aerith and I became close very quickly. That child loved to talk. She used to talk to me about everything. She told me she escaped from some kind of research laboratory somewhere. And that her mother had already returned to the planet, so she wasn't lonely…and many other things."

Barret blinked at the woman's term and asked "Returned to the planet?"

Elmyra shrugged saying "I didn't know what she meant. I asked if she meant a star in the sky, but she said it was the planet… She was a mysterious child in many ways." Katsu looked at the ground as Elmyra continued but the other girl ignored her as she let her mind wander.

After a while Katsu glanced up as Cloud astonished said "It's amazing how she's avoided Shinra for so long."

Elmyra nodded saying "Shinra needed her, so I guess they wouldn't harm her."

Tifa crossed her arms and tilted her head as she asked "But, why now?"

Elmyra shrugged before commenting "She brought a little girl here with her. On the way here, Tseng found them. She probably couldn't get away fast enough. She decided to go to Shinra in exchange for the little girl's safety."

Cloud nodded as he said "Must be Marlene."

Barret yelped and exclaimed "Marlene!! Aerith was caught because of Marlene?! I'm sorry. Marlene's my daughter. I'm …really…sorry…"

Elmyra blinked in astonishment before scolding him "You're her father?! How in the world could you ever leave a child alone like that?!" Katsu rolled her eyes and sighed as Barret started explaining sadly and tuned him out.

Katsu slapped a hand to her forehead muttering "Wow, you people have some serious issues." Cloud and Tifa looked at her as she said "You can either stay here and be mopey all day or you can actually DO something about it. I, personally, am more of a doer." Both Cloud and Tifa nodded before Cloud ran upstairs to get Barret.

Tifa looked over at Katsu for a moment asking "Why?"

Katsu blinked before giving a small sad smile as she responded vaguely "Let's just say that I… owe an old friend."

Tifa opened her mouth to ask something else but stopped as Cloud came down stairs with Barret saying "We're going right into Shinra Headquarters. …You gotta be prepared for the worst."

Tifa rolled her eyes as she said "I know. Right now, I feel I have to push myself to the limit. If I stayed here…I'll go crazy."

Everyone glanced over at Barret as he bowed asking Elmyra "Sorry, but can you take care of Marlene a bit longer?"

The woman smiled and nodded saying "Yes, I don't mind."

Barret nodded slightly before saying "This place is dangerous now. You better go somewhere else."

She nodded in agreement as she said "…You're right. But promise me that you'll come back to her. Don't get yourself killed." Katsu raised an eyebrow at the others as they turned and nodded at each other before walking out of the house. She followed after a moment with a slight wave back to Elmyra.

* * *

Katsu sighed and rolled her eyes as Tifa asked "How do we get to the Shinra building?"

Barret nodded as he said "There ain't no train that goes up there anymore…"

Katsu's eye twitched for a moment as she said "That was a double negative."

Barret opened his mouth angrily before snapping it shut as Tifa suggested "Well, let's just go to Wall Market. We might be able to find something there." They nodded and Katsu followed them quietly as they walked over to the "market".

* * *

It didn't take them long to get there and they split up Tifa, Cloud, and Barret heading into a weapons shop as Katsu remained outside. She glanced over at a group of kids as they said "You wanna go see somethin' cool! Follow me."

Katsu smirked as she knelt down next to the group falling back into street slang "Now whatdcha find that'as cool?" The group of kids stared at her for a moment before she smirked and said "You show, I pay." That got the kids on board and they ran off with her following.

She watched as they climbed up a wire and called down to her "Come on, this way!" She smiled before heading up with relative ease. The kids stared at her as she pulled herself onto the ledge that they were resting on and sat down next to them. She glanced at their outstretched hands for a moment before placing 10 gil in each of their hands. She grabbed onto their shoulders for a moment and said "I'll give you guys another ten if you lead my friends here. You should be able to recognize 'em. One's blond with spikes, a girl, and a big guy with a gun arm." The kids nodded and grabbed the wire again sliding down quickly and running off as she stared at the ruins of the fallen Plate. It was a few minutes later that she heard arguing going on down below her and the kids scrambling up the wire. Looking down at the ground she spotted the other three and handed another couple of ten's over with a "Thanks." Standing up she leaned over and yelled down to the arguing group below "Let's put a move on it guys!" They looked up at her and she saw Barret slump as the other two started up the wire, the larger man following them. Katsu swung herself onto the wire and started up, the two kids on the ledge waving enthusiastically at her causing her to smile slightly as she pulled herself up hand over hand. Katsu had made it to the ledge where the wire stopped and jumped on the broken pipes so that the others didn't just hang on the wire. Katsu glanced at Cloud as he worked on something before blinking rapidly in surprise as a nearby propeller moved so that they could use it to get onto the train tracks. The group used swinging bars, broken train tracks, pipes and wires to get to the surface, it took a while but they did make it to the surface.

* * *

Katsu looked up with the others at the Shinra building. A chopper was circling the building and spotlights were on. Katsu's eyes narrowed as she looked at the tall building seeing the tight security. As they moved towards the entrance Barret turned to Cloud saying "Hey, you oughta know this building well."

Katsu blinked a small mysterious knowing smile forming on her lips as Cloud shrugged saying "…Not really, now that I think about it, This's the first time I've ever been to the Headquarters."

Glancing out of the corner of her eye she listened as Barret said "I heard about this place before. Every floor above the 60th is special and not easy to get into even for employees. Must be where they took Aerith. The security's pretty light now. Awright, let's go!!"

Katsu watched in disbelief as Barret walked towards the entrance Tifa hissing at him "Wait a second! You're not thinking of just going right through the main entrance, are you?"

Katsu rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples as the large man said "Well what else does it look like?! I'm gonna kick some Shinra butt and…"

Katsu cut him off saying "…and get us all killed in the process."

Tifa nodded and said "We've got to find another way…"

Barret jumped as he protested "Ain't gonna be no other way! If we keep wastin' time like this, Aerith'll…"

Katsu winced slightly at the bad grammar but let it go as Tifa exclaimed "I know that! But if we get caught in there…" She looked over at Cloud and Katsu asking "What should we do?"

Katsu blinked and held up her hands saying "Leave me out of this conversation, 'kay."

Cloud glanced over at her for a moment before saying "Let's bust in." Katsu sighed and followed them in an eager Barret leading the way. The girl didn't pay attention to what was being said but glanced around the high tech building for a second before slamming her fist into the face of one of the guards that had come up next to her. Katsu ducked as one of the guards tried to hit her but as his arm passed over her head she grabbed it and using his momentum tossed him into another guard who was attacking Tifa. Tifa looked over at Katsu who seemed like she was bored with the fight as she easily knocked out the guards that attacked her.

Katsu glanced over at Cloud as he ran towards the elevators in the back but glancing over at all of the guards that were blocking the way she grabbed his arm and said quickly "This way." He blinked in surprise for a second before following her up the stairs. He smirked as he spotted the elevators in the back and ran to them quickly. Tifa and Barret followed the two of them and they all got on the elevator when the doors opened.

Katsu leaned against the back wall, crossed her arms, and closed her eyes as she listened to Tifa ask "What's wrong?"

She heard Cloud sigh and say "I didn't want to start a ruckus till we saved Aerith. I should have know that was impossible though…"

They glanced back at Katsu as she jerked a thumb at Barret saying sarcastically "Especially with Mr. Subtle here." Barret opened his mouth to say something but paused as Tifa placed a hand in his arm shaking her head.

Barret shut his mouth for a second before saying to Cloud "So there are times when even you fight for other people. I am impressed."

Cloud turned away defensively saying "Who cares if you're impressed…?"

Katsu stared at the group as Barret scratched the back of his head saying "Y'know, I ain't so good at sayin' this, but… sorry…for lotsa things."

Katsu stared at him before asking "Where the hell did that come from?"

Barret didn't get a chance to answer as the alarm went off and he exclaimed "Wh, what the?!"

Tifa pointed at the display of what floor they were on exclaiming "Look!" The display was going insane as was the elevator.

Barret turned to the blond in the group and yelled "I don't care where, Cloud! Just stop it!" Cloud nodded and slammed the emergency stop, the elevator grinding to a halt on the 14th floor. As the doors opened everyone prepared for a fight and charged the Shinra infantrymen that were standing outside the elevator. Katsu ducked a barrage of bullets before slamming her fist into the gut of the gunman, knocking him out instantly. Luckily there weren't that many there and they finished off those guards quickly before getting back onto the elevator.

Heading back up with the crazy monitor Cloud randomly stopped it and Katsu blinked as the doors slide open on the 29th floor to revealed a flustered businessman saying "No, uh, that's all right. My mistake. I'm, uh, not getting on." He ran off and Katsu blinked as she watched him run away before closing her eyes again as the doors closed and they started moving. This time the stop was on the 44th floor and it was no flustered businessman that met them. Katsu pressed up against the side of the elevator with Barret as bullets whizzed by them. Barret moved slightly so he could shoot back at the infantrymen who retreated, leaving behind a machine to fight. Katsu stood back with Tifa as they let the boys handle it. The next stop was the 59th floor where they, oddly enough, didn't meet any resistance…that was until they tried to go up the next set of elevators. Katsu's eyes flicked between the armored guards for a moment before attacking one with a series of punches and kicks. The guard chuckled for a moment before his eyes rolled into his head as he slumped forward, Katsu having hit a vulnerable spot in the armor. She glanced over at the others as they to finished off the attacking guards. Katsu tilted her head slightly as Cloud bent down and picked up a keycard. Moving into the elevator, they saw a great view of Midgar as they moved up, Cloud having slid the Keycard into the appropriate slot.

As they headed up Barret looked at all of them and said "This is the real thing. Don't let your guard down."

Katsu sighed as a worried Tifa said "I hope Aerith is all right."

As soon as they were on 60 they snuck into one of the side rooms, which was a feat for a man Barret's size, and Barret said "Lookit all them guards wanderin' around. Cloud, you go up ahead and signal us when it's safe to come." Katsu rolled her eyes slightly as Cloud moved out using pillars and such so he wouldn't get spotted by the guards. Katsu followed after him, then Barret, and then Tifa. Katsu sighed in relief when they made it into the stairwell. Katsu glanced around as Cloud talked to various people, tricking one of them into giving him a keycard. Katsu blinked as she saw the others heading back into the stairwell and followed them, her hands shoved into her pockets. As they walked onto the 62nd floor she blinked as it looked more like a library than anything else. Her eyes narrowed as she walked into one of the rooms and grabbed one of the books in the Scientific Research Library.

It seemed that she had been reading for only a few seconds when Cloud popped his head into the room saying "Come on. We're heading up." She nodded and placed the book back onto the shelf where it had been, the title Case file: SM-1A.

* * *

They made a quick stop on the 64th floor but were soon back on their way upwards. Katsu sighed as she waited in the model room on the 65th floor. The others were moving about the floor getting the parts to the model so they could finish and get the keycard that they needed. After Tifa came back with the last of the parts she set it in and the Keycard popped out. On the 66th floor they moved into the bathroom and climbed into the air duct. Looking down one of the grates Barret started to say something only to have Katsu put a hand over his mouth as they looked down at the Board of Directors meeting. Katsu's eyes narrowed as she listened to Shinra's plan of NOT rebuilding Sector 7. Katsu's eye twitched as she listened to Palmer talking in a sing-song voice. Barret muttered again, his voice muffled because of her hand over his mouth. He glanced as he felt Katsu twitch slightly and stiffen as the President asked "Hojo. How's the girl?"

Katsu's frown deepened as she heard Hojo saying "As a specimen, she is inferior to her mother. I'm still in the process of comparing her to her mother, Ifalna, but for now the difference is 18%."

Katsu removed her hand and clenched it into a fist, Barret watching her, as Shinra asked "How long will the research take?"

Hojo replying "Probably 120 years. It's probably impossible to finish in our lifetime. Or in the lifetime of the specimen too, for that matter. That's why we're thinking of breeding her. Then we could create one that could withstand our research for a long time."

Tifa and Cloud glanced at each other in horror as Shinra asked "What about the Promised Land? Won't it hinder out plans?"

Katsu forced herself to relax as Hojo said "That's what I need to plan. The mother is strong…and yet has her weaknesses."

Katsu rolled her neck still trying to relax as Hojo laughed manically before Shinra asked "And the SM-1A project?"

Hojo broke off the maniacal laughter with a shrug as he explained "We still haven't found a suitable replacement for the subject that was lost a year ago. The creation of other Spell Masters has been put on hold until we are able to find another candidate."

Shinra nodded slightly before saying "That concludes our meeting."

The four of them watched as the Board of Directors left the single woman in the group pausing and looking up at the vent saying "Something stinks…"

Katsu rolled her eyes at the woman before glancing at Cloud as he said once the woman was out of the room "They were talking about Aerith…right?"

Barret glanced over at him and shrugged as well as he could in the tight space murmuring "I dunno."

Tifa looked up at them saying "Probably. But what's a spell master?" Everyone in the air vent shrugged.

Katsu raised an eyebrow at Cloud as he said "Let's follow them." They backed out of the air duct and went into the hallways. Katsu stopped as Cloud peered around a corner and muttered "Hojo, huh?" Heading into the stairwell they followed the scientist up to the 67th floor.

Katsu glanced at Barret as he said, Hojo having left the stairwell, "I remember him. That Hojo guy. He's in charge of Shinra's Science Department. Cloud, don't you know him?"

Cloud shook his head saying "This is the first time I've actually ever seen him. So…that's what he looks like…" Once they headed out of the stairwell they followed the man into a room with a large tank in it and hid behind crates that were piled in the room. A red lion-like creature was resting in the tank as Hojo stared down at it.

Katsu peeked over the crate as someone came in asking "Is this today's specimen?"

Hojo turned to the man and ordered "Yes. We're starting right away. Raise it to the upper level. My precious specimen…" He tapped the glass before walking out of the room, his hands clasped behind his back.

Tifa moved over to the tank and peered into it questioningly "Precious specimen…? Is it going to be used for a biological experiment?" Katsu moved and leaned against a tank, the window glowing purple.

She glanced inside of it for a moment with a disgusted frown before Cloud came over, stopping in front of the tank that Katsu was leaning on and said "Jenova…" Katsu's eyes widened and she reached forward catching Cloud as he fell forward shaking his head before muttering, Tifa running over to them in concern, "Jenova…Sephiroth's…So…they've brought it here."

Tifa stared at him in confusion before exclaiming "Cloud, be strong!"

He glanced up at Katsu then at Tifa asking "Did you see it?"

Barret looked over at the tank asking "See what?"

Katsu blinked as Cloud muttered "It's moving…still alive?"

Katsu rolled her eyes as Barret peered into the tank before saying "Where's its $#&*& head? This whole thing's stupid. Let's keep goin'." Cloud glanced up at Katsu as she was still supporting him and pulled away from her. She kept her hands on his shoulders until she was sure that he was steady before letting him go. He shook his head for a moment trying to clear it before they started wandering the halls again. Using a nearby elevator they came upon the upper labs.

Katsu's eyes widened slightly as she spotted Aerith in a cage and before anyone could stop her Tifa cried out "Aerith!"

Hojo had glanced over at them before asking dismissively "Aerith? Oh, is that her name? What do you want?"

Katsu rolled her eyes slightly as Cloud announced "We're taking Aerith back."

Still staring at the tank Hojo muttered "Outsiders…"

Katsu's mouth twitched in a slight smile as Barret yelled "Shoulda noticed it earlier, you…"

Hojo cut him off by saying "There's so many frivolous things in this world. Are you going to kill me? I don't think so. The equipment here is extremely delicate. Without me, who could operate it? Hmm?" Cloud hesitated and Hojo smiled manically as he said "That's right. I recommend you think things out logically before you make any rash moves. Now, bring in the Specimen!" Katsu blinked slightly as the red lion from below raised into the tank that Aerith was trapped.

Cloud yelled at the scientist as he ran towards the cage "What do you think you're doin'?"

Katsu walked over to the tank as Hojo said "Lending a helping hand to an endangered species…both of them are on the brink of extinction…if I don't help, all these animals will disappear."

Katsu's eye twitched as Tifa turned around yelling "…animal? That's terrible! Aerith is a human being!"

Katsu didn't even look at the scientist as Barret yelled at him "You're gonna pay!" Katsu glanced back at Barret as he aimed his gun at the tank and moved out of the way. As soon as she was clear Barret fired.

Hojo protesting ran forward "Wh…what are you do…Oh! My precious specimens…" The door opened and the red lion-like creature pounced on Hojo knocking him back.

Cloud ran forward yelling "Now's our chance to get Aerith!"

He ran in as Katsu watched the red thing mess with Hojo before glancing back as Tifa asked "Cloud…what's wrong?"

Katsu blinked as he looked over his shoulder saying "…The elevator is moving."

Finally managing at getting out from underneath the red lion with multiple tattoos Hojo scooted back as the lion said "This is no ordinary specimen. This is a very ferocious specimen!" Katsu blinked at the intelligent voice that had a hint of purr in it as the red lion said "He's rather strong. I'll help you all out."

Tifa stared at it in shock before exclaiming "It talked ?!"

The lion glanced over at her with a frown and said "I'll talk as much as you want later, Miss."

Katsu, suppressing a grin, looked back up at Cloud as he came forward and stood next to her in front of the lion and said "We'll take care of that monster. Tifa, Katsu could you take Aerith somewhere safe."

Tifa nodded and ran off with Aerith, Katsu looked over at them for a moment before sighing and saying "You just want to leave me out of all the fun." Cloud blinked at the girl for a moment before smiling as she winked at him and ran off after Tifa and Aerith. Katsu glanced back at the lion as he introduced himself and she smiled slightly at Red.

As soon as the fight was over the three girls walked back to the guys and Katsu looked at Red as he said "I have the right to chose, too. I don't like two-legged things."

Katsu rolled her eyes as Barret asked "What are you?"

Red sat down as he answered looking over at Barret "An informed question. But difficult to answer. I am what you see. You must have many questions, but first, let's get out of here. I'll lead the way."

Aerith moved forward as she said "Cloud…so you did come for me." Red jumped over the rail landing close to the girl who jumped back startled for a moment.

Red glanced at her and said "I apologize for what happened back there. I was merely acting to throw Hojo off guard…"

Katsu moved over to where Red was standing and glanced back at Barret as he said "Now we've saved Aerith, ain't no need to be in this buildin'! So let's get the hell outta here!"

Cloud looked around the group for a moment before saying "If all six of us go together, we'll be noticed. Let's break up into two groups." Katsu glanced over at Aerith as Cloud left her in Red's and Tifa's care and nodded to her saying "See ya soon." Aerith nodded with a smile before giving a slight wave at the other girl as she started to walk off. She, Cloud, and Barret headed towards the elevator on the 66th floor but paused as someone else came on. Katsu stared out the glass paneling of the elevator, having recognized the guy from the bar, as Cloud turned and asked "H-Hey, what is it?"

Katsu watched his reflection as he pushed up his sunglasses before pointing up and asking "Would you press 'Up' please?" Cloud blinked and Katsu watched as another man came in.

It was the same guy as from the helicopter and now that she got a better look at him she could see the dark eyes and the shoulder length straight black hair as he said "It must have been a real thrill for you…Did you enjoy it?"

Katsu smirked slightly as she answered "Immensely." He glanced over at her as she turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head before hitting the button on the elevator that would bring them to the top floor.

* * *

Katsu blinked as the doors opened up and she saw Red already there with a collar on his neck. Katsu sighed and placed her arms behind her allowing the Turks to cuff her before leading them into the President's office where they lined up in front of his desk. Cloud glanced around before spotting Red and asking "You got caught, too?"

Katsu rolled her eyes slightly as she said sarcastically "No Cloud. He's here by his own volition."

Cloud rolled his eyes as he turned back to the President and demanded "Where is Aerith?!"

Shinra smirked as he answered "In a safe place. She's the last surviving Ancient…" He stood up and moved over to the window explaining "Don't you know? They called themselves the Cetra, and lived thousands of years ago. Now they are just a forgotten page in history."

Katsu glanced back slightly as Shinra moved in front of them as Red asked "Cetra…That girl, is she a survivor of the Cetra?"

Shinra continued ignoring Red's question "Cetra, or the Ancients will show us the way to the 'Promised Land.' I'm expecting a lot out of her."

Red looked over at Shinra and tried again by asking "The Promised Land? Isn't that just a legend?"

Shinra smiled slightly as he answered "Even so, It's just too appealing to not pursue. It's been said the Promised Land is very fertile. If the land is fertile…"

Barret cut in realizing what the fat man in the suit before them was saying "Then there's gotta be Mako!"

Shinra turned and nodded as he said "Exactly. That is why our money sucking Mako Reactor is necessary. The abundant Mako will just come out on its own. That is where Neo-Midgar will be built. Shinra's new glory."

Barret spat on the ground in front of Shinra and yelled "$#*^%! Quit dreamin'!"

Shinra shook his head in disappointment as he said cruelly "Oh really, don't you know? These days all it takes for your dreams to come true is money and power. Well, that is all for our meeting."

Katsu glanced back as she heard one of the Turks come up behind them, it was the bald one from before, and order "Come on! Outta his way!"

Katsu shook her head slightly before turning and walking away before stopping to yell over to Barret as he was yelling at the President "Barret! Let's go. He's not worth the effort." Shinra's eyes narrowed at the tone and the way that Katsu looked down on him but didn't say anything as Barret grumbled and followed after her. President Shinra turned away from the door where the prisoners had vanished behind and shook his head slightly there had been something chillingly familiar about the way that girl had stared at him.

* * *

Till next time folks. :D


	19. Long time, No see

Here's another chapter! :D Shout outs: ZakuReno, Enyara, Razzika, and heartlessneko. Yay! There are new people along with my constant reviewers of ZakuReno and Enyara (you guys are awesomesauce). On to the story and enjoy. :D

* * *

Chapter 19: Long time no see

Katsu was sitting on the ground in her cell, one knee pulled up against her chest as she dozed. She didn't open her eyes as the door to her cell opened and she asked gruffly "What?" She felt a hand on her arm and someone pull her up roughly and she stared into angry blue eyes for a moment before sighing as she recognized the red hair and goggles of the Turk in front of her.

As he pulled her along the hallways with a slight limp from cracked ribs he received from the fight on the Plate he growled "I guess you can never really tell with people." Katsu raised an eyebrow at him as he punched the up button for the elevator and waited for it to arrive.

Katsu sighed and asked "Are you going to explain what you meant by that or am I going to have to guess?"

Reno turned back to her as they waited for the elevator and explained angrily "You're a member of AVALANCHE! Never would have thought it when we met in the bar."

Katsu nodded in understanding before she said airily "Ah...Good thing I'm not a member then." The red head blinked rapidly for a moment listening as she continued "Let's just say that I don't really…appreciate it when people mess with my friends." Reno stared at her for a moment longer before turning to the elevator as the doors opened behind him. She followed him in as he slid a keycard in and waited for the doors to close before turning back to her with a sigh. He blinked as he saw that she was looking down at Midgar and opened his mouth to say something before breathing through his nose as the doors opened on the science floor and her escorts were at the door. She walked out of the elevator and glanced back with a slight smile saying as the doors closed behind her "See ya around, Reno." The door to the elevator shut on a confused Turk, who was fairly sure he had never told her his name, and one of her escorts grabbed her arm and started dragging her along. She sighed and lengthened her stride so that she wasn't being dragged. She sighed again as she found herself in a room with Hojo's back to her.

He didn't even glance at her as he started to ask a series of questions "Name?"

Katsu sighed as she answered with him scribbling down the answers "Katsumi Lilitu."

"From?"

"Kalm."

"Height?"

"5'9""

"Weight?"

"160."

"Are you wearing any sort of optical enhancements?"

"Yes."

Hojo huffed slightly before ordering "Be specific."

She smirked as she replied "Colored contacts non-prescription."

The scientist huffed again and muttered "Young people these days. What's your actual eye color?"

Katsu raised an eyebrow at his back before asking "Before or after the procedure…Turtle?" The scientist suddenly stiffened at the old nickname and turned around as Katsu stared down at him.

His eyes widened before he smirked as he asked "Kira Masaru?" She blinked down at him before he turned around a pushed a button summoning her escorts. Once they were in the room he pushed up his glasses and ordered "Take her back to her cell, I'm done with her for now." As they left he called in an assistant and said "Go to the Research Library and pull out Case file: SM-1A." The assistant nodded and left as Hojo laughed.

* * *

The guard pushed Katsu into her cell and removed the handcuffs from her wrists before closing the door. Kira glanced back at the door for a moment before removing the contacts to reveal vivid blue eyes and laying down on the bed to doze.

* * *

It had only been a few hours when screaming woke her out of her light sleep. She moved over to the door and knocked on it and asked "What's going on out there?"

The guard called back obviously terrified "I-it's n-n-nothing to w-worry about! E-Everything's f-fine!" Kira raised an eyebrow before sensing something that she hadn't felt in five years, recognizable even though it felt different then it had all those years ago.

Her eyes widened and she gasped quietly "Sephy…" Looking down she placed a hand on the door and sent a current of electrical energy through it, forcing it to open. Startled the guard spun around and she slammed her fist into his gut, knocking him unconscious. She caught him as he fell forward and dragged him into her cell muttering "It's probably safer if you just played dead for a while." With that done she turned and ran through the once familiar halls towards where she felt her "brother". As she raced through the hallways she dodged terrified employees and soldiers; and the further up she got the worse the damage was. She put an arm up to protect her face from a small explosion that occurred a few feet from her. Running down that hall she spotted Sephy but her eyes widened as she spotted Reno fall back, Sephiroth's sword sliding out of him. Racing down the corridor, she bent down as she ran, grabbing a sword from a dead infantryman and sliding in front of the red head parrying the blow that would have been fatal if it had hit.

Reno's eyes widened as he saw her block the blow and exclaimed "What the hell, yo?! Katsu! Get the hell out of here!!"

She ignored him and straightened up as Sephiroth said "It's been a while…Kira." Reno's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the girl in front of him.

She smirked and reached up loosening the collar around her neck before saying "Well, when you're dead…one does usually try to remain inconspicuous." Sephiroth smiled slightly, as she watched him, staring at her with unfamiliar eyes. He leapt forward swinging his sword at her neck which she ducked, side kicking it into the wall after it passed her before running forward getting closer to him, stopping only to block his back swing. She released the hilt of her sword summoning a black orb. The silver haired swordsman's eyes widened and he grunted as the orb slammed into his chest sending him flying backwards through a wall. Kira turned around and ran over to Reno, kneeling down in front of him as he stared at her like he was looking at a ghost. Kira waved a hand in front of his confused eyes for a moment before sighing and saying quietly "I'm sorry."

The red head blinked in surprise before asking still in a daze "For what?"

Kira smiled slightly as she explained "For not telling you." Kira's head whipped around, as Reno's mouth opened and closed like a fish, and she quickly stood holding up a hand blocking the fireball that had been headed towards them. Sephy quickly followed and she blocked the blow, the sword she had grabbed snapping in two between the clash of the two former 1st Class SOLDIERs. Kira dropped down feeling Sephy's blade slice off a large amount of hair as it whizzed above her head. Kira swooped in and kicked him in the gut before slamming two dark orbs into his chest, adding to the previous blow. Sephy flew back even further and Kira turned grabbing one of Reno's arms, pulling him up and letting him lean his weight on her as they headed towards the roof saying "He'll be back soon." Reno glanced at Kira, her hair now shoulder length because of the rough chop; as they walked she took one look at the elevators before heading over to the stairs.

As they headed up the stairs Reno murmured "I missed you."

Kira paused in mid-step to look down at him before smiling gently eyes still sad as she admitted "I missed you to." He smiled and slumped further as they started heading up the stairs.

* * *

By the time they made it to the roof Reno was suffering from major blood loss, as well as the constant pain of some broken ribs, and she was practically dragging him along. She sighed in relief as she spotted the chopper still on the roof and started towards it, stopping only when she heard guns being cocked behind her and Tseng growl "Put him down." Kira glanced over at the blond woman who aimed a gun at her from her right side. Kira shifted slightly so that if the girl did shoot she wouldn't accidently hit Reno. She listened as Tseng ordered "You will release him or we will kill you."

Kira gave a sigh before smirking as she glanced over her shoulder at Tseng asking "Now is that any way to greet an old friend, Tseng?"

Tseng's eyes widened and he lowered the gun as he saw the familiar young woman in front of him before saying "But…you…you're dead." Kira looked over Tseng's shoulder to see an astonished Rude standing there and gawping.

She smiled and asked "Rude, will you take care of Reno for me? He needs blood and he's got some broken ribs."

Rude nodded regaining his composure quickly as Tseng ordered the other Turk "Eleana, put down your weapon." The girl looked like she wanted to protest but she followed the order.

Kira glanced at her before saying "She new? Never mind. As to the matter of my being alive I can tell you that I'm not the only one who's still suppose to be dead."

Tseng blinked and nodded as he said "Sephiroth."

Kira nodded as she added "And one infantryman. Tch, Shinra hasn't been very truthful in their KIA records…but we already knew that. Didn't we Tseng?" The Turk sighed slightly as he remembered what they had both seen in the incidents that had occurred in her time as a SOLDIER operative. Kira smiled slightly in amusement as she said "I'm lovin' the hair Tseng…but I think I liked the ponytail better." Tseng blinked for a moment at the change in subject before smiling and rolling his eyes quietly. Glancing over at the chopper she saw a young blond haired man in a white suit coming out of it, a cat-like creature following him. Kira raised an eyebrow at the gun holstered at his side before peering closer at the man in front of her. Tseng blinked as Kira suddenly broke out in a smile and said "Well, would you look at this. Pipsqueak grew up! How ya doin' Pipsqueak?"

Rufus Shinra's eye twitched in annoyance as he realized who was standing in front of him and said "I told you not to call me that, Masaru."

Kira gave a cocky smirk as she replied "Pipsqueak, I've called you that for years, do you really think that I'm gonna stop now?" Kira paused for a moment before blinking and commenting, seemingly to herself, "I think I had a very similar conversation with Shinny… and Sephy at one point in time."

Rufus blinked and sighed before saying "My father is dead."

Kira shrugged as she replied casually "So I saw. Doesn't matter to me really." Tseng blinked in shock at the change in attitude, she glanced back at him and frowned slightly at his confusion before explaining "He broke the contract, any deal I had with him is void, I don't have to be polite about his death. Especially with Pipsqueak here." Tseng still in shock watched as those once quiet, sensitive eyes now so filled with a hidden sorrow turned away from him and stared at Rufus with little pity. Kira's head jerked up and she looked back at the stairs, Tseng and Rufus turning to glance at them as they heard footsteps. Kira's eyes widened as a blond head came into view and Tseng whipped out his gun. Kira jumped forward grabbing his arm and twisting him into a toss away from Cloud as he and the others came onto the roof. Cloud stared at the person who looked like Katsu for a moment before turning his attention to Rufus while Kira kept Tseng out of the fight. She rolled out of the way as he swung his gun up and aimed it at her.

Kira kept on the move so that he couldn't get a shot in, pausing only when their eyes locked and Tseng asked "What happened to you?! You never acted like this before?" Kira blinked slowly, her shoulders slumping ever so slightly and Tseng's eyes widened as he saw something flicker through her eyes like regret and something he couldn't identify. She looked back up at him, regret and sadness in her heart, but didn't say anything.

As she stared at him understanding flashed through him and he frowned as she said "Check Case file: SM-1A" His eyes widened for a moment and he hesitated for a second before lowering his gun. Kira straightened up out of a defensive crouch watching her old friend warily before she relaxed completely and Tseng felt a smile twitch on his mouth as he saw the eyes that she once had return slightly. Kira's eyes slid over his shoulder to the scene behind him before she started to move past him. He glanced over at her as she paused next to him and murmured "E-Mail me when Reno wakes up, I still have my phone." Tseng's eyes widened slightly for a moment before he gave a small nod, her blue eyes softened slightly before she ran off. Tseng glanced over his shoulder for a moment before he ran to the chopper and got on. As he settled into his seat, Rufus next to him, he looked down at Reno, who was laying on a stretcher in the chopper and gave a silent sigh. As he looked down at his battered second he thought

'_Reno…she's worried about you, more then she wants to show…maybe you actually still have a chance.' _He glanced up at Rude and nodded, the other Turk taking off.

* * *

Kira ran past Tseng and headed towards Cloud as Rufus ran off. Kira slowed down and stopped as Cloud stared at her warily asking "Katsu…?" Kira grinned and nodded. Cloud's eyes widened at her as he noticed her vivid blue eyes before asking quickly "What happened to you?"

Kira's eyes narrowed momentarily before saying "This probably isn't the best place to explain the details and the others probably will want to hear it as well."

Cloud nodded still in shock before murmuring "Kira?"

Kira stiffened slightly before turning back to him with a gentle smile tugging one of his blond locks asking "You finally remembered, huh? Took ya long enough." Cloud blinked at the familiar gesture before nodding with a smile as well. Cloud started to head downstairs, Kira following him. She paused for a moment looking up at the chopper as it took off before heading downstairs with Cloud. They ran through Shinny's office and Kira paused, glancing at Shinny's body for a second before bowing her head slightly and going down another floor to see Tifa still there. She glanced at Kira for a moment before jerking in recognition and crouching down, her fists up. Kira blinked in surprise before sighing and saying "Really? Is that how you treat your employees, Tifa?"

Tifa's eyes widened and she straightened up in confusion asking "Katsu?"

Kira smirked as she said "The one and only."

Tifa glanced over at Cloud asking "Where's Rufus?"

Cloud shrugged as he answered "He got away. Looks like things are about to get complicated."

Tifa nodded and they started running again as Kira commented "When are things never complicated." Tifa chuckled slightly as they got on the elevator.

* * *

Tifa blinked as Kira stopped the elevator on the exhibit floor and said "There's a truck and bike we can use to get away." They nodded and Tifa ran off to get the others as Kira and Cloud ran into the exhibit room, getting both the truck and the bike ready. The bike was chained to the floor and Kira glanced over at the truck as she pulled off the chains that kept the bike where it was. Spotting the others running towards the truck she glanced at Cloud as he got onto the bike, nodding to him as he pulled away to start scouting ahead, taking off up the stairs. Kira jumped over the railing landing behind the others and called over to Barret and Red as they were in the back of the truck "Make room!" Barret glanced over at her as she jumped into the back of the pickup and slammed a palm on the top of the truck cabin. Barret's eyes narrowed slightly as Tifa drove the truck off, following Cloud up the stairs. As Kira turned slightly gripping onto the side of the truck so she didn't fall off Barret caught a flash of vivid blue. At the top of the stairs they paused as Cloud glanced around for a second before squealing the bikes tires and crashing through the window, landing on the highway. Kira grunted as they landed her, now short, hair whipping around her head as she turned to see their pursuit and Cloud drop back to stop them. The few that did get past Cloud's sword were met with lighting and fire casted by Kira.

* * *

Kira's eyes widened as the highway that they were on suddenly stopped and the large machine that had been chasing them cornered them. Kira's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched the thing for a moment before jumping off of the truck, as Barret protested, and attacked the thing. She twisted to the side dodging a bullet before leaping on top of it. Her hand landed on top of its head and she twisted so she was facing the others before plunging her hand into its neck and started to rip out wires. She had apparently gotten hold of something important because the machine lost power and slumped on the ground. Kira sighed as she jumped to the ground and shaking her hand muttering, "They still haven't fixed that, after all these years. Sheesh Weapons Development needs some work." As Kira walked back to the truck, she blinked as Barret trained his gun at her and asked "What?"

Barret growled "You ain't no damn bartender, who the hell are ya?!"

Kira blinked before scratching the back of her head saying "I'm Katsu Lilitu and I've been her for about…a year now. I was Kira Masaru before that." Kira twisted a short strand of hair for a moment looking at it before adding "I guess I'm back to Kira Masaru, former 1st Class SOLDIER." Barret jerked slightly before strengthening his resolve. Kira stared down it her vivid mako eyes glowing in the dark before asking coldly "You really think you can intimidate me? Me, who has faced death thousands of times before." Barret blinked as Tifa, Cloud, and Aerith moved in front of her and could see surprise flicker in Kira's eyes as well.

Barret huffed and turned away asking "Well, what do we do now?"

Kira watched as Cloud moved to the edge of the highway and said "Sephiroth is alive. I …I have to settle the score."

Kira's eyes narrowed and Aerith glanced over at her carefully as Barret asked "And that'll save the Planet?"

Cloud nodded slightly saying "…Seems like it."

Barret nodded and pumped a fist yelling "Awright, I'm going!"

Aerith walked forward slightly and added in "I'll go too. …I have things that I want to find out."

Cloud glanced back at her asking "About the Ancients?"

Aerith nodded slightly quietly saying "…Many things."

Kira leaned against the truck as Tifa said "I guess this's good bye, Midgar." Tifa looked back at Kira asking "What about you?"

Kira looked down for a moment before answering "There are some things that I have to take care of. So you're stuck with me." Tifa nodded as Cloud gave a slight smile and Aerith grinned.

Kira blinked over at the flower girl before yelping in surprise as Aerith flung her arms around her shoulders crying "I'm so glad you're alive!"

Kira blinked for a moment as she waved her arms in surprise before giving a gentle smile and patting Aerith's back saying "I'm glad to see you too."

Tifa, Cloud, and Barret looked between the two girls, as Aerith pulled away, and exclaimed simultaneously "You two know each other?!"

Kira blinked slightly before smirking and nodding as she said vaguely "We had a…mutual friend."

Aerith grinned and nodded while Cloud turned back to them from where he was saying "We can get to the ground from here." Kira blinked slightly as he pointed at the crane and she smiled as Tifa grinned in understanding and ran to the wire. Kira shook her head quietly in amusement before following Tifa to the wire. Kira sighed as everyone, except Cloud, seemed to hesitate and stepped forward grabbing the wire.

She glanced back at the others and smirked saying "See ya down there." She twisted and slide down to the ground, barely holding on so she went down quickly.

* * *

Kira's feet touched the ground and she looked up at the others as they followed slowly. Cloud was last one to land on the ground and joined the others as they stood a few feet away. Kira tilted her head slightly as the blond said "Then…let's go!"

Kira blinked and stared at Barret as he exclaimed "We need a group leader for our journey. 'Course only me could be the leader."

Tifa placed a hand on her chin, as Barret threw some punches, and asked "You think so…?"

Kira glanced over at Aerith as she said "It would have to be Cloud."

Barret froze, his arms still in mid-air, before he said in resignation "^#$^%...awright. Go Northeast to a town called Kalm. If something happens, we'll meet up there." Kira sighed as Barret sat cross legged on the ground before looking up at Cloud saying "'Sides, we can't have 6 people strolling down the fields. It's too dangerous. Split us into 2 parties…" Kira watched as Cloud chose Barret and paused for a moment before picking Kira, who blinked in surprise at his choice. She shrugged as she looked over at Aerith, Tifa, and Red before heading over to walk with Barret and Cloud. She glanced back as Tifa and her group left. As Kira's group walked towards Kalm themselves, Kira explained her past, leaving out almost all the important details though. By the time they had been walking for an hour she had Barret in stitches laughing about one of the missions that she had been on in the past with…a friend.

* * *

So, yes, Katsu is Kira. No one really thought that Kira wouldn't be showing up again, did they? Cause that would be boring and Kira is one of my most demanding muses around. Till next time guys. :D


	20. Once in a Kalm day

You guys are awesome, you have no idea how much I appreciate the suppport I get from you guys! XD This is a short chapter so expect another one up soon after this one. College has been kind of hectic lately but that's cause it's near registration time plus I've been trying to catch up on One Piece, it's been so long since I've watched that show, only a little over 100 episodes left and then I'm caught up! So to top it all off I've started a fanfic for One Piece and have been working on my first ever AMV! :D But it's all been good fun. Anyways shout outs: ZakuReno, heartlessneko, and Enyara. If I've missed anyone, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 20: Once in a Kalm day…

It was night by the time the small group reached Kalm and Kira glanced around at the familiar town. She glanced over her shoulder as Cloud asked "So this is Kalm?"

Kira grinned at the blond as she replied "Home sweet home, I guess."

Barret glanced at her before saying "Yo, I'll be waitin' at the inn…Hurry up and get your butt over there!" He paused for a moment before pointing at the girl and saying "Katsu…Masaru…whatever your name is, I still don't trust you! You better not contact anyone!" Kira blinked in surprise slightly before sighing and shrugging slightly at Cloud as he stared perturbed at Barret. Cloud blinked as Kira started to walk off, waving at the various locals who called over to her in greeting. Cloud looked over at Barret as the man huffed and walked away. The blond shook his head before he started to follow Barret to the inn leaving Kira to wander her "hometown".

* * *

Kira knocked on the door of one of the houses and waited for the door to open. Kira blinked as the door creaked open and Crystal peered through the crack. Kira grinned and gave a two fingered salute to the older woman behind the door saying "Yo!"

Crystal blinked up at Kira for a moment before exclaiming happily "Katsu!" Kira backed up slightly as the door was flung open and Crystal ran out, hugging her happily.

Kira blinked at the arms wrapped around her before patting Crystal's graying head with a quiet sigh and said "Glad to see me."

Crystal pulled away with a smile and said "It's been a while Katsu. How've you been? How was work? Where have you been working? Are you going to stay long? Did you get into trouble again?"

Kira gave an amused sigh before saying "Let a person answer. I've been fine. Work was good. I've been working in a bar. Probably not. When am I not in trouble?"

Crystal blinked slightly before replying "Good point, you're always in some sort of trouble." Kira slumped slightly as Crystal continued "What have you DONE to your hair?!"

Kira blinked slightly before reaching up and twisting a strand of the short hair once again before giving a slightly sheepish smile as she said "Well, it wasn't suppose to be cut."

Crystal sighed slightly before tilting her head and smiling as she said "Well, come on inside. Welcome home, Katsu, welcome home."

* * *

Kira smiled as she pushed herself away from the meal on the table and moved to help with the dishes but Crystal waved her off with a smile. Kira blinked and shook her head as she headed up the stairs to the room that she had occupied previously. Walking into the dark room Kira flipped on the light and sighed at spotless room. She shook her head at Crystal's neat freakish ways and headed to the closet and pushed open the door. She smiled and patted a hand lovingly on a long, locked trunk and said quietly "It's been a long time, Renshu."

* * *

Kira sighed as she placed the scissors back onto the sink counter, running a hand over her hair. The black hair with the auburn strips had returned to its original short style. She brushed off the red tank top that she was wearing and smiled while she slipped on the old familiar trench coat muttering "I'm amazed that this thing still fits."

She glanced over at the door as she heard Crystal yell from downstairs "Katsu, someone's here to see you!"

Kira blinked slightly before yelling back as she slipped the coat off "Coming." Kira stared into the mirror at the criss crossing scars that lined her skin. The woman sighed and walked back downstairs and blinked in surprise as she spotted a man a few years younger than herself. Blinking she asked quietly "Sol?" The young man turned around and grinned. He had dark eyes and light brown hair, an open grin and happy disposition on life.

Sol grinned as he stood up saying "Katsu! Wow it's been a long time. You cut your hair. How's it been?"

Kira blinked and sighed with a slight smile as Crystal leaned over to her and whispered into the other girl's ear "He's been pinning after you, ever since you left."

Kira glanced at her before rolling her eyes as she turned back to Sol saying "Yeah, I felt like a change. Anyways, I've been good. What about you?"

Sol grinned as he sat back down answering "I've been good. Couldn't handle the big bad city could you? And you left here sounding all confident."

Kira blinked slowly at the tease but sighed as she explained vaguely "Some stuff came up. I won't be staying in Kalm for very long."

Sol blinked in surprise before exclaiming "What?!" Kira leaned back slightly as the young man moved closer to her and she pushed her chair back.

As she moved back she sighed and said "Sol…there's some things that I've gotta take care of."

The boy slammed a hand on the table as he exclaimed "You left with no explanation the last time! Now you're leaving again!! Why can't you just stay here?!" Kira sighed and rubbed her temples before blinking as he muttered quietly "with me."

Kira blinked again as she quietly, gently said "I can't stay here because there are far more important things going on and I have some unfinished business to take care of."

Sol blinked slightly as he angrily asked "What business?!"

Kira watched him for a second before replying "My "brother". He came back."

Sol stared at her confused as he slowly sat back down asking "Your…brother?"

Kira crossed her arms and nodded solemnly "Yeah. My brother. Not only that but…how do I break this to you gently?"

Sol blinked slowly in confusion and sat back asking pensively "Break…what?"

Kira watched him before sitting back down with a sigh before propping her head on a fist as she said gently "You're a good guy and some girl's gonna be very lucky to get you but…I'm not interested in you that way."

Sol blinked rapidly before leaning back a flash of disappointment crossing his face before he covered it with a goofy smile as he leaned back slightly asking "You got a boyfriend in Midgar?"

Kira watched him silently for a moment before answering the boy in front of her "No, but…there is a very large chance that I won't be coming back. Not only that but…there are things about me that you don't know, things that you shouldn't know." Sol stared at the girl as she didn't look at him, her hands clenching into fists as she stared at the ground.

Sol sighed slightly and looked away as he said "Well good luck with that, mystery woman." Kira blinked in surprise and jerked her head up to stare at Sol in surprise. He forced a smile and got up saying "I'll see ya around Katsu."

Kira blinked slowly for a moment before giving a sad smile in return as she replied "Yeah, see ya around." She didn't look up as she heard the door close and looked down at her left wrist, running a thumb on one of the many small scars that littered her skin.

"You never did tell me about those scars?" Kira yelped as Crystal leaned over her shoulder and poked the pale skin. Kira placed a hand over her heart before taking a breath and calming down.

The younger woman looked over at Crystal as they both sat down and smirked at the raised eyebrow as Kira said "It's just a memory, from a long time ago."

Crystal tilted her head curiously before giving a frustrated sigh at the girl across from her "You broke his heart; you do realize that don't you?" Kira glanced at Crystal from the corner of her eye and watched her as the older woman sighed and asked "You already have someone don't you?"

Kira blinked before a soft smile appeared on her face as a face under unruly red hair flashed through her mind and she answered quietly "No." Crystal's face broke out into a grin and she opened her mouth to say something but paused as the phone started ringing. Crystal sighed and got up, Kira taking the opportunity to head back upstairs to her old room. Kira flopped onto the bed and placed her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side before muttering quietly "Sorry, Sol. It's just safer that you don't have any sort of ties to me."

* * *

Cloud and the others were standing outside of the inn the next morning and looking around. Barret yelled in frustration "Where the !^&# is she?!"

They all turned as a voice asked "Oh, were you waiting for me?" Kira stood with a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at the group. She was wearing a black trench coat with shoulder armor, a black tank top under that, black combat pants over black combat boots, a sword was on her back, a black bag slung over her shoulder, and her hair was shorter than it had been even with the rough chop from Sephiroth, her hair returning to its original style. Earrings hung on her right ear, a bar on the top cartilage and two studs in the lobe.

Tifa blinked in surprise slightly and asked "Kira?" Kira grinned at the younger girl and caught the PHS (A/N it's a bloody phone!) that Barret tossed her way.

As she pocketed the PHS she glanced at Barret as he said "You're late! Where the hell have you been?!" Kira shrugged slightly and glanced at Aerith with a smile, who returned it. Kira shoved her knuckle gloved hands into her pockets causing the others to notice the silver handgun that hung off of her right hip.

Kira smirked slightly as she said "You gonna keep staring or are we gonna go?" Barret huffed and everyone turned heading towards the edge of the town. Kira glanced back at Kalm for a moment with a small smile before turning around and walking out of the town, not knowing if or when she would be back.


	21. Chocobos,snakethingys,and TurksOh my

Here's the promised second chapter. :D Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21: Chocobos, snake-thingies, and Turks…oh my

Kira was walking at the back of the group and yawned, covering her mouth with a hand. She glanced down at Red, who was walking next to her, as he asked "Tired?"

She smirked slightly at the feline as she answered "A little. I spent most of my time in Kalm talking to Crystal."

The feline lifted his red head as he asked "Who's Crystal?"

Kira looked up and grinned as she saw that the others were listening in before turning back to Red as she answered "Crystal picked me up off the road about a year ago. She and her husband Yuba helped me out, taking me into their home and welcoming me like family. I gotta admit it was an…unusual experience. About four months after they picked me up Yuba died and I stuck around for a couple of months to give Crystal some emotional support. About six months after they took me in, I headed off to Midgar. I got a house, a job, and stayed under the radar." Kira gave a sheepish grin as she said "I've also supposedly have been dead for the past five years…as have a few other people that I know." Red blinked slightly before chuckling quietly in amusement at the girl he was walking next to. Kira blinked as they came upon a swampy part of the land and paused. The others glanced back at her as Kira's eyes narrowed as she tracked a shadow coming towards them. Kira tilted her head slightly before yawning again and saying "You guys can handle it, I think I'm just gonna sit here and watch."

Barret blinked in confusion asking "Wha…?" They watched as Kira folded her legs and sat down cross legged, her head propped against a fist, closing her eyes. The others whipping around as a large snake-like creature popped out of the swamp. Red laying down behind her, laying his head on his paws and looking at the resting girl he was sitting next to. Aerith sat down next to Kira and watched as Barret, Tifa, and Cloud attacked the snake. Aerith glanced over at Kira as she breathed lightly asleep.

* * *

It wasn't long after that the snake fell. The three combatants walked back over to the three that had stayed out of it and paused as they saw Kira asleep. Barret stared at the girl for a moment as she slumped forward her chin against her chest. The large man growled and took in a deep breath only to stop when Kira opened a single eye and said "No need to shout. I'm awake…somewhat." Kira got up and covered a yawn before scratching the back of her head as she followed the others to the farm that was nearby.

* * *

They walked into a barn and Kira finally tuned into the conversation when the others exclaimed "2000?!"

The former SOLDIER sighed and pulled out a card, handing it to the guy she said "Lure and Gysahl greens."

The guy glanced at Kira, then the card before grinning and saying "You sure you want Gysahl greens they are the lowest quality."

Kira glanced over at the salesman and said in an annoyed tone "Just fill the order." The guy blinked rapidly before turning around and running to the register to fill the order.

The group turned to Kira and Barret asked "Where'd you get all that money?"

Kira smirked as she answered "I'm not dumb when it comes to money. When I still worked for Shinra, I put savings into a different account under a false name. It was a little something that I learned from some friends of mine." Kira wasn't going to tell them that 'those friends' were actually amongst the Turks though.

They blinked simultaneously before Aerith asked "How much do you have in this account?"

Kira smiled innocently as she answered "It's just a little nest egg. Only a couple mil."

Tifa stared at the girl before yelling through Kira's hand "A couple MILLION!!!"

Kira chuckled slightly as she removed her hand from Tifa's mouth and glanced at the stunned faces of her companions as Barret asked "If ya had that much money, why work at the bar?"

Kira tilted her head before giving a small smile as she said "I always prefered the slums."

Aerith blinked as she asked "Why?"

Kira grinned and winked at the girl, as the guy came back with their purchases, saying "Well, I'll never lose my slums rat heart." They blinked again as Kira turned back to the salesman and took back her card and pocketing it while Cloud took the bag that was held in the arms of the salesman.

As they headed outside Cloud dug through the bag before pulling out the Chocobo Lure materia and offered it to Kira saying "Here. You bought it; you should be the one to use it."

Kira blinked for a moment staring at the material an unreadable expression on her face before shaking her head saying "That's alright, you can have it." Cloud nodded and retracted his hand and he, Tifa, and Barret went to track down and capture some Chocobos. Aerith sat on the fence of the pen of the chocobos, as Kira leaned against it and Red sat down at the woman's feet.

The large feline glanced up at Kira asking "You have no materia and you refuse to take any, why?"

Kira glanced down at the observant feline for a moment before shrugging and answering vaguely "I've got my reasons." Red's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared up at the girl for a moment, he could feel her hiding something. He stared up at her as her own eyes watched the others, Cloud wrestling a Chocobo in the mud no one could really tell who was who, and blinked as he sensed something from her, a power he had never sensed before. Kira glanced down at the feline and frowned slightly at his stare, her vivid blue eyes narrowing slightly before she fished her dark sunglasses out of her pocket and placed them over her eyes hiding her vibrant eyes from the world.

* * *

The three of them glanced up as Cloud, Tifa, and Barret returned Chocobos in tow. Kira smiled slightly as Aerith clapped happily at the Chocobos that were following the other three calmly. They panicked slightly at Red but the group managed to calm them down. As Kira walked through the group of large yellow birds she paused as one of them bumped its head gently into her shoulder. Smiling she reached up and patted its neck as she murmured "So, you wanna stick with me, boy?" The bird leaned up against her and seemed to shut its eyes causing the girl to laugh and push it up saying "I'm not a post for you to fall asleep on, …Ramiel." The large bird "Warked" and allowed the girl to get on after she adjusted her bag behind the saddle. As the others got situated onto their own Chocobos Red walked over to Ramiel and the Chocobo blinked and bent its head down to inspect the large feline. Kira raised an eyebrow at the bird and sighed as she muttered to the thing as it "warked" happily at Red "You would probably be eaten if there wasn't someone to keep an eye on you. Ramiel you really need to reacquaint yourself to your prey-predator instincts. You're a giant chicken dinner to some creature out there ya' know." The large bird raised its head slightly to look back at its rider and "wark" at her. Kira smiled slightly and patted its neck and clucked slightly setting the bird into motion, Red trotting next to her. Kira glanced down at the feline as he jogged next to the bird before training her eyes on the non-existent road that they were following into the swamp. Kira glanced back slightly as they moved towards the other side of the swamp and her eyes narrowed as she spotted the snake-like shadow that was following them. Red glanced up at the former SOLDIER and was about to ask what was wrong when she glanced down at him and shook her head, a frown evident.

* * *

The good news was that they made it to the other side without having to deal with their very large follower; the bad news was what was in front of them. The coppery smell of blood was thick and they had a hard time getting the Chocobos to move any further without them trying to turn and run away every three steps. Even Ramiel who had turned out to be a calm, patient, instinct-less dinner on legs was trying not to go any further despite Kira's gentle urgings. One of the large snake-like creatures that had attacked them earlier in the swamp was dead, a tree through its skull. Kira got off of Ramiel and, holding onto its reigns, patted its neck gently. Standing there with narrowed eyes she heard Cloud ask in shock "Did Sephiroth…do this…?"

Kira looked up at it, her grip on the reigns tightening slightly, as she said quietly "It's a warning."

Red looked up at the girl before turning his attention to Barret as he remarked "This Sephiroth guy's pretty strong, I'd say."

Tifa was staring up at the snake a mixture of awe and disgust on her face the three front runners turning to Kira as she said in Barret's direction "You have absolutely no idea who it is you're dealing with. Do not expect mercy or second chances with him. Very few have lived once he has set his sights on his prey."

Barret growled something under his breath, causing Kira to raise an eyebrow at him, before calling over to her "What would you know?! You may be ex-Shinra but I don't think you'd a had much contact with Sephiroth. Cloud and him are war-buddies, I think he'd know better than you would!!"

Kira blinked slightly before calmly answering, her eyes hard, "Is that what Cloud told you? I guess he forgot to mention that of all the people that Sephiroth knew, I was the only one that he considered family. He and I were friends, far closer than any 'war-buddies' could be." The entire group stared at the girl in front of them, she stared right back before looking up at the snake thing again. Her eyes softened slightly as she stared at it for a bit longer. Sighing she turned away and got back onto Ramiel, heading away from the dead creature.

* * *

It took them a little longer to get the unhappy birds into the caves but it did eventually happen. The ceilings were too low to ride them so the group had to string the birds together and walk them through the caves. It was slower going then any in the group liked, what with panicky giant birds and monsters showing up trying to devour the walking dinners at every turn, so they eventually had to camp in the middle of the caverns. Kira was on watch and the others were sleeping, no one could actually tell what the time was. Kira's hand fished into her pocket as she felt her phone buzz and flipped the thing open, the Shinra logo having been scratched off of the back long ago, surprised that she still received a signal even deep within the caves. Glancing at the text she smiled slightly as she read the news that Reno had woken up. Kira glanced back as she closed it and shoved it back into her pocket as Red stalked over to her. Sitting down next to her the large feline glanced up at the girl, as she sighed slightly, before asking "You have a long history with this Sephiroth don't you?"

Kira glanced down at the feline's intelligent eyes and nodded before propping her head onto her fist as she answered "There was a group of us, we were all very close. The original 1st Class SOLDIERs and I, the ones who helped to start it all. Sephy and I were close, he was like a brother to me and we even called each other as such. There was another in our group, his name was Angeal, he was like the older brother or the father-figure of the group he kept an eye on all of us, even if this meant he lectured us a lot. Genesis was my closest friend but…some major shit went down and a lot of bad stuff happened even before Niebelhiem. Angeal ended up dying in front of me and my partner, Gen well who knows what happened to him…though I have a feeling he isn't dead. Sephy, well...he went insane and tried to kill me and the others. There was a whole series of events that was a bunch of shit and stuff going down that split us all up. Cloud, unfortunately, got pulled in over his head and got sucked into something that he couldn't or shouldn't have had to deal with." Red watched as she let out a sad sigh before continuing "He shouldn't be the one that has to deal with Sephy…but I have a feeling that's what's going to end up happening."

Red stared up at her for a moment longer before commenting "I have a feeling that that is a very watered down version of the story."

Kira blinked before grinning and saying "You caught me but there's no real reason for anyone to know the whole story just yet." Red's eyes narrowed slightly at the wording of that statement but let it go as she glanced at the clock on her PHS and getting up with a slight groan. She paused for a moment her eyes narrowing as she heard movement from outside of their camp, a small smirk passing over her face for a moment before being replaced with a neutral expression as she looked down at Red asking "Would you mind helping me wake these guys up? We should get going soon." Red got up stretching and nodded as he set off for the guy's side of the camp, Kira heading over to wake up Tifa and Aerith. Bending down she shook both of the girl's shoulders gently causing them to both blink and sit up, Aerith rubbing her eyes slightly as she yawned. Kira smiled slightly as she straightened up and walked over to the Chocobos and patting Ramiel's neck as he bumped his head sleepily into her chest. She chuckled as Cloud brought over some food for the giant chickens and both of them headed back to the fireside to have breakfast, no one asking what it was exactly they were eating…it was probably better if they didn't know.

* * *

They had finished breakfast and had spotted the exit when Kira's head snapped up and saw Rude standing on a ledge, her eyes flicking up to the blond female that was standing on a ledge above them. Red, who had been walking next to her, looked up at her as Kira's eyes narrowed and he looked in the direction that she was staring at. Moving quietly she gripped Aerith by the arm and tugged her behind a large rock, out of view from the Turks, her eyes never leaving the man in front of them. Looking down at the group below him, Rude wasn't surprised to see Kira's attention focused on him, as she moved towards the front, before he called down to the group "Just a second!" Everyone stopped and got into defensive positions once they spotted the Turk.

Kira watched the man in front of her and held up an arm blocking her companions with a quiet "Wait."

Cloud's blue eyes shifted to her for a moment as she stared at the man with the sunglasses before relaxing slightly as Tifa called over "Who are you?"

Rude smirked for a moment before his stoic expression returned and he replied "Why don't you ask Kira, she should know?"

The others turned to the former SOLDIER and she smirked a hand on her hip as she said "His name's Rude, he's a Turk."

Their eyes widened as Rude said, gaining their attention once again, "It is difficult to explain what the Turks do…"

Cloud cut in quickly "Kidnapping, right?"

Kira shook her head in amusement, Red not missing the smile that had formed on the girl's face, while Rude replied dryly "To put it negatively…you could say that. But that's not all there is to it, not anymore."

Kira's eyes shifted to the blond woman as she called out "Sir!"

Raising an eyebrow Kira muttered quietly "Well that was a random shout out."

Red restrained a chuckle as the blond woman continued "It's alright, Rude! I know you don't like speeches, so don't force it!" Kira sighed quietly as Rude handed over the explanation to the, what Kira had deemed, somewhat hyper girl who continued with the explanation "I'm the newest member of the Turks, Elena. Thanks to what you people did to Reno, we're short of people." Rude glanced over at Kira who bristled at the comment about Reno and could practically feel the dark waves of anger coming off of her.

Red glanced up at his companion and backed away slightly as he sensed a barely restrained anger, while Kira was chanting in her head '_Don't bite her head off, don't bite her head off.'_

She glared at the woman unnoticed as the blond continued, "Although because of that I got promoted to the Turks. In any case our job is to find out where Sephiroth is headed. And to try and stop you every step of the way. Wait a minute, is there another way around they're the ones that are getting in the way."

Kira's eyes flickered over to one of the entrances as Tseng walked in saying "Elena you talk to much."

Kira rolled her eyes as she turned to the head of the Administrative Research Department muttering under her breath, though Red was the only able to hear "Seriously that girl needs to learn the meaning of discretion."

Standing at the front of the group Kira noticed the small smile that flickered across Tseng's face for a brief second as he spotted her and she winked as he turned back to his subordinate "No need to tell them about our orders."

Kira didn't look back at the girl as she said quietly in a regretful voice "Sorry…Tseng."

Tseng's eyes hardened as he addressed his people, ignoring the group of rebels, "I thought I gave you orders. Now go. Don't forget to file your report."

Kira rolled her eyes as the female Turk became chipper again happily saying "Oh! Right! Very well , Rude and I will go after Sephiroth, who's heading for Junon Harbor!"

Kira slapped a hand to her forehead causing the large red feline to glance up at her as she called over to Tseng "How the hell did she ever qualify? You must have really been desperate to turn her into a Turk."

Tseng glanced over at the former SOLDIER before sighing and looking up at Elena, who was glaring death at the young woman, "Elena. You don't seem to understand."

She was still glaring at Kira, who raised an eyebrow and smirked at the flushed Turk in front of her in challenge, before Elena jerked up in shock as Tseng's words penetrated her brain and she said "Oh! I-I'm sorry!"

Tseng sighed in resignation before ordering wearily "Go. Don't let Sephiroth get away."

Kira saw Rude salute the Wutai man with a "Yes sir!"

As Rude moved up to the exit that they were leaving by he paused and turned his shaded eyes locking onto Kira's own and said "Reno said he wanted to see you again after his injuries have healed." Kira gave him the smallest of nods before Rude continued saying to the group in general "He wants to show his affection for you all…with a new weapon."

Red looked up at Kira seeing her mouth twitching into a small fond smile as she shook her head amused '_That boy he never did learn to give up. To damn stubborn for his own good sometimes.' _

Kira blinked as Tseng walked forward and said "Well, then… Where's Aerith? Isn't she with you?"

Kira broke in as Cloud opened his mouth, lying through her teeth "She's with others, safe."

Tseng's dark eyes turned to her and narrowed slightly as she stared back raising an eyebrow daring him to contradict her before he relented and said "Oh…Then give her my regards." With that said he turned and stalked away Kira watching him for a moment before turning to the group in amusement as they gave a collective sigh of relief.

Kira smiled slightly as Aerith came out from hiding and walked over to her asking "Why'd you lie to him?"

Kira blinked and tilted her head slightly in confusion before grinning as she answered easily "Unlike his newbie of a subordinate we shouldn't just hand them the information that they want."

Cloud sighed and shook his head before turning around saying "Let's go." Kira grinned as they started to walk off slinging an arm around Aerith's shoulders and giving the young woman a comforting squeeze before releasing her and dropping back to walk next to Red, who looked up at her for a moment. Kira's eyes were trained on the people in front of her as small conversations ensued. She glanced down at Red and gave the feline a quiet smile before looking ahead.

Aerith glanced back as they walked and asked "Kira, have you ever been to Junon?"

Kira blinked before nodding as she answered "Yep, though…it wasn't exactly the greatest trip."

Red looked up at her curiously asking "What do you mean?"

Her shaded blue eyes flicked down to him as she answered "Well, the last time I was at Junon it was under attack and me and my partner had to go chase an escapee while protecting the citizens. Not a lot of time to sightsee during a battle."

Tifa raised an eyebrow asking "An escapee?"

Kira looked over at her wincing as they stepped into daylight, everyone groaning as they let their eyes adjust before Kira shook off Tifa's question "He's dead now, there's no need to worry about it." Tifa's eyes narrowed but she let it go quietly as once again Kira avoided questions about her past, ever since Katsu had changed to Kira Tifa always felt that she was hiding something from the group. Once out of the caves the Chocobos "warked" happily and allowed the group to get back on and ride them as they headed to Junon.


	22. Ninjas and Dolophins?

YAY! Happy, early, Halloween everybody! I hope everyone has some form of fun plan for the holiday. Anyways, this is an early treat for Halloween as I don't want to get tricked by you guys. On a small side note I got my first ever AMV out. XD You guys are the greatest! Shout outs: Enyara, ZakuReno, 0X059, AnimeCrazy88, and RainCloud007.

I think I forgot this in the last two chapters, *shrug*. Disclaimer: Seriously guys you haven't figured out that I don't own this stuff, other than Kira...she's all mine. :D

* * *

**Chapter 22: Ninjas and Dolphins…?**

Kira glared at the little bundle of energy that she vaguely recalled as that little Wutai brat that had harassed Zack back during their time at Shinra. Kira gave an annoyed growl asking herself '_How the hell did we get stuck with this girl?' _

* * *

_Kira glanced around the dark forest nodding in silent agreement with Cloud as he cautioned the others "Be careful, I think we're being followed." They weren't riding the Chocobos through the forest as there were too many low branches to do so. Kira's eye twitched momentarily as a young…girl, really in all reality, jumped out in front of them a giant shuriken in hand and attacked the group. Kira gawped at her before sidestepping the attack that had been directed at her, the girl stumbling as she missed. Kira ducked as the shuriken flew over head and casually reaching back gripped the hilt of her sword and adjusted it slightly so that the flying shuriken hit metal instead of flesh. The weapon gave a sharp ping as it connected with her sword and Cloud stepped onto the ninja's weapon before she could grab it. The young girl glared at the blond before Kira walked over and looked down at her, Kira's arms crossed over her chest, as Cloud glared at her. _

_Putting her hands on her hips she pouted and muttered, more to herself then anyone, "Man…I can't believe I lost… You spiky-headed jerk! One more time, let's go one more time!" _

_The girl growled as Cloud replied non-chalantly "Not interested." _

_Jumping up and into the middle of the group the ninja threw punches that didn't connect and Kira rolled her eyes muttering quietly "She hasn't changed a bit." _

_Kira raised an eyebrow at the girl as she yelled "Thinkin' of running away? Stay and fight! FIGHT, I said! C'mon…What's the matter? You're pretty scared of me, huh?!" _

_Cloud rolled his eyes before answering sarcastically "Petrified." _

_She didn't seem to hear the sarcasm as she jumped from out of the middle of the group saying "Hmm, just as I thought. What do you expect with my skills? Good luck to you guys too. If you feel up to it, we can go another round. Later!" Before she had even moved two inches Kira appeared in front of her, her trench coat swishing behind her as it settled, making the girl stumble backwards in shock and fall to the ground, landing hard on her butt. The others blinked; they hadn't even noticed Kira move and she had been on the other side of the field, farthest away from the teenager. Kira leveled a silent glare at the girl as she stuttered out "Wh-what do you want?!" _

_Kira blinked slowly at the girl on the ground before saying sternly "Return all of our possessions." _

_The young ninja glared at the taller woman for a moment before getting up and brushing off her short yellow shorts saying "Ah, so you noticed did you? You've got sharp eyes if you were able to notice me taking all your stuff. Hmm…I think I'm gonna help you guys out." Everyone blinked in surprise at the teenager as she continued "I think I'm gonna head with you. Things'll at least be more interesting. Anyways I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie." Cloud rolled his eyes and nodded at the girl before starting walk away the others following him. Kira remained where she was and raised an eyebrow at the girl before holding out her hand and making a 'gimme' gesture, twitching two fingers at the girl. The ninja sighed and placed the woman's wallet back into her hand saying "Here. How'd you know anyways?" _

_Kira slipped the wallet back where it belonged before turning to follow the others saying to the young ninja next to her "I was a pick-pocket at one time; I haven't exactly lost those skills either." Yuffie looked up at the taller woman with short hair as she continued "The name's Kira. That's Red XIII, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, and Aerith." _

* * *

Kira sighed and rubbed her temples as the hyper-active teen bounced between everyone, breaking into their conversations. Reaching forward Kira grabbed the youngest of the group and pulled her back as she noticed Barret's growing irritation with the ninja. Once out of the forest they mounted back onto the large birds and Kira glanced down as Yuffie pouted saying "Hey, don't I get a ride too?"

With a sigh Kira rolled her eyes saying "Get on. If you become a pest or try and take any of my stuff I will kick your ass all the way back to Wutai." Yuffie blinked in surprise she hadn't been expecting the ride from Kira. Honestly enough she had been expecting to get one from Aerith or a grudging Tifa but not the loner Kira, who seemed to enjoy only Red's and Aerith's company and tolerated, for the most part, the others.

Grinning, though, the young ninja jumped up onto to Ramiel and settled down behind Kira and asked "How come you were a pick pocket?"

Kira gave a silent sigh, having expected to be bombarded by the hyper-active girl, before answering "I'm a slums-rat. It was the only way to survive for a long time."

Confused Yuffie tilted her head asking "Your parents didn't help?" Kira blinked as she noticed the others listening in, curious about one of their more mysterious companions.

A corner of Kira's mouth twitched into a small smile before answering the impatient girl behind her "Didn't have any."

Yuffie blinked in surprise before quietly saying "Sorry."

Kira gave a light-hearted laugh as she said "Don't worry about it. You've got nothin' to be sorry for." Red looked up at his, what he had started to consider, young friend curiously.

Yuffie placed a hand on her chin observing the woman in front of her before asking "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Kira chuckled for a moment before glancing back at her with a smile as she said "I certainly hope so, you harassed my partner enough. He never did figure out how you got his e-mail address."

Yuffie's eyes widened suddenly before her face broke out in a grin as she said "Now I remember, so you're his partner. How is he?"

Kira blinked sadness flashing through her blue eyes for a moment as she answered "Dead." Yuffie's grin vanished and she looked down muttering "Oh. Sorry."

Kira sighed and shook her head "He died how he wanted. He died a hero." Red's sharp eyes stared at the girl as she pulled to a stop alongside the others and glanced back as Yuffie got off. Sighing she dismounted and grabbed her bag, slinging it onto her back. They had made it into the foothills of Junon and had to leave the Chocobos behind. Ramiel bumped his head into Kira's chest fondly and she stroked his feathers quietly before shooing him off with the others. Hitching her bag higher she turned around and started walking towards Junon.

* * *

Kira glanced around at the buildings. It still hadn't fully recovered from the attack from over five years ago. She could still see the scorch marks underneath all the stucco that they had put on it to hid the fact that there had been an attack at all; in their cover up of the problems that had happened those few years ago. At the moment though, they were in lower Junon and Kira looked up at the large mako canon that was situated in the city, allowing a small smile to form on her face for a moment as she remembered a distant memory. Kira's eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed that lower Junon was far more rundown then she remembered, but sighed as she also saw that Upper Junon was cut off from the world. Kira sighed and followed the others as they headed towards the coastline. Heading down the stairs slowly she spotted the others talking to a young girl, even younger then Yuffie; well it was more Tifa and Aerith doing the talking. Kira blinked at the large creature that appeared in the water but swore when the girl ran into the water only to get attacked by it. Moving quickly she scooped up the child and got out of the way of the second attack. Holding onto the girl Kira watched as the others attacked it, Aerith running over to Kira who had a firm grip on the girl. Aerith was checking the girl in Kira's arms for injury when she noticed an annoyed look pass over the woman's face. Releasing the girl, so that she was holding onto the child with one arm, Kira called over to the others ordering sharply "Get out of the water NOW!" The combatants glanced at her before glancing at each other and jumping out of the water. Kira waved a hand at the creature casting Thundaga, the water and the nearby power pole increasing the attack as it circulated through the creature. The now electrified beast sank down under the water dead as the tides pulled it into the open waters. The others stared at the girl in shock while she stared right back before returning her attention back to the girl in her arms as the child stirred. Allowing a soft smile that no had seen before she asked the waking child gently "Are you alright?"

"Priscilla!" Everyone looked up at the stairs as an older man came down. He moved over to the young girl as Kira tried to put her down only to fail as the child clung to her neck as though it was a lifeline. Aerith hid a smile at the mix of disgruntled kindness on the woman's face as she gave a resigned sigh and sat back down, letting the girl sit in her lap and hold onto her for dear life. The older man stopped when he reached Kira and asked urgently "Priscilla are you alright?"

Priscilla nodded eagerly and explained "Onee-chan saved me." Aerith stifled her laughter at the sight of the young girl clinging to Kira. Though the look on Kira's face was annoyance Aerith figured that it was just Kira's way to not show that she was truly a very nice person underneath that somewhat rough personality.

The older man nodded but said "I would much prefer it if you would come home with me Priscilla."

Kira stiffened as the girl's arms tightened around her neck and started to cut off her air supply as the girl protested "Only if Onee-chan can come too!"

The older man sighed before nodding as he gave into the girl and said to Kira "If you wouldn't mind?"

Kira shook her head as she reached up and gently pried the girl's arms from around her neck and taking in a deep breath before saying "Air! I don't mind but…?" She glanced over at the others and they shrugged. Kira sighed and stood up depositing the girl on the ground and started to follow the old man, a grimace of annoyance flashing over her face as Priscilla clung to her as they headed up the stairs, the others following them. Both Aerith and Tifa glanced at each other and started giggling as the loner, non-people person in the group was dragged by the young girl to her house. The old man directed Kira to the room that Priscilla used and it was only then that the child released the former SOLDIER from her death grip and got ready to go to sleep.

Kira was walking out of the room only to pause when Priscilla called quietly "Onee-chan, could you stay please?" Kira slumped and sighed before walking back to the bed and sat down in a nearby chair. Crossing her legs she leaned back slightly before she started to lightly hum a tune, in an untrained smooth alto. Priscilla blinked back tears as she yawned and snuggled down further into the bed. As Kira's quiet humming continued the child drifted into slumber and she silently stood up her eyes softening slightly as they rested on the face of the girl before she turned and walked out of the room. Heading back into the main room she glanced at the others who were sitting in the various chairs, Red curled in front of the fireplace and Yuffie sound asleep in her own chair.

Aerith grinned mischievously before teasing lightly "So the distant Kira has a soft spot for kids, huh?" Kira blinked before rolling her eyes as the others chuckled. Settling into one of the unoccupied chairs Kira propped her head onto a fist and closed her eyes with a small sigh as she too drifted off into sleep.

* * *

It was morning and while the group was up and about the child that they had rescued had not yet awoken. Kira was sitting on the steps that led up to her house while the others went about getting some supplies that they needed, blinking when she heard the door behind her open and Cloud ask to the person behind her "Are you all right now?" Kira grunted slightly as the child jumped onto her back, luckily having taken off her sword so she could actually sit down or Priscilla would have been in serious pain.

Feeling the child's arms sneak around her neck, Kira huffed quietly as Priscilla answered sheepishly from behind her addressing the blond man "Umm…thanks for helping. I'm sorry; I mistook you for one of those Shinra, Inc…"

Cloud nodded a hint of a smile on his face as he reassured the girl child behind Kira "That's all right."

Kira grunted as Priscilla started to jump excitedly as she exclaimed "I'll give you something SPECIAL! It's an amulet. Take good care of it, ok?" Kira breathed in as Priscilla released her hold on Kira's neck and moved over to Cloud handing him something.

Kira stood up and slung her blade back onto her back as Barret asked "What's that music? It sure sounds lively."

Kira rolled her eyes as Priscilla explained "I heard they're rehearsing the reception for the new Shinra president."

'_Pipsqueak sure does like his pomp.' _

Her eyes shifted over to Barret as he said maliciously "Rufus?! I gotta pay my respects."

Kira's attention returned to the girl as she said "Grandpa and grandma told me this beach was beautiful when they were small. But after Shinra built that city above, the sun stopped shining here, and the water got polluted. I was raised on that story and I hate Shinra so much, I could die!"

Aerith put her hands on her hips thinking as she asked "You think Rufus is thinking about crossing the ocean from here, too?"

Kira shrugged before shoving her hands into her pockets as she said "It's possible."

Red's eyes narrowed before he asked "Cloud, didn't you finish Rufus off?"

Barret didn't give the blond a chance to answer as he cut in "We gotta get to the town up there…Maybe we could climb the tower?"

Everyone looked down as Priscilla shook her head violently, her ponytail whipping around, exclaiming "No! No! There's a high voltage current running underneath the tower. Don't wander near it, it's dangerous!" She paused for a moment thinking before she continued "But…you might be able to if Mr. Dolphin helps you. Follow me!"

They watched as the girl ran off before turning to each other as Tifa placed a hand on her chin apprehensively saying "High voltage tower…I guess this means Cloud and Kira'll be all right."

Kira raised a questioning eyebrow as Aerith agreed "Yeah, better leave it to those two!"

Red nodded putting his two cents in "We're counting on you, Cloud. Kira."

Kira rolled her eyes and muttered "Wow, way to lay on the pressure guys." Both Cloud and Kira watched as the others split up and Kira turned to the blond as he had a dumbfounded expression on his face. Patting his shoulder lightly she sighed and said "Well might as well get this over with, eh?" The blond sighed and slumped before nodding and following the woman down the stairs to the coastline. Kira glanced behind her as she heard footsteps to see that Barret had followed them.

Kira turned around in time to see the dolphin jump and heard Barret exclaim from behind her "Now ain't that something! I ain't never seen no Dolphin jump like that!"

Kira winced as she once again heard the double negative but let it go as Priscilla explained "Pretty cool, huh? When I blow this whistle, Mr. Dolphin jumps for me. Here, I want you to have it Onee-chan." Kira blinked as the whistle was forced into her hands and she sighed before heading into the water, grimacing as the water leaked into her boots. Placing the whistle in her mouth she gripped it in her teeth as she waited for the dolphin. Grabbing the fin of the dolphin she waited for a second before blowing the whistle. Once reaching the highest point in the jump she grabbed onto the pole that was sticking out and pulled herself up.

Taking out the whistle she tossed it down to Cloud, hitting him in the head with it, and called teasingly "You're turn!" She waited for a moment, smirking in amusement as he waved a fist at her in jest before she started up the tower.

* * *

Her head poked over the edge of the tower and her eyes narrowed slightly as she recognized the airport with a frown. An airship was floating on the platform and she glanced down at Cloud before pushing herself up and crouching there as he moved up next to her. Glancing around for a minute she moved quickly and quietly towards the helicopter pad, pausing for only long enough to let the elevator go down before bolting to across the pad and into the barracks. She stopped as she heard others coming and slammed her back against the wall. Cloud was, unfortunately, not as fast as she was and was spotted by one of the Shinra troop commanders, in their tell-tale red uniforms. Kira blinked for a moment before slipping out of the barracks and into the Junon streets. Looking back for a moment she slipped silently into the alleyways allowing skills from her time in the slums come back and she moved through the city without anyone noticing her. Kira was leaning against one of the walls in a darkened alleyway when she saw the parade begin, the Shinra troops and Rufus aka Pipsqueak moving through the unusually empty streets of the city. Seeing the young blond man pass her she slide back into the shadows and started to move forward quickly, stopping short and back peddling quietly as she spotted the familiar suits. Her eyes flicked between the two male Turks both familiar, the unkempt suit and shock of red hair as well as the dark skin and bald head dead give aways for who these two Turks were. She listened with a slightly amused smirk as Reno complained "This sucks. Not even any pretty chicks around, yo."

His partner glanced down at him saying "I would've thought that with Kira around you'd have stopped."

Reno stared up at his partner perplexed before exclaiming "Hell no! She's a traitor, yo!"

Kira bit back a laugh to that as Rude, in an unusually talkative mood, said "We both know that's not true."

Reno growled as he crossed his arms and huffed at his normally silent partner before glancing up at him and asking "What's with you, yo? Yer talkin' more than normal." Rude looked down at him but didn't say anything causing Reno to sigh in frustration. Kira rolled her eyes in amusement before turning silently and walking away. Reno glanced back as he heard quiet footsteps in the alleyway behind him and the slight swishing of cloth. His cerulean eyes narrowed before he took off down the alley, Rude following him confused. Kira glanced back quickly as she heard the rush of footsteps following her and turned a corner. Picking up speed she jumped and used ledge of a window to brace herself as she jumped to the other side of the alley and pulled herself onto the roof. Rolling away from the edge as the two Turks ran into the dead-end to find it empty. Reno glanced back at his partner, frustration etched onto his face as he exclaimed "Someone came in here, yo!" Kira shook her head as she quietly picked up a piece of rock and tossed it gently into the next alley way causing the two Turks to take off in that direction.

Kira placed an arm under her head as she listened to their footsteps drawing farther away from her and she let out a breath before tilting her head back as a familiar voice said "You always did know how to lose people when you wanted to."

Kira blinked slowly and grinned at Tseng before sitting up and turning around asking "Now why are you here on the rooftops? Would've thought you'd be guarding the new pres." Tseng stared down at her as she pushed up her sunglasses with a grin.

He felt a smile twitch onto his mouth as her vivid, expressive blue eyes met his own dark ones and he shook his head in amusement as he said "I figured you'd come here, plus you also like high places."

Kira blinked in surprise before her grin widened as she said with a laugh "Ah, you know me to well Tseng."

His eyes narrowed as he said "Yes, I do. I know you well enough to know that you aren't the type of person to easily leave someone or something behind."

Kira's grin faded as she stood up and looked down at the city below before turning to Tseng with crossed arms saying "Get to the point Tseng."

He blinked at her change in mood before asking "Why did you leave Shinra? Why did you not contact me? Why didn't you contact Reno?! You broke his heart!!"

Kira blinked and muttered quietly as she turned around "I seem to be doing that a lot lately."

Tseng gave a quiet growl allowing his mask to slip off for his old friend and he grabbed her shoulder turning her around and demanding "Answer me!" Kira glanced at his hand for a moment before raising an eyebrow at it as she looked back at him. Tseng looked at his hand before releasing her hastily realizing that what he had just done was a stupid move, she could've tossed him off the roof if she had been so inclined and she wasn't what you would call the touchie-feely sort of person.

Kira sighed looking away from the man in front of her before answering him quietly "I didn't betray Shinra they betrayed me."

Tseng's eyes widened as she said that and he asked "How?"

Her eyes shifted back to him as she explained "You of all people should know this story; you were there. When Shinra first found me, all they wanted to do was experiment on me…"

Tseng broke in "SM-1A, the Spell Master breeding project."

Kira gave a sarcastic smirk as she said "That's me. Anyways, remember I cut a deal with Shinny. Shinra doesn't experiment on me then they get another fighter for SOLDIER. They were looking for people who could keep up with Seph and those guys. So when I was declared dead after Niebelheim I was put into Hojo's custody, all of us were." Tseng's eyes widened as she continued "I was in a test tube for four years Tseng. Four years that felt like a night of eternal pain. We broke out of there and were chased."

Tseng cut in asking "You met up with Cissnei didn't you?"

Kira blinked before giving him a lopsided grin "Yeah. I asked her not to tell anyone that I was alive."

Tseng's eyes widened as he asked "Why not?!"

She glanced over at him coolly as she explained "I didn't exactly know if I was going to make it or not. Better not to give people false hope and then dash it all away." Seeing Tseng's confused face Kira explained "We still had to deal with Genesis. He may have laid low in the four years that we were out but…he came after us. It was during that time that we met up with Director Lazard and Hollander."

Tseng's eyes narrowed as he assumed "They were working together?"

Kira shook her head silently before explaining "No, they opposed each other. Lazard had been turned into an Angeal copy and Hollander had turned himself into a Genesis copy. Don't worry Zack took care of Hollander, you guys won't be getting trouble from that guy again."

Tseng watched her for a moment before asking "And after you knew you were safe?"

A smile appeared and vanished on Kira's face as she asked "Was I really safe?" Kira's sad eyes caught Tseng's and he flinched slightly as she continued "Would I really have been safe? I probably would've been turned over right back to Turtle. What good would that have done anyone? Besides even after dealing with Genesis, we were still being chased by Shinra. Zack died because of Shinra and I almost bit the bullet too." Tseng's eyes widened, probably as wide as they could go, as her hand reached up to touch the scar on her neck drawing Tseng's eyes to it. He stared at the scar for a moment before shaking his head to clear away the fog that had formed there by his old friend's words.

Kira gave a small smile before lowering her hand to her side as Tseng asked "What about Reno?" Kira blinked and the smile left her face and she shook her head silently. Tseng blinked before giving a silent sigh, watching her quietly as he understood her silent message. She couldn't have told him or any of the Turks because if she had she either would have been captured or killed due to the orders against her. She hadn't wanted to put Reno through that and had stayed away and remained dead.

Kira looked around the quiet streets of Junon and commented absently "Well, at least the place isn't on fire this time."

Tseng let a smile form on his face as he moved next to her and looked down as well saying "Yes, at least it isn't that." Kira glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow in a silent question and Tseng sighed as he scratched the back of his head slightly before giving in and saying "I won't tell anyone you're here but if you get caught you're on your own."

Kira grinned at the man as she replied cheekily "Well it's a good thing that I don't plan on getting caught then."

Tseng shook his head before muttering "Man, I need a drink."

Kira let out a bark of a laugh before explaining to the confused man "That sounds like something Reno would say. Maybe you've been spending too much time with your second." Tseng shook his head with a shrug before he started to head downstairs with an amused grin on his face pausing for a brief moment as Kira said "Thanks for at least trying to get us out of there Tseng." Tseng stiffened slightly glancing over his shoulder to see Kira's small smile, nodded and proceeded downstairs. Kira watched him leave and smiled fondly after the man before taking off along the rooftops towards the sea port.

* * *

Pausing as a few guards went by she moved into the cargo hold before quietly hissing at the others "How in the seven hells did you guys get in here without help?!" Aerith shrugged and moved over letting Kira get under the canvas that was spread out hiding the most obvious of the group. Yuffie was sea-sick already, they hadn't even left the harbor yet, and Kira was far too well known among the Turks and higher ups to walk about freely. Sighing in pity Kira pulled a tranq out of her bag and gave it to the girl, letting her get at least a little more comfortable. Kira watched the young girl for a moment before closing her eyes, her forehead furrowing as she sensed something it wasn't strong enough to identify but it definitely had an ominous aura about it. Shrugging slightly Kira leaned against one of the crates and forced herself to relax so she could get some sort of rest over the trip, however long it was. She opened one eye momentarily as Red squeezed into the only space left available, between Kira and Yuffie. Edging away from the sick girl he leaned against Kira who closed her eye with a smile playing on her lips.


	23. Fun and Games Until Someone Gets Hurt

Hey, guys! I finally caught up on One Piece, considering that I was over 300 episodes behind you can believe me when I say I'm very happy...now I just need to catch up on everything else... Anyways here's your next chapter. :D Shout outs: Enyara. Yep, you're the only one this time. :)

Disclaimer: Before I forget and get onto the good stuff...No I still don't own the rights to these guys, the only thing that's mine is Kira and her story.

* * *

Chapter 23: All fun and games till someone gets hurt

Kira's eyes snapped open as the alarm went off and an announcement was heard through the ship "Suspicious character found on board! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found!" Red lifted his head off of Kira's lap and looked up at the girl as she closed her eyes concentrating. He glanced over at Yuffie who groaned and covered her ears as she rolled over, while Aerith popped her head in for a moment, checking that they were still there.

Red redirected his attention on Kira as she growled under her breath "He's here."

Red's intelligent eyes blinked up at her as he asked "Who?"

She tensed and her hands clenched into fists before she simply stated "Sephiroth. Damn it! I knew I was sensing something but it's so distant and warped now-a-days." She shut up as screams were heard from nearby and she reached over, gripping the hilt of her sword as it laid next to her. '_Damn it! I can't just charge and attack him, Red and Yuffie'll get caught in it and the ship'll most likely be seriously damaged.' _She tensed for a moment and Red draped a heavy paw over her lap keeping her in place until the footsteps receded into the bowls of the ship. Once the footsteps were gone Kira relaxed and rested a hand on Red's back. He blinked slightly but allowed it to rest and remain there; at least she wasn't treating him like a puppy. They listened as the people on board the ship scattered to various parts searching. She remained where she was as she heard the door to the boiler room slam open and closed. Both she and Red were staring in the direction of the boiler room when the door slammed open again and something, someone rushed by them heading out.

Kira relaxed slightly but her hand remained on Red's back until an announcement was made "Dock workers—We will be docking in Costa Del Sol in 5 minutes. Prepare for docking." Kira leaned back and closed her eyes as Red laid his head back on her lap for the last five minutes of the trip.

* * *

The group waited until the Shinra workers were off before they too left the ship. Kira chuckled as Barret wiped his brow saying "Damn! Sure is hot here! But I sure feel better now that I can say good-bye to this sailor suit. Yo listen up!! Y'all be sure to mingle like regular folks here!"

Kira rolled her eyes at the man as Yuffie jumped down from the ship to land next to her while Aerith commented lightly "Oh, too bad. I liked Barret's sailor suit. He looked so cute." Kira reached back and snagged onto Yuffie's collar as she started to run off making the girl pout. Kira glanced behind her and grinned for a moment before letting her go as the group split up. She looked down at Red and walked next to him as he looked for somewhere cool to rest. They had gotten off the docks when Kira glanced back at the sound of a helicopter.

She let a grin pass over her features for a moment '_Reno's probably the pilot he always loved those things. He was so bloody happy when he was training in them; I'm surprised he didn't bust any walls he was bouncing off them so much.' _As they were walking Red was looking around having never been to the small beach resort before. Kira grinned as she glanced down at Red who settled down in the shade of a building. She smiled slightly before leaning against a wall next to him observing the small, yet popular resort glad that it wasn't being attacked this time, unlike the last time she had been there…or for that matter the last few times her partner had come here. Zack had had no luck when it came to vacations. They stayed like that for a while, Red sleeping and Kira keeping an eye on things occasionally spotting one of the group. She sighed and pushed herself away from the wall, walking around the small town. Leaning her elbows on a ledge she looked over the beach at the ocean for a moment before glancing down and grimacing in disgust as she spotted Hojo surrounded by girls; how that slimy scientist got the girls was something of a mystery to everyone. Turning around she walked away quickly heading to the inn to rest for the night.

* * *

Blue eyes blinked and Kira groaned slightly as she rolled over refusing to get up just yet. Grudgingly she looked at the clock that read 6am and moaned as she buried her head under her pillow to block out the snores coming from the boys. Giving up on going back to sleep after a few minutes she pushed herself up and headed out of the room. Running a hand through her hair she grabbed her coat and sword on the way out, placing her sunglasses on top of her head instead of covering her eyes. The streets outside were still dark the sun just barely starting to come out, even the tourists that normally populated the streets of the resort were noticeably absent. Kira's vivid blue eyes stood out visibly in the darkness with their eerie glow and they turned to the young woman who joined her outside of the inn. Tifa stared at Kira a glimmer of a memory coming to mind before she walked forward saying to the woman "I'm surprised you're up already. You told me yourself you were a night owl, or was that a lie as well."

Kira winced slightly before turning back as the sun continued its slow rising as she said "That wasn't a lie. I just can't sleep. I'm walking down memory lane. Midgar, Junon, Costa del Sol, each of these places I had a link to, a memory that connects me to the past trying to weigh me down."

Tifa blinked at the admission and stared at the former SOLDIER before allowing a small smile to form on her face as she said "Wow, I've never heard you so open before."

Kira's eyes shifted to the younger woman for a moment before she smirked and turned away heading back into the inn saying over her shoulder "Don't expect it to happen all that often." Tifa laughed at her teasing comment before following her back in to wake up their companions for another day on the road.

* * *

A hot breakfast and a good night's sleep had everyone in a good mood as they started to head out. Red looked up at the others, Kira hitching her bag up higher so it was comfortable, and asked "Where are we headed?"

Cloud glanced down at him before answering vaguely "West."

Kira raised an eyebrow at him asking "Why that way?"

Cloud's blue locked onto her own as he explained "We met up with Hojo and he hinted at it."

Cloud watched as a flash of disgust entered into the woman's eyes at the name of the scientist but she nodded with a sigh she said "Well let's get walking."

Yuffie glanced around the group before asking in general "What's west anyways?"

Kira raised an eyebrow and gave an amused smirk answering the curious girl "Quite a lot actually, everything from mountains to Rocket Town, Nibelheim, Wutai depending on how far west you actually go."

The ninja looked up at the older woman asking "What'll we hit first?"

Kira glanced up as she consulted her mental map of Gaia for a moment, glad that it had been something that being in SOLDIER had forced her to do, she smiled before answering "Mountains and North Corel." The ninja groaned causing the older woman to laugh, earning her a light punch in the arm from an irritated, yet amused, teenager.

* * *

As they headed up the mountain, towards a mako reactor that was situated in the valley surrounded by the cliffs, they got word that Sephiroth had gone that way. Kira glanced at the others in concern; this wasn't a safe road for them. They didn't have the extraordinarily high tolerance for mako like she and Cloud did. Cloud glanced back at her and they nodded agreeing silently before he called to the others "We're gonna have to go through this as fast as we can. It isn't safe for you guys." They glanced at each other before everyone took off running going as fast as they could.

The only time they stopped was because the bridge was up. Kira sighed as everyone stopped to catch their breath and she handed Aerith her bag saying "I'll take care of the bridge." The others blinked as she took off, moving faster than any of them had expected, having silently cast Haste on herself. Kira had to back track slightly so that she could get to the high road again but getting there and then lowering the bridge only took about five minutes before she started to head back the others already crossing the bridge. She paused and looked down at the low road for a moment before jumping down, landing low on the bridge below. As she straightened up she glanced over at the others as they stared at her in astonishment before she blinked and asked "What?" They blinked before turning back around and continuing on, Aerith handing Kira her bag. Kira smiled and nodded as she accepted her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Aerith blinked in surprise as Kira grabbed her shoulder and maneuvered the young woman behind herself as a monster landed in front of them. Kira sighed and calmly flicked a hand at it casting fire. The thing screamed and jumped off the road into the water below, extinguishing the flames that were consuming its body.

Aerith looked over Kira's shoulder and said "Thank you."

Kira glanced back at her with a smirk as she replied "No prob." She started walking again and the others followed her for a few moments before she stopped. Her eye twitched in annoyance as the long rope bridge that stretched across the canyon. She sighed before forcing herself to move across, the others following each with their own degree of apprehension.

* * *

As soon as she was across Kira let out a small sigh of relief before stepping aside and waiting for the others as they too crossed the rickety bridge. Red moved over to Kira's side as they waited for the last of their party, glancing up at the girl as she covered a yawn before looking down at her feline companion and winking at him with a smile. Once they were all across the bridge they walked for a few minutes before walking into the run down town of North Corel. Kira's eyes narrowed as someone glanced over at their party taking a double take and calling "He- hey! He-He's back!!"

Kira's eyes shifted over to Barret as he said quietly "Wait here…" Kira crossed her arms and adjusted her position so that she could keep an eye on the large man as he walked away from them.

Her eyes widened as she watched him stand there and get hit by a man before she swore loudly "Fuck!" Before anyone could stop her she had moved in front of Barret as the guy who had hit him drew back for another shot, stopping when Kira's hand clamped onto his wrist in a vice-like grip. He tried to pull away from her and Barret gawped at the woman as she didn't even budge, the man that she was holding onto was almost twice her size and had muscles built up from mining his entire life.

As he continued to struggle against her grip he yelled angrily at Barret "Well, lookey here! Never thought I'd ever see your face again. Those people over there and this girl, they with you?"

Kira growled at the man "I've got a name you mother fucking bastard."

Barret stared at her for a moment, having never heard her swear this much, before the man she was holding onto said to her getting his hits in verbally "Well, I feel sorry for you then! Hangin' around a walkin' death sentence like him." Kira raised an eyebrow at him before glancing back in confusion at Barret as the man continued "You got a lot of balls comin' back here! Look at this place! It's all your fault North Corel turned into a garbage heap! Why doncha say something?! Or did ya forget what you done here already?"

Kira's eyes widened slightly as she watched the large man slump and say quietly "…I'm sorry…"

The man that Kira still had a grip on even though he had relaxed, having given up on getting free, opened his mouth to say something only to get cut off by Kira as she glared at him "If you fuckin' say one word, _one word_, I will kick yer ass all the way ta Midgar!"

The man gawped for a second before yelling back at her "He's a fuckin' death sentence, you bitch! He deserved ta get killed!!"

Kira's eyes narrowed dangerously but it was the smile that formed on her face that really scared the man as she replied, her voice dangerously smooth "Then it's a good thing I'm already dead, isn't it?" She threw the man's arm away from herself and ordered "Get the fuck oughta my sight before I change my mind! You fuckin' stay away from us!" The three guys that had surrounded the two of them scattered into the town.

As soon as they were gone Barret moved next to the girl saying "You shouldn' have done that. I coulda handled it."

Kira's still angry eyes flicked up to him before she replied, an edge to her voice "Learn to deal with your past; it's the only way to survive in this world. Trust me I know." Barret blinked as she walked away heading back to the others, still fuming. Red looked up at the girl as she took a deep breath attempting to calm herself down, reverting her glare of death into one of 'if you mess with me I will torture you for all eternity'. The others edged away from her as she stood there glaring at the world in general before glancing over at Barret as he walked back to the group in an obviously depressed mood.

Kira's eyes narrowed even further as he said, his head lowered "You heard 'em…It's my fault this town was…destroyed…"

Kira huffed and started to head out of the town saying to the others "Let's get out of here. These bastards are pissin' me off." She threw a pointed glare at someone who had been glaring at Barret, noticing the look that she had sent his way he ran off.

They others glanced at each other for a moment before heading over to the railway that lead to Gold Saucer, only once they were there did Aerith ask "What was that all about, Barret?"

The large man looked at the ground again before saying quietly "Sorry."

Kira watched as Cloud re-iterated the question "What happened?"

Barret sighed as he reluctantly explained "My hometown used to be around here. It ain't here no more. Heard it got buried…in just 4 years."

Kira's head turned to him confused as Aerith propped her hands on her hips asking indigently "But how could those people say those terrible things?" Kira growled quietly as he continued to blame himself, glancing down as Red bumped into her thigh.

Catching her attention the feline shook his head, she stared down at him for a moment before sighing and turning back to Barret as he explained sadly "…My hometown, Corel's always been a coal mining town. It was so dusty. But calm and so poor…A real small town, it was. That was the first time I ever heard the words 'Mako Reactor' mentioned…" Kira zoned out slightly, figuring out how the rest of the story went without being told, it was a story that she had heard far too many times and in far too many places over her years at Shinra.

* * *

Kira glanced up at Barret and shook her head before looking down at Red as he quietly said "It is foolish to blame one's self for something they couldn't control."

Kira nodded at the feline agreeing quietly "That it is Red that it is." Sighing she got onto the rope bridge followed by the others, all of them settling down for the long trip up to Gold Saucer.

* * *

Kira smiled at the eager teenager as she stared out the neon lights. Nearly bouncing in her seat Yuffie threw an excited glance at Kira as she stared out the window calmly. Yuffie huffed as their transportation slowed to a stop and the doors opened. She jumped up and grabbed onto Kira's arm and started to drag the former SOLDIER out of the train yammering at her as Kira blinked in surprise, unable to really catch anything the teen was saying. Kira grinned as the teen zoomed past the ticket man, who yelled at them as Red ran after the two. Kira chuckled before asking the teen loudly over the noise of the crowd "Of all the people that you coulda chosen to hang out with you go with me, why?"

Yuffie grinned a giant smile plastered on her face as she yelled back to her companion "'Cause unlike everyone else you know how to have fun and lighten up!" Kira shook her head as the teen dragged her over to the tunnel that lead to the arcade.

* * *

Glancing around the room full of games Yuffie finally released her so that she could play. Yuffie glanced around to see that Kira was no longer next to her before spotting the former SOLDIER over by the Karaoke machine. Yuffie laughed seeing the genuine, amused, smile that had formed on the normally neutral face of the young woman as she watched the people on the stage singing, some of them very badly. Red sat next to the former SOLDIER with a grin as he watched her finally truly relax.

* * *

Kira had been watching the people singing for a while before she glanced around the room hearing the raised voices. It was before the next song when she noticed Yuffie getting harassed by some guys. Red followed Kira quickly as she moved through the crowd with surprising ease. Reaching forward Kira gripped the man's shoulder as he pulled a fist back. He paused and glanced over his shoulder, Kira raised an eyebrow at him as she asked "What's the problem here?"

His head whipped around towards Yuffie as he yelled "The little bitch took my wallet!"

Kira simply watched the man an innocent expression on her face as she asked "Do you have proof that she was the one who took it?" He growled and lowered his arm as his eyes flicked over to one of the guards, throwing his arm back he attempted to send his elbow into Kira's gut failing miserably when she caught it.

He yelled to the crowd in general "Guys get over here!" Red tilted his head in confusion while Kira jerked her head at Yuffie, the teen getting the message and moving closer to the older woman. Kira looked around calmly as they were surrounded by a group of guys. Kira smirked as she looked around and Yuffie grinned eagerly at the group. Kira ducked as a guy charged her, using his momentum to toss him over her shoulder into a wall which he slid down. The group of guys were inexperienced and cocky, thinking that they could beat a couple of girls with ease despite the sword on Kira's back and the large Shuriken on Yuffie's, Yuffie and Kira proving just how wrong they were. Yuffie was jumping around, picking pockets and getting quick hits in. Kira was moving through the fight with a lazy ease knocking the men out quickly. Red had stayed out of it, watching as the two girls finished this fight, brawl more-like, quickly. Kira dusted her hands off as she stood in the middle of a ring of unconscious men. Yuffie had her hands propped on her hips a gigantic grin on her face, pockets practically bulging with stolen wallets and items. Kira's eyes narrowed as she saw the guards running towards them, Yuffie giving a small 'eep' and running over to Kira, Red walking gingerly over the bodies headed towards the two girls. Kira watched them quietly for a moment before sighing and raising her hands. Yuffie gasped and spun towards the former SOLDIER, Kira's eyes on her as she shook her head quietly. The ninja pouted but let herself get dragged to the place where they were dropped into the Corel Prison. Kira landed on her feet with a slight 'oof', Yuffie landing on her feet fine but losing her balance and landing on her butt. Kira smiled and leaned down offering the girl a hand.

The ninja looked away and asked indigently "Why'd you go and do that? We coulda fought them off!"

Kira's smile widened slightly as she explained "Why stay up there when everyone else is down here?" Yuffie blinked before huffing and taking the offered hand 'eep'ing as she was pulled up quickly as Kira explained "Thing about staying in a crowd of talking people, you pick up some very useful rumors." Kira glanced around for a moment before calling out "Red?"

The feline jumped over the pile of garbage and stalked up to the girls saying "I'm here." Kira grinned down at her friend before glancing around for a second before waving over to someone. Yuffie blinked before looking in the direction of her wave and spotting the familiar woman in a pink dress.

Yuffie ran over happily yelling "Aerith!" Kira rolled her eyes as she and Red followed at a slower pace than the ninja, shaking her head as the flower girl was bombarded with questions. Aerith had been talking to someone who had seen where Cloud, Tifa, Barret and something on a giant marshmallow on legs had gone. Heading that way Kira vaguely listened to why Aerith had been sent into the prison hellhole. Blinking as she found herself in front of a house Kira watched as Aerith pushed open the door and walked in, Red and Yuffie following.

Kira sighed and followed the others as she heard Aerith exclaim "Hey, that's Cloud's line! '…It's too dangerous, I can't let you get involved…' blah, blah, blah…"

Kira chuckled as she agreed with the other girl "Yeah that sounds like Cloud."

Tifa laughed for a moment before returning her attention back to Barret saying "We're already involved in this." Kira glanced over at Barret and said quietly "Why don't you just tell us what's going on."

Barret looked around at the group saying "You guys…"

Kira glanced down at Red and raised an eyebrow at the feline as he said "I heard that the murders at the Battle Arena were done be a man with a gun-arm. …Was that you?"

Barret shook his head viciously as he explained "There's another… another man that got a gun grafted inta one of his arms. It was four years ago… I remember… I was on my way home from visiting a Mako Reactor being built when I heard that the village was being attacked by Shinra troops."

* * *

Kira stayed quiet as he laid the story of his past bare in front of him. Watching in silence as disgust, sadness, and pity flashed, in varying degrees, over everyone's faces and eyes. Kira shook her head silently as Cloud, Tifa, and Barret went out to face his past. Aerith looked over at the former SOLDIER saying "I'm surprised you didn't go with them."

Kira blinked quietly before looking out the window as she said "I've my own past to deal with, I can connect with how much it sucks to have the people you considered friends and family trying to kill you."

Yuffie growled before yelling "Then why didn't you go with him?!"

Kira's blue eyes shifted to the younger girl as she explained "The only one who can deal with their past is themselves. Sometimes an outside push is helpful but…" Yuffie blinked as the woman trailed off everyone settling down as they waited for the others to return. The others relaxed quietly, eventually drifting off to sleep. Kira glanced down at Red as he was the only one other than herself still up the feline blinking in surprise as she slumped slightly, closing her eyes and finally getting some sleep. Red glanced up at her fondly before placing his head in her lap and watched the door.

* * *

Kira blinked sleep away as Red nudged her awake and she glanced at the door to see a guy standing there. Her hand went over to the sword at her side and the man instantly raised his hands in peace saying "I'm the assistant manager. You're with a guy named Cloud, right?" Kira didn't release her grip on her sword as she nodded sharply, Aerith and Yuffie waking up. The assistant manager relaxed slightly; glad that he had the right people, the other two didn't look like they'd be much trouble but the girl with the sword and the cat that were staring at him were different stories. He had been around the prison long enough to know a hardened Slums Rat when he saw one and the girl gave off the cocky air of one but even if she hadn't the unnatural glow that came from her eyes were enough to give him the creeps. He gulped slightly before he continued "Well, Cloud just won the Chocobo race and you've all been given a full pardon as well as a buggy to use as an apology."

Kira relaxed and stood up, placing the blade back where it belonged and asked "Where is it?"

The man gulped again and replied quickly "F-follow me."

He practically ran out of the house and Yuffie snickered saying up to the older woman "Man, door to door salesmen must love coming to your house." Kira smirked before following the man outside raising an eyebrow at their 'buggy'. Yuffie ran towards it happily while Aerith called Cloud, shaking her head Kira walked towards the buggy and smirked. It was a freakin' limo! Yuffie was already clambering in and out of the thing while they waited for the others to get there. Kira got into the spacious thing and settled down onto one of the seats, placing her long sword in the empty space in the middle.

Glancing at the door she saw Cloud walk in and she asked "So where are we headed now?"

The blond looked over at her as he answered, sitting down across from her "Sephiroth's headed towards Gongaga."

Kira blinked as Barret closed the door and signaled for the driver to get a move on and sighed "Gongaga, huh?"

* * *

Til next time then, and before you can ask yes Reno shows up in the next one. :D


	24. Bearing Bad News

Hey, guys! Here's your update. This is a short one so I'll put 25 up soon. Shout outs: Razzika, ZakuReno, Enyara, flame-dragon2, ChildofStorms, and Sololight. You guys are amazing. :D

Well this would've been up last night but was being stupid. *shrug* Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 24: Bearing Bad News

They had had to ditch the buggy for a while leaving Aerith, Cait Sith, and Yuffie with it because the roads were getting to small for the giant car. The, now smaller, group had come to the crossroads that led to Gongaga when Kira blinked and looked around, Cloud sensing something as well called out "…Is someone there?"

Kira stared at the barely visible two Turks listening in as Reno asked his partner "Hey, Rude. Who do you like? What are you getting so embarrassed about? Come on? Who do you like?"

Rude hesitated before grudgingly answering "…Tifa." Kira covered her mouth trying to stifle her giggles, the others in the group staring at her confused unable to hear the Turk's conversation.

Kira bit back on her laughter, she had a reputation to preserve but as the two Turks continued she lost it and started laughing out right "Hmmm… That's a tough one. But, poor Elena. She…you…"

The normally silent Rude cut in "No, she likes Tseng."

Kira could hear the surprise in Reno's voice as he exclaimed "I never knew that! But Tseng likes that Ancient…" Reno glanced down the road slightly as he heard laughter and saw Kira using Cloud as a post as she laughed a flare of jealousy building that Reno quickly squashed out. She glanced up at them for a moment amusement clear all over her face. Rude glanced at his partner and smirked as he saw the familiar expression that Reno had whenever he thought no one was around. His partner hadn't realized that the entire department, except Elena, knew that expression and had already attributed it to Kira.

Cloud stared down at Kira as confused as the rest of the group but shrugged asking the laughing girl "What are they talking about?"

Kira shook her head as her laughter stilled into quiet chuckles glancing back at Elena as she walked up to them saying "It's so stupid! They always talk about who they like or don't like. But Tseng is different. Ah! Oh no!" Kira slapped a hand to her forehead as the female Turk ran around the group to the other two who watched her in amusement as she yelled "They're here! They're really here!"

Reno waved a hand and said teasingly "No shit. Rude…Don't go easy on them even though they're girls."

Rude rolled his eyes quietly as he retorted "...Don't worry, I'll do my job. You should concentrate on doing yours. Don't go easy on them just because _she's _with them."

Reno glared at his partner while Elena ran off before regaining his composure and plastering a cocky smirk on his face as he walked over to the group, his hands in his pockets saying "It's been a while. Payback time for what you did in Sector 7."

Kira tapped a finger on her chin thinking while Cloud ordered "Out of our way!"

Reno's smirk never faltered as he said dangerously "I don't like being taken for a fool."

Rude cut in, noticing Kira still thinking something over, "That's as far as you go."

Kira yelped and ducked under Reno's hit yelling at him as she jumped back "I never touched you during that!" Reno blinked for a second before going after her again. Kira didn't hit back only dodged his attacks, not that he was really going after her all that hard. Rude was messing with Cloud and Barret as Red and Tifa harassed the Turk; Aerith and Yuffie moving out of the way. Kira grabbed the Elctro-mag rod as he swung it down at her, wincing as she was shocked but held onto it as she stared at Reno silently.

His smirk was gone and he hissed at her "Why didn't you contact me?!" Kira's eyes widened and her grip faltered for a moment so he could rip the weapon away from her as she lowered her hand watching him.

He glared right back at her as she sighed and said "I didn't know if I'd ever be able to come back."

His eyes narrowed as he angrily asked "What the hell does that mean?!" Kira glanced away from him wincing as he yelled at her "Answer me!!" She looked back up at him, anger covering the pain that she could clearly see in his eyes.

Kira sighed before saying quietly "I was in a test tube for four years and then once I got out I almost died. I needed time Reno." He flinched at the sound of his name before everything else that she had said penetrated his brain. His eyes widened as his head whipped back to her, Kira's eyes watching him steadily. He shook his head before glancing back at Rude and glanced at his watch, looking back up at Kira who raised an eyebrow at him questioningly he smirked saying "Looks like this is all the time I've got to play with you." He watched as she blinked before relaxing into a fond, yet sad, smile that made his gut clench as it was directed at him. He grinned and winked at her making the smile lose its sadness slightly and he waved over his shoulder as he ran after his partner. Kira shook her head with a smile as she walked back to the rest of the group, everyone re-grouping at the intersection.

Once everyone was there Tifa said "Something seems wrong, like they knew we were coming."

Cloud glanced around the group saying "They followed us…but there weren't any signs of it. Then, that means…"

Barret's eyes narrowed as he said "A spy, maybe? No, no way." Kira's eyes narrowed.

'_…could they? No, that feature was disabled for all Firsts when it was discovered that it would endanger missions. They can't be tracking me. So who…wait a minute…doesn't Reeve…?' _

Cloud shook his head as he turned around, crossing his arms saying "I don't even want to think that there's a spy…I trust everyone." Kira smiled at the blonde and he returned it before they started to head into the town. As they crested a hill, Kira dropped to the back and paused, Red stopping next to her as she stared down at the small town.

* * *

_A young man with black hair looked over the town before calling back happily to his partner and the nearly comatose blond "Cloud! Kira! This is my hometown! This is Gongaga!" Kira laughed as she dragged the young man back to the bike so they could start moving again._

* * *

Kira glanced down at Red as he asked "What's wrong?"

She smiled and shook her head as she replied "It's nothing." The two of them started to walk down the hill, following the others into the town, passing through the ruined reactor beforehand. Kira's eyes narrowed and she grabbed Cloud and pulled him into the ruins, Red following them as the others hid, a helicopter having landed. Kira peeked out from hiding see who it was and saw the familiar Turk first but then noticed the woman that had hated her and Reno from the start, Scarlet head of Weapons Development.

Kira ducked back in and gave an annoyed sigh as she listened in on the Barbie's conversation "Humph…this isn't any good either. You only get junky materia from junky reactors. This reactor's a failure. What I'm looking for is big, large, huge materia. You seen any?"

Kira leaned her head back against the rubble as Tseng answered "…No I haven't seen it. I'll get on it right away."

Scarlet's voice came back into Kira's hearing as she said "Please. We could make the ultimate weapon if we only had some."

Kira's eyebrows snapped together and she glanced back at the two as Tseng said monotonously "I just can't wait."

'_Kissing ass Tseng, that's not like you.' _

Scarlet laughed quietly as she said "With Hojo gone, the Weapon Development's been getting a bigger budget."

Tseng muttered, mostly to himself, "I envy them."

Kira shrugged at Cloud as he threw her a questioning glance as Scarlet ignored what he had said and continued in her rant "But, even if we make the perfect weapon, could that stupid Heidegger even use it? …Oh…sorry! I forgot Heidegger was your boss! Ha ha ha!" Kira growled quietly and her hand curled into a fist as Scarlet ordered "Let's go!"

Everyone relaxed as the two left and Cloud looked at the former SOLDIER and asked "…Big, large, huge materia? An ultimate weapon? The perfect weapon? Just what is Shinra up to…?"

Kira shook her head and shrugged as she said "I have no idea, but it doesn't sound good in either case." Everyone else stood there for a moment processing the information that they had just overheard before sighing as they started to walk again towards the town.

* * *

Kira looked around the small town fondly before glancing back at the group as they split up to do some shopping. Kira glanced down at Red and smiled as she said "I've got some errands to do. I'll catch ya later." Red looked up at her and nodded before she walked off, the large feline wondering what she was up to. Kira on the other hand was looking for a particular house.

She knocked on the door and waited for it to open, the old man opened the door and tilted his head before asking "You a traveler? Hey wait, that glare in your eye…you in SOLDIER?"

He stepped aside and let Kira in as his wife walked into the room and exclaimed after getting a look at Kira's eyes "Oh you're right! Do you know anything about our son?"

She looked back over at the old man as he said "His name is Zack. It's been close to 10 years since he left for the city, saying that he didn't want to live in the country…He left saying he was going to join SOLDIER. You ever hear of a Zack in SOLDIER?" Kira let a small smile appear on her face despite the sadness that had formed in her eyes. She glanced back at the door as it was pushed open and Red poked his head through it having tracked her here.

Kira rolled her eyes slightly before introducing herself "My name is Kira, that is Red XIII." The old couple both greeted the large feline before turning back to Kira sitting down when she motioned to the chairs saying "Zack was my partner when I was a member of SOLDIER."

The old woman clapped her hands together happily saying "So he did make it into SOLDIER!"

Kira nodded a strained smile that the old man noticed on her face as she continued "Yes, all the way up to 1st Class. He was a good man, one you should be proud of. I unfortunately am the bearer of bad news."

Zack's mother's eyes widened and she raised a hand to her mouth as the old man guessed "He died didn't he?" Kira nodded as the old woman turned in her chair and buried her head into her husband's chest as she sobbed.

Kira swallowed before saying "He died but he died a hero. He was a great man and I will always be honored with the privilege of being able to call him my friend, let alone my partner. I am very sorry for your loss."

Kira stood and bowed from the waist to the couple staying that way for a few seconds before straightening up as the husband placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder saying "You've suffered with this as well, to us you are family." Kira blinked in astonishment before giving in to the impulse and hugging the older man who patted her back.

Red stared at Kira as she pulled away from the older man, closing her eyes to regain her composure before she straightened up and said "I'm sorry but I have to go." The old man nodded and returned to consoling his wife as both Kira and Red left the house. Red looked up at her as she gave a long sigh before straightening her shoulders as she walked back towards the edge of town, Red following her. She had actually left the town and gone to a certain spot overlooking it when she finally stopped. Red looked up at the silent woman as she shook her head with an amused, sad, smile muttering "Damn, nostalgia."

Red watched her for a moment before commenting "You and your partner must have been really close."

Kira glanced down at the tattooed feline with smirk as she said "Yeah, well we went through a lot together. You tend to get close to people when you've only got them to rely on. We went through a war and a hell of a lot of missions together." She let out a sad sigh before starting to head back down to the intersection. Red glanced back at the town for a moment before following her as the others headed out of town.

* * *

Kira didn't even listen to the others as they berated her for leaving the town when it wasn't "safe". Kira rolled her eyes as she stared out the window of the moving car as Barret continued to go on and on about…something. She wasn't paying him any heed and had noticed Red starting to get excited about something. The landscape was changing; it wasn't lush green forest anymore. It was rocky and dusty; Kira blinked as she found herself staring at cliff sides and realized she was in a canyon. Everyone jumped as the buggy started to jerk and sparks were shooting out of the engine compartment eventually the thing stopped moving and let out a sound like a dying cat. At that pretty much everyone jumped out of it half expecting it to blow up. Kira shook her head as she slung her bag onto her shoulder glancing down at Red as he walked with more of a bounce in his step as they headed towards a nearby town.

* * *

Going up the steps Red ran ahead of them, skidding to a halt in front of the guard saying "I am home! It is I, Nanaki!"

The guard grinned as he greeted the feline "Hey, Nanaki! You're safe! Come on, and say hello to Bugenhagen!" Kira shook her head as her friend ran inside the town happy to be home after being put in one of Hojo's test tubes for who knows how long. She looked over at the guard as he asked Cloud "Welcome to Cosmo Canyon. Are you familiar with this land?" Cloud shook his head and the guard grinned before he started on his spiel "Then allow me to explain. People from all over the world gather here to seek the Study of Planet Life." Kira rolled her eyes as the guard continued "Umm! It's full capacity at present, so I'm afraid I can't let you enter."

Kira blinked as Red…Nanaki came back down the steps and called over to the guard "They helped me some when I was on the road, plus the girl in the trench coat is a friend. Please let them in."

Kira chuckled as the others turned to her with mock glares while she winked at Red; the guard said "Oh, is that so? You helped our Nanaki? Please, come in."

He stepped aside to let the group through but Cloud asked "Who's Nanaki?"

Kira grinned as she walked into the town answering over her shoulder "We call him Red, Cloud." Realization passed over the blond face as he followed the girl into Cosmo Canyon.


	25. Vampire?

Hey again, Sorry I didn't get this out as fast as I promised I would but *shrug* my internet was acting up and decided to be bitchy again plus school decided to go and throw my time into chaos with papers and concerts, blah...anyways onto the important stuff. Shout outs go to: WannabeJapanese, S. Voltaire(you get a cookie, cause I think you've also given me my longest review as well), Enyara, and ZakuReno. Sorry I haven't been able to respond to all of your guys' individual reviews, I blame the research paper. *glares at research books* Oh while I'm thinking of it, do you guys want me to put up a one-shot giving a little background on Kira now or should I wait til later? Just wondering.

Disclaimer:FFVII Is Not Mine. Sheesh, what's it take for a girl to get a message across. Kira's mine though, no stealies.

* * *

Chapter 25: Vampire?

Looking around the town Kira moved up the stairs to stand next to Red…Nanaki as he waited for the others. He looked up at her as she stood next to him and asked "What do you want me to call you? Red, Nanaki, something entirely different?"

Red chuckled and shook his head saying "Red is fine." Kira grinned and glanced over at the others as they had finally made it up all the stairs and Red said "Here is where I was…I mean, …this is my hometown. My tribe were protectors of those who appreciate this beautiful canyon and the Planet. My brave mother fought and died here, but my cowardly father left her…I am the last of my race."

Kira tilted her head curiously as Cloud asked "Cowardly father?"

Red nodded as he explained grimly "Yes. My father was a wastrel. And so the mission I inherited from my ancestors, is to protect this place. My journey ends here."

Cloud jerked in surprise but didn't get to say anything as someone called "Hey! Nanaki! You're home!"

Kira blinked as Red turned around and yelled back "Coming, Grandpa!" He glanced back and nodded a goodbye at the group before running into the cave.

Barret sighed and said "Good timin'. Let's take a breather. I got stuff I want to find out too." Kira shook her head and rolled her eyes as he and Tifa followed Red in and both Kira and Cloud sighed. They glanced at each other and grinned before following the others into the cave. Kira slumped and sighed as Barret, Tifa, nor Red were in sight having vanished in the labyrinth.

As the two of them wandered around Kira caught a glimpse of red fur and yelled "Red!" The feline paused and looked around before spotting Kira and Cloud headed towards him. Kira smiled as she stopped next to him and said "Man, I thought I was gonna be lost in there forever."

Red chuckled as he shook his head, starting to walk again as he said "I highly doubt you would've been lost forever."

Kira tilted her head back and nodded saying "Yeah, I just would've been really confused." Cloud shook his head as they followed Red into a room where a bald, short, old man was standing.

Red turned back to the two of them and introduced the old man "Cloud, Kira, this is my grandfather, Bugen. He is incredible. He knows everything."

Kira backed up slightly as the old man laughed, she was getting pervy vibes off him like crazy, "Ho Ho Hoooo. I hear that you looked after Nanaki a bit. Nanaki is still a child you see."

Kira raised an eyebrow as Red sat down saying indigently "Please stop, grandfather. I'm 48."

Kira's eye twitched at the laugh, continuing to slowly scoot behind Cloud, as the old man explained "Ho Ho Hooo. Nanaki's tribe has incredible longevity. So you see his 48 years would only be equivalent to say that of a 15 or 16 year old in human reckoning."

Surprised Cloud exclaimed "15 or 16?!"

Kira poked her head out from behind the blond and teased "You should get along great with Yuffie."

Red looked like he was going to retort but was stopped when Bugen said "He's quiet and very deep. You thought he was an adult?"

Red bowed his head and quietly said "…grandfather. I want to be an adult. I want to grow up to be able to protect you and the village."

Cloud glanced over his shoulder at Kira questioningly as Bugen laughed "Ho Ho Hoooo. No Nanaki. You can't stand on your own yet." Kira glanced up, which was unusual as she was a few inches taller than the blond, and raised an eyebrow at him while Bugen continued "To do that now would destroy you in the long run. Reaching up into the heavens, threatening to snatch the very stars from the great city of Midgar. You've seen it, haven't you? Well, that's a bad example. Looking up too much makes you lose perspective." Kira flinched as Cloud jumped in surprise as Bugen jumped onto a table saying "When it's time for this planet to die, you'll understand that you know absolutely nothing."

His wording caused both Kira and Cloud to stare at the man, Cloud verbalizing the question that they both had "…When the planet dies?"

Kira edged out from behind Cloud far enough to clearly see the old man as he laughed "Ho Ho Hoooo. It may be tomorrow, or 100 years from now… But it's not long off."

Cloud's eyes narrowed with suspicion as he asked "How do you know this?"

"I hear the cries of the Planet." Kira's head jerked up at his answer and she stared at him before sighing and walking out the door.

* * *

Settling near the fire in the middle of the town she listened to the chatter that was going on around her. As a SOLDIER she didn't deal with all the complexities of the background, she wouldn't be of any help to them. Once the ones that truly cared about saving the Planet got the information then they would boil it down for the others and explain the parts that actually matter. Kira watched the people that wandered around the fire with quiet eyes finally able to relax for a brief moment. She glanced up as Cait Sith, Aerith, and Yuffie joined her by the fire and grinned at the three of them as they settled down around her.

* * *

About an hour had passed when Tifa, Barret, and Cloud joined them and sat around the bonfire. Once everyone was settled Tifa staring into the fire said "Cloud…Bonfires are funny, aren't they?" Kira raised an eyebrow as the others stared at her in confusion as she continued "They make you remember all sorts of things." Kira rolled her eyes and laid back while Tifa took a road down memory lane.

'_Minerva, I don't need any more nostalgia right now.' _

Her head jerked up and she stared at Barret as he yelled "Again… AVALANCHE is born again!!" Kira closed her eyes vaguely realizing that Red had left as she drifted into a light doze.

* * *

Kira opened one eye and looked over at Aerith, the only one still up and sat up turning towards her asking "You ok?"

Aerith forced a smile and nodded explaining "I guess being the last Cetra hit me a little harder than I thought."

Kira blinked before sighing and pulling Aerith into a one armed hug as she said "Yeah. Being the last of something is a hard burden to bear."

Aerith looked up at her and said "Sounds like you're experienced."

Kira's jaw tightened for a moment before she relaxed again and said "Not in a way like you are. I've never had a fate like yours thrust upon me. Just remember …we're here for you. We may not be able to take the burden of being the last off your shoulders but, you can lean on us whenever you need to."

Aerith gave a small smile before pulling away from the hug with a quiet "Thanks." Kira watched as she went to sleep and turned towards the dying fire. Red and the others still hadn't come back yet; Kira was starting to get a little worried about them and waved a hand at the fire restoking it. Kira ran a hand through her hair as she stood up and looked around. Glancing around she spotted Cloud and Barret coming back, Red wasn't with them. As they rejoined the others around the fire the rest of the group stirred back to wakefulness.

Kira stretched her arms and glanced over from the corner of her eye at Barret as he said "The buggy's fixed, so we can go now."

Kira looked over at Cloud as he stood up and asked "Well shall we go?"

Aerith also stood up, brushing off her dress as she said sadly "So this is it, Red XIII…"

Barret joined the other two standing up saying "That's just the way it goes. …You came in handy at times…"

Kira stared at him before saying drily "He's not dead Barret, let's not go and write his eulogy yet."

Everyone stood up and started to head back to the buggy only to get to the stairs when Kira turned back as Red yelled "Wait for me! I'm coming too!"

Kira grinned as he skidded to a halt in front of them and said "Welcome back to the team Red." The feline looked up at her and gave a cat-grin at her before the two of them started to head down the stairs. Getting in the buggy she settled down and gave Red a quick hug before the others got in.

* * *

Hours later and everyone got out of the buggy in the newly rebuilt Niebelhiem. Tifa looked around before yelling "What…!! This was all supposed to be burnt down, right?"

Cloud nodded and said "…I thought so."

Kira opened her mouth to say something but Tifa cut her off "Then why…? My house is still there too…"

Barret turned to Cloud asking "Then what the hell is goin' on?! Is this all a dream?!"

Kira sighed and said "No, it's not a dream. Yes it was burnt down. I know this because I was there. Shinra rebuilt it so Hojo, the sadistic bastard, could use it as a lab." Everyone stared at her for a moment before she shrugged and said "I was stuck in a test-tube for four years here. I think I would know what I had to escape through when I finally busted out of there." Kira sighed as the others went around to check out the newly rebuilt town while Kira headed up to the Shinra Manor. Red glanced at the others before following his friend up the steps to the large house. Kira propped her hands on her hips looking up at the building before commenting "Well, it's far more decrepit then I remember it being." She sighed and started forward heading into the house. As she pushed open the door she coughed as dust rained down onto her head. Red looked up at Kira as she walked through shaking dust out of her hair as she moved, she was tense as if she expected to be jumped by something any moment. Red looked around the run down mansion, glancing up at Kira as she murmured "Imagine what it must have been like in its heyday. It was probably quite the sight to behold." She blinked and smirked down at Red saying "Let's go see if we can wake up sleeping beauty. I think he's slept for long enough." The feline stared at Kira in confusion as she mounted the stairs and headed up to the next floor. Red followed her to find her kneeling in front of a safe tapping a finger on it muttering to herself "What did he say the combination was?" She stayed where she was for a few more seconds before turning the lock entering the numbers of 36 10 59 97. As soon as the safe was open her head jerked up and she jumped back with a startled yelp as a large monster landed where she had been kneeling moments before. The hackles on Red's shoulders went up as he jumped in front of Kira, giving her time to stand up. A hand jerked forward as she cast barrier in front of Red as a tentacle lashed out at him. As the tentacle bounced off the barrier Red dashed forward and tried to sink his teeth into the creature to no effect. Kira's eyes tracked Red as he was thrown into a wall before flicking back to the creature and hitting it with her own personal combination of fire and lightning. It shrieked! Kira winced as the sound penetrated her eardrums and she had to jump out of the way of another tentacle, casting Thundaga at the same time. Kira's eyes blinked in surprise as it shook off the spell as if it had been nothing and grabbed her sword from her back as she ducked its attack. Kira smirked as the familiar weight of her sword settled into her hand and she said "I haven't had much of a chance to play for a while. Try to keep this interesting." Moving forward she sliced into the creature, placing her left hand onto the hilt she gave an extra push and sliced clean through. Landing on the other side she glanced back at it and sighed, "Not even a challenge." Keeping an eye on it she moved over to the safe and opened the door grabbing the key that had been lying inside. She moved over to Red asking the feline "You okay?" He nodded before picking up a materia and setting it in place.

She blinked as he looked up and asked "Where to next?"

Kira grinned and replied easily "Now we head downstairs."

Red stared at her in confusion as she walked away and passed the stairs heading into the other hallways; Kira glanced back at the feline as he said "I thought we were headed downstairs."

Kira laughed as she explained mysteriously "This old house holds many secrets Red." They both paused as they heard voices and people walking into the mansion. Turning around she walked back to the stairs that overlooked the first floor and leaned against the rail calling down to the others "Up here!" The others looked up as she straightened and headed towards the back rooms with a wave. She smiled at Red and walked past him to the strangely circular brick wall. Hitting one of the bricks gently Red and the others who had just come up behind them, jumped back as part of the wall slide open.

The group stared at her in astonishment as she started to head down pausing when Yuffie went "Wait, wait, wait! How did you know about that?!" Kira allowed a small smile to pass over her face before shaking her head as she continued down the spiral staircase the others following her down.

* * *

Blue eyes flickered over the familiar cave as she walked through coming across a chamber with multiple doors. The others looked at the doors before looking at Kira as she glanced at them quietly. Kira waited for a second before taking a left and heading through the door, the others following her inside the dank chamber. The small side chamber was crowded with the group of people inside and the multiple coffins that were scattered across the room. Kira glanced back at Cait Sith as he said "We shouldna be here." Kira smirked and patted his head before walking over to the only closed coffin and sliding in the key.

The lock clicked and Kira shoved her shoulder against it pushing the lid off and muttered "Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

Once the lid was off, Yuffie peered into it cautiously before screaming and clinging onto Barret yelling "It's a vampire! It'll eat us!!" Kira stared at her for a moment peturbed before turning back to the man in the coffin finding crimson eyes with flecks of gold staring at her.

Dressed in black, with gold shoes and quantlet, he also had a red cape like thing draped over his shoulders. He had long black hair and a deep, raspy voice of someone who hadn't talked in a while as he asked "To wake me from this nightmare. Who is it?" He pushed himself into a sitting position before he continued "Never seen you before. You must leave."

Yuffie quickly cut in saying "Well you heard the vampire, let's go!"

She stopped as Tifa grabbed the back of her collar while Cloud said "You were having a nightmare."

Barret cut in cockily saying "I woke ya up. Ya outta be thankin' me."

Kira rolled her eyes at the taller man while the one in the coffin said "Hmph…a nightmare…? My long sleep has given me time to atone."

Confused Cloud asked "What are you saying?"

The man glanced up at him before snapping quietly at them "I have nothing to say to strangers. Get out. This mansion is the beginning of your nightmare."

Cloud slumped, while Kira snorted and smirked at the irony, while the blond said "…you can say that again."

Kira chuckled as she said "Well technically I think it started at the reactor but then again…if you dig back further…yeah it would probably be here."

Those crimson eyes of his shifted to her as he asked "Hmm? What do you know?" Cloud didn't say anything and everyone jumped as the lid lifted itself up and he laid back down saying "Then I'll return to my nightmare." The lid was about to slam back down on the coffin when the back of Kira's fist hit it knocking it back to the side causing the man to blink slowly in surprise as the lid crashed into the wall with a resounding thud, dust raining from the ceiling.

Kira stared down at him before glancing back at Cloud and said "You explain. There's a lot he needs to know." Looking back down at him she noticed his eyes hadn't left her the entire time and raised an eyebrow at him. He looked over at Cloud as the blond started to explain things, Kira tuning him out.

His crimson eyes shifted back to the girl for a moment as he noticed she wasn't listening before they snapped back to the blond in surprise and he exclaimed, at the same time as Cloud, "You know Sephiroth?!" Standing up the man floated in the air, landing on the brim of the open coffin and ordered "You first." Kira sat down on one of the closed coffins and propped her chin on her fist while Cloud explained. Red settled down next to her and Cait Sith moved to her other side. She glanced over at the mechanical cat and raised an eyebrow at him. The cat just shrugged and Kira sighed, closing her eyes as they waited for Cloud's story to end.

* * *

Kira jerked awake as Barret yelled "Hey! You lyin' white-faced!"

The former SOLDIER rolled her eyes, '_nice, Barret. Real nice, a five year old could probably come up with a better insult.'_

Her unnatural blue eyes shifted to the man as he stepped back into the coffin saying "Hearing your stories, has added upon me yet another sin. More nightmares shall come to me now, more than I previously had. Now…please leave."

Everyone looked over as the lid of the coffin came up off the ground hovering over him as Cloud said "At least tell us your name."

Kira's head snapped up in astonishment as he answered "I was with…the Shinra Manufacturing Department in Administrative Research, otherwise known as the Turks… Vincent."

Cloud jerked as he heard Vincent's explanation "The Turks?!"

Crimson eyes watched the blond steadily as he added "Formerly of the Turks. I have no affiliation with Shinra now. And you?"

Kira blinked in surprise at the question but Cloud answered immediately "Cloud, formerly of SOLDIER."

Cloud watched as Vincent's eyes shifted over to Kira in silent question and Kira raised an eyebrow causing the man to give an internal sigh and ask "Your name?"

Kira allowed a small smirk to come and go quickly before answering "Kira Masaru. Formerly of SOLDIER."

Crimson eyes blinked in surprise as he asked "You were both with Shinra…? Then do you know Lucrecia?"

Cloud stared at him in confusion asking "Who?"

Vincent re-iterated "…Lucrecia." Cloud shook his head and Vincent glanced over at Kira as she just shrugged and he explained "The woman who gave birth to Sephiroth."

Cloud shrugged and asked, while Kira closed her eyes and turned her head towards a wall, "…gave birth…?"

Kira rolled her eyes and muttered "What you thought he popped out of the ground or something?" Both Red and Cait Sith turned to look over at Kira as she listened to Vincent before jerking to stare at him her eyes wide, '_he loved her!' _Kira shook her head and quietly said "Let's go guys."

They turned to stare at the girl in astonishment for a moment while Barret exclaimed "You were the one that wanted to find him and you want to leave?!"

Kira watched him calmly, keeping Vincent in her line of view, as he laid back down in his coffin, and said "We can't force him to do anything he doesn't want to. If he wants to sleep in a coffin and be mistaken as a vampire that's his choice." Kira stood back as the others left grumbling to themselves. Once everyone was out Kira turned back to Vincent as he hadn't yet closed his coffin and removed the gun from her hip and tossed it over to him, as he looked at it confused, causing Kira to explain, "You're the gunman aren't you? Vincent Valentine's records of gunmanship still hold in the Turks… besides guns aren't really my style. Keep it, I have no use for it." Kira watched him for a moment longer before turning and heading out the door. Pausing in the doorway she glanced over her shoulder at him and said "It's your choice to stay here for the rest of your long life or you can get up and do something with it." With that said she walked out the door letting it close behind her with a thud. Glancing around she noticed that the others had headed into the lab that had stored Zack, Cloud, and herself once upon a time. As she opened the door she flinched as a familiar tug was felt and her eyes narrowed.

Cait Sith glanced back at the door as she stood there and saw the flash of sadness and pain cross over her face and he moved over to her asking in his Scottish accent "What's wrong?"

Kira gave him a strained smile and patted the cat's head and murmured "He's here."

Cait Sith blinked as she moved past him and headed towards the library as she heard Cloud exclaim "Sephiroth!"

She walked up behind the blond as the silver haired swordsman said "Being here brings back memories."

Kira snorted and said "You're tellin' me."

Sephiroth's eyes flicked to her and he asked, as the two stared at each other "Are you going to participate in the Reunion?"

Kira's brow scrunched in confusion as she breathed "Reunion?"

Cloud yelling over to the man "I don't even know what a Reunion is!"

Sephiroth looked between the two slowly before answering smoothly "Jenova will be at the Reunion. Jenova will join the Reunion becoming a calamity from the skies."

Still confused Cloud exclaimed "Jenova, a calamity from the skies? You mean she wasn't an Ancient?!"

Sephiroth looked at the ceiling quietly saying "…I see. I don't think you have the right to participate. You, dear Sister…" Kira flinched at the word sister, "…are always welcome to attend. I will go North past Mt. Nibel. If you wish to find the answers to your questions…then follow…" Cloud crossed his arms but Kira's attention was locked on Sephiroth as he stared down the hall at her. She saw something flicker in his eyes for a moment before the hardness returned and he pitched a green materia into Cloud's chest, causing Kira to duck as Sephiroth flew overhead out of the room. Kira turned around to see the others jumping startled as he flew out of the run down lab. Kira shook her head as Cloud picked up the materia and headed out to the others her eyes narrowed as she moved out of the lab automatically, ignoring the stares she was getting as she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. The others exchanged looks and shrugged, following her out. It didn't take long before Cloud had taken the lead, the others following him out. Kira paused and glance back at the lab and shook her head brushing nostalgia off before turning around and walking off, the others having left her behind.

She had almost made it to the entrance of the caves when she stopped as a deep, permanently raspy voice called out to her "Wait!" She stopped and turned around as he asked "If I go with you will I meet Hojo?"

Kira blinked and sighed gritting her teeth as she answered venomously "I can practically guarantee that we'll meet up with the sadistic, hunch-back, maniacal, insane, needs-to-get-a-life-outside-the-lab, jack ass of a scientist."

Vincent blinked slowly and asked "You don't like him very much, do you?"

Kira grimaced as she asked drily "How could you tell?"

Kira blinked in surprise as Vincent brushed aside her sarcasm and said "I've decided to go with you." Kira didn't say anything and he took her silence for him to continue, "Being a former Turk, I may be of help to you…"

Kira gave a lopsided grin to the man and nodded saying "Welcome to the team." Vincent nodded silently and walked next to her as they headed up glancing down at her, his 6' making him a few inches teller then her, as she said "I'm more surprised that you decided to come after all."

She looked up at him as he answered quietly "I decided that it was time I used my long-life to accomplish something, instead of being mistaken as a vampire all the time."

Kira chuckled and nodded as she walked up the old spiral staircase, '_about five years late but let's not tell him that.' _

* * *

Kira looked down at her companions, who were standing on the first floor and called down to them "Look who decided to get up and join our little quest."

Yuffie glanced up and yelped clinging onto the person nearest to her, unfortunately this was Cloud and he looked slightly miffed, while Tifa called up to the man "Welcome to the team." Kira leaned against the railing quiet eyes watching as Cloud tried to pry Yuffie off, the others either laughing or trying to help; most of them were laughing though.

Vincent looked down at the former SOLDIER observing her for a moment before saying "You've seen much in your short lifetime."

Kira blinked and stared up at him for a moment before sighing and looking down at the others as she said "I was in SOLDIER I was paid to fight. I've lived through a war, countless missions, friends dying, betraying or going insane, was experimented on by that demented scientist, and now have to deal with this. I'm…just starting to get…tired, I guess."

Vincent watched her for a moment longer before commenting "There is a limit to every human."

Kira gave a small smirk before shaking her head with a "Bah, I can handle this. Compared to some of the stuff I've seen this is a walk in the park." Kira let her false pep go and shook her head "Who am I trying to fool? It seems that almost everyone I care about is fighting, trying to kill me, or is dead." She sighed and started to head down the stairs grinning as Red moved over to her, the grin vanishing as she learned about the things that were wandering around the town muttering things about Sephiroth. Those things in the black capes, Kira vaguely recalled seeing a few wandering the town but had largely ignored them as she had headed to the mansion. With a small sigh she followed the others back out of the mansion.

Red watched as she walked over to one of the things and turned it around, her jaw tightening, her face draining of color for a moment, and eyes narrowing dangerously as she saw the pale skin and limp silver hair as it muttered to her "Can…you…he…ar…Seph…iro…th's…voice?" Kira forced her grip to relax on the things shoulder and let it go before staring up at the path that went up to Mt. Nibel. With a growl she headed up the others staring at her before running after her quickly yelling at her to slow down.

* * *

The others looked around, not seeing Kira as she had already headed up the mountain and they quickly started after her. Something had upset her and was forcing her to move faster than was normal. Kira on the other hand was already halfway up the mountainside, she glanced back as Vincent managed to catch up to her. His crimson eyes narrowed as he watched her continue on, batting aside the monsters that attacked with a practiced ease most of the time not even bothering to use her sword. They had already made it to the bridge when Vincent had gotten close enough to grab onto the female's shoulder and force her to stop asking "What is wrong?"

Kira's jaw tightened for a moment before she sighed and slipped on her sunglasses hiding her eyes and forcing her features to relax as she turned back to the bridge saying "He and I have unfinished business." Vincent stared at her as she brushed off his hand and started to move back across the bridge before the man sighed silently, already able to tell that his new companion was being completely honest with him, and followed her quickly. Kira looked down at the creature called Materia Keeper that was blocking the path and her eye twitched. It looked somewhat like a green deformed scorpion with two tails. Vincent looked down at it before glancing at her as she growled "Well that's annoying. Excuse me." Jumping down she grabbed her sword landing low she dodged out of the way as it swung its various legs at her. As she stopped she raised the sword above her head as it swung one of its claws down at her. She flicked a hand at it casting Thundaga causing it to reel back in shock before it cast Trine at her. She raised a hand and cast Wall in retaliation, grunting quietly as Trine placed pressure on the protective spell. Kira glanced up as shots reigned down at it forcing the monster to let go of its spell and Vincent jumped down. Kira pushed herself up and smirked slightly as she charged; rolling under its swinging claws and sent her sword through its head. It shuddered for a moment before collapsing and fading into the lifestream. Kira sighed and straightened up as Vincent walked over to her and she smiled slightly as she said "Thanks." Vincent nodded silently, noticing the quieter demeanor that she possessed now. Kira looked over at the now unblocked path and placed her sword back into place as she moved forward. Kira paused as she heard faint yelling and turned around, the others running up to her and Vincent.

They stopped in front of the other two Yuffie gasping out "We thought *gasp* that we'd *wheeze* never catch you!"

Tifa looked up at Kira as she caught her breath and said "Though you didn't make it all that difficult to find you. You left us a trail of dead monsters. Why'd you take off like that anyways?"

Kira grimaced quietly before shaking her head, deciding just to explain her actions, as she said "That's not…the first time I've had to deal with degrading clones…I guess you could say that it brought up some bad memories."

Aerith gasped out from where she was sitting on the ground "But that didn't mean you had to leave us behind!"

Kira raised an eyebrow at her before asking "Would you've preferred I'd take that all out on you guys instead?" Everyone winced remembering the trail of corpses before they all fervently shook their heads causing Kira to give a small smile at them. Shaking her head slightly in amusement she said "Come on, we've got a long trek if we're going where I think he's headed."

Red blinked and looked up at his friend asking "Where are we headed?"

Kira grinned as she answered the feline "Rocket Town."


	26. Well that's an interesting way to travel

Hey guys, well here's the next chapter. I'm working on Unknown SOLDIER one shots at the moment but I thought I'd get this to you 'cause those hopefully won't take to long. Shout outs: S. Voltaire, Enyara(you get a cookie for giving me all those plot bunnies. XD), the random anon, Kingdomheartsgirl132, and SpringBorn. You guys be awesomesauce.

Disclaimer: I no ownz FFVII....someday though...maybe...doubtfully....probably not. Anyways Kira's mine. No touchie.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Well, that's an interesting way to travel…**

It had taken almost two days to reach Rocket Town and the others were still working on getting used to their newest companion's silent ways. Often he would walk alone towards the back of the group or with Kira and Red as they covered the rear guard. Neither the former SOLDIER nor the red feline minded the former Turk's company and even Red's distrust of Cait Sith eased some, not much but some, as he watched Kira and the mechanical cat interact with no problems; even with no one giving formal introductions. It was in the middle of the afternoon on the second day when Cloud looked up and asked "What's that…?" Everyone was staring at the moss covered, rusted rocket that rested, tilted, on the launch pad dwarfing the town that was sprawled around its base. Kira shook her head and shrugged as Cloud asked why they would make something so big before they headed into the inn for the night. As everyone settled down into the rooms that they had rented Kira wandered around the town, glancing over as she saw Vincent heading into the woods. Tifa, Barret, and Cloud had gone off to see what kind of transportation they could get to keep heading north, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Aerith had gone off shopping. Red on the other hand was jogging up to Kira, who stopped and waited for him. Red started to say something but both of them stopped as their PHSs rang. Kira pulled it out and listened as Cloud said "Rufus is scheduled to come here, be on the lookout and be careful."

Kira sighed before she responded "Roger that." Closing the PHS she looked down at Red as he winced, he had gotten Barret and was now being forced to listen to his yelling and ranting before the feline simply hung up on the man. Kira grinned as Red's headset retracted and they started to wander the town again. As the two of them had pretty much explored the entire town and neither of them had a desire to go to the rocket, they ended up heading back to the inn.

Red glanced up at Kira and said "I'm going to go on ahead." Kira smiled and nodded down to him, watching as he ran back to the inn. She was about to follow him when Cloud and his group caught her eye.

Tifa waved her over and explained when she finally managed to get to them "We're going back to Shera's house, so we can talk to her again."

Kira nodded and asked "Ok. Who's Shera?"

Tifa blinked before grinning as she explained, Cloud opening the door, "She's the Captain's assistant."

Kira followed the others into the house and looked at the woman in the lab coat, hiding a grimace, Cloud introduced her to the other woman "This is our friend Kira." Shera smiled and shook Kira's hands, the woman noting the calluses on Kira's hands quietly. Kira glanced back as the door opened and a blond man with goggles, a blue shirt, dark pants, and boots walked in.

Kira blinked as she smelled the cigarette smoke and smirked slightly as the man exclaimed "^%$#! Shera. What are you, blind?! We got guests!! GET SOME TEA! ^%$#!"

Kira watched as Shera stuttered for a moment "I…I'm sorry."

The woman walked over to the kitchen area of the room and started the tea while Cloud, feeling awkward, said "Really, don't mind us."

Kira raised an eyebrow as the other man yelled "Shut up! Sit your ass down in that chair and drink your goddamn TEA! Arggggggh! DAMN, I'm pissed!"

Kira was trying to resist the smile but it still slipped onto her face as she said teasingly "Really? I couldn't tell."

The man turned to her yelling "Shut the hell up! Shera! I'll be in the backyard tunin' up Tiny Bronco! An' make sure to serve them some tea! All right?!"

Kira broke in unable to resist "What if I don't want tea?"

The man walked over to her and growled "Then I'll force you to drink it!"

Kira grinned at the challenge and leaned down slightly, as he was an inch shorter than the girl, and said "I'd like to see you try it." The man huffed and headed outside.

Barret watched him leave before turning back to the others saying "…damn, man. Wassup with that guy's attitude?"

Cloud glanced over at Kira and muttered "It didn't help that you were nettling him, Kira." The former SOLDIER just shrugged in response with a grin while Cloud turned to Shera saying "Sorry. It was our fault."

Shera turned around and leaned against the counter as she said "No, no. He's always like this."

Kira raised an eyebrow and muttered "Ouch."

Tifa leaned forward asking "It's always like this…? Why is Cid so hard on you?"

Shera shook her head depressedly "No…It's because of my stupid mistake. I was the one who destroyed his dream…"

Kira pushed herself away from the wall and waved to the others saying over her shoulder "I'm gonna go. You guys can deal with the trips down memory lane this time." They watched as Kira shut the door behind her and gave a collective sigh, Shera looking between them and the door confused.

* * *

Kira leaned against the door for a moment before pushing herself away from it. Moving around the house she leaned against the fence watching Cid work quietly for a moment, wincing as there was a clank and a stream of swears that followed it. Shaking her head she walked off, ducking into an alley way as Palmer walked through the town. Her eyes widened as Rufus walked past her and she pressed against the building until he was out of her sight. Once gone she slipped around the buildings heading back to Cid's place, calling Red as she moved quietly and telling him what was going on. Kira paused at the street for a moment before jumping over the fence and putting the house at her back, while Palmer circled the Tiny Bronco. Kira raised an eyebrow at him as he scratched his head having finally noticed the woman saying "I've seen you somewhere before…K-Kira!"

Kira smirked as she said "Glad to see that not all of your brain has turned to fat Palmer. It's been a while."

The fat man stuttered "Wh-what d-do you want?!"

Kira's grin widened as she said quietly "I want the Tiny Bronco."

Kira's grin vanished as he yelled "Se-security!" As she was surrounded by a small group of Shinra troops that had randomly appeared out of nowhere, the twig sticking out of one man's helmet suggested that they had been hiding in the bushes though, Palmer taunted the former SOLDIER. Kira casually reached behind her and gripped the hilt of her sword before swinging it in a forceful arc around her.

Palmer shut up as all of the troops that had surrounded her fell to the ground and she walked up, placing her sword at his throat asking "Did you really think that mere Shinra troops would be enough to stop me?" Palmer gulped as he sweated backing up until his back hit the Tiny Bronco. Kira smiled again and said "Now, I'm going to say this again, I want the Tiny Bronco." In a surprising move he slipped away from her and started running off. Kira blinked confused as the fat man suddenly was flying through the air after a truck with a Shinra logo hit him.

Cloud and the others stared after the man and Tifa asked "Do you think he's still alive?"

Kira glanced back at the girl and sighed "After being hit by his own security team…probably. The blow was probably cushioned by all that fat. Why he hasn't had a stroke or a heart attack yet is beyond me."

Tifa giggled for a moment before gasping and jumping onto the moving plane with the others, Cid running after them quickly and pulling himself on, exclaiming "It won't stop!!" Kira stared at the others watching as it flew off. Listening to them yelling at each other before a terrified shriek that only could've been Tifa flitted back to the wide-eyed watchers. Kira glanced around before taking off down the alleys and heading back to the inn. She had just managed to get into her room when familiar voices entered into the lobby. Grabbing the note on her bag she glanced over it while she shoved her bag through the window. _Headed to Wutai, meet us there. ~Vincent _Kira jumped out the window and crouched down as the door to their room opened. Shoving the note into her pocket for the moment she grabbed her bag and slid around the corner of the building before bolting out of town.

* * *

Finally slowing down once she was out of town, she reached back into her pocket and took out the note burning it in her hand quickly. Heading north was all she needed to do at the moment as she headed towards Wutai. Hitching her bag higher onto her shoulder Kira sighed and started the long trek to Wutai.

It had taken her almost a full day before she finally reached her destination and that was after the overnight ride on the ferry. She looked around the oriental town before heading to the one place that was guaranteed to have information, the bar. Pushing the doors open she spotted three familiar suits and smirked as she headed up to the bar. Kira grinned at the man as she ordered some food and a drink. Rude was watching as his partner down another drink but out of the corner of his eye he saw someone familiar settle down at the bar.

His eyes widened and he stared at her for a moment before looking at Elena as she asked "Is there something wrong, Rude?" He shook his head and Reno glanced up at his partner, who was still staring in the direction of the bar, and turned to see what he was looking at. Reno's jaw dropped as he saw Kira sitting at the bar, her back to them casually talking to the bartender.

Elena looked between the two older Turks for a moment before looking around to see what they were staring at and she stood up quickly pushing back her chair and pointing at the woman exclaiming "You?!" Kira blinked and turned to the blond Turk as the girl stalked up to her and growled "I still haven't forgiven you for what you said about me in front of Tseng."

Kira raised an eyebrow at the girl and picked up her glass saying "That's fine." Elena swiped at her but only ended up with wet hair as Kira dumped a glass of water on her head saying "I'm here to eat and hopefully get a stiff drink. Not have a cat fight with a little girl. So cool off." Elena growled again and her hand was snaking its way up to latch onto Kira's hair when a hand gripped her wrist.

Elena looked back at Reno as he forced her hand down and he said "Elena you talk too much."

Elena pulled her wrist from his grasp and gasped at the red head "Ww, what?"

Reno settled down next to Kira and she raised an eyebrow at him as his head thumped onto the counter while he asked "What are we doing way out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Elena shrugged and answered simply "We're taking our vacation and resting up from our work."

Kira chuckled as Reno groaned "Now our vacation is ruined."

Kira placed a hand over her heart with an innocent expression saying "Ruined? Oh, too bad."

Reno turned his head so he could look up at her and Kira winked down at him as Rude patted Elena's shoulder and sat down on Kira's other side saying quietly "…even the booze tastes bad now."

Elena drooped and muttered "…sorry…"

Kira laughed as Elena settled down in her seat looking dejected and said "You two! You didn't have to be so mean to the kid."

Reno smirked up at her saying "Yeah, well we're on vacation. Why bring in work, when you can hang out with old friends?"

Kira grinned and shook her head at him asking "So what's up?" Rude grabbed his order and headed back to the table where they had been sitting before letting Reno and Kira talk 'alone' for a few moments.

Reno shrugged as he straightened up saying "Not much. You?"

Kira gave a half-shrug as she responded "Same as ever." Rude gave a sigh, the two were uneasy around each other since they were on opposing sides now but all the Turks that had been there for a while already had bets placed on how long it would take for Reno to confess to the former SOLDIER; most had already lost. Elena was left out of the loop when it came to Reno's and Kira's past history.

Reno scratched the back of his head for a moment before giving a quiet "Sorry."

Kira blinked in surprise as she stared at him "Huh? Where the hell did that come from?"

Reno blinked as he explained "I went nutso on ya. I attacked ya, yo."

Kira shook her head with an amused smile saying "We've got our issues and you've got your job. I don't take offence to that crap, so chill." Reno smirked relaxing back into his normal cocky stance and Rude allowed a small smile as he saw that both Kira and Reno relax, chatting about things that would be considered to be safe ground. Kira wasn't drinking anything alcoholic now though and Reno noticed, raising his eyebrow at her in silent question. Kira jerked her head back to the younger Turk and the red head nodded in understanding rolling his eyes. She may have trusted Reno and Rude enough to drink but she wasn't going to risk anything that could endanger her companions or put the two older Turks in the position of choosing where their true loyalties were.

Everyone's attention turned to the door as they were pushed apart and a couple Shinra troops rushed in one of them exclaiming "So our reports were right! He IS here on vacation! We've finally found him! Get the Turks here for back-up!"

Reno leaned back with a frown muttering "…what a drag."

Surprised the soldier asked "Ww, what was that…?"

Kira remained silent, even though she was really tempted to break into the conversation, not drawing attention to herself while Reno explained "Right now we're off duty and can't run off to save your butts."

The soldier spread his arms saying "We know you're off duty, but…"

Reno snapped at the soldier "If you knew that, then don't bother us! Lookin' at you is makin' me sober."

The soldier protested, refusing to move while Kira hid a grin at Reno's words, "But you all have orders from headquarters to look for him too!" Reno didn't even reply, he just slugged back another drink causing the soldier to exclaim "All right, that's it! We'll get him without any help from the Turks, just you see!" Kira watched him run out of the room before her expression changed to perplexed as he ran back in and yelled "And don't think that headquarters isn't going to hear about this!!"

"You think he's really gone this time?" asked Kira, leaning slightly over to Reno so he could hear her. The Turk snorted quietly and watched the door for a moment but the soldier didn't return for another round.

With the soldier finally gone, Elena turned to the red head asking "Reno, do you think that was really such a good idea?! I mean is this the way a professional, a Turk would act?! Would a Turk fraternize with the enemy?!"

Reno's hand twitched on his glass before he coolly explained to the younger woman "Elena. Don't misunderstand. A pro isn't someone who sacrifices himself for his job. That's just a fool. As for Kira, she's an old friend of ours and while we have the chance we're going to talk."

Kira muttered into her glass "…and try to get as much info as we possibly can out of each other." Reno glanced back at her and smirked before turning back to the blond.

Astonished Elena turned to the other Turk in the room "Rude…?" Rude didn't say anything and Elena stomped the ground saying "Well, I don't buy that! Goodbye!!"

With that said Elena stormed out of the bar and Rude watched her for a moment before turning back to his partner as he said "Relax. She's not a child. Let her have her way now…"

Kira glanced over at him saying "Well she certainly acts like a child."

Reno's eyes narrowed and he said "Kira you may be a friend but you won't insult a colleague of mine."

Kira raised her hands saying "I'm just saying that with her attitude you might want to watch her closer. She's going to get in trouble, most likely with something that she says."

Rude blinked slowly as he watched Kira for a moment before asking "You're worried about her?"

Kira's head jerked over to him, eyes wide before she gave a small smile shaking her head as she pushed herself away from the two Turks saying "I may not be with Shinra anymore, but…the Turks are still…" Kira trailed off, shaking her head slightly, and left. The two remaining Turks watched her for the moment, Reno yelping as Rude slapped him upside the head.

Rubbing the back of his head Reno glared at his partner exclaiming "What the hell was that for, yo?!" Rude sighed and shook his head at his thickskulled partner.

* * *

Kira watched as Yuffie ran past her and blinked for a second as a familiar fat man in a maroon suit with a blond Mohawk chased after her and her eye twitched as she started to trail Don Corneo. Kira glanced back as the others came running up to her and she grinned waving at them greeting "Yo."

They paused Cloud saying "Hi. You seen Yuffie?" Kira stepped aside and pointed them to the large building towards the edge of town. Running past her they sprinted to it, Kira following them confused. Red ran up to her and nuzzled her hand causing Kira to grin down at the feline, scratching his head, before they started running as he explained the situation and how Yuffie had stolen their material; which was just one more reason why Kira was glad that she didn't have to deal with the magic spheres.

Cloud had managed to open a secret passage and Kira bolted past them as she heard Yuffie's loud protests "Let go! I SAID let GO! Hey! Who do you think I…OW! What're you doin'…? Jerk!" The man that had been in the room with Yuffie grabbed her and ran off. Kira's eye twitched and Cloud's cheek spasmed as the gaudy suit and blond Mohawk came into view. Kira wasn't paying attention to the man but instead was watching another bring down a struggling Elena and Kira sighed.

'_I TOLD them to keep a better eye on her and where do I find her? Roped up and with one of the biggest pervs of the century.' _Kira's eye twitched again as they all ran upstairs and she went out through the secret doorway, heading around to the other side only to see Shinra soldiers running inside.

Kira glanced over as Reno and Rude walked towards her and she waved with a grin causing Reno to smirk in return and ask "How much you wanna bet those idiots are attacking your friends?" Kira raised an eyebrow at him with a cocky smirk and shook her head silently.

Reno watched her confused as she headed up the steps pausing to call back over her shoulder "Don's in here and he's got Elena. I'm not even going to say I told you so… but I told you so." Reno blinked and sighed before glancing over towards one of the side buildings to see Corneo and his henchmen peeling out of there.

Kira's eye twitched again and Reno glanced at her for a moment before Reno saying to no one in particular "Hmm…that Corneo is good at escaping…"

Kira glanced back at Cloud and the others as they looked suspiciously between her and the two Turks before turning her attention back to Rude as he muttered "…….Elena."

Reno growled under his breath before turning to his partner and saying "Let's go, Rude. We'll give them a taste of what the Turks can do." Rude nodded and ran down the stairs while Reno stood there for a moment and glared at the ground muttering "…Sounded pretty good." He turned back to Kira saying loud enough for everyone to hear "If Elena is in his hands, that's going to make things a little difficult, yo. And uh…"

Getting what the Turk was asking Cloud nodded and said "…Ok. Corneo took Yuffie from us. And without Yuffie, there's no way we'll get our materia back."

Reno snorted and shook his head saying "Don't misunderstand. We have no intention of joining you. But for now, we'll agree not to bother each other. That's all."

Cloud smirked as he said "That's fine. We have absolutely no intention of cooperating with the Turks either. Now, uh, just what direction did Corneo run off to?"

Reno turned away from the group and rubbed his temples muttering loudly "Hmm, nice attitude. Here's a clue, it's the place that stands out the most." Cloud's eyes widened and he ran past the Turk, the others following him quickly. Kira walked to the edge of the stairs and glanced over at Reno and smirked before running down the stairs with a wink and a wave. Reno watched her for a moment before following her with a smirk of his own. Running until he was next to her, he glanced over and said "Listen 'bout Elena…"

Kira cut him off shaking her head "Forget it, it's fine. I probably would've and have done the same thing." Reno opened his mouth to say something but didn't get a chance as Kira asked "How's Cissnei?"

Reno shrugged, the others coming into view, saying "She's on a mission, haven't seen her in a while actually."

Kira smiled as she said "Tell her I said hi."

Reno smirked and nodded as they slowed down and he moved next to Rude saying to the others "You do whatever you want. But don't endanger Elena. Don't worry. We won't do anything to that girl, Yuffie. For now…" Kira's mouth twitched into an amused smile as he added the "for now" as an afterthought. With that said though everyone went up the mountain, the Turks splitting off onto a different trail as they moved higher. Kira's eye twitched as they took the path that lead down to the hand and saw Corneo leering at Yuffie and Elena as they were tied to the face of a large statue.

Kira was barely listening to the conversation that the others were having with the perv and had her attention on the two girls calling over to them "Hey! How's it hangin'?"

Yuffie puffed her cheeks in anger and yelled back at Kira "Kira! Just get me DOWN!!"

Elena joined Yuffie's yelling "Where's Reno and Rude?!"

Kira blinked before calling back "They're around… somewhere?"

Kira winced as Elena's voice shot up an octave "You mean you DON'T know where they are?!" Kira sighed and shook her head looking over at the others only to duck as a dragon-like monster swung its tail at her. Tifa, Barret, and Cloud jumped forward and attacked…RAPPS, Kira watching for a while casting the occasional barrier or cure.

* * *

Kira listened as Corneo asked "Why do you think a bad guy like me would swallow his pride and plead for his life?"

Kira rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath "Why do you think I care?"

Kira's eyes shot back to the hanging girls as they were flipped over and hung upside down and then her eyes twitched as Corneo demanded "Now give me your women! Ha, ha, ha, ha! I guess I'm the one laughing last!"

Reno growled when he heard the pervs demands and Rude glanced down at his partner in amusement as Reno strolled up, his hands in his pockets saying "No, that would be us."

Kira smirked and glanced over her shoulder as Corneo confused asked "Hee-haw. What…what's goin' on?! Who's there?" Glancing over Kira's shoulder as Reno walked up to her, stopping when he stood next to her, Corneo exclaimed "…The Turks!"

Reno gave a cocky smirk smoothly saying "You knew this was gonna happen ever since you leaked that secret. We're going to take care of you…personally."

Kira raised an eyebrow as Corneo yelled "DAMMIT! Then they're all goin' with me!"

Next thing everyone knew Corneo was dangling from the ledge over a very long drop and Reno calling over to his partner "Good timing, Rude." As the others turned to Rude who pushed his glasses up, Reno gave a discreet squeeze of Kira's hand causing the girl to look up at him in confusion.

He smirked as Rude said "…Let's get to work."

Reno shoved his hands into his pockets and moved in front of Corneo, stepping on his hands and leaning forward saying menacingly "All right, Corneo. This'll be over quick, so listen up. Why do you think we went to all the trouble of teaming up with those guys to get you…? 1. Because we were ready to die, 2. Because we were sure of victory, or 3. Because we were clueless."

Desperate Corneo answered quickly "Two…Number two?"

Reno grinned down at him shocking the blubbering man into silence as he said "All wrong."

As the Turk ground his foot into Corneo's hands the man yelled "No…! Wait, sto….!" Kira blinked as the man fell, Reno stepping back with a silent sigh. Kira walked forward until she was standing next to him and looked down, whistling at the speck that was on the ground before glancing up at Reno as he watched her, almost, cautiously.

Shrugging she turned back to the others saying "Alert the media the world just lost its biggest perv."

Tifa shuddered in disgust, both at the memory of Corneo and how the Turks had killed him so callously, as Reno said "The correct answer was..."

Kira grinned at Rude as he continued what Reno was saying "…because it's our job."

Both Kira and Reno rolled their eyes as Elena called over to them "Oh, thank you very much! I never expected you'd come help…"

Kira muttered over to Reno, who glanced at her "Wow, she's got some real faith in you guys."

Reno rolled his eyes at her sarcasm before directing his attention to Elena saying "Elena, don't act so weak. You're a Turk!"

Elena stuttered back to the red head "Y…Yes, sir!"

Kira looked over at Barret as he said "Never thought you'd come an' help us…" Rude didn't say anything and Reno just answered his phone, Kira tilting her head curiously as he answered it.

He wasn't even off the phone yet when Elena yelled over to him "Was that the company?"

Reno pocketed the phone as he answered "Yeah, they want us to find Cloud and Kira…" Kira rolled her eyes as he turned to the others, her group getting into fighting stances and glaring back at the Turk silently, Kira just waiting to see what he was going to do.

Things remained that way for a few seconds before Rude called over to his partner "Are we on…?"

Reno glanced over at Kira, who raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked saying "No, today we're off duty."

The group relaxed but kept a cautious eye on him as Kira laughed at Yuffie who was yelling at them "Hey…who cares about that?! Get…me…down…! Kira stop laughing at me it's not funny!!" Reno watched Kira as she moved along the path heading back to where she could get at the two girls and chuckled quietly at her gentle teasing of the young ninja.

* * *

It was night and Kira was sitting on the ground her back against the wall as Yuffie put the other's materia back in place. Kira closed her eyes and allowed herself to doze off vaguely hearing the others leaving the still talking girl in the room. Kira opened one eye and said "You know talking to a wall is going to make someone think you're crazy."

Confused Yuffie turned around to see that only Kira was still in the room and jumped yelling after the others "Hey!! W…Wait! Oh, all right. Here, I'll give this to you guys." Kira blinked as the teen ran to the other side and began digging through something, various bits of clothing flying around. Yuffie came back around and watched as Kira stood up and headed out of the room, the ninja chasing after her "Come on, wait…! No matter what anyone says, I'm going with you!" Kira shook her head in amusement as she heard the young ninja mutter behind her in Wutai "…next time…"

Kira smirked as she responded in the same language "Hopefully there won't be a next time Yuffie."

Yuffie gawped at Kira's back before snapping her mouth closed only to exclaim "You know Wutainese!!" Kira rolled her eyes as she headed out of the building, never telling the ninja that she had been taught by a certain Wutai Turk in what seemed to have been a lifetime ago. The others glanced back as they saw Yuffie following Kira and sighed knowing that they wouldn't be able to get rid of the ninja. Kira glanced up at Vincent and grinned at the taller man before looking down at Red as he nuzzled her hand gaining her attention.

She grinned as he looked up saying "We were worried when we left you in Rocket Town."

She chuckled and shook her head saying "No need to worry about me. Thanks though."

Red looked up and gave her a cat grin before they both turned to Vincent as he cleared his throat and said "We're going to the inn for the night before heading out." Kira blinked as she looked up at him before nodding and following the taller man to the inn.

Red looked up at her asking "What is it?"

Kira glanced down at him before shaking her head with a smile saying "He just reminds of someone…I can't place my finger on who though." She shrugged muttering "Oh, well. I'll figure it out eventually." They walked into the inn and pretty much collapsed on any soft, non-moving, surface that they found.


	27. A Materia Temple?

Heya guys, sorry this is coming to ya a little late. Hope you all had a fantastic Thanksgiving with lots of great food, family, and no drama. Alright I got a personal shout out I asked before if you'd like some background on Kira's relationships with people and I've started to work on that, you can all thank Enyara for the plot bunnies. The first one out is called A Slums Rat's Escape, you can go to my profile and find it there; it's short but I like it. Anyways shout outs: ZakuReno and Enyara.

Disclaimer: Still workin' on this one guys but I'll let you know when it happens but until then Kira is all mine.

* * *

Chapter 27: A materia…temple?

The next morning found the group in fairly awkward situations, having just collapsed anywhere the group woke up to some interesting arrangements. Kira was using Red as a pillow but the two of them had it easy. Cloud was being hugged to death by Tifa and Aerith, all three of them going bright red. Vincent had his hands full dealing with a sound asleep Yuffie who was clinging to him like he was a teddy bear, Barret, Cid, and Cait Sith were the only ones that remained un-embaressed and laughing hysterically at the others. Cait Sith moved over to Kira as she pushed herself up off of a disgruntled Red and heard her say "You make a really good pillow." Cait laughed as the others started making themselves busy, trying to forget their strange wake up.

* * *

It was about an hour later that they had set off, hiking into the wilderness heading back to the Tiny Bronco. Cloud, Barret, and Tifa were up front as usual with Red, Vincent, and Kira watching everyone's backs as they walked. Aerith and Yuffie had been getting along, the Ancient taking the hyper teen in stride. Using the broken plane as a boat they managed to make good time to get across and headed to an out of the way shop. Kira sat outside waiting for the others with Cait Sith, Red, and Vincent who was leaning against the wall. Kira glanced up as the door opened and the ones that had gone inside beamed, except Cloud of course, at them making Kira look at them questioningly. Pushing herself up she poked Tifa's forehead asking "Did you guys hit your heads or something?"

Tifa brushed away Kira's hand saying "We know where the Temple of the Ancients is."

Kira's eyes widened and she turned to Barret as he added on "We know how ta get inta the Temple, but…"

Cloud was the one that explained "Dio has the means of getting in though."

Kira grinned as she said "I take it we're headed back to the Gold Saucer." The four that had gone into the shop nodded and started to head back to the Tiny Bronco so that they could get back to the main land.

* * *

12 hours later and they finally reached Gold Saucer. The first thing that they did when they got there was reserve a couple of rooms at the creepy hotel and then head out to dinner. They watched in amazement as Yuffie practically inhaled her food, Kira focusing on her own plate and blocking out the vision so that she didn't lose her appetite. After the dinner, most of the occupants having stop eating in the middle, they split up. Yuffie, Aerith, and Cait Sith heading off to have some fun, Cid heading to the room to get some sleep, while the others followed Cloud to Dio's show room. Kira leaned against the wall next to Vincent as they watched the others look at the Keystone. Kira glanced over to the door when a big, muscular man in a…Speedo walked in. She turned her head and buried her face into a surprised Vincent's shoulder, saying "My eyes they buuurn!"

Vincent blinked glancing between her and Dio for a few seconds before shaking his head saying "Your eyes are fine."

Her voice was muffled slightly but he could still clearly hear her retort "Fine, but my mind has been traumatized and scarred for life."

Vincent blinked slowly before looking back at Dio for a moment muttering "That I can agree to." Kira gave a snort of laughter before allowing the taller man to lead her out of the room. Once they were out of Dio's presence she released her hold on him and they both headed to the Battle Arena the others following them there to watch Cloud's fight. The group settled down in the stands above the arena and watched Cloud battle through the various creatures before finally finishing. Kira watched as Cloud ran out of the Battle Arena and headed back to the showroom while they stood up stretching kinks out of their joints. Heading out of the Arena they wandered back to the showroom to see Cloud walking out, flashing a triumphant smile at the group they called the others and headed back to the tram. Kira sighed as she listened to the staff telling them that the tram wasn't working.

There were various groans when the group heard that, eager to get a move on, and Cait Sith said "We could always use the rooms that we rented at the hotel. Plus Cid is still there." Kira smiled watching as Cait Sith bounced back into the park, heading towards the hotel the others following the mechanical cat back inside.

* * *

They had all gathered into one hotel room and were scattered around, Kira laying on a bed with one eye closed as she watched them get settled Cait Sith saying "We don't usually get the chance to be together like this, huh? Cloud, how 'bout it? Can you tell us what's happened so far? I don't really know what's goin' on because I wasn't here in the beginning."

As Cid lounged in a nearby chair he called out his agreement "Yeah! I'm all for it!"

Even the normally quiet Vincent agreed "Good idea."

Barret scratched the back of his head saying "I been here since the beginnin', an' I still don't know what the hell's goin' on either. Cloud, the hell's goin' on? C'mon, tell us!"

Kira sighed and closed her other eye saying "Just do it quietly, I'm goin' to sleep."

She jerked awake as Aerith pulled her into a sitting position and Cloud said "You were there practically before we were, you can help explain." The former SOLDIER sighed and gave a slight pout before straightening up and pushing her back against the wall watching the others as Cloud began "We are going after Sephiroth. Sephiroth must be in search of the Promised Land."

Confused Cid asked "The Promised Land?"

Cloud nodded and shrugged explaining "A land full of Mako energy. ….or at least that's what Shinra believes. I don't know if it actually exists."

Aerith popped in, everyone turning their attention to the flower girl as she said "The Cetras return to the Promised Land. A land that promises boundless happiness."

Kira slapped a hand to her forehead as Barret asked "Cetra? That some kinda disease?"

Kira broke in this time "No you moron. That's another name for the Ancients."

Barret growled at the former SOLDIER before turning to Tifa as she asked "So Sephiroth is travelling the world because he's searching for the Promised Land? Is that it?"

Aerith nodded, Kira's eyes narrowing as she thought, while the flower girl said "That, and one other thing he's searching for."

Cloud crossed his arms and muttered "The Black Materia…"

Cait Sith piped in saying "I heard from Dio that a man in a Black Cape was lookin' for the Black Materia."

Tifa looked around the room asking "How many men with Black Capes and number tattoos are there?"

Kira glanced her asking "Other than the ones in Niebelheim? I wouldn't think many." Kira closed her eyes with a sigh, tilting her head back as the others talked for a little longer.

While the others split up heading to their own rooms Kira opened an eye as Red asked "Cloud…I'm number 13. Am I going to go mad too?"

Kira looked down at her friend saying "I highly doubt it."

Red looked up at her quietly saying "But…"

Kira smiled slightly and sat up, opening her other eye asking "I too was once one of Hojo's experiments, have I gone insane?"

Red lowered his head slightly saying "No, but…"

Kira's eyes flicked to Cloud as he muttered "No, but you've always been insane." Reaching over she grabbed a pillow and chucked it at his head. As the blond turned around she stuck her tongue out at him and caught the pillow before it hit her in the face, Tifa and Cloud leaving.

Patting the bed Kira said "Red come here. What's up? What's got you so worried all of a sudden?" The feline jumped up onto the bed and settled down next to Kira both of them cocking their heads as they heard Tifa and Cloud sneak out of their rooms.

Looking back down at Red Kira raised an eyebrow at him as he said "It's just that all of Hojo's experiments go insane and…I…"

Kira smiled gently saying "I don't think you have to worry about it. You are one of the sanest people I've met on this trip so far." Red glanced up at her questioningly and Kira grinned saying "Have you really looked at out group, trust me I think we can handle a little more insanity if you do go. Though, like I said, I highly doubt it'll happen. Turtle may have a crap track record when it comes to keeping his experiments sane but I think we beat the curve."

Red heaved a sigh and rested his head on her lap saying "I certainly hope so Kira." Kira absentmindedly scratched Red's head as he slept and watched as Cait Sith walked out of the door and raised an eyebrow at the mechanical cat as it closed the door.

Kira sighed and shook her head, leaning back thinking '_Reeve, I hope you know what you're doing.' _It wasn't long before Cait returned and he jumped as Kira said "Back so soon. Would've thought that you would lead 'em on a bit more of chase than that."

The mechanical cat jittered slightly looking unsure of what it wanted to do as Kira watched him steadily for a moment before he asked "How long have you know?"

Kira cracked her neck before answering "I figured it out when we started encountering the Turks at every turn." Kira watched as the cat backed up until it was hunched into a corner of the room and sighed saying "Relax, Re. You were doing your job."

Cait Sith blinked in surprise before its voice changed and he quietly asked "You aren't going to tell Cloud who I am are you?"

Kira shook her head saying "Nah."

Cait's voice returned and he asked "Why didn't you help me?"

Kira blinked and her eyes narrowed as she said "I may not hate Shinra but I'm certainly not going to help it." Cait nodded in understanding before going into sleep mode and Kira relaxed after a few moments, finally going to sleep herself.

* * *

Kira woke up when Red bumped his head forcefully into her shoulder and blinked groggily at him for a moment before stretching and yawning. Running a hand through her hair she saw that Cait Sith was already up and moving. Grabbing her bag and sword Kira followed the mechanical cat downstairs Red at her side. It didn't take long before the others had gathered in the lobby of the hotel as well, the last one being Cloud. The mechanical cat looked up at the blond asking "What took you so long, Cloud?" The blond simply glared at the cat making it hurry on saying "Oh yeah, about the Temple of the Ancients. I think if we take the Tiny Bronco East towards the sea, we should be able to find it. Well then, shall we get goin'? Who's gonna go?" Various hands shot in the air Aerith being the morning person that she was cheering as she went along.

Their eyes shifted to Kira who shrugged at them saying "I'll go with it." All of them heading out the door back to the Tiny Bronco.

* * *

It didn't take them nearly as long as it did the last time due to the fact that Cloud was being a slave driver and kept the pace fast and the breaks short. Everyone was starting to get irritated with the blond but they had soon made it to the plane/boat and crossed the sea, landing on a beach in about 7 hours total. By the time they were half way through the forest it was getting dark and Cloud was trying very hard to insist that they could keep moving forward for about another hour only to be met with heavy opposition, as well as the end of a silver handgun that Kira had swiped from Vincent. Settling down for the night Cait Sith rested next to Kira, the only one that wouldn't continuously glare at him, Red on her other side ignoring the mechanical cat as it drooped. Kira glanced over at it and sighed patting its head making its ears straighten and causing the cat to smile sadly at her before going into sleep mode. Once the mechanical cat went into sleep mode Tifa exclaimed "How can you trust that thing so easily?"

Kira blinked and watched the young woman before explaining "I have a feeling I know who's on the controls of this thing and he's a decent guy." Tifa huffed and turned away from her causing Kira to roll her eyes at her former employer.

* * *

It was dawn when Cloud forced everyone onto their feet and moving, another two hours before they reached the temple itself. As Cloud, Aerith, Barret, Tifa, and Cid ran towards it Kira stared up at the temple. It was impressive, it was large, it… "…has too many DAMN stairs!!" Vincent, Red, and Cait stared at the girl as she huffed and started across the bridge still looking up at the building. Her eyes narrowed as she saw something dark stumble out of the building and fall down, Aerith and the others stopping next to it. Quickening her pace she watched the others head inside, it didn't take long for her to join them while they sank down through the floor. Spotting the suited man sitting on the ground his back against the column she cried "Tseng!" The Turk glanced up at her as she skidded in front of him, kneeling down to see what was wrong, a hand hovering over the bloody wound in his stomach. Glancing behind her at the ones that had stayed with her she said "You go help the guys, I'll catch up with you." They nodded and followed the others while she gently pried Tseng's hand away from his wound saying "This is a crappy way to meet up again." Tseng gave a strained smile and nodded. Observing him Kira noted the paleness of his skin and concentrated on the Curaga spell that was forming in her right hand. Placing it over the wound she glanced briefly at Elena as she ran up behind her gasping as she saw her boss. Kira's eyes narrowed as she concentrated on the wound, ignoring the fact that Elena was pointing a gun at her head and Tseng was ordering her to put it away. As Elena protested Kira snapped at the younger woman "If you're going to fuckin' shoot me then get it done with already, Tseng doesn't have all day!" Elena lowered the gun slowly and Kira got back to work closing the wound. Tseng watched with a morbid, dazed, fascination as the skin closed on the wound, leaving only a pale scar. Kira withdrew her trembling hand with a shaky sigh and heard Elena drop to her knees.

Kira stiffened as she felt the young Turk wrap her arms around her shoulders for a brief moment as the girl let out a relieved "Thank you."

Kira smirked and shook her head saying "Tseng's an old friend of mine, this is the least I could do." Looking back at the girl she ordered "Get him out of here and into medical care, he's lost a lot of blood and there's only so much spells can do." Elena nodded quickly and moved over to her boss, slinging an arm over her shoulders she helped him up.

Tseng pausing to tell Kira "Sephiroth's here."

Kira blinked and nodded "I know. I can tell wounds from Masamune easy."

Tseng nodded and started to walk out of the temple calling quietly over his shoulder "Be careful."

Kira smirked and responded "When am I not?"

Tseng chuckled and paused to look over his shoulder as he said "You NEVER are."

Kira grimaced and waved at him shooing Elena on teasing "He's lost more blood than I thought, he's becoming delirious." Tseng laughed quietly as she sank into the floor, following her companions further into the temple. Glancing around Kira spotted the blond and followed him, skipping the stairs and leaping ledges until she was behind the group.

Cloud turned around to say something but stopped when he spotted Kira and yelled "Damn it Kira tell people when you're there!" The others jumped and looked back at her as Kira grinned at them, a two finger salute and a "Yo" directed their way. Following them into a tunnel she blinked in surprise at the clock-like apparatus that acted as a bridge but shrugged it off and followed them deeper into the tunnels, her senses picking up, the extremely diluted feeling of Sephiroth as they continued in. They made a quick trip into a room with murals on the walls and Kira moved over and knelt next to a fresh pool of blood that was only beginning to dry at the edges. She glanced back as Cloud yelled "Where are you?! Sephiroth!!"

Kira's jaw dropped as a flickering image of Sephiroth floated there saying "So cold. I am always by your side. Come."

The image vanished as quickly as it came and Kira, a perplexed expression on her face said "Well…that was unexpected." She turned and saw another see through image and muttered "As was that."(Meet the Robinsons)

The see through image of Sephiroth was holding a bloody sword and staring at the murals saying "Splendid. A treasure house of knowledge…"

Kira stood up as Cloud yelled at the image "I don't understand what you're saying!" The image laughed and flashed out of sight causing Cloud to slump and sigh. Kira placed a hand on his shoulder before moving forward. Cloud blinked at her stony expression, the normal hint of a smile was gone and the sunglasses nowhere in sight.

Kira stopped in front of the next and shoved her hands into her pockets as the image of Sephiroth turned to her saying "Look well."

She kept her eyes on the image before her as Cloud demanded "At what?!"

Sephiroth shrugged explaining vaguely "At that which adds to the knowledge of… I am becoming one with the Planet." It laughed again before vanishing and they moved forward. This time Sephiroth was sitting on the ground laughing "…Mother…it's almost time. Soon we will become one."

Kira tilted her head at the image as he stood up, '_that can be taken in so many ways and I …need…to…get…my brain…out of the gutter! That is completely disgusting!!'_

Aerith was the one that stepped forward and asked "How do you intend to become one with the Planet?"

Sephiroth turned to the Ancient answering "It's simple. Once the Planet is hurt, it gathers Spirit Energy to heal the injury. The amount of energy gathered depends on the size of the injury. …What would happen if there was an injury that threatened the very life of the Planet? Think how much energy would be gathered! Ha ha ha. And at the center of that injury, will be me. All that boundless energy will be mine. By merging with all the energy of the Planet, I will become a new life form, a new existence. Melding with the Planet…I will cease to exist as I am now…Only to be reborn as a 'God' to rule over every soul."

Kira stared at him and gawped before muttering "What the SHIT man?! Are you high on Mako or something?"

The image ignored her as Aerith asked "An injury powerful enough to destroy the Planet? Injure…the Planet?"

Sephiroth's image was laughing as it said "Behold that mural. The Ultimate Destructive Magic…Meteor."

Cloud threw up a hand proclaiming "That'll never happen!" The image flashed past them and vanished, Kira staring at the spot where he had been as Cloud yelled "Where are you?! Sephiroth!!"

Kira glanced over her shoulder at the blond ordering quietly "Calm down." Cloud growled before turning around and running down the halls the others following him quickly. Kira growled under her breath as she followed them "Stupid, hasty, impulsive bastard! He's going to get everyone killed!" Vincent glanced over at her, silently agreeing as they chased the younger man pausing to see him stopped in front of a mural. Aerith was yelling at him trying to get him to snap out of it when Kira passed her, gently pushing Aerith back by the shoulder, before she moved forward and punched the younger man square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Everyone gawped at Kira as she stood over Cloud and barked "Get a hold of yourself! Now!"

Cloud blinked in confusion at his new position on the floor before placing a hand on his forehead muttering "…I remember! I remember my way."

Kira stared down at him for a moment longer her eyes narrowed as she watched him stand up, '_Project S. What did it do to you Cloud?'_

Cloud looked over at the others and asked "What's wrong? Is something wrong?"

Still confused Aerith shook her head saying "…It's nothing so don't worry about it." Kira retreated to the back of the group ignoring the conversation but keeping her eyes on Cloud as he discussed something with the others.

She jerked up when there was a loud rumble and the temple began to shake, Cloud exclaimed "Sephiroth?!" Everyone jumped out of the way as a large red dragon appeared and attacked them. Kira ducked and spun out of the way of the dragon's jaws. Grabbing her sword she lunged at its neck but it was faster than expected and snapped its head out of the way of the blade. Kira switched directions and created an upward arc, slicing deep beneath the dragon's chin. It roared and backed away from the former SOLDIER, leaving openings for the others to attack. Taking the opportunity they attacked only having to back away for a moment as it shot out flames at them. Vincent slipped beneath the flames and shot at the dragon distracting it as the others charged forward for the kill. Once the dragon disappeared Cloud looked around and asked "Any sign of Sephiroth?"

Aerith shook her head "He disappeared." Kira sighed and shook her head and looked over the murals while the others discussed something by the alter. Kira glanced over at Cait Sith as he volunteered for something and her eyes narrowed before they widened as the others filed out, leaving the mechanical cat behind.

Kira moved over to him and hissed "What the hell are you doing?!"

The cat looked up at her and grinned saying "I'm going to make the Black Materia. I'm going to do something useful for the team." Kira stared at him, her mouth slightly open as he bounced happily. Noticing the sad expression on her face he stopped bouncing and switched into Reeve's voice as he asked pleadingly "Please, allow me to do this. Let me make it up to them." Kira blinked and she sighed shoving her emotions to the side for the moment and patted Cait Sith's head as he switched back into the mechanical cat's voice once again "It'll be alright Kira!" She scratched behind his ear for a moment before nodding and heading out of the temple with one last glance back at the mechanical cat. They crossed the clock bridge and entered into a room with a locked door.

Kira's eye twitched as a large monster emerged from the wall as Aerith called over to Cloud hesitantly "Cloud…behind you." He looked up and gawped at it for a second before running back to the others. Kira and Vincent stood back as the others rushed forward attacking it. Kira was staying behind casting spells and protecting the team but she wasn't attacking the creature, leaving behind Cait Sith had put her in a bad mood but she knew everyone else needed to have their chance to fight, besides Kira could sense bigger prey nearby. Once they stepped out of the entrance Cloud called back to Cait Sith to tell him that it was safe to start he was going to hang up when Kira snagged the phone out of his hands.

Placing it against her ear she asked "Cait?"

The mechanical cat's voice came back, it sounded happy but it had a request for her "Kira! Don't forget me even if another Cait Sith comes along."

Kira chocked slightly before allowing a sad smile to cross her face as she said "I won't."

Kira chuckled silently as he asked "Promise?"

The former SOLDIER nodded as she answered "Promise."

She could practically hear his bouncing as he responded "Good bye, then! I guess I'm off to save the Planet…"

Kira handed Cloud back his PHS absently muttering as she stared at the Temple "Cait…" She bit her lower lip as the Temple was engulfed in darkness and vanished Cloud, Barret, Aerith, and Tifa rushing towards it so they could get the materia. Cid placed a hand on her shoulder as the younger woman stared at the ground before her head jerked up, eyes narrowed and a frown evident, and she ran towards the place that the Temple used to be, the others following her quickly.

Kira slowed to a walk as the others stopped, staring at the floating man with silver hair as he said to the others down in the pit "I became a traveler of the Lifestream and gained the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients. I also gained the knowledge and wisdom of those after the extinction of the Ancients. And soon, I will create the future."

Kira raised an eyebrow at the man as Aerith yelled up at him "I won't let you do it! The future is not only yours!"

He maneuvered to a new position laughing at her "Ha, ha, ha…I wonder?" Kira glanced down at Cloud as he gave a cry and dropped to his knees. Kira watched from above as Cloud, fighting with himself all the way, gave Sephiroth the Black Materia and the man flew off. Kira tracked him for a moment watching as he hovered their eyes locked for a brief moment until he turned and flew off.

Kira glanced over as something that looked like a marshmallow on legs with a cat on it came bouncing up and exclaimed "Oops! This looks like I came at a bad time!" Kira growled under her breath but let it go as she moved over to the mechanical cat as he continued "I'm Cait Sith No. 2. Right pleased to meet you all!"

Kira nodded curtly at him and said "You're right this isn't a good time for you to have come." Barret had jumped down and Kira watched as he punched the blond causing her to yell and jump down as well "Hey!" Barret looked over at her in time to get socked in the jaw as her right fist connected sending him onto his back. He stared at the woman in obvious confusion as she yelled "What the fuck do you think yer doin'?!"

He pushed himself up and yelled right back "You think 'cause you're in a bitchy mood means you got the right to slug anyone ya want?!"

Kira cut him off quickly as she stared up at him and hissed menacingly, the larger man stepping back slightly, "And do you think you can get away with hitting someone that can barely stand on his own?! I may be in a bitchy mood right now but at least I'm not takin' it out on someone who can't defend themselves!"

Pointing at the knocked out blond he yelled "He GAVE Sephiroth the Black Materia!! He deserved to get hit!!"

Kira watched him for a moment before getting herself under control with a sigh, shaking her head as she said "Yes. Yes he did,…but there was a better way to handle it then that. Now grab him and let's get out of this pit." Barret stared after the girl as she started to climb out of the pit. Once at the top she walked past Cait Sith with a pat on his head, silently accepting the new Cait while remembering her promise to the original. Vincent and Red followed her in concern but both winced as she started to hack her way through any monster that attacked her or them, neither of them getting a chance to fight.

Cid gawping at the trail of corpses that she was leaving in her wake and muttering "Remind me never to get on her bad side." The others in the group nodding their silent agreement before following themselves.

* * *

They had moved on to Gongaga, Cloud was still unconscious and they were waiting for him to wake up there. Kira wandered around the town, usually with Red, often visiting Zack's parents telling them stories of her time with their son as it was also the place that they had placed Cloud, though most everyone stayed at the inn. Aerith, though, had vanished which had everyone worried but they couldn't move with Cloud unconscious but everyone was tense and anxious to get moving so that they could follow their missing flower girl. Kira looked at Barret and Tifa as they passed her out of the house that she and Cloud had been staying in, Zack's mother at the stove cooking and eavesdropping on everything that was going on in her house. Kira leaned against the door frame as the newly awakened Cloud held onto his head and he muttered "What…am I supposed to do? Pull out of here? Pull out? …To where?" He shifted so his feet were on the floor and he stared at the ground saying "…I'm afraid to find out the truth…? But…why?"

He glanced up as Kira sighed saying "Everyone's afraid of the truth. Even me." Sliding down she sat in the doorway and said "Everyone doubts themselves, thinking what if I had done something different would the outcome have changed for the better."

Cloud gave a sardonic snort as he said "You don't seem like the type to do that."

Kira gave a small, sad, knowing, smile asking "Do I? I suppose, I never let any of you really know my past but… I…I'm always thinking had I been there more could I have kept him from leaving, could I have been able to keep them alive, if things had been different could I have kept Sephy from going insane and killing all those people, if I had changed any of this would I still be at Shinra as a 1st Class SOLDIER…" _'…with the others?'_, she added silently. Kira glanced over at Cloud who was staring at her with wide eyes and she gave him a sad smile as she continued "I ask myself these questions all the time and these are only a few of the many. I've been weighed down by my past and all I can do is keep moving forward…hoping that everything works out all right in the end. Ultimately it's up to you to decide if you want to keep going on or be held down by the very things that you can never change or couldn't control."

Kira pushed herself up off the ground and started to head out only to be stopped by Zack's mother as she placed a hand on her arm asking "You still blame yourself for my son's death don't you?" Kira gave a small smile before walking out the door, Cloud watching her as she left. Kira glanced over at the others as she walked out of the house giving them a small smile as she passed them while they waited for Cloud to decide what he was going to do. Red and Vincent found Kira standing on a cliff overlooking the small village of Gongaga her hands shoved in her pockets. As they were walking up she asked, without looking back "We headed out?"

Red blinked in surprise as Vincent answered, unfazed by her awareness of what was going on around her, "Yes, Cloud decided to come with us." The young woman nodded, staring down at the town for another moment before turning around and joining them as they headed back to the others.

Red looked up at Kira and asked "What's so special about that spot?"

Kira blinked and looked down at the feline before smiling as she walked forward saying "It's just a memory. It's…the last place that my partner ever saw his hometown. He…didn't even get a chance to talk to his folks before we had to leave again." Vincent glanced over at Kira silently as they headed down the ridge and rejoined the others.


	28. Aerith

Hey, it's a little late guys but since this is a short one I'll have the next one up later tonight, after I meet up with my final project group...don't know how long it'll take though umless I get this one up faster than I thought it would take. Anyways shout outs: Enyara and S. Voltaire.

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine, if it was there would be people that survived this game that didn't...and Genesis would've shown up more. Kira is all mine though.

* * *

Chapter 28: Aerith…

Kira stared down at the dig site and sighed muttering "Figures something like this would come up." Vincent and Red looked at their companion as she settled down and watched the workers dig randomly looking for some harp that would get them through the forest. It would take them a night to get to the harp and everyone was looking forward to the rest…well everyone except for the diggers.

* * *

The dig had been successful because in the morning all of the diggers were cheering happily before they handed the harp off to Cloud. The group following him into the Sleeping Forest. Looking around the misty forest Yuffie clung onto Vincent, who let out a disgruntled sigh, as the ninja whined "This place gives me the creeps. Can we get out of here already?" Kira rolled her eyes at the teen but smiled fondly as she shook her head. Looking up at Vincent she raised an eyebrow at him in silent question and chuckled as he glowered at her before pointedly looking at the teen that was clinging to his arm. Kira grinned but took pity on the silent man and grabbed the teen's collar and pulled her off of him. Yuffie in turn clung onto Kira, who sighed resigned and patted her head as they moved on. As the landscape changed from forest to mountain, Yuffie began to relax a little. The group split up so that they could cover more ground Tifa, Cid, Cloud, and Barret heading their own way. Walking down old paths they wandered the City of the Ancients but there was no sign of Aerith. Eventually they converged onto a house so that they could rest for a little while both groups exchanging what they had found.

* * *

Kira woke up to find that it was dark out and she sighed into Red's fur, as they had shared the bed so no one would have to sleep on the floor. She listened as Cloud said "Aerith is here. …and so is…"

Kira cut in quietly before he could say anything "Sephiroth." The others turned to her as Cloud nodded and she explained to their confused expressions "I can feel him nearby."

Tifa tilted her head as she asked "How?"

Kira pushed herself off of the bed and swung her sword onto her back as she said "He and I…share a bond, though…it's different now. It's changed somehow." She left it at that, leaving the others confused.

Barret blinked before turning back to Cloud exclaiming "Then, we better get up offa our lazy asses!!"

Cloud nodded as he said "…right. Let's hurry and find Aerith." Everyone followed Cloud out of the house before staring at Kira and Cloud as they glanced at each other and turned down one path. Yuffie ran forward and clung onto Kira as they walked through a forest of crystal trees. They had walked into a structure in the middle of the forest and Yuffie let go as she looked around. Kira watched for a moment before following Cloud down a ramp. As they walked Yuffie yelped at the almost transparent stairs and froze, only to protest loudly as Barret slung her over his shoulder as he headed downstairs. It was an odd city that they had come upon. It was resting on a lake, mist rising from the water. There was a platform in the middle of the lake and Cloud headed towards it seeing Aerith, kneeling there while light filtered down onto her. Cloud glanced back at the others and waved a hand at them, silently telling them that he would go alone. Kira crossed her arms and leaned against a railing, watching as the blond moved up to the platform.

Kira's eyes widened as she saw Cloud pull off his sword and yelled at him "Cloud!!" The others noticing added in their protests, everyone heaving sighs of relief as the blond backed off shaking his head. Kira had moved forward slightly so that she stood at the edge of the platform, her eyes widening as a shadow fell down. Everyone stared with wide eyes as Sephiroth's sword slide through Aerith and she slumped forward. As Sephiroth pulled his sword out of her, Aerith's ribbon, a gift from Zack, flew off and she fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Cloud ran forward and held onto the girl while Kira slumped to her knees staring up at the scene in front of her, not hearing anything that was being said. Kira watched as Sephiroth flew up and out of sight, dropping something in the process. Kira pushed herself up as the Jenova creature arose and she gripped her sword pulling it off of her back as Cloud seemed unable to move. Barret and Tifa had run ahead, while Barret was shooting at the thing Tifa was trying to get Cloud to move. Kira moved forward quietly and stopped behind Barret ordering quietly "Move." He glanced at her as she twirled her sword deftly. The larger man ignored her and kept shooting for a moment until he was knocked aside by a large stream of water that the monster shot out. Holding her sword out at her side Kira swept her left hand out, almost lazily, a red circle with runes appearing beneath the creature. Kira waited for a second as the creature stared at it in confusion before shrieking as lightning slammed into it, the water acting as a conduit.

As it vanished, Kira turned back to the others as Barret yelled from where he was in the water "Get me outta here before my arm rusts!" Kira stopped and stared at the now lifeless girl that was in Cloud's arms, the others gathering around as well, Vincent pulling Barret out of the lake. The silent group took their time to say good-bye to the once cheerful flower girl; very few eyes were dry as they walked away.

Kira knelt down next to Aerith and leaned her head against the girl's saying quietly "I'm sorry, that I couldn't save you. Look after Zack for me, would you? He was trying to keep his promise and come back to you, now you can be together again. This is good-bye for now I guess." Kira paused for a second before kissing the top of Aerith's head in a final farewell, tying the pink ribbon around the girl's wrist, before pushing herself up and joining the others. They all watched as Cloud gently picked Aerith's lifeless body up and walked up to the lake, a silent, mournful procession following him. As everyone else stood on the bank Cloud waded into the water before giving his own silent farewell as he let Aerith sink to her final resting place. Kira knelt down and wrapped her arms around Red's neck and buried her face into his fur, letting silent tears fall.

* * *

It was near dawn of the next day when everyone turned to a stoic Cloud as he said with his back to them "Everyone, listen to me. I'm Cloud, ex-SOLDIER, born in Nibelheim. I came to settle with Sephiroth."

Tifa shook her head sadly asking "…What's going on?"

Cloud shook his head saying "I came here by my own free will…or so I thought. However…to tell the truth, I'm afraid of myself. There is a part of me that I don't understand. That part that made me give the Black Materia to Sephiroth. If you hadn't stopped me, Aerith might have been…There's something inside of me. A person who is not really me. That's why I should quit this journey, before I do something terrible." Yuffie opened her mouth to say something but was silenced as Vincent placed a hand over her mouth, Cloud paused before he looked up in conviction and said "But I am going. He destroyed my hometown five years ago, killed Aerith, and is now trying to destroy the Planet. I'll never forgive…Sephiroth. I…I must go on." Kira allowed a smirk to pass over her face before she tilted her head curiously as the blond continued "…I have a favor to ask of you. Will you all come with me? …to save me from doing something terrible."

Barret glanced at the ground muttering "…I dunno, man…"

Cloud nodded his head in understanding as he said "I don't know how Aerith tried to save the planet from Meteor. And I guess now, we'll never know. But! We still have a chance. We must get that Black Materia back before Sephiroth uses it. Let's go."

He looked around at the others as they gave determined nods his eyes staying on Kira as she looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before smirking as she said "You're stuck with me! I ain't leavin'. You're not the only one who's got business with Sephiroth." A small smile passed over his face as he nodded at the former SOLDIER and headed out the door, the others following. They had made it to an intersection everyone looking around wondering where they needed to head next. Kira glanced at Cloud as she asked "Where we headed Cloud?"

He looked back at her and answered "North."


	29. Memories

Well as promised a longer chapter than the last one. :D Enjoy. I actually have shout outs, damn you people are fast, : S. Voltaire and Cristiline Ice.

Disclaimer: You know I cringe everytime I have to write that word. Kira is mine.

* * *

Chapter 29: Memories

The weather was getting colder and they were soon walking through snow, Barret trying very hard not to kill the whining Yuffie. Kira was digging through her bag as they walked and soon tossed the teen a dark blue sweater with a zipper collar. The teen grabbed it and put it on quickly sighing happily at the warmth of the sweater, not realizing that it had once been part of a Shinra SOLDIER uniform. Kira smirked in silent mirth as they headed to Icicle Inn to get some rest.

* * *

It was early morning and Kira was already up, working through the most complicated sword dance that she knew. Vincent leaned against the wall, silent, watching this deadly performance as the blade looked like a silver and blue blur. She finished the dance with flourish, bringing the blade up at her face. Closing her eyes she touched her forehead to the steel and murmured "I've been neglecting you Renshu, for that I apologize." Placing the blade onto her back without turning around she said "Thank you for not interrupting Vincent."

Vincent's crimson eyes blinked in surprise before he asked as she turned around "Renshu?"

Kira grinned and gripped the hilt for a moment before shoving her hands into her pockets saying "It means benevolent forbearance. I can blame an old Wutai friend for the name." Settling down in the lobby she smiled in thanks as the hostess brought her and Vincent coffee with a yawn. The others joined them for breakfast eating the hot meal in morning silence. As they pushed away from the table, Yuffie handed Kira her bag having bought cloths for the trip the other night. The older woman nodded and stood up, slinging the bag onto her back as they headed into the cold.

They paused as they heard people running towards them and stared at the huffing Turk as Elena gasped out at Cloud "Cloud…huff…wheeze. I won't let you go any further!"

Cloud looked at the others, who shrugged at him in confusion before turning back to the girl asking "What's down there?"

Kira breaking into the conversation with her own question "And are you on your own?"

Elena looked between both of them before replying in a sing-song voice "It's a secret." Her playful attitude vanished as she yelled "It really doesn't matter! But you really got guts doin' my boss in like that!"

Kira's jaw dropped in astonishment as she stared at the girl while Cloud tried to clear up the accusation "You mean…Tseng? That wasn't us. Sephiroth did it."

Elena shook her head furiously exclaiming "No! Don't think you can fool me, liar!"

Cloud huffed and argued "I'm not lying…it was Sephiroth."

Elena yelled back at him "Don't try to act innocent. I'll never forget it!!"

Indigent Kira exclaimed loudly "Forget, WHAT?!"

Elena glared at the ex-SOLDIER saying "Looks like talking alone won't cut it. You're going to have to feel some pain!" Turning her attention onto Cloud she poked him, hard, in the chest stating "Just you…and me!! There's no way he can avoid my punch." She drew back and threw the punch which Cloud sidestepped causing the girl to fall forward her momentum sending her rolling down the hill, Kira moving out of the way of the rolling Turk, everyone watching as the two infantrymen that she had brought with her running, trying to catch her. They all shook their heads before heading down the hill themselves albeit a lot slower than the Turk had.

* * *

Somehow they had made it down the big hill without too much trouble, except for the part where they went flying through the air and crash landed somewhere but other than that no trouble at all. Kira raised her head from where she had landed and huffed, muttering "Well at least it wasn't a chopper crash this time." Standing up she noticed that the group had been separated, Tifa, Cloud, Cid, and Barret having landed somewhere else. Looking at the others that had landed with her she asked "You guys alright?"

Yuffie laughed and pumped a fist into the air cheering "Let's do that again!"

Cait Sith didn't agree with that sentiment and muttered darkly "You would enjoy that." Kira chuckled and patted the mechanical cat's head in amusement; Red was shaking snow out of his fur, before seeing a pile of snow push itself up, the snow falling off of a red cloak.

Brushing snow off his shoulder Vincent said "I'm fine."

Kira nodded and sighed "Then let's get moving. Oh, and don't fall asleep."

Kira glanced back at the ninja as she asked "Where though?"

Kira grinned and pointed upwards saying "We head up." The ninja sighed in resignation and walked next to Cait Sith as Kira, Red, and Vincent took the lead, clearing a path for the other two. Kira closed her coat and sighed as they walked in silence, hoping that they would meet up with the others eventually.

* * *

Kira stared at the crackling fire and glanced at her companions as they relaxed for the moment. A mountaineer that lived in front of an expansive snow field had built a house. The mountaineer, who went by the name Holzoff, had allowed them to rest at his place for a while, letting the others get a safe sleep. Kira shrugged her coat up higher, snuggling deeper into the warmth before looking at the entrance as a small group of people rushed in. Grinning Kira called over to them "What took you guys so long?" Cloud and the others stared at her for a moment before they all heaved relieved sighs and settled down next to the fire. Tifa settled down on her other side as Red was sleeping, his head on her lap.

Looking over at Tifa Kira raised an eyebrow at the young woman as she asked "Are you guys all right?"

Kira grinned and nodded saying "Fit as a fiddle and ready for a fight." Tifa stared at her for a moment before shaking her head with a roll of her eyes. Kira leaned back saying "The storms get worse as the evening goes on. We'll have to wait for tomorrow to head out again."

Kira looked over at the other door in the room as Holzoff entered and said "Well now this is a surprise. Do you know these people Miss Kira?"

Kira grinned and nodded saying "These are our other friends that I was telling you about Holzoff." As they settled onto the couch as Holzoff told them his stories and advice, Kira slipped into slumber knowing that she didn't have to worry about the others…at least for a little while.

* * *

It was morning and Kira woke up to Tifa leaning against her and Red still sleeping on her lap. Kira gave a quiet sigh, being careful not to wake the two, and looked up at Vincent who watched in quiet amusement. Raising an eyebrow she stared at the man before glancing at Tifa as she woke up. Blinking tears out of her eyes as she yawned the young dark haired woman stretched and stood up. Kira rolled her eyes before shaking Red awake and standing up herself. Holzoff saw the small party off, smiling worriedly as Kira waved back at him before they disappeared up the path. Looking up at the tall cliff, Kira shifted her bag so that it was secure and followed Cloud up the long climb up the cliff. It was touch and go for a while, the freezing wind making the climb harder until they made it into a cave which sheltered them somewhat from the cold. Kira breathed on her hands to warm them up as they waited for the last of their number to get into the cave. Once Barret was in they glanced at the paths and looked at Cloud who sighed "Alright we'll split up."

Yuffie jumped and clung to Kira, who looked down at the girl and asked "Why are you always clinging to me? I'm not that nice."Yuffie just grinned up at her as Cloud continued the split. It turned out that the two groups who had been separated before with the crash ended up together again and Vincent, Kira, Red, Cait Sith, and Yuffie headed down their own path.

* * *

It took Kira's group almost an hour to get through the elaborate cave system, hitting multiple dead ends before they overlooked the crater. Kira looked down at the impressive sight. Mako was springing from the planet freely, surrounded by a barrier of wind that rose into the sky. Looking over she spotted Cloud's group a ways off and pointed them out to the others as they headed down the crater. Kira glanced back at the others and sighed before giving a smirk as she asked "Well, shall we go?" They nodded and started down, heading at an angle so that they could meet up with the others as they reached the bottom.

* * *

They met up with Cloud and his group outside of the barrier and Kira grinned at them, glancing up at the airship as they heard the engines overhead. Kira sighed and muttered "We better hurry." Cloud nodded and ran towards the swirling wind, pausing only for a moment to run through when it was calm. Kira rolled her eyes and started muttering under her breath, about impulsive idiots, as she followed him quickly. Once through the barrier Kira looked up to see a procession of black cloaked degrading Sephiroth clones heading up towards the center, occasionally one falling to the ground or over the edge of the cliff.

Finally making it pass the final barrier the group spotted Sephiroth slicing through a couple of clones before Cloud yelled at him "Sephiroth!! This is the end."

The man didn't even look back as he said "You're right. This is the end of this body's usefulness."

Kira blinked as it vanished, having degraded and she pointed at the spot that he had stood saying "You know…that…actually explains…quite a lot."

They turned to her Tifa asking "What?"

Kira glanced at the woman and explained "That was a clone; I can recognize a degradation anywhere. That would explain why I was having so much trouble sensing him and why I was getting a weird feeling around here, like there were two of him."

Tifa tilted her head asking "So he's still here?"

Kira nodded as she said "I'd bet on it." They nodded and looked around, Kira keeping an eye on Cloud as he seemed to be having a conversation with himself. Her eyes flicked upward and she yelled, ducking down "Look out!" Everyone ducked as Sephiroth flew over them, dropping a part of Jenova in front of them. Kira jumped out of the way as it slammed a tentacle down growling in frustration as there was no way that she could attack it without risking hitting one of her allies. All she could do was give them support from the background, helping Vincent out as he fired on the thing from the background as well.

As soon as it vanished Kira's eyes narrowed as she heard Cloud mutter "Jenova's cells…hmm. So that's what this is all about. The Jenova Reunion…"

Confused Tifa turned to her childhood friend asking "Not Sephiroth?! You mean all this time it wasn't Sephiroth we've been after?"

Cloud sighed and shook his head before saying to the others "I'll explain later. Right now, the only thing I'm thinking about is beating Sephiroth."

Tifa crossed her arms and tilted her head as she thought out loud "But Sephiroth is…"

Kira placed a hand the woman's shoulder causing her to look up at Kira as Cloud said "He's here. The real Sephiroth is just beyond here. It's both incredibly wicked and cruel…But it's releasing a powerful, strong will from deep within the planet's wound."

Kira sighed muttering "He wasn't always like this. He used to be a really good guy."

Cloud crouched down and scooped up the Black Materia as it winked wickedly at them turning around he announced "The Black Materia is back in our hands. Now all we have to do is defeat Sephiroth and that'll be the end of it."

Tifa nodded saying "We'd better not take the Black Materia any further. Why don't you give it to someone else to hold on to?"

Cloud nodded and offered it to Kira, who shook her head saying "I better not hold onto it." Confused Cloud retracted his hand and moved over to Red and asked him to hold onto it.

Kira watched as Cloud ordered "Don't give it to ANYONE. I'm counting on you."

Kira cut in saying "That includes him."

Cloud rolled his eyes at the girl before turning to the others saying "We're going in first! You guys stay and keep watch."

Kira's eye twitched and she moved over to the blond saying "I'm coming with you." The blond looked like he was about to protest but Kira shot him a look that shut him up and nodded his agreement to her coming. Leaving the others behind and passing through the internal barrier.

* * *

A flash of white light blinded everyone and Kira heard Tifa shout "What is this? What happened?"

Cloud called out to the woman trying to calm her down "Calm down, Tifa. Sephiroth is near. Anything could happen." Kira shook her head making sure that her eyes were working as they landed on Nibelheim as the light cleared away. Kira glanced around smirking for a moment as Barret accused Tifa of being high on Mako. She glanced back at Cloud as he said "This is an illusion Sephiroth made up. He's trying to confuse us. It'll be all right. As long as we know it's an illusion, there's nothing to be afraid of. Come on, let's keep going."

Tifa smiled and nodded at the blond saying "Yeah, you're right… Look!" Kira's eyes widened as she saw Sephiroth walking towards them being followed by two Shinra troops, a younger Kira, and...

"…Zack."

Kira's eyes saddened as she watched the scene from so many years ago unfold in front of her eyes as Barret asked "That ain't Cloud… The hell is he?" Kira ignored Tifa and walked forward circling the dark haired man for a moment before they flashed out of sight.

Kira glanced over at Tifa as she said "It's just an illusion, don't worry about it."

Kira shook her head slowly, a faint smile playing across her lips as she whispered "This isn't an illusion…" They turned to stare at her for a moment confused as she continued, even quieter "…it's a memory." There was another flash and this time when it dissipated Nibelheim was on fire and Kira muttered "This is one of the weirdest things I have ever experienced… and that's saying something."

Kira glanced over at their disbelieving faces before Cloud yelled "Sephiroth! I know what you're listening! You're trying to say that I wasn't in Nibelheim five years ago!"

The scene flashed and Sephiroth appeared saying "I see you finally understand."

Cloud shook his head asking "What you are trying to do is that you want to confuse me, right? But…even making me see those things won't affect me. I remember it all. The heat of the fire…the pain in my body…and in my heart!"

Sephiroth shook his head with a smug smile "Oh, is that so? You are just a puppet…you have no heart…and cannot feel any pain… How can there be any meaning in the memory of such a being? What I have shown you is reality. What you remember, that is the illusion."

Kira rolled her eyes finally unable to keep her mouth shut and said "And here you are, both wrong." Sephiroth turned to her with a raised eyebrow and Kira pointed at a Shinra infantryman that was laying sprawled on the ground saying "Cloud was right there. If you don't believe Cloud's memories, which you shouldn't, then perhaps you should believe mine. I am no puppet of yours."

They stared at her for a moment as she watched Sephiroth steadily, Cloud exclaiming "You're lying!" Kira's eyes flicked to him for a moment as he whipped around to Sephiroth and yelled "Why are you doing this?!"

Sephiroth flashed next to Kira who watched him silently, turning so that she was facing him slightly, the others whipping around to face him as he raised his arms up saying "I want to take you back to your real self. The one who gave me the Black Materia that day…Who would have ever thought that a failed experiment would prove so useful? Hojo would die if he knew."

Sephiroth glanced at Kira out of the corner of his eye as she muttered "Hojo would die if he got an ounce of sanity."

Confused Cloud yelled at the silver haired man "Hojo?! What does he have to do with me?!"

Sephiroth gave a malicious grin before he answered "Why don't you ask Kira? Perhaps she will tell you."

Kira turned fully to face him and growled "Don't you dare put that on me. Don't you dare make me take Gen's role in your demise!"

Sephiroth blinked before turning back to Cloud saying "Five years ago you were constructed by Hojo, piece by piece, right after Nibelheim was burnt. A puppet made up of vibrant Jenova cells, her knowledge, and the power of Mako. An incomplete Sephiroth-clone. Not even given a number. That is your reality." Sephiroth vanished and Kira watched as Cloud tried to keep composure before he turned his unnatural eyes on her questioningly.

Those eyes of his pleaded with her and he asked hesitantly "He wasn't telling the truth, was he Kira?"

Kira sighed and shook her head "Not the whole truth. He twisted reality to suit his views."

She blinked in surprise as he reached forward and grabbed the lapels of her coat demanding desperately "Then tell me the truth! Tell me what happened!"

Kira sighed and gently tried to pry herself from his grip saying "Five years ago…we came to Nibelheim because of reports that there were problems with the reactor. There were problems at a number of reactors but the one in Nibelheim held a special importance. An importance high enough to dispatch three 1st Class SOLDIERs, Sephiroth, myself, and my partner. You and another had come with us as support. The initial inspection of the reactor brought up some…issues about Sephy. He locked himself in the Shinra manor for seven days before this happened." She paused and glanced around the burning Nibelheim before she continued "I was the first one out and followed Sephy to the reactor and managed to keep Tifa alive but barely survived the fight myself. My partner fought with Sephy for a while before finally getting knocked out of the fight as well. You came from, I honestly have no idea where as you were near unconscious when I had checked on you back in the village, but managed to get at Sephy. It took a toll on you to but I had passed out from loss of blood by then. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the basement lab of the Shinra manor and busting out of a test tube. Me and my partner got you out of there but…the two of you had already been experimented on and tied to Project S. We spent four years in those test tubes with massive amounts of Mako energy, I'm not surprised that your memories got fouled up, you were practically comatose as we were escaping from, the newly reconstructed, Nibelheim."

Cloud stared up at Kira slowly releasing her jacket for a moment longer before asking "Is that the truth?"

Kira nodded slowly keeping her eyes locked onto his own and saying "Don't listen to Sephiroth he may be telling the truth in some parts but he is _twisting_ everything else. I knew you before Nibelheim. You were a friend of mine _before _Nibelheim."

Kira turned around and looked at Sephiroth as he flashed back into the scene asking "Do you remember the picture that we took before we headed for Mt. Nibel?" The silver haired man turned to Tifa asking "Tifa, you remember, right? But there is no way he would know. Now…what happened to that picture?" Kira rolled her eyes and watched as he walked over to the person that was laying on the ground and muttered "…is this it? Do you want to see it? It turned out pretty good." Kira watched as Sephiroth vanished his laughter fading behind him before turning to Cloud as he muttered to himself before lowly slumping to the ground holding his head. Kira's head jerked up as everything flashed and the next thing she knew she was standing somewhere else with Rufus, Hojo, and Scarlet added to the scene.

Kira turned her eyes over to Scarlet as the blond female in heels and a skimpy red dress exclaimed "Hey!!! Where did you come from?"

Cloud straightened up and answered easily "…don't know…" The blond turned around and shook his head saying "This place is going to get rough. Better leave things to me and get out of here while you still can!!" Kira grunted and hissed as she was spelled immobile and could do nothing but watch.

Rufus' astonishment vanished in an instant to be replaced by a smugness as he said "Leave things to you? Humph…I don't know what you mean."

Cloud turned around and slumped saying "This is where the Reunion is happening. Where everything begins and ends."

Kira looked over at Tifa as she ran up and yelled "Cloud!!"

Kira's eyes widened as the blond didn't respond and she looked up and gasped as she saw Red run into the area exclaiming "I'm here! I'm here to help you, Cloud!"

Kira watched as he walked forward, pausing every once in a while fighting with himself until he was in front of Red and said "Thanks…Red XIII. Where's the Black Materia?"

Kira yelled at Red "Don't give it to him, Red!!" Kira blinked as the feline didn't respond and whispered "They can't hear us…" Kira watched sadly as Red handed over the Black Materia and Cloud apologized to everyone.

Tifa watched as Cloud addressed Hojo saying "Professor Hojo…I don't have a number. You didn't give me one because you said I was a failed experiment."

As much pleasure as she took from Hojo's shocked face as he turned around and muttered "What the…? You mean only a failure made it here?"

Kira's eyes widened as she listened to Cloud as he begged "Professor…please give me a number. Please, Professor…"

Kira's hand clenched into a fist as Hojo whipped around spitting "Shut up, miserable failure…"

Cloud slumped before he floated into the air and Rufus asked "Who was that?"

Hojo chuckled drily as he answered "…He's a Sephiroth-clone I created after the real Sephiroth died five years ago. Jenova cells and Mako, with my knowledge and skills, have been combined with science and nature to bring him to life. I'm not wild about the failure part, but the Jenova Reunion Theory has now been proven. You see, even if Jenova's body is dismembered, it will eventually become one again. That's what is meant by Jenova's Reunion. I have been waiting for the Reunion to start. Five years have passed, and now the Clones have begun to return. I thought the clones would begin to gather at Midgar where Jenova was stored. But my predictions were not entirely correct. Jenova itself began to move away from the Shinra Building. But being a genius that I am, I soon figured it out. You see it was all Sephiroth's doing."

Kira broke loose of the bonds and growled as she yelled at the demented scientist "You mother fucking bastard! If you were such a genius you would have been able to prevent this from happening YEARS ago!!"

Hojo glanced at her as he ordered "You will be silent. Seph…"

Kira growled at him "I am no experiment of yours to order around. If you were such a genius then why don't you tell us what the hell Sephiroth is doing?!"

Hojo pushed his glasses up and huffed before he continued "Sephiroth is not just content to diffuse his will into the Lifestream; he wants to manipulate the Clones himself. I wondered where the clones were going but I was never able to figure it out. The one thing that I did know was that Sephiroth was at their final destination." The place rumbled and chucks of rock fell to the ground below, Kira casually knocking one out of reaching its destination of Rufus's head, out of pure habit, as he and Scarlet left. Kira glared up at the blue crystal that held Sephiroth inside barely listening as Hojo excitedly exclaimed "Did you see it!! It's Sephiroth! So he IS here! This is perfect! Both Jenova's Reunion and Sephiroth's will! They won't be diffused into the Lifestream, but gathered here! Mwa, haa, ha, …"

Kira growled at the man causing him to stop laughing "Here's my response to you Turtle. I don't give a flying shit! Cloud! Get your scrawny ass DOWN here NOW!" Kira was ignoring the others and gasped as Cloud gave Sephiroth the Black Materia, only moving when Barret grabbed her and dragged her out of there and onto the Shinra airship. Once on the airship one of the infantryman moved over to where Kira was standing as she stared out the window, while the airship took off, and tried to remove her sword only to jump back as she growled at him "I am in a really bad mood right now. Try it and you will find yourself flying through this window."

The man gulped and jumped as Rude placed a hand on his shoulder saying "The Turks will handle her." The infantryman saluted and dashed off everyone grabbing onto something as the airship jostled and bounced around as the Weapons were released.

Kira watched as they vanished and the airship moved farther away from them and Kira bowed her head, her hand clenching on the railing so hard that it started to dent muttering "You…idiot. You stupid, stupid, idiot. Why didn't you listen to me?!" Rude watched the former SOLDIER for a moment before placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to glance back at the man. He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze as she turned back to the staring at the ground below.

Rufus watched the rebels for a few moments before ordering "Lock them all in the brig."

Kira stiffened for a moment as Hojo said "I request that you place Masaru under my care."

Kira growled over at them without turning their way "And if you don't want to pay for finding a new mad scientist as well as buildings/airship/manpower then I suggest that you keep him as far away from me as possible. I am not in the most tolerable mood right now."

She glared at the sky, refusing to look back at the Shinra executives as they blinked in surprise before Tseng said "If you don't mind Mr. President, then perhaps it would be best if you left her under the care of the Turks."

Kira glanced back slightly listening in as Rufus gave his decision "She will remain under the care of the Turks, I think they will be able to handle the former SOLDIER far better than you would Hojo."

Kira snorted causing Rude to raise an eyebrow at her as she thought, '_I highly doubt they could handle me, not with how I am right now.' _Kira sighed, releasing her grip on the railing before leaning on it as they headed to Junon.

She glanced over at Tseng as he stopped next to her and ordered "Follow me." Kira gave a quiet sigh, glancing at the Northern Crater for a moment before straightening up, smoothing out her cloths back into SOLDIER perfection, and following Tseng to the brig. Reno and Elena watched as she was lead away from the executives, Reno frowning as he watched her with Elena looking in between her co-worker and the former SOLDIER.

* * *

Once she entered into the brig Rude left Tseng and Kira alone as she slumped onto the cot that was provided, removing her sword and setting it down next to her. Tseng watched her silently for a moment before settling down next to her. Kira glanced over at him for a moment, vivid blue eyes sad and Tseng placed a hand on her shoulder for a second. Kira turned her head to stare back at the ground and asked "What now?"

Tseng shook his head answering "I don't know, but…"

Kira's eyes flashed and she stood up pacing around the small cell as she exclaimed, frustration that had been building up finally releasing itself, "But, what?! Sephiroth's going to wake up and this time it'll be the real deal. Weapons are on the loose and who knows what the hell those things are going to do. I'm within a 500 foot radius of Turtle. The only people who have even gotten CLOSE to Sephiroth have been captured and on top of that Cloud is MIA. Did I MISS anything?!"

Tseng sighed and stood up placing his hands on her shoulders stopping her from pacing and looking her in the eye saying calmly "We WILL figure something out. We WILL keep Hojo away from you and we WILL stop Sephiroth."

Kira stared back at the Turk for a moment before saying quietly "You have no idea what you're getting yourselves into. This is Sephiroth we're talking about…just..." Kira sighed and slumped her forehead connecting with Tseng's shoulder and she muttered "…be careful."Tseng blinked in surprise but patted her back lightly in a comforting way.

As Kira pulled away Tseng said "I have to get back to the bridge, behave yourself."

Kira smirked slightly, as he walked out the door, saying "Now that's no fun, Tseng." Tseng shook his head with a slight laugh and closed the door.


	30. A Fight and Escape

Hey, guys! Well, it's that time of year again...Finals. T_T Well at least I've only got two finals and a 10 page paper to write and then I go home for Christmas Break. Anyways, I'm sure you guys don't care about that. This is half filler chapter but no matter on to shout outs: Enyara, ZakuReno, Cristiline Ice, and S. Voltaire.

Disclaimer: Evertime someone writes that another piece of Jenova has to find its way back home.

* * *

Chapter 30: A fight and escape

Kira was laying on the couch in the Turks' office, Tseng sitting behind his desk working on paperwork. A few of the other Turks, the older ones welcoming the ex-employee back with laughs, were also in the room, watching in amusement as their boss tried to deal with the former SOLDIER. They had been in Junon for about five days and Kira was getting really, really bored and she was letting Tseng know it "Tseng, I am BORED! Come on man give me something to do before I go OCD on your ass and start doing your paperwork."

Tseng glanced over at the girl with a raised eyebrow saying "As you are no longer a Shinra employee, you doing paperwork would be meaningless."

Kira groaned as she retorted "Shinra considering me a dead person means that all I'll do is confuse the administration a hell of a lot if my name starts showing up in the system again." Tseng rolled his eyes and returned his attention back to his paperwork. Minutes passed by in silence until Tseng huffed an annoyed sigh as Kira said "Tseng, seriously give me SOMETHING to do!" Tseng looked at the door as he heard Reno laugh, Kira pushed herself into a sitting position and looked over the top of the couch at the red head.

Reno shook his head, as he walked over to the couch where Kira was, saying "Come on, you should know better, yo. A bored Kira means annoyance to the end of time." Kira rolled her eyes as Reno jumped over the top of the couch and settled down behind her. Kira fell back her head falling into Reno's lap and she mock-glared at the red head as he smirked at her. Tseng looked at the two on the couch, holding back a smile. As the time had passed the relationship between the former SOLDIER and the Turk had almost returned back to where it had been. It had, however, meant that he had had to curtail the secretaries betting pool of how long Kira would last as Reno's latest 'fling'. It was difficult enough to convince them, completely lying through his teeth, that Kira was a Turk and Reno's former partner and had been on an undercover mission with anti-Shinra organizations for the past five years. Secretaries knew everything. Looking up at his boss Reno asked "Why not stick her in the virtual training room for a while? That'll keep her busy and out of your hair for a while, yo."

Kira tilted her head back as she looked up at Reno asking "Junon has one of those now?"

Reno smirked and nodded "Stuck one in about three years ago. The newbies have been usin' it to train."

Kira raised an eyebrow at the Turk asking "You actually got recruits? With all the shit that's been goin' down? Now that's surprising." Reno rolled his eyes and flicked her forehead lightly causing the girl to grin up at him before pushing herself up.

Tseng sighed and said "Fine. You may use the training room, just don't destroy it Kira."

Kira tilted her head with an innocent expression asking "Now, would I do something like that?"

Kira blinked as every Turk in the room answered simultaneously "Yes."

Kira stuck her tongue out at the assassins muttering "You guys are just no fun." The Turks chuckled as Reno threw an arm around her shoulders leading her out of the room.

Once the door was closed Tseng propped his chin on his hand and glanced over at Rude saying "It's about time those two worked out their issues." Rude nodded silently before heading to the door stopping as Tseng ordered "Have the recruits observe the fight. Let them see how a true 1st Class fights." Rude nodded and headed out of the room to gather their recruits from the academy.

* * *

Reno had settled down in the audience section to watch the fight, leaving Kira to argue with the technician who ran it over the program she wanted. The red head glanced over at the doors as the young Turk recruits filtered in, Rude settling down next to his partner who relaxed with an easy grin saying "This is gonna be good."

* * *

Kira sighed in frustration as she ignored the attendant and placed in her own settings for the program that she wanted. Her eye twitched and she turned to the man saying "Listen, I don't care."

He waved a hand exclaiming "That program, with the safety settings off, will kill you. Even SOLDIERs haven't been able to beat that program!"

Kira smirked as she responded cockily "I think I can handle it." She glanced at the door as it opened and Tseng walked in, closely followed by Scarlet and Rufus. Raising an eyebrow in amusement at the small group, having also noticed the growing crowd surrounding the training room, she commented drily "Wow, I forgot how fast news spreads. How's it hangin' Barbie?"

Scarlett growled at the younger woman before turning to the attendant ordering "Give her the program that she wants, let her get killed it will help clear the air of her traitorous, slums rat stench." Kira grinned victoriously as Tseng rolled his eyes; she had gotten what she wanted in the end. Kira moved into the training room and let out a long breath.

Tseng moved next to the mumbling attendant and leaned next to him saying "Just put in the authorization code. She can handle pretty much anything that's thrown her way."

The man stared at the head Turk in disbelief before he protested "But…Sir! She's going to get herself killed! Even the strongest SOLDIER that is in Shinra hasn't been able to beat this program."

Tseng gave a humorless smile as he said "Yes, well…she is no ordinary woman." The Turk watched as the attendant gave in and reluctantly entered in the authorization code, starting up the program.

* * *

Kira looked around the hologram. She was in, the once very familiar, Sector 8 of Midgar above the plate. Glancing behind her she smirked and turned as she saw the digital version of Sephiroth standing there, Masamune unsheathed. Kira crossed her arms and stared at the man with a smirk before saying "I hope the AI has improved since I've been gone." Kira blinked and spun on the ball of her foot as Sephiroth charged, his blade connecting to her own weapon hanging on her back. Using the momentum from the spin she continued grabbing her sword and swinging it up towards his neck. He parried the blow with the hilt of his sword swinging it around parallel to her shoulders. Kira ducked and spun her blade over her shoulders, ignoring the sparks that issued from the two blades as the slid against each other. Reaching up with her left hand she gripped the hilt, the blade pointed towards herself, and dropped to one knee swinging her blade towards his side. He swung his blade down bracing the flat of the blade against his foot, the hilt with his both hands as it connected with Kira's sword. Kira pulled away from him as he forced his blade back up and adjusted his grip on the hilt. Kira swung up her sword blocking the multiple attacks, twirling it as she passed the blade from one hand to the other. Both she and Sephiroth charged at each other, their swords slamming together in a shower of sparks. Twisting Kira slammed her foot into his side, sending him reeling back, not giving him a chance to recover Kira charged only to jump back as a barrier popped up between them. Both of their breathing was slightly labored but Kira smirked and put her sword up on her shoulder as she watched him straighten up. Her eyes narrowed as he swept his sword quickly in front of himself sending shockwaves her way. Twirling her blade deftly over her head for moment she slammed it point first into the ground creating shockwaves of her own that negated his in an explosion. The dust hadn't even settled when Sephiroth burst through! Kira ducked and turned beneath him, her hand never leaving the hilt of her sword. Once he passed her she ran forward dragging her sword out of the ground as she moved. The blade was pointed backwards but she swung it forward and connected with Masamune. Kira spun scraping her blade against Sephiroth's sword before switching it to her left hand as she continued the spin and sweeping to the side and up. Her blade connected with his shoulder, her right hand behind her back and dripping blood as she had used it to keep from being stabbed. Both opponents had frozen and Kira smirked as she twisted further, slamming her shoulder into the guard of her sword sending it deeper into the digital Sephiroth. Sweeping it out of him in a spurt of blood Kira jumped over his sword, landing lightly a few feet away. Glancing over her shoulder she watched as the digital version stumbled for a moment before it straightened up and charged. Ducking the blade passed inches over Kira's head and she lifted her right hand catching the hilt of Masamune as he brought it back towards her head. Her eyes narrowed and she growled "Don't think the same trick will work twice!" She thrusted her blade upwards, Sephiroth dodging but barely, the blade nicking his side as he passed. Kira flipped her blade over her shoulder blocking the sweeping arc of Masamune. Kira winced as she heard her shoulder crack but ignored it as she pushed herself up, fire springing up around her forcing Sephiroth to jump out of the way. Kira turned around as the fire died down, rolling her shoulder and shaking her right hand as she did so, splattering the ground with blood. The smirk fixed itself back into place as she stared at the silver haired man for a moment. He charged and she jerked her sword up so that it was angled over her shoulder, her other hand pushing up on her blade and forcing it over her head and down as she twisted beneath it and kicked Sephiroth in the chest sending him flying. She hissed as he managed to get a slice in, her left forearm bleeding sluggishly as she ran forward and attacked him again. He parried her attack and casted Thundaga forcing her to jump back and out of the way, dodging the multiple strands of lightning that crashed towards her. Her right hand clenched into a fist and she slammed it forward sending a fire ball towards him. He jumped into the air and she grinned and sent a barrage of fire after him. He tried to block the barrage but was overwhelmed after a while and surrounded by fire; Kira drew her hand back black fire gathering in her palm before she sent that flying towards him as well. There was an explosion from when the black fire joined the previous barrage and Kira jumped back as shockwaves from Sephiroth's sword slammed into the ground where she had been seconds before. He landed on the ground smoking and charged her, Kira brought her sword forward to block the attack but blinked in surprise as the holograms dissipated. Straightening up out of her position, Kira swung her sword onto her back wincing when she saw the state of the room. No one would be using it for training anytime soon, it was completely trashed. Kira rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand, smearing blood from a cut she didn't know she had gotten. Blood was still dripping on the floor from the cuts on her hand and left arm but she closed them with a couple of Curas as she walked out of the wrecked training room. It was silent, in the audience as well as the control room. Kira shook a strand of hair out of her face with a smirk as she stared at the others breaking the silence with an almost cheery "I still got it." They watched as she walked out of the room, Tseng quickly following her as her escort back to his office. The Turk recruits had been filing out of the audience when she passed through. They stared at her as she walked through them, splitting into two groups and giving her a path. Tseng glanced at the recruits then back to Kira and shook his head in amusement. She had returned to the status that she had had before, respect and a little fear was in their eyes and she had achieved what she had been hoping; reminding the Board of Directors just who it was they were dealing with. Kira paused by one of the large windows and looked up at the red sky that was blotted by the Meteor that was raining down from it. Tseng blinked as he heard Kira say "A rain of fire and death from the sky. Even with all the stats a hologram doesn't compare to the real thing, no attitude behind them."

Tseng blinked in confusion before realizing what she was talking about and shook his head saying "You were trained to be able to compete with the rest of the 1st Class SLODIERs, remember that. Also your mind set was different this time, you actually fought him seriously and you weren't impeded by anything."

Kira shook her head and turned back to Tseng with a small smile as they started walking again asking "Any word on Cloud?" Tseng sighed and shook his head. Kira nodded and stared out the window as she walked before saying "He's still alive out there Tseng. I know he is."

Tseng glanced at her and said "I'm sure he is."

* * *

It was a couple of days later, Tseng having given up and let Reno handle Kira letting him have some peace to actually get some work done. Ever since the fight, Kira had been working with the Turk recruits as a trainer, under Reno's eye, having earned instant respect from the group. Though something she had said after the fight had remained with him, _"Tseng. Pray they never have to see that level of combat or they'll all end up dead." _Tseng sighed and stood in front of the window staring at the seemingly permanent red sky and Meteor, his hands clasped behind his back. Tseng jerked around as his doors flew open and Kira stormed in Reno and Rude giving their boss sheepish looks. Kira's hands slammed down on his desk as she demanded "What the hell is this about a PUBLIC EXECUTION?!"

Tseng turned around with a sigh as he explained "President Rufus decided that it would be best to hold a public execution so they could rally the people together."

Kira growled and her nails scourged marks into the wood of his desk as she said "So we're all going to watch the people who actually managed to get close to Sephiroth hang and do what?! Throw a party!! So Shinra can go down in a blaze of glory as impending doom falls on our heads! Why the hell didn't you guys tell me about this?!"

Tseng sighed and turned around to say something but stopped as the alarms went off and an announcement was made "Weapon is attacking! Repeat: Weapon is attacking!" Kira's head jerked up and she spun around taking the opportunity to escape. Using Rude as a springboard she jumped over the two stunned Turks and zoomed through the hallways, dodging the panicked people as they ran everywhere. Kira jerked and slammed a hand against the wall to keep her balance as the building shook. Looking up she muttered as she pushed herself away from the wall and continued running "Must've shot the Mako canon." Kira barely glanced up as the alarms went off again and she slipped through the panicked crowds. Seeing a familiar head of black hair Kira grinned and ran after it, her fist slamming into the guard that had been attacking Yuffie.

The ninja spun around and gasped in surprise before she hugged Kira exclaiming "Kira! I missed you!"

Kira grinned shaking the younger girl off saying "Reunion later. Escape now." The ninja nodded and began running to the airport Kira following her quickly, meeting up with Barret as they headed towards the airship. Kira looked up at the Weapon; it was an impressive sight…ugly too. She winced as the Mako cannon shot the Weapon at point blank range causing the Weapon to fall down into the water, smoking. Running they got onto the airship, Kira grinned at Cid as he stood at the helm a grin on his face and a lit cigarette. She ran onto the open part of the ship as they took off, quick eyes taking in everything, and yelled "Cid! Go to the Mako Cannon! Tifa's on there!" She felt the direction change and shifted so she could yell at Tifa who was in a catfight with Scarlet "Tifa! This ain't the time to be bitch slappin' the Barbie! No matter how much she deserves it!" Scarlet paused and Kira winced as Tifa's head snapped to the side. Kira sighed and grinned maliciously before yelling down "Hey! Scarlet I think I see a wrinkle! You old hag you're really starting to show your age. Pretty soon I'm gonna have to call you something other than stuck-up-Barbie-silicon-based-bitch!!"

Scarlet snapped to a stop and yelled up at the former SOLDIER "You little bitch, get down here so I can kick your ass!"

Kira's voice flitted down to her as she retorted "I'd like to see you try, Slut!" Kira watched as Tifa ran towards the edge of the canon, Scarlet starting before she chased after her. Kira raised an eyebrow in astonishment, Scarlet could run and in heels. Kira grinned before calling down to the woman in the dress "Hey Scarlet you ever wonder who messed with your car! After the tenth car you had to get I'm surprised you didn't figure it out!"

Barret ran out and tossed Tifa a rope as Scarlet stopped to shake her fist and yell at Kira "Who the hell messed with my cars?!"

Tifa jumped off the canon and grabbed onto the rope and as they were flying away Kira called back to the head of Weapons Development in a sing-song voice "I'm not telling."

As they flew off Kira glanced over at the door as it opened, Yuffie and Cait Sith coming out, she could hear the crew laughing and Cid calling out to her "Nice one, kid!"

Kira laughed and sat down with a relieved sigh, glancing over at Tifa as she asked "What's all this about?"

Kira raised an eyebrow at Cait Sith as he walked forward saying "Well, I'll catch the details later. In any case, the Airship, Highwind, is now yours." Kira shook her head as Barret and Cait went inside before pushing herself up and slinging an arm around Tifa's shoulders with a grin. Kira's former employer looked up at her in surprise before smiling as well as they headed inside.


	31. He's got it again

Hey everyone. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy...whatever it is that you celebrate. Things are as hectic as ever over here but tis the season of craziness. Shout outs: Razzika, Enyara, ZakuReno, and Sololight. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 31: He's got it again

As Kira and Tifa walked onto the bridge of the Highwind Kira got knocked to the ground Red's paws on her shoulders and the feline rubbing his cheek against her own a deep rumbling purr erupting from his chest. Kira chuckled and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck in a hug. Finally managing to get Red off of her and sit up Kira blinked at Tifa's depressed face and sighed. Standing up she walked over to the rail and leaned on it, glancing at Tifa when she paused next to the former SOLDIER for a moment and seemed like she wanted to ask a question, opening her mouth but stopping with a sigh and walking away. Red moved over to Kira and looked up at the young woman asking "What do you think is wrong with Tifa?"

Kira blinked and glanced down at her feline companion saying "She misses Cloud. Her confidence has been shaken by what Sephiroth said and how Cloud reacted, I'm not surprised she got depressed. Give her some time, she just needs to figure some stuff out." Red nodded and watched as Kira's eyes narrowed slightly and she murmured "He's alive out there, somewhere. Cloud _is_ alive." Kira glanced back asking "Where we headed?"

Cid scratched the back of his head as he answered "Mideel. We'll start in Mideel." Kira nodded and headed over to where Vincent was standing and sat down on the stairs while she waited for them to reach their destination.

Glancing behind herself, she listened as Vincent said "Everyone was worried about you three. What happened?"

Kira shrugged as she replied "Don't know. I was stuck with the Turks the entire time and couldn't even see Barret and Tifa." Vincent nodded silently and blinked in surprise as Kira snapped her fingers saying "Ah-ha! I know who you remind me of. You remind me of Angeal, always looking after the group and able to dispense wisdom in no time flat." Vincent blinked again as Kira looked back at him with a grin saying "You two have a lot in common…though you are a lot quieter then he was."

Vincent raised an eyebrow at the girl asking "Was?"

Kira shrugged answering simply "He died about six or seven years ago."

* * *

They had landed in Mideel and Tifa, Cid, Barret, Red, Kira, and Vincent got off the ship to search for any clues that could lead to Cloud. Tifa, Barret, and Cid went their own way while Kira, Vincent, and Red looked around. Kira was looking around the small town, observing the buildings while Vincent talked to the villagers or at least he was attempting to do so. The villagers seemed to shy away from him so he usually came back with nothing, the villagers having run from him or refused to answer his questions. Kira looked over at him as he came back with a sigh and a shake of his head causing the girl to grin at him. It was tropic and Kira had left her coat on the airship revealing well defined muscles and scars that criss-crossed her skin and she shook her head with a smile at Vincent saying "You have got to be sweltering in all that leather." The man shrugged as Kira's PHS rang.

Digging into her pocket she pulled it out and flipped it open only having time to send a brief greeting before Tifa yelled at her through it "We've got a clue! Meet us at the clinic!!" Kira stared at the phone she had been holding it at arm's length and had still been able to her the girl easily, turning to her companions she could tell by the looks on their faces that they had heard her clearly as well. Shoving the PHS back into her pocket Kira took off running towards the clinic, the feeling of Cloud getting stronger as they passed through the town. Reaching the clinic she saw Barret and Cid waiting outside of the building impatiently.

Kira stopped in front of them as Red ran up and asked as he skidded to a halt "Where's Tifa?"

Cid jerked a thumb over his shoulder saying "She went inside already."

Kira nodded and headed inside, the others following, to hear Tifa exclaiming "Cloud! What's wrong?! What happened to you?!" Moving over to where Cloud was sitting on a bed she reached over and shook his shoulder lightly making his head wobble loosely.

Propping her hands on her hips she sighed muttering "Man, you've really got to stop getting severe cases of Mako addiction on us. This is the second time already."

Kira glanced over at the doctor as he asked "Listen, would you all mind…waiting outside?" Kira watched as the others left before placing a hand on Tifa's shoulder as the girl sank to the ground. Heading outside Kira sighed and glanced back for a second before closing the door behind her, ignoring the conversations the others were having. Vincent placed a hand on Kira's shoulder causing the girl to snap out of her thoughts for a moment and look up at him confused as he gently directed her back into the clinic. Back inside Kira moved in front of Cloud gripping his head so she could get a clear look at his eyes as the others held a conversation behind her. His eyes held that unnatural brilliant blue as her own did but it also held the green tinge that was a tell tale sign of Sephiroth and Project S. Kira shook her head and released him letting him slump forward again with a gurgle. Heaving a quiet sigh she turned and followed the others to the Highwind, leaving Tifa with the near comatose man.

* * *

Back on the Highwind she joined the others on the bridge listening as Barret said "What're we gonna do now! What can WE do? Ain't there nothin' we can do? An' don' go tellin' us to wait for Cloud to get better."

Kira rolled her eyes at the larger man before directing her attention to Cait as he said "Oh, I've got some news."

Barret huffed as he exclaimed "Yeah, what?! That you a spy?"

The mechanical cat tilted its head as it replied drily "Yeah…I've already told you I was. Both Gya ha ha and Kya ha ha, are up to something."

Seeing the confusion on everyone's faces Kira smirked as she explained "He means Heidegger and Scarlet."

The cat bounced happily before asking "Wanna eavesdrop?" Kira waved a hand and sat down on the metal floor, barely listening as Rufus, Scarlet, and Heidegger talked about how they were going to stop Meteor and break through the barrier around the North Cave.

* * *

Kira blinked up at Barret as he towered over her asking "So will you take the job?"

Confused she asked "What job?"

Barret raised his hands in frustration exclaiming "To be the leader! Every group's gotta have a leader. You being ex-SOLDIER you should take the job."

Kira shook her head resolutely "No. I may be a field commander but I'm not the kind of leader that you want for this." Kira glanced over at the snoring Cid and hit him in the thigh, startling him into wakefulness, saying "Have him be the leader." Kira rolled her eyes and shook her head when it took very little convincing to make Cid the leader and head off to Corel. Vincent watched as Kira headed off of the bridge leaving them behind as Cid choose his team.

* * *

Kira removed her sword and set it in the corner of the small room that she was sharing with Red and Vincent before settling down on her bunk. Kicking off her boots she laid back with her hands under her head. As the door opened she rolled over so she was facing the wall and closed her eyes. Vincent looked down at the former SOLDIER and said "Cid left with Barret and Yuffie. Are you sure you don't want to go with them?"

Kira shrugged a shoulder as she replied "They can handle anything that comes up."

Vincent's eyes narrowed as he stared down at her asking "Why didn't you want to be the leader?"

Kira opened her slightly and sighed before answering his question with one of her own "Why didn't you?" Kira shivered as a cold draft flowed through the room and rolled over to grab her coat and use it as a blanket, looking up at the former Turk Kira shook her head and sighed saying "I'm a field commander, the one that handles the crisis as it happens. I'm not good with making plans unless their on the fly; I'm odd like that."

Vincent raised an eyebrow at the girl as he settled in the bunk across from her own asking "And you think they have any idea of what they're doing?" The girl chuckled and closed her eyes, letting sleep wash over her. Vincent remained silent as she drifted into sleep, reaching over to cover her with an actual blanket as she shivered lightly in her sleep. Vincent shook his head at her before opening the door and letting Red in who jumped up and laid down on her other side.

* * *

Vincent was listening patiently to Yuffie's hyper-active retelling of the adventure and he glanced over at Kira who was still asleep. He was starting to get worried she had been out cold for almost two days now and they were already headed to Fort Condor to stop Shinra from getting the Huge Materia from there. Vincent turned back to Yuffie as she let out an "oof" as a pillow hit her in the face and Kira said "Man, don't you ever stop talking." Vincent turned back to Kira as she stretched her arms over her head with a yawn, groaning as she lowered them "How long was I out?"

Yuffie tossed Kira her pillow back before bouncing over to her with saying "About two days. We thought you'd never wake up."

Kira raised an eyebrow at the ninja before swinging her legs over the side of the bunk muttering "Two days, huh?" Running a hand through her short hair Kira smirked as she continued "Not even close to my personal record."

Vincent raised an eyebrow at the girl asking "This happen often, then?"

Kira shrugged as she explained "A little side affect from when Hojo first got his hands on me. I can work for days on end with no sleep but end up crashing for a couple of days. Personal best has been five days."

Yuffie leaned forward exclaiming "Five days!!!"

Kira blinked rapidly for a moment before pushing the teen away saying "Yeah, well…that was after I worked for almost two weeks straight with maybe a total of 8 hours of sleep; it can be a useful trick actually every once in a while. Um…can we not tell the others about this?"

Yuffie tilted her head as she asked "Why?"

Kira blinked and smiled as she explained "I really don't need the others to be worrying about my sleeping habits."

Yuffie opened her mouth to say something but paused as an announcement was made "Coming up on Fort Condor. Repeat: Coming up on Fort Condor." Pushing herself up off the bunk Kira grinned and swung her coat on before placing her sword on her back and walking out of the room heading towards the bathroom for her morning routine.

Ten minutes later and she was walking onto the bridge when Cid turned around and spotted Kira and called over to her "Well, look who decided to join us." Chuckling Kira moved over to the pilot as he said "We're going to land in a few minutes kid, you want to come with?"

Shrugging Kira nodded and said "Sure, I'm bored enough." Cid rolled his eyes before turning his attention on the landing procedures while Vincent, Red, and Yuffie walked over to Kira.

Yuffie jumping up and slinging her arms around Kira's neck from behind saying "We'll be with Kira's group then!" Kira rolled her eyes and straightened up, dropping Yuffie to the ground.

* * *

Heading up the path that lead to Fort Condor Kira yawned causing Cid to call back to her "Maybe you should start getting more sleep, Kira."

Yuffie groaned and slumped shaking her head helplessly while Kira smirked amused as she called back to their pilot "I'll consider it, Cid!" Vincent shook his head as Kira teased the oblivious pilot before coming across a man standing in the middle of the path. Cid walked up to him and started a conversation as Kira looked up at the reactor, a nest on top of it. Following the others up into the cave system, Kira paused for a moment before waving the others off and splitting off on her own. Vincent, Red, and Yuffie followed her as she traveled further up towards the reactor.

* * *

About an hour later Kira looked around inside of the standard reactor, the only thing that was impressive about the place was the Condor that was perched on top of it. Vincent watched as Kira knelt down in an open spot in the middle of the reactor, lightly touching the ground with the tips of her fingers, her eyes narrowed thinking '_It's not here, someone moved the Huge Materia.' _Standing up she turned back to her companions saying "We're done here."

They watched as she started to walk out Yuffie chasing after the older woman exclaiming "But we haven't found the Huge Materia yet!"

Kira's only response to the young ninja was "The only thing that needs to be protected in this place is that bird." Red jogged up next to her, explosions being heard in the distance and looked up at the former SOLDIER as she power-walked away from the reactor.

* * *

They were about five minutes away when the explosions ceased and a cheering went up. Kira glanced at the others for a moment before saying "I'm going on ahead." Yuffie held up a hand to protest but Kira was already speeding towards the caves. Kira stopped and whipped around as a bright light overtook her and raised a hand to protect her eyes. As she blinked the spots from her vision she watched as the giant bird fell from its perch dead and shook her head sadly before turning and continuing on. Moving through the cave system she slipped past the celebrating guards into the room where Cid was talking to the man who was sitting at the table. Cid watched as Kira moved behind the man without him noticing and leaned down, a hand on the table and demand "Where is the Huge Materia that was suppose to be in that reactor?" Cid glanced back as Vincent, Red, and Yuffie ran in, the ninja leaning forward on her knees panting, before turning back to the man at the table who was holding his hands up in a gesture of peace, sheepishness and…what looked like fear on his face as Kira glared at him.

He laughed guiltily and said "Well…you see…I forgot to… to tell you…" The man paused before rushing on as Kira raised an eyebrow at him "…we already removed it from the reactor, hereyoucanhaveitpleasedon'thurtme." Kira blinked as he thrusted the materia at her and jumped back avoiding contact with it. Vincent reached forward and grabbed it as the man turned back to Cid, rubbing the back of his head and saying "We weren't protectin' the reactor, we were protectin' the condors. When that reactor was built, they forced us to help. That's how we knew what was inside the reactor. I knew this day would come, so after Shinra left, I sneaked in and took the materia." He snuck a glance at Kira as he continued "I didn't mean to fool you, but I guess that's how it ended up. I'm really sorry." Kira sighed and shook her head as she rolled her eyes before grinning at the apprehensive man and winked.

The man relaxed and smiled at the woman as Cid said "Just forget about it. Anyway, we're still alive."

The man nodded and stood up, bowing to the group from the waist saying "I see. If you put it that way…we're really grateful."

Kira turned to Cid as he asked the others "So the last Huge Materia that Shinra's after's in the underwater reactor in Junon?"

Kira nodded in confirmation as Barret exclaimed "We gotta get there first and beat'em no matter what!"

Cid crossed his arms as he thought out loud "But ya know, Shinra's probably on high alert since we always mess with 'em. How 'bout we take a break and go see that little fella for a bit?"

Confused Kira raised an eyebrow at the pilot as everyone else stared at the man perplexed by what he just said until Barret still staring at him said "You mus' mean Cloud…"

Cid nodded and the confusion cleared from everyone's face as the pilot said "Yeah, I'm worried 'bout Tifa; she may've collapsed takin' care of the guy. How 'bout checkin' in on 'em? Down to Mideel!" Kira laughed and shook her head as he pointed at a random door and started walking towards it only to be stopped by Vincent who pointed at the correct door and started to walk out, everyone following the former Turk back to the Highwind, the pilot protesting as he chased after the group.

* * *

It took considerably less time to get back to Mideel as the trip was maybe an hour long. As soon as they landed the group left and headed straight into town. Splitting up Vincent, Red and Barret went off on their own to get supplies and as they left Kira and Yuffie started laughing at the odd group before following Cid into the clinic. Kira moved over to where Cloud was and saw that there was no change in his condition turning to Tifa who was looking run-down. Setting a hand on the girl's shoulder she gave a gentle smile as Tifa jumped and turned to her letting out a relieved sigh as she saw who it was. Kira jerked her head at a bed saying "Get some rest, I'll look after him for a little while." Tifa started to protest but Kira pushed her gently towards the bed ordering "Sleep. You look like you're about to collapse. I'm sure I can look after Cloud for a couple of hours while you rest. You need to stay healthy if you're going to look after him." Tifa sighed and nodded collapsing on the bed and falling asleep at once. Shaking her head Kira turned back to Cloud and muttered "It's not like this is the first time I've seen him like this either." Settling down on the stool next to Cloud's bed she leaned forward as he muttered incoherently but managing to understand a question answering quietly, as she brushed a strand of sweat soaked hair away from his forehead, "You aren't a number; you're Cloud." She looked over to where Cid and Yuffie were peeking in through the door and waved them over as they said "We'll be back in a couple of hours, you look after Cloud and Tifa till then." Kira nodded, crossed her legs as they left and leaned back watching the blond as he continued to mutter away at nothing.

* * *

It was four hours later when Tifa woke up. As she walked back into the room where Cloud was she saw that Kira was still sitting on the stool where she had been before but her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes closed, her head leaning forward. Tifa sighed and shook her head, blinking in surprise when Kira asked "How'd you sleep?"

Tifa smiled as she saw one vivid blue eye looking at her and shrugged, ignoring Kira's question and asking one of her own "How's Cloud?"

Kira sighed and turned her attention back to the blond saying "No change." Tifa sighed sadly before both she and Kira turned to the door as they heard raised voices coming from outside. Kira rolled her eyes as she recognized both Cid's and Yuffie's voices shouting at each other. The nurse stormed out the door and proceeded to yell at them in a shrill voice that made everyone in a hundred foot vicinity cringe painfully. Glancing at the clock quickly she turned back to the door saying to the others as they walked into the room "You're late."

Yuffie growled and glared at Cid "He was the one who fell asleep and wouldn't wake up!" Cid gawped at the girl for a moment before starting to retort only to be stopped as both he and Yuffie got whacked upside the head by the nurse. Kira chuckled and shook her head before jumping up as there was a loud explosion and the building shook.

Kira's head whipped over to Cloud as he cried "…They're…. They're…coming…!"

Cid turned to Cloud asking hurriedly "What did you say, Cloud?!" Kira gave a small growl of frustration as he couldn't answer and ran out the door only to stop short as she saw the Weapon circling over-head.

Cid joined her outside and started swearing, Kira yelling over at Tifa as she came to the doorway "Get inside and stay with Cloud!" Kira started to run off, ignoring the other girl's protests, and glanced over at Vincent and Red who had joined her as she headed towards the center of town, spotting the Weapon that was flying up above. Kira's eyes narrowed as the large dragon-like weapon swooped down and she rolled out of the way. Yuffie and Cid joined them in the clearing as Kira grabbed her sword off her back and charged forward, dodging the various spells that it threw their way. Jumping she used its arm as a spring board to jump up and slice deep into its shoulder as the others attacked. Kira growled as it charged up an attack and landed in front of the others, putting her sword on her back and holding up both hands as it launched the beam of blue light at them. Kira grunted as the attack connected with her hastily put up barrier and was pushed back her feet digging into the ground as she strained against the attack until it let up. Once gone the others jumped in and attacked again driving the Weapon away from the town. Yuffie jumped up happily and turned to Kira who was shaking out her smoking hands with a small smile at the enthusiastic teen. Kira's eyes shifted up to the sky as the Weapon flew off and vanished from sight. Kira growled as the ground trembled and the Lifestream really began acting up, reacting to something much larger than the last Weapon that they had faced.

She glanced at Cid for a moment as he yelled "We gotta get outta here! It's every man for themselves!" Kira gave a growl of frustration as she realized he was right, there was no time to go for the others, reluctantly pulling herself away from the town of Mideel she ran with them away from the collapsing town dodging the panicked villagers on the way.

* * *

Things had finally settled down and everyone that had survived the destruction of the town was looking through the ruins, desperately trying to find the missing villagers or in some cases, Cloud and Tifa. Kira jumped over a broken beam and headed back to where Barret was, everyone gathering there as he had found their two friends. Kneeling down next to the two she looked over them in concern. Tifa was the first to awaken and she pushed herself up into a sitting position with a groan before slowly looking over at Barret saying "Barret…You came back. I… Cloud…Where is he?" Kira glanced at Barret as Tifa started to explain what had happened to them in the Lifestream.

Tilting her head Kira said "So to sum it all up you went on a trip down memory lane and got Cloud to start trusting himself again." Tifa nodded before Kira sighed and turning to the unconscious man, brushing away some of his damp blond hair away from his face, asking quietly "Why did you not trust me on this? In case you forgot, which apparently you did, I was there as well."

Tifa turned around retorting angrily "You never want to talk about the past!"

Kira raised an eyebrow calmly retorting "You never asked." Tifa opened her mouth to say something before shaking her head with a smile and laying back down muttering something that Kira couldn't hear and passing out. Kira shook her head with a small smile before standing up saying "Let's get these guys back to the Highwind so they can rest." Everyone nodded and Barret moved over to help Cid with Cloud as Vincent gently picked Tifa up. Kira watched them for a moment before glancing back at the Lifestream for a brief second, turning back around and following them to the Highwind.

* * *

_Ok guys I promise there will be some Reno in the next chapter which will...hopefully be up soon. :D Till then. _


	32. Subs and Rockets

Hey guys, sorry this is as late as it is but I do actually have a good reason for that. I managed to catch pnemonia and it's knocked me on my ass. I only recently started to actually move around again 'casue I was so exhausted. Anyways you guys are awesome for being as patient as you have been, shout outs: CodyGotKilld, Spirit01, Sololight, Enyara, Fyen, Miorochi, ZakuReno, and ChildofStorms. If I missed anyone, I'm sorry. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 32: Subs and Rockets

Sometime later Kira was sitting in the operation room, Cloud at the front and everyone gathered around as they listened to him talking, more like apologizing…again "Everyone….I'm sorry. I don't know what to say…"

Kira rolled her eyes and called over to the blond "You can stop apologizing that would be a great start."

Cloud glanced over at her and shook his head in amusement, the humor quickly fading as he started to explain "I never was in SOLDIER. I made up the stories about what happened to me five years ago, about being in SOLDIER. I left my village looking for glory, but never made it in to SOLDIER…I was so ashamed of being so weak; then I heard this story from my friend Zack…And I created an illusion of myself made up of what I had seen in my life and I continued to play the charade as if it were true."

Barret snorted saying "Illusion, huh…? Pretty damn strong for a 'lusion, I'd say."

Kira grinned as she agreed "Oh most definitely. At least a 1st Class Nominee. More like a young 1st Class though."

Cloud turned to the larger man explaining "I'm physically built like someone in SOLDIER. Hojo's plan to clone Sephiroth wasn't that difficult. It was just the same procedure they use when creating members of SOLDIER."

Cloud turned to Kira and let her take on the explanation, she heaved a sigh and leaned forward her unnatural blue eyes sweeping the room for a moment before starting "SOLDIERs aren't simply exposed to Mako energy there is an actual procedure of an enhancement through the injection of Jenova cells. The amount varies. Cloud has in fact received far more then I have but I was involved in a different experiment."

Cloud nodded saying "For better or worse, only the strong can enter SOLDIER. It has nothing to do with the Jenova Reunion. For weak people like me…"

He stopped as he saw Kira shaking her head and explained "You were part of Project S. You were in fact injected with, not only Jenova's cells, but with Sephiroth's cells. It had nothing to do with you being weak. The only reason Zack was able to handle it was most likely because he already had Mako enhancements which helped him and, I think he had a little…outside help as well." Kira gently touched the white feather on her necklace with a small, soft smile.

Looking up she saw Cloud straighten as he proclaimed he was going to live his life how he wanted before glancing over at Cait Sith as he asked "By the way, Cloud. What are you going to do now? Don't tell me you're going to leave the ship?"

The blond turned to the mechanical cat saying "I'm the reason why Meteor is falling towards us. That's why I have to do everything in my power to fight this thing."

Everyone smiled in relief before turning to Barret as he exclaimed "Good!! Then you're gonna keep fightin' to save the planet?!"

Cloud smirked as he turned to the larger man "It's like you always told me, Barret." Barret snickered before realizing that Cloud had been serious.

The ones that hadn't been in the group for all that long stared at the remaining original quad in confusion, Red being the one to voice it "What? I don't understand!"

Kira grinned as she, Tifa, and Cloud simultaneously said "There ain't no gettin' offa this train we on!" Everyone laughed and headed out to the bridge, leaving Kira and Cloud alone for the moment.

Kira sighed and pushed herself up to stand next to the blond who stared at the board before asking, without looking at her "Why didn't you tell me? That all of my memories weren't real."

Kira sighed and watched him for a moment before answering "Because you weren't ready. I had to be careful with how hard to push you, in case you completely broke down. Still…that's no excuse for what you have gone through and for that I am sorry."

Cloud shook his head slightly before turning to her saying "In a way, I'm…grateful you didn't tell me and let me figure things out on my own. You didn't hold my hand to get there."

Kira grinned as she said "Yeah, well Zack can attest to the fact that I don't hold people's hands when they have something to learn."

Cloud blinked in confusion, as she headed towards the door, asking "What do you mean?"

Kira paused and glanced over her shoulder with a mischievous grin saying "Let's just say that there are some pretty interesting stories that I could tell you about his training days. Ask me to tell you some after we've saved the Planet." Cloud chuckled and she winked walking out the door with a wave. Kira sighed as the door closed behind her and she headed towards the bridge in silence, her hands shoved in her pockets.

Once there they waited for a few seconds before Cloud walked in and Cait Sith said "Listen, Cloud. We're right in the middle of the mission for the Huge Materia, right? I know this's kinda outta the blue, but there's an underwater reactor at Junon. As far as I can see, that's the only one left. That's that. Let's go!" Cloud nodded and Kira glanced down at the mechanical cat as it stopped next to her and whispered "I think they're on to me."

Kira nodded and patted his head saying "Be careful, Re." The cat nodded and settled back into its happy stance. Kira shook her head at the mechanical cat before she glanced at the pilot as he set a course for Junon. Three hours later they landed in the hills that surrounded Junon but everyone decided it would be best to wait for tomorrow. A lot had happened in the course of one day and everyone was getting tired.

* * *

Moving through the run-down streets of lower Junon Kira glanced around at the others. Almost everyone had wanted to come to help but… Cait Sith had remained behind as had Yuffie who was suffering from a bad case of motion sickness. Cid had also decided to remain behind so he could check over the ship and Red couldn't come for more than obvious reasons. Getting to use the elevator that led to upper Junon was a simple task of bribery and soon they were entering onto the streets. Kira stopped and blinked in surprise glancing back at the elevator for a moment before looking back at the streets muttering "Well this is nostalgic."

Vincent looked down at her in confusion, the others having gone on ahead, asking "What is?"

Kira smirked as she explained "This is the same way we came into Junon when it was under attack. Not much has changed since then. Put in some panicked citizens, rouge machines, a couple of fires, and some Genesis clones and we can have a re-enactment." Vincent shook his head as they started moving again. Following the former SOLDIER, Vincent soon found himself in a tunnel and Kira was glancing up and down it before going in one direction.

Vincent narrowed his eyes and asked "How do you know where the underwater reactor is?"

Kira glanced back at him saying "I saw it on the map that was used during briefings as well as the schematics of Junon when it was attacked. Plus I saw a sign that said 'Underwater Reactor this way'." Vincent blinked as Kira grinned at the taller man, pressing the button for the elevator waiting for it to return. Once it did come Kira had to grab the operator and drag her back into the elevator and as soon as the doors were closed and they were headed down she began to ogle Vincent. Kira was tapping a finger on her thigh and Vincent was staring at the door trying his hardest to ignore the stare, both of them thoroughly creeped out.

As the doors opened the woman asked "Are you sure you don't want me to bring you back up?"

Kira threw up her hands as she exclaimed "Wrong!" Dragging Vincent out the door, though he was more than willing to get away from the woman, Kira glanced at the unconscious men on the ground and started to follow the bodies and sparking broken machines. They caught up to the others as they were getting onto the elevator that headed underwater. Nodding at the others Kira crossed her arms, waiting as the elevator lowered to the sea floor glad that there wasn't a creepy operator with them this time. Walking out the doors they found themselves in a glass tube. Tifa gawped at it and the sea life that was swimming around and Kira snagged her arm saying "Be impressed later." At the end of the tube was another elevator that lowered into an underwater cavern that housed submarines. As the other three ran to the stairs, Kira and Vincent jumped over the railing, landing on the dock some twenty feet below, taking out the guards that were stationed there quietly. Kira blinked as she spotted Reno standing by the docks and Cloud running up behind him. She shook her head and walked over to the others, standing behind Reno as he had turned to face Cloud. Kira's head snapped over to the large machine that suddenly moved towards them and let out a startled "Whoa," as it swiped at her. Jumping back she got of its range as Reno glanced back at her. She smirked and winked at the red head and he shook his head in amusement before running off and onto the submarine. Kira ducked under its long arm as it attacked her again before swooping in as it was open and slammed an open palm against the control panel and shooting a Thundaga spell through it, effectively frying its circuits. Kira jumped back as it fell down with a large crash and screeching of metal, glancing back at the others she shrugged and said "We don't have time to deal with these guys." The only problem was that the Turks had already left and Kira swore before running towards the other sub, the others following her. Cloud, Barret, and Vincent rushed ahead and threw the remaining guards overboard and into the water making Kira chuckle as she and Tifa headed on board ship. Dropping down through the hatch Kira glanced back at the soldier as he stared at her startled before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, Kira's fist having connected with his Solar Plexus. She glanced at Tifa who had knocked out the other two and grinned as the boys came on board and headed to the bridge.

Barret turned to the blond waving a hand at him saying "Come on Cloud!" As everyone stared at him not moving and he huffed exclaiming "Hey yo! Remember I was the leader first, man! Yo! We come a long ways since we got on that train! Lotsa things changed! This and that."

Kira rolled her eyes, placing a hand on the man's arm as she passed saying "Walk down memory lane later, take over sub now." Vincent followed Kira passing by the stunned man as she walked onto the bridge. Kira grinned as she announced "Everyone remain calm and no one will get hurt." The commander and two soldiers that were present started blubbering and protesting, Kira rolled her eyes and pointed to the one side ordering "Move over there and shut up." The three shinra employees jumped to and quieted down as the others came onto the bridge. Stepping aside Kira allowed the others to move over to the controls while Kira rubbed a groaning Cloud's back, the young man suffering from a small case of claustrophobia and motion sickness. Kira stood back as he moved into the driver's seat and she leaned against the wall next to Vincent shaking her head amused murmuring "That boy always gets motion sick." Vincent glanced at the young woman with a slight smile playing across his lips while Cloud drove the sub.

Kira gave a quiet sigh as Cloud announced "The Huge Materia should be at the bottom of the sea by now. Let's continue the search…"

Kira moved forward and leaned against Cloud's chair, causing the young man to glance back at her, as her eyes narrowed as a voice crackled over the radio "All Shinra Submarine Units, do you read? All Shinra Submarine Units, do you read? Report, No. 2…"

Kira glanced back at Barret as he asked "Is it us?"

Kira shrugged at the larger man, turning back to Cloud said "All right, I'll do it. This is Shinra sub No. 2, everything normal."

They waited for a moment before a voice crackled back at them "Roger. Your next mission is…return to Junon Dock. We will transport the Huge Materia from the airport those without assignments will report for guard duty. This is all. Over and out." The radio crackled before silence reigned in the sub.

Kira sighed and straightened up as Cloud turned the sub around saying "Junon Airport…we should make it if we hurry. Forget about the Huge Materia for now. We're climbing!"

Tifa grinned and pumped a fist as she cheered "Aye, aye…CAPTAIN!" Kira chuckled and moved back to where she had been standing before as they rose back to the surface heading to Junon. Once in Junon the group split up Cloud, Tifa, and Barret heading to the Airport and Kira and Vincent went back to the Highwind.

Cid turned to the two as they walked onto the bridge, the girl saying "Be ready to take off as soon as the others have arrived."

Cid blinked in surprise ordering the crew "Warm up the engines and prepare for takeoff. Where are the others?"

Kira moved over to the window staring outside answering "The airport." As they waited Cid paced restlessly behind her and Kira crossed her arms staring out the window barely moving before turning back to the pacing man quietly saying "They're coming." Cid gave a sigh of relief and started barking out orders to his crew as the three entered onto the bridge.

Kira turned to the others with a raised eyebrow as Cloud said "We made a quick stop in the sub and ran into the Turks as well as getting the Huge Materia."

Kira nodded quietly before asking "Where next?"

Tifa turned to Cid saying "Rocket Town."

Cid's eyes widened and he yelled "Put a move on it!"

* * *

As soon as they reached Rocket Town, Cid ran out of the Highwind, the others following him into the town heading towards the rocket, the fastest of the group moving ahead and knocking out the guards, the rest passing Kira and Vincent and heading up the stairs. Kira glanced up as she heard Cid yell "Goddammit, what the hell do they think they're gonna do to my rocket?! I'm outta here, Cloud! I'm gonna kick those $^%$# Shinra right out of my rocket!"

Kira grinned as she walked up the stairs behind the others and called to the foul mouthed pilot "Like we're going to let you go alone." Cid blinked and thumbed his nose with a grin before heading up the ladder. Kira turned over to Red, Yuffie, and Barret asking "Can you guys make sure we aren't attacked from behind?"

They nodded and Barret said "Consider it done." Kira nodded and headed up after the others with Vincent to see Rude and a couple of soldiers fighting with Cloud, Cid, and Tifa. There wasn't a lot of room for fighters forcing Kira and Vincent to stand back as the other three fought with Shinra. Kira's eyes widened as Rude slumped forward and she bit her lip letting the others run forward into the rocket. Kneeling down next to Rude she placed a hand on his shoulder with a small sigh casting Cura over the Turk. Rude blinked up at the former SOLDIER and nodded his thanks silently causing the girl to grin at him in silent understanding. Kira's eyes widened as people ran out of the rocket and a loud, deep rumbling was heard as the engines started. Kira jumped, casting a strong barrier around both her and Rude. Kira hissed as the scaffolding they were on tipped and they slipped down it. Slamming to a stop her foot braced against one of the railings she held onto the barely conscious Rude to keep from falling away. Twisting she put Rude in front of her, her back to the scorching heat as the rocket took off. Kira's jaw clenched as the barrier couldn't block everything and the heat burned her back and shoulders. As the heat died down Kira looked up to see the rocket headed up into space and down below a ruined town as the scaffold they were on rocked dangerously.

As the scaffold settled down Kira sighed and leaned her forehead on Rude's shoulder as he asked "You alright?" She nodded and he asked "You sure?"

She nodded again and he sighed before glancing back at her as she said "Hey, Rude."

He blinked asking "Yeah?"

"How're we gonna get down?"

* * *

Reno looked up at the scaffolding that held his partner and, as far as they could see, someone else. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the crane that would be used rescue the Turk and his companion from becoming a smear on the ground below. Once it was set up he jumped into the basket and ordered "Send me up!" As he was being lifted and got closer to the two that were sitting on the rocking scaffold his eyes widened as he recognized the second figure quietly murmuring "Kira…" Once up he waved to the person controlling the crane stopping it and calling to the two "Well you two look like you're having fun."

The only response he got was silence from Rude and Kira yelling over to the red head "Shut up!" Reno chuckled as he gingerly jumped over to the scaffolding to help load the two onto the crane. Getting Rude over was an easy task as he basically moved there himself, Kira on the other hand was a bit more…difficult. As soon as Reno placed a hand on her back she whipped around slapping at his hand growling "Don't touch my back!" Reno blinked in surprise before reaching down, grabbing the end of her coat and pulled it up as well as part of her shirt making her yelp in surprise and hiss in pain. Reno winced as he saw the burns that lined her skin and dropped the material back into place before gently gripping her arms and helping her onto the crane.

As the crane lowered to the ground Reno said "We're getting you to the medics."

Kira shook her head saying "I'll be fine."

Reno growled in frustration, knowing that she would keep refusing, before retorting "Bull shit! You've got some major burns, you need to get medical attention, yo."

Kira's eyes narrowed as she argued back "I'll get it back with the others."

Reno opened his mouth to retort but a still dazed Rude cut him off saying "You two fight like an old married couple." He glanced at his partner and the former SOLDIER to see both of them turning red and glaring at the man. Rude gulped and started hoping for the crane to reach the ground faster as the two other occupants looked ready to kill him. As soon as it reached the ground he jumped out of the basket before the two of them could react and Reno snagged Kira's arm as she tried to walk away from the Turk, dragging her with him so she could get some sort of medical attention. Kira protested for a moment before Reno glanced back as she slumped forward.

Reno gasped and caught her by the shoulders as she stumbled as he steadied her he teased "See, I told you ya need medical attention."

She hit his shoulder weakly muttering "Shut up, Reno."

Reno shook his head at her before turning his attention to the medic that was standing in front of him and ordered her "Take care of her." The woman nodded and led Kira into the tent Reno watching them as Kira protested and the woman argued with the former SOLDIER.

The woman forced Kira into a chair, having taken/forced her jacket off, asking "Where does it hurt?" Kira's eye twitched as she snagged an elixir slugging it down quickly. Grimacing at the taste she stood up grabbing her jacket, silently slipping away from the woman. Reno looked over at the door noticing an irritated Kira walking out and a nurse turning around and pelting a cure materia at her. Kira hissed as it hit her in the back sending shooting pain through her system from not only the burns but as the materia shattered the shards digging into her skin. Kira sighed in resignation, the problem with being a Spell Master was that you could never handle materia; it had taken the trainers of SOLDIER a while to figure that out. Reno sighed and shook his head at the stubborn woman as she sent a Curaga spell over her shoulder. Her back wasn't completely healed but it was enough to get her though. Kira's eyes flickered between all the Shinra employees that were dashing about cautiously. Reno sighed and followed as she headed away from the Shinra camp the two of them slipping past the guards like shadows.

Once outside of the Shinra perimeter Kira relaxed and smiled back at Reno who asked "You alright?"

She nodded explaining "I ran out of magic. Handling the rocket launch meant I threw a lot of my power into that barrier."

Reno sighed and rubbed the back of his head saying "You better get out of here before they realize who you were."

Kira blinked in surprise before smiling at the red head saying "Thanks." Both of them jerked hands up to their eyes as a flash of light blinded them. Kira grimacing as Reno swore, both of them waiting for the light to dim. Kira blinked her sight returning and felt strong arms around her, glancing up at the red head Turk who was holding her protectively. Reno blinked and glanced down at her for a moment before turning bright red and backing off. Kira stared at him before looking up at Meteor and swearing at what she saw. It hadn't gotten any smaller and had in fact just split into various parts that were held close to the main body of the falling object. Kira sighed and glanced over at the frowning Reno. Placing a hand on his shoulder she leaned forward and kissed his cheek saying "Thanks again, Reno." Running off she didn't notice Reno placing a hand on his cheek blushing as he watched Kira run off back to the Highwind.

* * *

She wasn't the last to get on board the ship, they were still waiting for Cid, Tifa, Cloud, and Vincent to return. Kira watched as Barret paced worriedly and she leaned against the railing silently, Yuffie sitting on the ground next to her and Red stalking the hallways of the ship. Kira glanced up as footsteps walked onto the bridge and let out a sigh of relief as the others walked onto the bridge relatively unhurt; Cid was walking with a limp. Kira waved a hand at the pilot casting a cure spell causing the man to glance up at her and nod while Kira noticed Shera walking onto the bridge. Grinning at the woman Kira waved from where she was leaning making Shera smile timidly and wave back. The former SOLDIER glanced over at Cloud as he walked to the window, everyone was staring out of, and listened as the blond said "Rufus and the others plan was a failure…"

Trailing off he stopped in front of the window and shook his head, Barret breaking the short silence that had ensued afterwards saying "What a bust…But I kinda hoped it'd work."

Kira looked over at Cait Sith as he drooped sadly muttering "We been botherin' them as much as we can but there ain't no other way…Wonder if we've been wrong all this time?"

Kira reached over and scratched behind the depressed mechanical cat's ear making it glance up at her with a depressed sigh as Red asked "Makes you worry, doesn't it?"

Tifa whipped around ordering "Don't worry! Think!"

Kira grinned as Cid exclaimed "Hey! The girl's right. You start worryin' and there's no stoppin' it! Things just start fallin' apart and get worse and worse."

Kira gawped at the pilot for a moment before teasing "Cid! I'm amazed! You went through over three sentences without swearing."

The pilot whipped towards the former SOLDIER yelling "Shut the hell up!"

Kira smirked as she said "There's the Cid we know and love."

The others chuckled as the pilot's jaw dropped and he stared at the girl as Barret asked him "You're pretty damn optimistic! You up to somethin'?"

Cid waved the larger man off saying dismissively "Yeah, I been thinkin' about this and that. All the time we been up here lookin' at the planet. I been thinkin' even when we were floatin' in the ocean in that escape pod."

Kira raised an eyebrow at Cloud as he piped in "I've…been thinking too. About the universe…planet…ocean. How wide and big…No matter where I go and what I do it won't change a thing."

Kira leaned over slightly asking Cait "Are you as confused as I am about what they're talking about?" The mechanical cat nodded, as he too stared at the group perplexed.

Cid nodded in understanding though saying "But I came up with something different. I always thought this planet was so huge. But lookin' at it from space, I realized it's so small. We're just floatin' in the dark. …kind of makes you feel powerless. On top of that it's got Sephiroth festerin' inside it like a sickness. That's why I say this planet's still a kid. A little kid sick and trembling in the middle of this huge universe. Someone's gotta protect it. Ya follow me? That someone is us."

Tifa moved in front of the pilot saying "Cid…that's beautiful."

Barret nodded and threw his arms in the air as he exclaimed "Yo! Cid! You even got to me!"

Kira nodded and cut in saying "Yeah. Now who're you and what have you done with the real Cid?"

The pilot glared at her making her smirk and wink at the older man as Barret asked "So, now what? How're we gonna protect the planet from Meteor?"

Cid turned to each of them slowly before scratching his head and sitting on the metal floor muttering "…I'm still thinkin' about that."

Everyone sighed and went off on their own before glancing over at Red as he asked everyone "Did you…hear something?"

Tifa spread her hands asking "The planet's scream…or Meteor…? Is it this planet?"

Cloud turned around asking "Hey, how do we know that this is really the planet's scream?"

He glanced over at Kira, who shrugged at him, before turning to Tifa as she asked "Did you forget? Bugenhagen told us."

Cloud crossed his arms muttering something before glancing at Kira as she sighed saying "Let's go, I can't believe I'm actually saying this, see Bugenhagen. Cid, take us to Cosmo Canyon!"

Red nodded enthusiastically as he added "I'm sure he'll be able to tell us something that will be helpful!" Kira grinned at the purring feline before pushing herself away from where she was leaning and headed off the bridge. Settling down on her bunk Kira put an arm over her eyes with a sigh. Rolling over she drifted into a light doze.

* * *

Vincent walked into the room that he shared with Kira and Red XIII glancing at the girl asleep on her own bunk. He sighed and reached over lightly shaking her shoulder. Blinking she sat up and asked "What's up?"

Vincent looked down at her saying "We're at Cosmo Canyon." She nodded and got off the bunk, putting her coat on and slinging her sword onto her back as she followed the man out of the room and down into the town. Kira sighed as Yuffie started dragging her around shopping, only really taking interest when they walked into a weapons shop and had to stop Yuffie from buying a crap shuriken. Fishing out her ringing PHS she listened for a moment before grabbing Yuffie saying "We're going to Bugenhagen's." Yuffie groaned as they started making their way through the labyrinth of passageways. They weren't the only ones that had been called as she spotted Cait Sith heading towards the house as well. Kira settled down in the small upstairs room sitting on the ground next to Vincent as he leaned against a wall his arms crossed as everyone tried to fit in the small room without hurting anyone.

Kira tilted her head as Cloud said "I remember Aerith a lot. No…not that. You haven't remembered. You haven't forgotten. That's not it. How would you say it…? Aerith was right there all along. Right by our side. She was so close, we couldn't see her. What Aerith did…the words she left behind."

Tifa nodded as she said "That reminds me…I was the same."

Everyone adding in their agreement before Cloud continued on saying "She said she was the only one who could stop Sephiroth's Meteor."

Tifa looked down adding quietly "But Aerith is gone."

Red shook his head dismally asking "Is it impossible for us to carry on…what Aerith tried to accomplish?"

Barret looked over at the feline shrugging as he said "We ain't no Ancients, if that's what ya mean."

Everyone turned to Cid as he asked "What, did that girl go off to that place for?"

Cloud's head jerked up as he exclaimed "That's it!!"

Kira blinked as she asked "What's it?"

Kira slumped as the blond responded "We don't know about it. What did Aerith know? Why did she face Sephiroth without running away?"

Kira raised an eyebrow at the blond before realization passed over her face as Red said "I see… She returned there once again, correct?"

Bugenhagen grinned and stroked his beard saying "Hmmm. Perhaps I'll have you take me there."

Surprised Red asked "You're going too?"

Bugenhagen turned to the feline indigently asking "What's so surprising about that…? Even I want to get out from time to time and see the world. I wonder what did it? I haven't felt like this in ages."

Kira shrugged and sighed as Red replied "It must be the planet. The planet is calling you!"

Ever the skeptic Cid sighed saying "Yeah, hoo boy, the planet calling…right." He walked out and Kira pushed herself up off of the ground and following Vincent out listening briefly as Cloud turned to Bugenhagen to ask something.

Vincent glanced back at Kira as she walked, her arms crossed as she thought about something. Feeling his eyes on her she looked up asking "What?" Vincent blinked silently before turning around and walking ahead. Kira frowned momentarily before shaking her head at the quiet man as they headed back to the Highwind.


	33. Begin Infiltration

Hey guys!! Well here's another chapter for you. XD People keep liking this story and all of your reviews and adds seriously just make my day. Thanks. Shout outs: Sololight, ZakuReno, Rikukiruki289, Queen Baka, and Ocean Wave Kira.

Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own. Kira's all mine....darn demanding muse.

* * *

Chapter 33: Begin infiltration

The next morning the group found themselves in the Forgotten City once again and while their party was one short compared with when they had first come to the eerie city, they still moved through with purpose. Kira watched as Bugenhagen floated towards the large crystal that was in the middle of the open room the old man saying "The knowledge of the Ancients swirling around here is telling me one thing. The planet's in a crisis. A crisis beyond human power or endless time."

Kira rolled her eyes saying "Yes, we know that already. Now is there possibly something that we don't know you can tell us."

Bugenhagen glanced over at the former SOLDIER laughing quietly "Hoo ho ho, ah the impatience of youth. How I wish I could have it once again, back then things were so simple."

Kira gave a frustrated sigh muttering under her breath "Trust me old man, nothing was simple for me."

Bugenhagen ignored the young woman and continued "It says, when the time comes we must search for 'Holy"."

Confused Cloud asked "Holy?"

Bugenhagen nodded sage-like explaining "Holy…the ultimate White Magic. Magic that might stand against Meteor. Perhaps our last hope to save the planet from Meteor. If a soul seeking Holy reaches the planet, it will appear. Ho Ho Hoo. Meteor, Weapon, everything will disappear. Perhaps, even ourselves."

Everyone started in surprise and Cloud exclaimed "Even us?!"

Bugenhagen spread his hands wide shaking his head as he said "It is up to the planet to decide. What is best for the planet. What is bad for the planet. All that is bad will disappear. That is all. Ho Ho Hooo. I wonder which we humans are?"

Cloud slumped slightly before turning around asking "Search for Holy…How do we do it?"

Bugenhagen stared into the distance as he said "Speak to the planet. Get the White Materia…This will bond the Planet to humans. Then speak to the planet. If our wish reaches the planet, the White Materia will begin to glow a pale green."

Cloud slumped even further muttering "This is the end. Aerith had the White Materia but when Aerith died, it fell from the altar. That's why…this is the end." Vincent glanced over at Kira as she winced when Bugenhagen began to laugh, the girl walking out of the room headed towards the lake. Vincent followed her silently the others not noticing they were gone. Sitting at the edge of the lake, her sword in her lap, Kira closed her eyes and forced herself to relax before slowly standing up and starting a sword dance, gradually getting faster as she went along. Vincent watched quietly as she worked off her excess energy, keeping an eye out for anything that might attack them. She paused for only a moment as there was a slight rumble and then the sound of rushing water. Apparently there wasn't enough room for everyone and it was visual because Cid, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Red joined the two of them at the lake and did their own things, Yuffie working on her own ninja skills for once. Cid and Cait Sith were talking mechanics and Red had joined Vincent watching over the lot of them. Kira paused as Cait Sith stiffened and she headed over to him, swinging her sword back onto her back before kneeling down waving Cid off with a small smile, watching the mechanical cat carefully.

It jumped back to life after a moment and whipped out its PHS dialing Cloud whispering frantically so that the others couldn't hear, glancing only for a moment at Kira as she watched him, "…sorry I was a little surprised… …You remember when the Junon Cannon disappeared? Actually, Rufus moved it." Kira's eyes narrowed as Cait paused listening to Cloud on the other line before saying "Rufus wants to destroy Sephiroth with it. That cannon operates on Huge Materia. But the Huge Materia has already been used in the Rocket Plan. So since the cannon's useless right now, he decided to move it. To a place where Materia…no, where Mako is gathered."

Kira's eyes widened in shock and she whispered "That bastard…he moved it to the City of Mako."

Cait glanced at her and nodded before continuing, explaining what he meant to Cloud "He moved it to Midgar."

As Cait turned off his PHS and put it away he glanced at Kira as her eyes flickered back and forth as she thought rapidly, a hand reaching out grabbing the cat's arm saying "We're talking later about this." Cait Sith nodded unhappily before moving away from the woman as she straightened up calling to the others "Cloud and the others are headed back to the Highwind." They nodded and followed the girl back to the ship. They were standing on the bridge waiting for Cloud and his group to return when everyone had to grip onto something so they wouldn't fall over the tremors were that bad. Kira had a grip on both a railing and one of Vincent's arms. As the tremors calmed down Cloud and the others raced onto the bridge as they took off.

It wasn't long after they had gotten airborne when an alarm went off causing Cid to yell irritably "What's wrong?!"

Kira glanced back at one of the crew members as he saluted saying "It's a strange signal!"

Cid raised an eyebrow asking "From where?"

The crew member turned to stare at Cait Sith perplexed saying "It's coming from this…person?"

Kira blinked in surprise as the mechanical cat shuddered and jumped for a moment before exclaiming "Wow!" Raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the mechanical cat as he waddled up to the others, she listened as he said "Hey! That was a surprise. The controls went crazy, that's not good. A Weapon came out of the sea and is heading straight for Midgar."

Cloud shrugged asking "The new weapon should stop him, right?"

Kira sighed and shook her head saying "I doubt they got the juice for more than a couple of shots and not only that the ground under Midgar probably can't handle the shock or pressure from a blast that size besides it's far too soon."

Cait nodded at the girl adding in "I don't know if it's ready or not…"

Kira glanced at the perplexed faces that were turned her way and asked indigently "What?! I was a field commander I have to know about this kind of stuff."

Cloud shook his head as Barret ran up to the mechanical cat exclaiming "Hey! What's gonna happen to Marlene?!"

Cait shrugged explaining "Doncha worry none, Marlene's in a safe place. She's with Aerith's mama." Barret scratched the back of his head as he nodded and moved back to his former position in front of the window pausing when Cait called to him "Barret!!" Turning back around questioningly he blinked in surprise as Cait yelled at him "What was that scratching just now?! As long as Marlene is safe who cares what else happens, right? I been itchin' to say this to ya fer a while now! When ya blew the Midgar No. 1 up, how many folks d'ya think died?"

Kira blinked as Barret turned around saying "…that was for the life of the planet. Ya gotta expect a few casualties."

Cait Sith snorted as he asked "A few? Whaddya mean 'a few'? What may be a few to y'all is everythin' to them who died… Protect the planet. Hah! Y'all sure sound good! Ain't no one that'd go against ya. So ya think ya can do whatever y'all want?"

Barret whipped around saying "I don't wanna hear that from no one in Shinra."

Cait turned around and slumped muttering "…nuthin' I can do 'bout that…"

Kira gave a frustrated sigh and pushed herself away from where she was leaning, moving forward she patted Cait's head for a moment before looking up at the larger man saying "You have to hear it from somebody. During that time you were the one in charge and that is the burden that all commanders have to bear. The knowledge that the people below you and those that have nothing to do with the fight are going to get and have been killed. You haven't been acknowledging that responsibility, so you have to hear it…before you become so cold that nothing matters anymore. You know what you did but this isn't something you can turn away from forever. It's just of those things that you have to acknowledge."

Barret stared at the woman for a moment as she shook her head and turned around starting to walk back as he asked "What would you know about it?"

Kira glanced back at him, her vivid, unnaturally blue eyes locking onto his dark ones for a moment as she said quietly "More than you seem to think." Kira moved in front of the mechanical cat and knelt down in front of him patting his head with a small smile as he looked up at her worriedly.

Kira glanced over at Tifa as she asked the cat "You can't quit the company because you're worried about the people in Midgar, right?" The cat nodded quietly and Kira grinned at him, the smile never reaching her eyes. The mechanical cat followed the former SOLDIER out of the awkward silence that was being held on the bridge as she headed somewhere they could talk.

Sitting on the ground Kira watched as Cait Sith shuffled uncomfortably before sighing and saying "Re, chill. It's alright." Cait looked up at the girl before looking at the ground again. Kira sighed and reached forward scratching the cat behind the ears for a moment before withdrawing her hand. Cait looked over at her silently as she leaned forward asking "How many shots does that cannon actually have?"

Cait's voice switched to Reeve's as he said "You know I can't tell you that." Kira raised an eyebrow at him and the cat fidgeted under her scrutinizing gaze before saying "Hypothetically it should have enough for six shots but…structurally it'll probably manage two, maybe three if we're lucky, before collapsing under the strain."

Kira nodded as her eyes narrowed as she thought out loud "Plus they're going to hook it up to all the Mako reactors for power and basically drain the city. Better to finish this before they have to fire but…can we move that fast?" Kira was tapping her fingers against her thigh and Cait watched her quietly, having never seen this particular side of her before. Even when she showed nothing on the outside there had always been a small smirk but it was gone now. Reeve had heard about it, this side of her that the Turks had called SOLDIER commander mode. Her frown deepened slightly before she gave a frustrated sigh exclaiming quietly "Fuck it! We're gonna have to improvise on this one."

Cait blinked in surprise before saying amusement entering Reeve's voice "You should watch your language the Director…"

She cut him off with a slight smile saying "…wouldn't like it. Yeah, yeah I know. He never could get me to stop swearing completely."

Both Kira and Cait glanced up as the Highwind changed directions and she glanced at the mechanical cat as he fiddled with something before saying "We're headed towards Midgar."

Kira smirked and nodded "Looks like we're going after the Weapon."

Cait walked back onto the bridge quietly and Kira leaned in the doorway as Cid asked "You think we can win against that monster? We got a chance of winnin', right?"

Cloud shrugged saying "How would I know? But that's no reason for us to just let him go!"

Kira smirked as everyone turned to her as she said "As it is we probably do have the best chance of beating it."

Kira looked over at Cid as he asked "How ya figure?"

Kira blinked slowly before explaining "Shinra may have an army but that's not going to do much when they can't even scratch a Weapon. The SOLDIER program has pretty much gone downhill, there's no challenge there. Turks, as strong as they are, we've beaten them numerous times and they specialize in more covert operations… this would have to be closer to an all out assault. We have the advantage because we're far more use to those kind of attacks then they are. Shinra probably won't be using the cannon if they're smart…though with them you can never tell. The whole lot of them were always a little trigger happy." Kira blinked and looked up at the others as they stared at her making the former SOLDIER's eye twitch before she asked "What?!" They all blinked and turned around as the Highwind continued to speed towards Midgar. Kira glanced out the window as they made it over the mountains and were traveling over the sea to spot the Weapon that was headed towards the City of Mako. It was an impressive sight as it moved through the water, the Highwind passing it heading towards the place where it would land.

* * *

The Highwind landed a safe distance from what would soon become a battlefield and let the fighters off of the ship. They stood silently as they watched the Weapon moving towards them. Red nuzzled Kira's hand making the girl's hand move, scratching him behind the ear reassuringly as she watched it the small smirk on her face never wavering. Kira whistled quietly as the Weapon finally made landfall and towered over the group menacingly water dripping off of it. Everyone attacked and as Kira flipped back to the ground Cloud called to the others "Use summons! Physical attacks aren't working!" Kira jumped back getting out of the way as Cloud summoned Hades, the others following his lead. Kira's eyes narrowed as the Weapon opened a panel in its chest and waited for a moment, only moving so it could shoot out a light blue ball of energy at her.

Kira gasped as it began to collect golden energy in front of the open panel and slammed her sword into the ground and holding her hands in front of her yelling "Get out of the way!" The others blinked dodging out of the firing range of the Weapon or moving behind Kira as a barrier popped up in front of her. Grunting as the barrier was hit multiple times by smaller blasts she almost lost it completely when it was hit by a large one. Once the barrage was over Kira dropped her hands, Tifa running up to the girl as the others renewed their attack on the Weapon. Tifa watched concerned as the former SOLDIER grimaced as she shook her hands muttering "Dammit. Made my hands numb." Gripping her hilt she slung her sword onto her back nodding her to Tifa as Kira cupped her hands together a black orb appearing in between them, white lightning running across it, as it grew in size Kira called over to the others "Hey, guys! I suggest you move." They glanced back at her for a moment as she muttered over to Tifa "Get them back up to top shape I don't know how much damage this is going to cause." Tifa nodded and ran off following the others as they scattered. Thrusting a hand forward Kira launched the orb into the Weapon's chest making it stumble back from the explosion. Kira's head jerked up and she jumped out of the way of the claw that slammed into the ground where she had been mere seconds before. The Weapon was smoking and had obvious damage to it but it still wasn't enough. Kira landed and stumbled slightly going down on one knee as she stared up at it unable to really do anything as it attacked her again while she recharged her energy. Bracing herself for the hit, Kira blinked in surprise as she found herself swept off the ground as the blow landed sending up debris. Glancing up at her rescuer she blinked and blew a strand of his long black hair out her face before saying "Thanks, Vincent." The man nodded quietly and set her down before turning around and firing on the Weapon as Kira dug an elixir out of her pocket and chugged down the bitter tasting liquid, then promptly chucking the empty bottle at the Weapon. Vincent shot her an amused and faintly confused look before turning his attention back to the Weapon. Grunting as she pushed herself up Kira watched as the Weapon shuddered for a moment before turning around.

Barret called after the Weapon "Wassup, Mr. Monster? What're you lookin' at?"

Kira and Vincent rejoined the others as Cloud said "No, it's….feeling something. Yeah, it senses murder."

Tifa shook her head before saying "Let's get out of here." Everyone nodded and started to head back to the Highwind, Kira and Cloud covering the back. The two of them sped up as they saw the others surrounding Cait Sith as he panicked about something.

Catching sight of the blond the mechanical cat jumped up crying "Cloud! Let's hurry out of here! Something big…I'm talkin' REALLY BIG's comin'!"

Kira's eyes narrowed momentarily before she nodded and ordered "Let's move people." They glanced at her for a moment before nodding and taking off, Kira pausing next to Cait Sith to ask "They're firing the cannon, aren't they?" The mechanical cat nodded miserably glancing up as Kira glanced back at the distant city her hands on her hips muttering "Damn it. Those fools." Cait followed the girl as they headed back to the ship, Kira slamming a hand on the speaker saying "Cid, takeoff we're both on."

Cid's voice crackled back to her "Roger that. Next time don't take so damn long."

Kira's only reply to the man was "Deal with it. Now move old man." She didn't stay long enough to listen to Cid's swearing rant that followed her down the hall. He was still swearing into the speaker when Kira walked onto the bridge unnoticed by the man. Kira's jaw clenched tight as she watched the Weapon charging for a massive attack starting to fire towards the city. Running off the bridge she went onto the deck the others following her. Kira slammed a hand on the railing to brace herself as she leaned over to get as good of a view of Midgar as she possible could blinking when she saw a bluish light headed their way, passing through the yellow attacks of the Weapon. Maneuvering so they were parallel of the attack everyone gasped as the attack from Midgar passed right through the Weapon and continued on to the north.

Kira blinked in a stunned silence for a second before shaking it off and tracked the attack and where it was heading before grinning as Cloud caught on as well exclaiming "I see! They're after Sephiroth! The crater on the Northern boundary!" Kira's eyes narrowed and she glanced back at Midgar silently praying for everyone to be alright. Kira straightened and followed the others back onto the bridge, sitting down on the stairs her back to Cloud as he asked "What happened to…Sephiroth?" He paused for a moment before muttering "Northern Cave…Let's go see what happened to it."

* * *

It took them maybe two hours to get to the Northern Cave and Kira was still sitting on the stairs, stretched out leisurely. She glanced up as Cloud said astonished "Sephiroth's energy barrier is gone… Cid! Can the Airship get inside?"

Kira raised an eyebrow with a smirk as Cid exclaimed indigently "Huh? He's my student, ain't he?! Of course he can go anywhere!"

Standing up Kira turned around to see Cloud scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he said "Right, sorry about that."

Kira glanced at the fidgeting Cait Sith and asked "What's up Cait?"

Everyone glanced over at the mechanical cat as he suddenly yelled "Hold it!" Kira rolled her eyes and moved behind the mechanical cat as he said, trying not to be heard on this side "Scarlet! Heidegger! What's going on?"Kira rolled her eyes and moved back to where she had been before and ignored the conversation instead watching the faces of those around her as they realized who Cait Sith actually was.

She glanced back at Barret as he yelled "YO! Do somethin'! Ya big cat!"

Cait slumped miserably before shuffling so he was in front of the man saying "We're sunk. Hojo's doing this on his own… …? …? H,huh?! I don't like this…"

Kira laughed and called over to the cat "Busted, Re!"

Barret shook his head with a slight smirk saying "Too late tryin' to hide it now Reeve."

Kira glanced up at Vincent as he stood next to her before standing up herself as Cloud asked "Can't you stop the Mako reactor?"

Kira walked up the stairs and sat on the railing swinging around so she was facing the mechanical cat as he said "…We can't stop it."

Barret waved his arms exclaiming "You're from Shinra, ain't ya? So why's it impossible?!"

Cait slumped down further making Cid take a step forward saying "We came a long way to get here. You better not double-cross us now!"

Cait glanced up saying "I can't make you trust me…"

He glanced back at Kira who gave him a small smile and a nod making the cat perk up slightly as she ignored Cid's ranting as she said "Cait…Re, I trust you. I trust you to do what you believe to be right for the betterment of Midgar and the planet."

The cat blinked in surprise before he turned back to the others exclaiming "If we shut down the reactor, all hell with break loose!!"

Kira tilted her head curiously as Cid asked "Why? Can't you just shut off the valve?"

Cait nodded as he said "Yeah, it's easy to shut off the reactor's pipe valves but the reactor made a path for the energy to escape from below. Once you open that, it'll be impossible to close it until everything blasts out and we can't try to stop the energy from gushing out…"

Kira raised an eyebrow at Barret as he yelled "An explosion!!"

Cait adding onto Barret's statement "This blast'll be way stronger than when the number 1 reactor blew up!" Barret turned around cursing as Cait yelled "Forget about that….the CANNON! We've got to get to Midgar! That's the first thing!!"

Kira nodded muttering "Yep, gotta stop that bastard Turtle from killin' everybody."

Kira glanced at Cait as he switched into Reeve's voice saying "Cloud, Kira, everybody…Sorry. But! But you'll come, won't you?!"

Kira grinned and nodded as Cloud moved in front of the mechanical cat and nodded solemnly saying "I know!"

Everyone else nodded and Cait looked back at Kira who grinned at him saying "Storming my old headquarters…this'll be fun." Cait chuckled quietly as Cid yelled orders to go to Midgar on the double.

* * *

As they hovered over Midgar Barret said "Midgar's under martial law. There'll be no way we could slip into the slums."

Tifa nodded adding in "Looks like all transportation from the slums is cut off…"

Cid shook his head and 'tch'ed gaining everyone's attention as he asked "Hey, hey, whaddya think we have the Highwind for? Where are we now?!"

Barret blinked and looked around asking "Huh Where are we…?"

Cid thumbed his nose and smirked as he said "If land's no go…We'll go by air!" Kira raised an eyebrow at the blond as he said "Okay then! We'll parachute into Midgar!!" Kira grinned and shook her head following the others at a slower pace as they headed towards the deck, taking the parachute that one of the crew members handed her and putting it on. Taking a deep breath Kira followed the others parachuting down to the city below.

Kira landed funny and stumbled forward catching herself with a laugh exclaiming "Oh man! What a rush!" She only remained there for a few moments, getting rid of the parachute by stuffing it in a nearby trash can before heading into a building where the others were gathering as well. Kira blinked as Cait flipped open a trap door and jumped in. Kira rolled her eyes as she followed quickly sliding down the ladder instead of climbing. Heading down the multiple sets of stairs and the ladders she came across, pausing momentarily for the occasional fight she made her way down. Glancing around she spotted some of the others headed their own way before flipping her sword up blocking the attack that had been coming from behind. Straightening up she glanced back to see the familiar, nostalgic uniform of a SOLDIER and sighed before tilting her head, there was something familiar about this particular man. As the SOLDIER attacked again Kira sidestepped and disarmed him quickly placing her sword at his throat.

The man glanced back saying "Go ahead and kill me already, terrorist."

Kira blinked in surprise muttering "That voice… I know that voice. Kunsel?!"

The SOLDIER turned around confused asking "How do you know my name?"

Kira rolled her eyes saying "Sheesh, we haven't seen each other in five years but I didn't think I was that forgettable."

Kunsel stared at the person in front of him before exclaiming "Kira Masaru?!"

Kira grinned putting her sword back onto her back saying "The one and only."

Kunsel straightened to attention with a "Ma'am!"

Kira glanced back as she heard footsteps behind her and saw Vincent walking up, the former SOLDIER turned back to her ex-subordinate asking "How ya been, Kunsel?"

The SOLDIER shrugged saying "Things just haven't been the same without any 1st Classes around. 2nd Class is as high as you can get now because no one can get to the standards you guys left. I've been thinking about leaving Shinra. But…permission to speak freely?"

Kira blinked shaking her head "Kunsel I'm not your superior officer anymore you don't have to ask."

He nodded and continued "…but what are you doing with the enemy?"

Kira watched him for a moment before answering "Trying to save the world and stop a crazy scientist from doing something that could kill us all. Now will you step aside and let me pass or am I going to have to fight you?"

Kunsel shook his head standing to the side of the path saying "You still have a lot of pull with the ones that were here five years ago Ma'am. I never did believe that you had been killed!"

Kira smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder as she passed saying "Thanks, Kunsel."

As she was walking away she paused when she heard him call to her "Ma'am! Zack…is he?"

Kira froze and bowed her head before glancing back saying "He died about a year ago. He died how he wanted to Kunsel. He died a hero." Kunsel slumped and nodded before straightening with a sniff, Kira watched him for a second longer before walking off again Vincent following her silently.

Once out of range of the SOLDIER Vincent lengthened his stride until he was walking next to Kira and asked "Who was he?"

Kira glanced up at him for a moment before turning her attention back onto one of the many ladders they had to climb up or down saying "He was a subordinate of mine as well as one of Zack's, my partner's, close friends." Kira snapped her fingers zapping the machine that was coming up behind them and started down the ladder having spotted Cloud and his group. Seeing what they were getting attacked by Kira chuckled before calling down to them "Attack Behemoth from the back." They glanced up at her before taking her advice making the battle go by much faster.

Cloud looked over at Kira and Vincent as they walked up to the group and asked the former SOLDIER "How did you know about that?"

Kira grinned as she explained "Behemoth was often used for training; trainees had to figure out how to beat it on their own." Tifa grinned at Kira before the group crawled through a ventilation shaft and ended up in a series of tunnels.

Barret looked around asking "Well, where to now?"

Kira tilted her head before pointing in a direction saying "That way."

Barret looked between her and her pointing finger asking "How do you know?" Kira glanced back at him and smiled before walking down the way she had indicated not answering his question.

* * *

As they were walking Kira glanced back as she heard footsteps everyone stopping and turning around when a female cried "Oh no! They're here."

Kira sighed and muttered "Elena…"

The blond Turk kept talking saying "What are we going to do?! I think it's okay for you to ignore your orders now."

Kira smirked as Reno strolled up saying "….Elena, don't act so weak."

Rude sighed as he too came into view saying "We're Turks, Elena."

The blond looked between the two before slumping as she replied "…Yes, sir. You're right."

Rude sighed again and pushed up his glasses saying "Come on, we've got work to do."

Reno brushed his bangs away from his eyes muttering "I'm not really up for it, but…"

Kira raised an eyebrow at the blond as she pointed a finger announcing "Our orders were to seek you out and Kill."

Kira twirled a finger in the air muttering sarcastically "Whop-dee-do."

Tifa giggled quietly before returning her attention to the female Turk as she continued "Our Company may be in turmoil, but an order's an order. That's the will and spirit of the Turks! Believe it!" Kira stared at the girl with an expression of 'wtf' as the Turks on either side of her rolled their eyes quietly, even Cloud's eye was twitching slightly as she yelled "What are you doing! Let's go!" Cloud glanced between his companions as they shrugged and Kira shook her head obviously annoyed by the blond.

Turning back to the Turks Cloud shook his head saying "No, let's not go."

Elena's eyes widened and she yelled "You showing pity?! Don't take the Turks for fools!"

Reno's expression became contemplative for a moment before he placed a hand in front of the girl as she prepared to charge and ordered "Wait, Elena."

The blond's head whipped around to him as she exclaimed "Reno! You're not violating the order…are you?!"

Reno shrugged as he said "Shinra's finished. It's come down to this."

The girl gawped at him for a moment before turning apprehensively to Rude "Rude…"

Rude didn't say anything and Reno smirked as he said "Elena, you were a great Turk!"

Elena slumped and looked at the ground before pointing at Cloud exclaiming "Remember the spirit of the Turks…!"

Rude nodded at the group as the girl ran off saying "Our mission's finished…"

He glanced at Reno as he looked between all of them before Reno turned to Kira saying "Hey, Kira. If we survive all this and the world doesn't end…how 'bout we go on a date sometime?"

Kira blinked in surprise and shock as the others gawped at the Turk. Reno waited anxiously for a moment before Kira's face broke into a smile as she said "Sure. Make sure you stay alive then."

Reno grinned as he called back to her, he and Rude walking off, "That's my line!"

Once the Turks were gone the others turned to Kira, even Vincent raising an eyebrow at the girl, making her exclaim "What?!" Barret pointed between her and where the Turks had gone speechless for once.

Tifa glanced at Barret before exclaiming "What I think Barret is trying to say is… they're the enemy! You're going to date one of the enemy?!"

Kira pushed back a strand of hair and nodded answering simply "Yep." The group gawped at her for a moment before she tilted her head and said "Well let's get going." Walking off she glanced back, Vincent the first to follow her before the others sighed and shook their heads before they too followed the former Shinra employees through the tunnels and onto the streets above. They had only moved a few feet down the street when a loud rumble was heard in the air above.

Looking up Kira's eye twitched and Barret asked "What the…hell is that?"

Kira glared up at the large, red, heavily armed machine and sighed when she heard Heidegger's voice come through with that annoying laugh of his "G'yaaa, Haaa, Haaa!!! Here they come!" Kira sighed as the fat man and Scarlet came out of the robot, both of them laughing maliciously. Kira rubbed her temples as she ignored the two Executives only glancing up when she felt death being glared at her. Looking up she her eyes locked onto Scarlet's and Kira smirked, lifting a particular finger at the woman making Scarlet's face turn red and contort with anger.

Kira placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder saying "I got this."

Cloud stared at her in surprise asking "You sure?!"

Kira gave a cocky smirk as she stared up at the machine saying "I'm sure." Reaching back Kira pulled her sword off her back and charged forward. Moving faster than the large machine could react Kira started slicing it apart at the joints. Using the plate on its chest she jumped up and slammed her sword through its head, the blade sliding through the metal like a hot knife through butter. Jumping back she withdrew her sword as what was left of the sparking machine blew up in a flash of light. Kira put her sword back on her back and turned around heading back to the others.

Barret grinned as he said "Nice job!"

Kira shrugged saying "Too bad they didn't take the opportunity when they had it."

Tifa tilted her head curiously asking "Opportunity?"

Kira glanced at the girl and nodded explaining "If I had really wanted to finish that up fast I would've just destroyed it like I was trained to instead of leaving so many openings for escape." She didn't allow for anymore questions as she started stalking through the streets quickly, heading towards the cannon.


	34. Remember

Hey, guys. Here's the next chapter; this one is kind of short so I'll probably be putting up another chapter soon. I know I got some questions about the ultimate weapons and no, unfortunetly, I'm not going after them. Sorry. *shrugs* Also, the fact that you guys are actually calling Rufus Pipsqueak just makes me laugh. :D Anyways, shout outs: Enyara, flame-dragon2 (sorry I wasn't able to respond to your review), and Sololight.

* * *

Chapter 34: Remember

Looking up a particular set of stairs Kira spotted Cait Sith bouncing anxiously at the top and ran up them, jumping over the mechanical cat as he waited for Cloud, Vincent following her closely. As they moved up the steps Kira glanced up as she began to get pelted with rain and sighed "Of course it would start raining."

She glanced over at Vincent as he growled "Damn! Hojo…!" Kira watched as he speed up and Kira started moving faster as he took the lead up the metal staircases. Grabbing his arm she slowed him down as Cloud and the others caught up to them.

She nodded at the others before looking up into furious crimson eyes saying "We need him alive, at least for a little while alright." Vincent growled but nodded none the less.

Kira and Vincent walked up unnoticed as Hojo turned around saying "Sephiroth seems to be counting on the energy. So I'm going to lend him a hand."

Cloud shook his head demanding "Why?! Why do that?!"

Hojo pushed up his glasses snapping "Quit asking me why, you moron!" The demented scientist moved forward slightly peering at Cloud over the brims of his glasses muttering "Hmm…actually, you might be cut out to be a scientist." Vincent glanced down at Kira as she shuddered, Hojo walking back to the computer muttering something before he started typing saying to the people behind him "My son is in need of power and help. …That's the only reason."

Cloud jerked before asking, hoping that he had heard wrong "…your son?"

The scientist laughed as he said "Although he doesn't know. Ha, ha, ha…HA, HA, HA!!"

Kira snorted and muttered darkly "I knew he was the source of all evil."

Done with his fit of maniacal laughter he pushed up his glasses asking "What will Sephiroth think when he finds out I'm his father? Always looking down on me like that. HA, HA,HA…!!"

Kira sighed through her nose as Cloud exclaimed "Sephiroth is your son?!"

The crazy scientist laughed again as he explained "I offered the woman with my child to Professor Gast's Jenova Project. When Sephiroth was still in the womb, we took the cells of Jenova…HA, HA,HA!!" Kira rolled her eyes, placing a hand on Vincent's arm gently restraining the seething man.

_I always knew Hojo was insane but I think he's officially gone off the deep-end this time. _

Cloud shook his head in disbelief saying "I can't believe you're the one who did this…The illusionary crime against Sephiroth…"

Hojo turned around again as Kira leveled a glare at the man while he exclaimed "Heee, hee, hee, hee! No you're wrong! It's my desire as a scientist! Heee, hee, hee, hee! I…was defeated by my desire to become a scientist. I lost the time as well. I've injected Jenova's cells into my own body! Heee, hee, hee!"

Kira's eyes widened and she gasped, her hand tightening on Vincent's arm as she exclaimed in disbelief "You mother-fucking bastard! You just became a second Hollander!"

Hojo ignored the former SOLDIER yelling "Here are my results!!"

Kira let Vincent go growling "Kill him to your heart's content but make it fast if you don't want me beating you to it." The former Turk glanced down at the girl momentarily before the two of them charged, attacking the monsters he summoned individually while the others focused on the scientist himself. He seemed to have a never ending supply of monsters at his beck and call but after a while he changed it so there was one large one that they were attacking. Kira muttered as she swung her sword sending a shockwave at the creature "Sorry Sephy, I'm borrowing your favorite move right now." Kira blinked as the creature committed suicide and Hojo sent another creature to the battle-front. Barret launched a grenade at the phantom-like creature causing massive damage before Cloud jumped forward beheading it.

Kira glanced down at Turtle's corpse disdainfully for a second before turning back to Tifa as she said "I can't believe Sephiroth is Hojo's son…"

Kira watched her for a second before saying "I'd believe it if I were you. Turtle was nuts enough to do that to his own kid."

Cloud glanced over at Kira asking "Did you know?"

The former SOLDIER shook her head and shrugged saying "I never asked. It didn't matter to me. Besides he said himself he didn't know who his old man was, only his mother's name and…that wasn't even who she really was."

Kira's hands clenched into fists before she relaxed letting out a sigh as Barret said "Anyway...that's the end of the cannon…" Kira shook her head and everyone turned away from the body of the scientist, walking away.

Kira remained where she was for a second glancing back at the dead man saying "Well, that's the last creepy scientist that I have to worry about." _I hope. _

* * *

Back on the Highwind everyone gathered onto the bridge, Kira sitting on the railing facing Cait Sith as he said "Shinra's…finished."

Kira glanced over at Cloud as he walked forward towards the window musing "Meteor's gonna fall in about…"

He turned back to Red questioningly, the feline shaking his head sadly answering Cloud's silent question "Seven more days. That's what Grandfather said."

Cloud nodded watching the red cat, tilting his head he asked "Red XIII…you want to see everyone in Cosmo Canyon again?"

The feline bowed his head looking away from everyone as he answered quietly "…yes."

Cloud nodded before turning to Barret asking "You want to see Marlene, right?"

Barret huffed as he turned around saying sadly "Don't ask me that."

Cloud shook his head saying "We'll beat Sephiroth…Then if we don't release the power of Holy in seven days there won't be a planet left to protect. If we can't beat Sephiroth it's as good as death for us. We'll just go a few days sooner than the rest who'll die from Meteor."

Barret growled before yelling at the blond "Don't be thinkin' you're gonna lose before ya even fight!"

Cloud shook his head vehemently exclaiming "No!" The blond moved up to the window and paused before saying "What I meant was. What are we all fighting for? I want us to all understand that. Save the planet…for the future of the planet…Sure, that's all fine. But really, is that really how it is? For me, this is a personal feud. I want to beat Sephiroth. And settle my past. Saving the planet just happens to be part of that. I've been thinking. I think we all are fighting for ourselves. For ourselves…and that someone…something…whatever it is, that's important to us. That's what we're fighting for. That's why we keep up this battle for the planet."

Barret scratched his head and quietly said "You're right…it sounds cool sayin' it's to save the planet. But I was the one who blew up that Mako reactor… Lookin' back on it now, I can see that wasn't the right way to do things. I made a lot of friends and innocent bystanders suffer. At first, it was revenge against Shinra. For attackin' my town. But now…Yeah. I'm fightin' for Marlene. For Marlene… For Marlene's future… Yeah…I guess I want to save the planet for Marlene's sake…"

Cloud nodded with a small smile saying "Go and see her. Make sure you're right, and come back. All of you. Get off the ship and find out your reasons for yourselves. I want you to make sure. Then I want you to come back."

Cid waved at the blond saying "Maybe ain't none of us'll come back. Meteor's gonna kill us all anyway. Let's just forget any useless struggling!"

Cloud nodded solemnly and said "I know why I'm fighting. I'm fighting to save the planet, and that's that. But besides that, there's something personal too…a very personal memory that I have. What about you all? I want all of you to find that something within yourselves. If you don't find it, then that's okay too. You can't fight without a reason, right? So, I won't hold it against you if you don't come back." Cid scratched the back of his head before glancing around at the others, knowing where most of them wanted to go but two of their members he had no idea. He glanced over at Vincent and Kira as the two of them watched the others silently, lost in their own thoughts.

Vincent looked over at the pilot knowing what the silent question was and answering before it was aired "I will go to Nibelheim."

Cid nodded before looking over at Kira asking "Where do ya want to go, kid?"

Kira glanced up at him before sighing and she answered "Banora. Do you know where Banora is?" Cid nodded having heard of the small village that had been famous for Dumb apples until about eight years ago.

* * *

They had dropped off Yuffie at Wutai and were headed to Banora when Cloud asked the girl "So Banora's home for you?"

Kira glanced over at him and shook her head "No. I was born and raised in Midgar but…Banora was where a lot of things began…and ended for me. It was time I went back anyways I'd…been avoiding the trip for a while." Cid nodded as the Highwind landed by the ruins of the small village, a crater in the middle of town leaving only a few of the buildings standing. Kira waved up to the pilot as she walked away from the airship and into the town to the ruins of a mansion where a beaten up, weather-worn chair was set up. Closing her eyes she stood on the top of the hill and took a deep breath opening one eye when a noise caught her attention. Caught in the crevices of the rocks was a piece of paper flapping in the wind, the very rocks that had trapped it having protected it from the weather. Moving over she knelt down and pulled it out gently, holding the fragile thing up to read the faded letters, her eyes widening as she recognized Loveless but more importantly Genesis' handwriting. No one else ever had that particular flair to their letters. Her eyes narrowed as she worked to make out the words that said,

Even if the morrow is barren of promises

Nothing shall forestall my return

To become the dew that quenches the land

To spare the sands, the seas, the skies

I offer thee this silent sacrifice.

Kira's breath hitched in her throat and she gently tucked the page into an inner-pocket. Looking up Kira grinned as she saw that the Dumb apple tree in front of what use to be Genesis' home was thriving and she plucked a ripened Dumb apple off the bent branches; the stupid things ripening whenever they felt like it. Settling down on one of the rocks Kira sighed muttering "Why am I fighting, huh?" Tossing the Dumb apple up and down she leaned her head back closing her eyes thinking. _Why am I fighting? It's no longer to stay out of Hojo's clutches. It may have started out that way but after meeting them it changed. I wanted to help the guys, I wanted to help my brothers and my closest friend. I…wanted to protect…my adopted family. Over the years that family grew to include the Turks and others outside of Shinra. But it was always to protect…have I really lost so much of myself that I've given up? …No, it's still there it's just been…buried…by grief? _Kira opened her eyes and sighed removing Renshu and thrusting the blade into the ground before taking a bite of the Dumb apple. _It's time. Time to remember why I became who I was, why I fought, why I died. _Biting into the Dumb apple Kira stood up swallowing before she said "It is time I moved on with my life. If I don't I'll never be able to look them in the eyes when I actually do bite the dust." Placing a hand on the white feather of her necklace she closed her eyes and smiled as she muttered "You probably would've slapped me out of this funk after two days. I lost all of you and now it's time I started walking on my own again." Kira shook her head with a smile before looking up at the stars that had come out over head for the first time looking at the world without sadness tingeing her eyes. Kira blinked as she felt a couple of familiar presences around her and she gave that cocky smirk that hadn't been seen in a year. Grinning she opened her eyes and muttered "I'm back!"


	35. Final Battle?

Here's the promised second chapter...this one's a little short to but oh well. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 35: Final battle?

Kira glanced over at Vincent as he walked over to the airship before running up to the man with a grin. He blinked down at her confused noticing a change that had come over his friend as she asked "Shall we?" He nodded and followed her onto the airship heading towards the bridge. As they walked Vincent observed his young friend noting that her eyes no longer held a hidden sorrow and even her walk seemed lighter than it had before.

He shook his head asking "What did you figure out?"

Kira glanced back at him confused for a second before saying "I just…got rid of some baggage that I had been carrying around for far too long."

He nodded and as they walked onto the bridge both of them blinked in surprise as Cloud exclaimed "Vincent! Kira!"

Kira smirked placing a hand on her hip asking "What? You think I was going to let you have all the fun?"

She glanced over at Vincent as he turned around, everyone staring at him perplexed, asking "Why such a puzzled look? You don't want me to come?"

Cloud slumped explaining quietly "No, it's just that you're always so cold. I thought you didn't care what was happening."

Vincent turned around asking "Cool? Hmm…I guess that's just how I am, sorry."

Kira bit back a laugh as she leaned around Vincent saying "Besides it's those quiet ones that you have to look out for. They'll always be the ones to surprise you."

The others stared at her with equally perplexed expressions and she tilted her head curiously asking "What?"

Barret shook his head asking "Are you high on Mako or something? You never act like this."

Kira blinked and looked at him before giving a small smile as she said "No, I'm not high on anything. I…haven't felt this light in almost a year. Let's just say I got rid of some baggage that was weighing me down."

Kira watched as Vincent jumped back to his usual spot as an alarm went off and Barret announced "Well lookey-here. The Shinra Manager's come back."

Kira grinned as the mechanical cat shuddered back to life and he bounced forward, stopping in front of Cloud slumping "Uh, excuse me but…I wanted to come with the main group, but I couldn't get away…so some people in Midgar took me in. I know I have a stuffed animal body, but I'll work really hard!" Kira reached over and patted the cat's head causing it to look back at her as she grinned the cat perking up as she smiled welcomingly at it.

Cait moved over to one of the stations and Barret said "I guess that's everyone."

Kira and Red shook their heads Red saying "No, Yuffie's missing."

Kira adding on "Don't forget our ninja."

Barret waved the two of them off saying "She ain't gonna show up. Least this time she didn't steal our materia. Guess we gotta be thankful for that."

Kira rolled her eyes as Yuffie dropped from the ceiling and threw 'punches' at various people in the group before exclaiming "How could you say that?! I came all the way here after being seasick as a dog! I didn't go through all that just to have you guys have the best parts all to yourselves!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and turned around to face the ninja saying "Welcome back, Yuffie."

Yuffie nodded stunned as she said "Gee, Cloud…that's so nice of you to say that. …You sick? Well, whatever. I'm gonna be in my reserved seat in the hall….waiting…upp!...Urk!"

The ninja vanished running out off the bridge as Cloud moved to the front bowing as he said "Thanks everyone."

Kira grinned as Barret turned to the blond exclaiming "We didn't come back for your spiky headed ass!"

Kira calling over to the larger man "Thanks for taking the words right out of my mouth."

Barret flashed her a grin before continuing "We came back for Marlene. Guess it's jes' my….whatcha call, feelings or somethin'. I, uh I ain't got no words now…"

Kira rolled her eyes, ignoring the double negative once again before looking down at Red as he said "Although she's not here, she left us a window of opportunity…"

Cid nodded as he said "We can't let it go like this."

Cloud turned around to stare out the window muttering "…Aerith. She was smiling to the end. We have to do something, or that smile will just freeze like that. Let's all go together. Memories of Aerith…Although she should've returned to the planet by now, something stopped her and now she's stuck…We've got to let go of Aerith's memory."

Cid looked between everyone that was gathered on the bridge and asked "Has anyone here changed their mind?"

Kira grinned as she said "I'll change my mind when you kill me and toss me off this ship, no guarantees I won't haunt your asses and follow you anyways."

They chuckled before Cloud turned to Cid saying "I'm counting on you, Cid."

The pilot thumbed his nose sarcastically saying "Yeah, yeah… There are 2 levers here that've been buggin' me for a while now… Let me try them out."

Kira blinked as the pilot ran over to the driver's station and she muttered "Oh, Goddess he's going to kill all of us." Red glanced up at the girl noting the smirk on her face and chuckled.

Everyone directed their attention to Cloud as he announced "Our target is the North Cave. The enemy is… Sephiroth! So let's move out!" Cid pulled the levers and Kira grabbed onto the railing so she didn't lose her balance as they suddenly picked up an enormous amount of speed. They had only been going for about 15 minutes when Cloud announced "We're almost to the North Cave! We're on our way, Sephiroth!" Kira smirked before looking up as alarms went off and Cloud asked "What is it, Cid?"

As the pilot struggled with the wheel he grunted managing to say "Some incredible force! Losing…control…!" Kira blinked as crew members suddenly rushed onto the bridge and grabbed the wheel as Cid yelled at them "Get the hell outta here, flunkies! Didn't I tell you all to go home?!"

The response that he got was an unexpected one because it caused Cid to gawp at them as the crew member answered "Yes, sir. This is our home!!"

Shaking off his surprise Cid growled at them "Oh ma--…stop trying to act so cool. All right, you jokers! Hold me down with everything you got!! Geronimo!!"

* * *

Kira grunted as they basically crash landed into the side of the crater and watched as Cloud ran off the bridge only to return a few minutes later and talk to the pilot. Kira pushed herself away from the railing as Cloud turned to everyone and they followed him onto the deck and off of the ship heading into the pit where the Lifestream was gathered. As they headed down everyone stopped as they came across an intersection. Kira glanced back at Cloud as he said "The road splits into two. We'll split into two groups." Kira, Vincent, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Red moved to stand in front of the left path, the others going to the right. Before either groups headed down their path Cloud turned back to everyone saying "Now don't any of you die on me. Gotta get through to Sephiroth!"

Kira looked up at Vincent as he growled quietly "It's all over now. With the…"

Kira rolled her eyes and followed after her friend as he ran down the path calling over her shoulder "Catch you guys later!" Kira glanced back to see Yuffie, Red, and Cait Sith running after the two faster members of the group each having said their bit to the ones that were headed down the other path. Kira growled as they came up against another fork in the road and glancing over her shoulder yelled "Red! You, Yuffie, and Cait go down that path! Me and Vincent will go down this one! Be careful!!" She and Vincent headed towards the path that sloped down, the others going up. Jumping over a boulder Kira sped up until she was running next to Vincent. Her eyes narrowed as they met an unusually light resistance as they ran over the broken path often time leaping over small canyons. The two of them paused as they came up to a glowing pit, skirting it they moved to where they could head down. Sighing they paused as the others joined them at the center, Kira grunting as Yuffie jumped on the former SOLDIERs back, the ninja almost hurting herself on Kira's sword.

Moving to a lower ledge Kira looked up at Cloud as he asked "This is the center of the Planet…?" Kira sighed and shook the ninja off her back so she could lean against a rock. Yuffie sighed as Cloud walked up to her and reluctantly handed over a materia that she had found. Kira glanced at Cloud, smirked and winked at the blond as he passed. He paused at the edge of the rock stairs and turned back to everyone saying "All right, everyone, let's mosey."

Kira's eye twitched and Cid threw up his hands in frustration yelling "Damn! Again! Stop sayin' it like a wimp! Can't you say 'Move out!' or somethin'?"

Cloud scratched the back of his head before ordering "Move out!!" Kira chuckled and nodded before her eyes narrowed as she felt the tremors in the ground and she stopped and turned around. She sighed and jumped up onto the higher ledge as she watched the stream of monsters that were headed their way.

Glancing over at the blond Kira smirked saying "Get a move on Cloud. We'll handle this."

Cloud shook his head yelling back at her "I'm fighting here too."

Kira growled as she pulled her sword off her back as she responded "No way in hell are you staying here! It won't do anyone any good if we're all here and then exhausted when we go to fight Sephiroth. Cloud…go. Finish what you came here to do."

The blond stared up at her for a moment before he quietly said "Kira…" He knew that she had just as much of a reason to fight Sephiroth but…she was willing to stay behind.

Kira smirked focusing on the creatures in front of her saying "We'll catch up later."

He nodded after a moment Tifa and Barret joining him as he said to the others "All of you! Later!"

Kira's mouth twitched into a small smile as she nodded Cid saying "Yup! Later!"

* * *

Kira glanced at the others as Cid held up his weapon muttering "Well, I guess it's time to make one last stand."

Kira grinned as she moved to stand next to the pilot saying "This is the second last stand that I've had to make. Let's hope my luck with last stands holds out and we make it through this one." Cid nodded with a chuckle before they jumped forward with a yell into the sea of monsters that were headed their way.

* * *

Kira groaned as she sat up and ran a hand over her face. Looking around in confusion she spotted the others getting up as well, this wasn't where she had been a few seconds ago. She had been about to kill a Guard Armor and there was no Guard Armor in sight just a bright light incased in a red, living, stone like structure. She gasped as a shockwave blasted out of the light and everyone found themselves floating. Kira blinked and looked back down at the ground muttering "Well this is disconcerting."

Her eyes widened as Sephiroth appeared before them in front of the light orb and she leveled a glare at her "brother" as Cloud exclaimed "Sephiroth!!"

Another shockwave blasted them further from the orb and Barret grunted asking in alarm "Is this…the true power of Sephiroth?" Kira sighed and crossed her arms sitting Indian style in mid-air focused on the man before her instead of the panic that her companions were working through.

She glanced at them as they charged forward only to be knocked back by another shockwave causing Kira to sigh and straighten up, her hands shoved into her pockets as she called over to the man "Sephy, Sephy, Sephy. This isn't the greatest way to find a challenge." She watched as a smirk flashed across his face and his eyes shifted to hers while she looked down at him a smirk of her own on her face.

He focused on her for a moment before saying "It's a shame your despair has left. Perhaps I should give it back to you."

Kira shrugged shaking her head as she said "Sorry I have a no return policy." Her hands came out of her pockets and she charged forward dodging the shockwave that knocked the others, except for Cloud, Tifa, and Barret, aside. Renshu and Masamune clashed together sparks emitting from the two blades. Kira's eyes narrowed as Sephiroth pushed forward and she didn't have anything to brace herself on. Sweeping his blade forward he knocked Kira back, the woman flying straight towards a floating boulder. Flipping she landed on her feet and watched as the others took the opportunity to attack the silver haired man before launching herself forward for another attack that Sephiroth blocked. They all jumped back as Sephiroth contorted and changed into a monster. Kira didn't even blink having seen this happen before but the others all stepped back in surprise before attacking it again. Kira sat back for a brief moment and watched as they attacked the creature analyzing it carefully, only stepping in when they seemed to actually need help attacking one part of it simultaneously. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that some portions would revive themselves and heaved a sigh of frustration as she began to actively take part in the battle without the information that she had been trying to get.

* * *

The group of four watched as the creature began to fall to the side before vanishing. Their victory was short lived as a part monster part human Sephiroth descended on them, Kira jumping in front of the others as he casted Pale Horse and she repelled it with a barrier. As Sephiroth rose further into the air she threw a hand in front of her sending a barrage of fire his way. He put up his own barrier blocking the fire. Kira's eyes widened in shock as he cast Super Nova and she put her hands in front of her concentrating as much power as she could into the barrier, glancing at the others for a moment ordering "Get behind me." The three of them complied as her barrier flared with power as it connected with Sephiroth's attack. The defensive and offensive magic strained against each other and Kira watched as cracks formed on her shield. Growling in frustration, Kira forced more power into the shield and it flared before shattering as the attack died. Kira dropped to one knee gasping for breath and while Cloud and Barret rushed forward to attack Sephiroth, Tifa knelt next to the woman casting cure and handing her a Mega-elixir. Kira nodded and gulped the thing down quickly before forcing herself back up, stumbling slightly as she stood before regaining her balance in time to dodge an attack. She had barely landed when she had to dodge again wincing when Sephiroth suddenly started to flare with light and dissipate. Kira raised a hand as grey feathers floated down and she caught one of them and twirled it thoughtfully in between her fingers before pocketing it and following the others back up to the entrance of the pit.

* * *

Kira sat down with a sigh her back leaning against a rock, Red laying next to her his head on her lap, as Cloud looked down at the pit muttering "This is all we can do." The former SOLDIER glanced at her companions as most of them sat around the pit exhausted, more some than others.

Kira closed her eyes as she listened to Barret exclaim "Wait! What about Holy? What's gonna happen to the Planet?"

She opened one eye and watched as Cloud remained silent for a moment before turning around, shaking his head, and saying "That…I don't know. Isn't the rest up to the Planet?"

Kira shrugged when he glanced over at her questioningly before looking towards Tifa as she murmured "…You're right. We've done all we could do."

Kira scratched Red behind the ears lightly causing the feline to glance up at her for a moment before settling down tiredly while Cloud looked between everyone saying "All right, everyone. It's no use thinking about it. We'll leave all out worries here. Let's go home proud." Everyone nodded silently before pushing themselves up and heading out of the cavern.

Kira paused for a moment before placing a hand on Tifa's shoulder saying "Stay with Cloud." The girl looked up at the former SOLDIER and nodded as Kira walked out, glancing back at the two before heading into the dark cave tunnel thinking _This fight isn't over for him. Sephy would never give up that easily, not like that. The man is too damn stubborn to go out like that. I just hope Cloud will be able to handle the fight to come. Cloud…may you win…so you can keep yourself. _The others glanced back at her for a moment as she heaved a worried sigh before shrugging at each other and moving on. Cid was the first to notice that Cloud and Tifa weren't following the group and he turned back stopping when Kira placed a hand on his shoulder saying "Give them time." The man huffed worriedly and crossed his arms before walking back to the front, lighting a cig as he walked.

Vincent glanced back at Kira noting the worry in her eyes and frowned slightly asking her quietly "What's wrong?"

Kira glanced up at him for a moment before sighing as she replied "There are some fights that no one can help you with." His eyes narrowed in confusion as they walked on the worry never leaving her eyes.


	36. Time to Rebuild

This is a short one but I'll get another one up for you soon enough. Hope you've all had a good week, mine's been hectic but more importantly...I'M GOING TO JAPAN NEXT YEAR!!!!! This epicness beyond epicness, while not official I was told at the interview I got into the Study Abroad program; so I am incredibly happy. Other than that I keep getting new plot bunnies. I have literally started _another _story, though this time it's One Piece. I've already got the first chapter written...and it's 20 pages long. Yeah, I think it's becuase I find Kreig to be annoying...anyways enough of my rambling time to get onto the important stuff! Shout outs: Sololight and Enyara.

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting these but I have been saving the kitties that die every time it's written.

* * *

Chapter 36: Time to rebuild

The cave tunnels were collapsing and everyone had run back to the center to keep from being crushed. Kira gave a quiet sigh of relief as they sat there watching as Cloud and Tifa pulled themselves onto a ledge. As the two of them looked around Kira waved a hand and called over teasingly "Heey! You two play nice, you here!" Kira laughed as the two of them blushed brightly enough that she could see it from the other side of the cavern the others laughing as well.

Tifa waved over to them yelling "I'm glad you're all safe! Though sometimes I wish you would break your jaw Kira!"

Kira grinned as she called back teasingly "Now that wasn't very nice."

The others chuckled as Kira settled down next to Vincent, her legs hanging over the edge glancing back as Barret asked "But…now what're we going to do?"

Kira shrugged as Red commented "Holy should be moving soon, and that means this place will…"

Cid sighed as Kira laid back her hands under her head as the pilot muttered "Oh, Lady Luck don't fail me now…"

Kira's eye twitched and her shoulders slumped as she muttered "You have got to be kidding me." The roof of the cave was collapsing! Kira sat up and pulled her legs in; smashing the cigarette that Cid had dropped as he stared at the rocks falling towards them. Kira blinked as the dust settled and tilted her head as she stared at a pinup muttering "Well that's a very interesting rock."

Cid whacked her on the back of the head exclaiming "Stop letting Yuffie rub off on ya!"

Kira grinned and ran a hand through her hair straightening it out before following everyone jumping onto the ship calling to Cid as he made his way to the bridge "Looks like Lady Luck still has a thing for ya Cid." The pilot chuckled as he slid down one of the floors to the door of the bridge Kira following him down, sliding through the now open door, stopping only when her feet slammed into a railing. As the group settled down where they could without sliding around they heard a rumble building up and suddenly they were sent flying as Holy released like a geyser. Kira grabbed onto a railing as they flew upward, some of the unluckies hitting the ceiling as they flew up. Holding on for dear life as they found themselves falling to the back of the airship, Kira dangled there for a second before grabbing onto Cait as he slid back the mechanical cat jumping onto her back his arms locked around her neck. Kira grunted as she found her face slammed into the floor as the engines turned on and they took off. Cait got off of the girl and leaned over her worriedly as she didn't move for a moment before groaning "Ow." Pushing herself up Kira glanced at her grip on the railing that hadn't been released and sighed slowly unclenching her fingers from around the pole. Sitting on her knees she leaned back and rubbed her forehead with a sigh glancing over at Cait as he stood there for a moment before patting the cat's head and pushing herself to her feet. The mechanical cat jumped up happily before hurrying over to his moogle and getting on as Kira moved over to Cid as he piloted the ship and asked "Where we headed?"

He glanced back at her before answering "Midgar. We lost a lota weight with that fall we should be able to get there real fast." Kira nodded and moved around checking the others casting small Cures and a Cura on Barret's temporarily broken nose.

* * *

Everyone was staring out the window at the city of Midgar as Meteor sucked up all the Mako. Kira's eyes narrowed as she saw that Holy wasn't really helping, it was holding Meteor up! She glanced at Barret as he exclaimed "Wait a damn minute! What's going to happen to Midgar? We can't let that happen!"

She turned to Barret exclaiming "Forget Midgar and start worrying about the whole planet!"

The mechanical cat scratched the back of his head before saying "I had everyone take refuge in the slums, but the way things are now…"

Kira glanced down as Red stalked up next to her saying "It's too late for Holy. Meteor is approaching the Planet. Holy is having the opposite effect."

Kira shook her head as the Highwind moved away from the city and she blinked as a small light caught her attention and she stared at it as it started to grow larger Tifa asking "What's that?"

Snake-like beams of light were flowing from the ground and Kira muttered "The Lifestream…" They watched as the Lifestream from all over the Planet streamed forth and attacked the Meteor the people on the ship wincing at the light that it emitted, Kira pulling down her sunglasses. As the light faded most everyone gasped as they saw that Meteor was gone and Kira looked at the ground below a sad smile on her face as she muttered "Thank you…Aerith." Looking at the others she smiled as they cheered. The planet was safe and for the first time in a long time they could rest.

Kira shook her head leaning on the railing next to Cait Sith as the mechanical cat looked up at her, as she smiled, asking "Why aren't you as happy as the rest?"

Kira looked down at him before grinning as she said "I am. Now we get to rebuild, make something new. There are going to be a lot of hardships that come ahead, it's always easier to destroy then build but I think we can handle it." The cat nodded as he turned back to watch the others Red jogged up to Kira who kneeled down to scratch his head. The feline put his paws on her shoulders and rubbed his face against her own causing the girl to laugh and lose her balance making her sit on the floor. As everyone started to calm down Red got off of Kira and let her wrap an arm around his shoulders as she leaned against him.

She glanced up at Cid as he asked "So where do you all want to go?" Kira blinked and tilted her head, the side of her head on Red's neck and sighed.

Most everyone wanted to go home, even Vincent was headed for the Shinra Manor, and they looked at Kira curiously before she grinned saying "I think I'll stick around Midgar. We're gonna have plenty of work to do once we get there." The people that were going to stay in Midgar groaned momentarily before grinning as they glanced at each other. Landing the Highwind everyone walked off of the ship and stretched in the open air.

Yuffie grinned and waved at the group energetically saying "Well I guess I'll be off then."

Kira raised an eyebrow at the ninja and warned "Yuffie…" The ninja glanced back with a sheepish grin as the woman continued "First off, give me back my wallet and second give everyone back their materia."

Everyone blinked before searching their persons quickly before leveling glares at the girl who slumped and started handing back the materia muttering "Darn, former pick-pockets." Kira chuckled as Tifa snatched all the materia and put it in a trunk that she had brought out with her and locked it before shoving it into Cloud's arms. Yuffie gawped at the older girl for a moment before exclaiming "What'd you do that for?!"

Tifa shook her head as she explained "This is powerful stuff and we wouldn't want it in the wrong hands. Plus we know Cloud won't use it."

Kira laughed at the horror that was sketched across Yuffie's face and slung an arm around the girl's shoulders giving them a friendly squeeze as she asked "You really didn't expect us to give the materia to you, did you? At the moment no one on the planet needs that kind of power."

The ninja looked up at her and asked "What about you? You can still perform spells right."

Kira shrugged saying "Well, it's not like I can just change what I am now can I." Yuffie sighed before hugging the former SOLDIER, much to the older woman's shock but she hugged the girl back for a moment.

Yuffie pulled away and grinned at the others before splitting off form the group waving energetically yelling at them "See you guys later! Make sure to call sometime!" Kira grinned as the ninja ran off heading back to Wutai and probably trying to find more materia along the way.

Red nuzzled Kira's hand and the girl knelt down wrapping her arms around his neck as he murmured to her "You are always welcome in Cosmo Canyon."

Kira grinned and leaned back saying "I'll make sure to not be a stranger then." The feline nodded and moved to the next person he was going to say his goodbyes to as Kira moved over to Vincent and looked up at him for a moment before grinning as she said "We'll see each other again." The former Turk nodded blinking when Kira gave a mischievous smile and hugged him. Pulling back quickly she grinned at his shocked expression saying "Yes! You should see your face right now I always wondered what your reaction would be." The man rolled his crimson eyes and uncharacteristically for him wrapped his arms around her shoulders for a brief second in hug before pulling away to smirk at the shock that was sketched across the girl's face. Kira chuckled and shook her head momentarily before backing away and waving to him as he headed for Nibelhiem.

Kira grinned and ducked her head slightly as Cid ruffled her hair fondly saying "See ya around kid. Try not to get killed."

Kira swiped at his hand before kissing his grizzled cheek and chuckled as she replied "Yeah, same goes to you old man."

Cid huffed and yelled at her "Who the hell are you callin' old?!"

Kira grinned as she replied simply "You." Cid huffed again before chuckling and heading back to his ship to go off to Rocket Town. Barret, Cloud, Tifa, Cait Sith, and Kira all waved up to the ship as it took off watching it until it was out of sight.

Kira looked over at Barret as he crossed his arms and sighed saying "I'll see you guys in Midgar eventually. I'm going to Kalm first to get Marlene." Kira grinned and nodded at the man as he too walked off leaving the three humans and the mechanical cat behind to trek to Midgar.

* * *

As they made it to the edge of Midgar they looked around to see small numbers of people milling around assessing the damage of what had taken place others making their way up the sheer slopes to escape. Midgar was trashed. Kira sighed and propped her hands on her hips muttering "This is gonna take a lot of work…but first we should probably find some place safe to crash." The others glanced at her and nodded quietly the amount of damage having shocked them into silence.

They looked down at Cait as he bounced in front of them saying "If you don't mind you can stay where I am."

Kira grinned and glanced at the other two who shrugged and she turned back to Cait saying "Lead the way. We've got a lot of work to start tomorrow."


	37. The Passage of Time

Here we go again. :D If you guys ever read the novelle, then you'll have complete understanding of what's going on, if you haven't...I hope I explained it well enough and yes this chapter does cover the two years in between FFVII and Advent Children. Enjoy.

Disclaimer:Everytime someone writes this another part of JENOVA must be fought.

* * *

Chapter 37: The passage of time

Kira blew a strand of hair out of her face a small smile on her face as she and group of others finally headed back out of Midgar to the new town that was being built. Rolling her shoulders with a crack she brushed the dust off her shirt. Glancing back at the sound of running footsteps Kira stopped and waited for the young boy that had run up a bucket clutched in his hands. Grinning Kira watched as the boy skidded to a halt and bent over panting. Looking up at the taller woman he grinned and held up the bucket to her. Kira took it and inspected the contents, the kid had a good eye gathering good quality nails, screws, and the like. Rummaging through the bucket as the kid watched her until she grinned down at him ruffling his hair saying "Come on; let's get a meal in ya before you get paid." The kid grinned and followed her out of the ruins of Midgar heading up back into the sunlight. It had been almost three weeks and the refugees who had gone to the slums had eventually filtered out leaving those that couldn't leave, the unfortunates like the boy who was trailing behind Kira and the unwilling, in the mess that was once Midgar. Those that could and were brave enough went back into the ruined city gathering what supplies they could from food to building materials, as well as a small group that would bury the dead that they found. The boy was a member of the Triple S, a group of orphans that took care of themselves doing jobs and getting supplies that the adults couldn't reach due to their size. The kids that did jobs for Kira had taken a liking to the former slums rat as she would always feed them before paying them for their services. She also treated them like adults and not a bunch of kids, knowing what it was like to be an orphan and living on the streets. The group had gone their own way; Tifa, and Cloud heading to Kalm after seeing the state that Midgar was in to meet up with Barret before they started traveling again, mostly visiting places that meant something to them. Kira had remained in Midgar and dove into the work of building the new town and taking care of those that needed help trying to keep her mind off the possibility that the Turks and Pipsqueak were dead, keeping an ear open for them just in case despite the worry. The new town that had sprouted out of the ashes of Midgar was centered around a monument that depicted a metal meteor crashing onto the City of Mako, no one actually knew who paid for the monument but there it was standing tall. At the moment there were only quickly constructed houses present but plans were already being drawn up for apartment buildings by Reeve's new pet project the WRO, the World Regenesis Organization. Reeve had asked her personally to help him run the WRO, training the police forces and army that would protect the construction workers and the citizens of this new town from the dangers of the monsters and bandits that were roaming the land. Kira would train the men and then when they were working with the book instructors she would head out to Midgar and help gather supplies from there. Often times the men would drift into the other Sectors to gather supplies or help bury the dead when they had the chance during breaks or when they were let out for the day. Kira glanced back as she heard an "oof!" and she shook her head in amusement as the boy pushed himself up off the ground, slowing her pace as he walked next to her. She smiled, glancing down at the boy, before waving to one of the guys that was handling the food. The burly man grinned as he saw who it was and dug into one of the bags pulling out some bread as she set what had been found into the back of the truck.

Tossing the woman the bread, which she easily caught, he asked "This all ya got this time, Kira?"

Kira smirked breaking the loaf of bread in half handing the boy one half grinning as he grabbed it eagerly and started devouring it before answering "I didn't have a lot of time, be glad that I got what I did. How're things holdin' up with you Gaskin?"

The man shrugged glancing back at his guys with a smirk saying "These shit fer brains are doing good work. We're almost halfway through Sector Seven." Kira nodded her eyes flickering to the small town, the majority of the people living there were the workers, and sighed. It was going to take a lot of work to get this small town filled with workers and orphaned children to look anything like a city.

* * *

Over a year had passed and Kira looked around the bustling city that was still under construction. People had started coming into the new city of Edge about ten months ago, Kira having let others worry about the building and started to focus more on training, as well as helping out at Tifa's new bar Seventh Heaven. It seemed that the bar had been just what people had needed, someone to show them how to pick themselves up as well as place to just let all the cares just slip away. Settling down on the stool across the counter Kira grinned at Tifa. Tifa returned the smile as she pulled out a glass and poured Kira her usual drink, whiskey on the rocks. Leaning on the bar Tifa asked the woman "Any word on them?" Kira sighed setting the glass on the bar shaking her head making Tifa sigh and straighten up as she served another costumer saying to her former employee "Well, Cloud told me that when he's traveling he's asking around about them but he hasn't gotten any word of them either."

Kira gave a sarcastic smirk for a moment as she said "This is what they were trained to do, vanish off the face of the planet. Minerva help them when I get my hands on them." Tifa chuckled shaking her head before glancing at the door as it swung open to reveal a young man with spiky blond hair and a gothic taste in clothes that was reminiscent of a Shinra SOLDIER uniform. Though everyone had had a change in taste, Tifa having gone for a darker look as well and Kira now wearing a similar outfit as she had had when she went by the name of Katsu. Kira's consisted of black pants but a metallic blue shirt that had the same embroidery of feathers and pattern of flames except in silver. The collar was open revealing the scar on her neck as well as the feather necklace that had an additional feather, a grey one with silver and black beads, on the other side of the black feather, as it was in the center. Kira glanced back at the door as Cloud walked in and he blinked in surprise as he noticed Kira sitting at the bar before heading over to sit next to her, immediately getting mobbed by the two children that had taken up residence in the bar. Barret had left Marlene in Tifa and Cloud's care or perhaps it was Cloud and Tifa that Barret had left in Marlene's care, the girl having told Kira that she was worried about the two adult residents of Seventh Heaven. Frankly enough Kira agreed with the perceptive child but didn't tell her that. The boy had been one of the Triple S, before it had broken up to move to the new city of Edge, before Cloud picked him and brought Denzel back to the bar. The child had geo-stigma and had been a resident of Sector Seven before the plate crash that had destroyed the slums beneath it. To Denzel Cloud was a hero and admired the quiet man immensely. Propping her chin on a fist Kira watched the blond interact awkwardly with the two children. He glanced over at her pleadingly and Kira grinned at him before saying "Alright, kids let the man have some breathing room."

The two backed off a little but they didn't go far and Cloud turned to the woman asking "Could you teach me how to do that?"

Kira blinked and smirked as she answered simply "No." The blond sighed before blinking in surprise as the former SOLDIER tugged on one of his spikes in a familiar gesture exclaiming teasingly "That's the greeting I get! Thanks a lot Cloud. I only haven't seen you in almost three months."

The blond blinked before muttering "Hi." Chuckling Kira turned back to her drink watching Cloud as he talked briefly to Tifa. Kira could tell something was up, Cloud was distant even more so than he had been to almost an extreme and Tifa was agitated, worried, and, from what Kira could tell, lonesome. After having traveled in such a tight-knit group for as long as they did and went through as much as they did it was understandable that she would get lonely. Kira sighed and slugged back the rest of the drink, putting cash on the counter despite Tifa's constant telling her that she didn't have to pay, and slipping out the door. Shoving her hands into her pockets Kira slide into the bustling crowd heading towards a particular building where she was meeting Reeve. She winced placing a hand on her shoulder as her geo-stigma acted up. Taking in a deep breath she forced herself to move on ignoring the searing pain that was ripping through her entire system. Pushing her way through the lobby she headed to the elevator where once the doors were closed and she was alone, she slid down the wall. Her breathing was ragged and as the pain began to subside she pushed herself up off the floor wiping the sweat off her brow and composing herself as the doors opened on the top floor.

Walking out of the elevators the first thing that greeted her was the barrel of a gun causing Kira to raise an eyebrow at the soldier standing behind it saying "You must not have been one of my trainees."

Her eyes flickered over the soldier's shoulder at the familiar tenor that chuckled as Reeve said "You can stand down soldier." The man nodded and went into the at-ease position allowing Kira to move around him and settle into one of the chairs across from Reeve, grinning as a Cait Sith bounced over to her.

Patting the mechanical cat's head she turned her attention to the goateed man that was behind the controls asking "What's up?"

Reeve leaned forward his hands folded on the table before him saying "I have a job that I'd like you to take."

Kira raised an eyebrow at the man, leaning back in her chair commenting lightly "You're not one for small talk are you?" He opened his mouth to say something but Kira cut him off "What's the job?"

Reeve sighed before he explained "I need you to go to Junon and hack into the Science Department's files about the Jenova cells."

Reeve watched as Kira's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she asked "What do you want with those files in particular?"

Reeve pushed himself away from his desk walking to the large window that overlooked the city of Edge saying "The Jenova cells are the reason for the stigma, perhaps Hojo found something that could counteract it."

Kira sighed as she watched the man in the window; he bowed his head before turning back to her as she said "I highly doubt that Hojo would have found anything that would actually help you."

Reeve's mouth cut in quickly "True, but…"

She waved him off saying "But we might as well look, just in case Turtle actually did something decent in his life on accident." The woman sighed as she pushed herself away from the desk saying "You realize that Junon is under gang control?"

Reeve nodded as he explained "That's why we are sending you, we need someone with the street smarts and the muscle to handle anything that might come up." Kira shook her head with a smirk moving over to the window to lean against the cool glass as she looked over the city in silence. Reeve watched her for a moment before asking "Have you heard anything about them?" She glanced over at the former Shinra employee, neither one of them needing to clarify who "them" were.

Reeve watched as her eyes took on a tired sadness as she shook her head slowly. Heaving a sigh she pushed herself away from the window with a small smile asking "Is there anything else you want me to do in Junon while I'm there?" Reeve shook his head walking back to his desk and taking the flash drive out of his desk, that would allow the former SOLDIER entrance into the computer mainframe and anything else she might need to get into, and tossing it to the woman, who caught it easily before pocketing it. Waving over her shoulder at Reeve she left the room.

The man sighed and glanced over at the door to a side room as it opened quietly and the person asked "What do you think?"

Reeve allowed a small smirk to pass over his face as he said "I think she'll do fine, she hasn't spent all this time doing nothing."

The man nodded before commenting "She is going to be angry when she finds out who's funding the WRO and you were hiding it from her."

Reeve grimaced momentarily before smiling as he said "I think she'll forgive me, I've done worse and she has before as well."

The man shook his head with an almost invisible smile as he said "You're counting far too much on her generosity."

Reeve chuckled as he shook his head, glancing over at his guest he said "I think you are to, Tseng."

* * *

It was morning when Kira set off for Junon, nodding a goodbye to Tifa and Cloud who had woken up early to see her off. Kira had added a black leather jacket with a red angel-like wing coming from her right shoulder ending at the edge of the jacket to her ensemble that ended at her knees. It had shoulder armor as well as the device that kept her sword in place. She gave a slight wave over to them as she peeled off on her motorcycle, which she had salvaged from the remains of her house from her time in SOLDIER, Shinra never having been able to get another 1st Class or employee to live in it. It was a sleek black with blue flames licking the sides and most importantly it was fast. She hadn't told the others what she had to leave for or where she was going all they could do was watch as she raced out of Edge.

* * *

Heading towards Junon, she made a quick stop at Zack's sword that overlooked the now ruined Midgar before heading through the mountains towards the chaotic city on the two day trip. Kira stopped outside the city at an old friend's house dropping off the bike and started walking. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a pair of sunglasses, the lens tinted blue, and slipped them on. As she moved through the streets, slipping through the shadows of the city, her eyes watched everything. Hearing the occasional gunshot, fight, or small riot break out Kira eventually made it to the Shinra headquarters. Moving cautiously through the dilapidated building, the worst that she had found so far was some overgrown spiders that really didn't like fire. Walking into the section that the Science Department had once occupied she walked past the large broken test tubes and headed towards the large computer that was at the far end in Hojo's former office. She grunted as she forced the sealed door open, coughing at the dust that billowed out of the room and into the hallway behind her. For the office of a mad scientist it was fairly plain, like the only thing he ever used it for was paper work, which wouldn't surprise Kira as Turtle was always doing some sort of experiment or other. Kicking the remains of his rotting chair out of the way she got to work, hoping that the computer would even turn on, giving a triumphant grin as it hummed to life with a loud whir.

* * *

She was downloading all of the Science Department's files, not just the ones concerning Jenova, when she jumped at the sound of an explosion. Glancing at the computer which had just finished with the files she grabbed the flash drive and short circuited the computer before running out of the office and through the corridor. Her eyes narrowed as she stared down at the buildings that were on fire below, the turf war that had been going on had suddenly escalated; it looked like the rest of the city was now involved. Kira sighed before heading down, glancing back momentarily at the Science Department noting the bombs that she had set up there. There were still materials and unfinished experiments that if they got out would be…problematic at the least. Getting out of the building was easy enough; the hard part was getting out of the city. Taking to the rooftops she skirted the main fights, stopping only to glance back at the explosion that took out the floor the Science Department had taken over in its stay in Junon. Out of the city she took one final glance back before turning around and leaving it behind, heading back to Edge. Her mission accomplished.


	38. I Have Brothers?

Hey guys!! We have entered into the age of Advent Children Complete!! YOSH! Anyways I've been really tired lately so don't be surprised if it takes me a little longer to get the next chapter out for you next week. Hope you enjoy. Shout outs: Enyara and ZakuReno.

Disclaimer: After 38...39 some chapters I'd figure you guys would've figured this out by now.

* * *

Chapter 38: I have brothers?

Kira was on her bike heading back to Edge from Junon when her eyes narrowed hearing the roar of three more engines following her, and catching up. Glancing over her shoulder at the three bikes the first thing she noticed was the silver hair that flowed out behind one of them in particular the second thing was their age, they were young. Kira relaxed slightly, for one illogical moment she thought she had 3 Sephiroths on her tail. Two pulled in front of her forcing her to skid to a halt the third blocking her in between the others. Kira glanced back at the one behind her as he seemed to be the leader of this small group and raised a questioning eyebrow at him, his silver hair was a little longer than chin length and he had a figure that most girls would kill to have. Her eyes flicked to the larger one, the one with short hair, as he asked "Where's Mother?"

Kira gave him a perplexed look before saying "It's not polite to ask questions before introducing yourselves."

The one with long hair smirked and she turned back to the leaded as he said "Forgive us, Sister. I am Kadaj that is Loz and Yazoo."

Kira stared at Kadaj for a moment before asking perplexed "Sister?"

Kadaj smiled and spread his arms explaining "You are one of us, Sister, Kira." Kira's eyes narrowed as she looked the three of them over, too many similarities to Sephiroth for her liking.

She grabbed Loz's hand as he started to place it on her shoulder twisting it slightly forcing him to stop as he asked "Now where is Mother?!" Kira smirked as he tried to tug himself out of her grip before letting go in the middle of a particularly hard tug, making him stumble back. Getting off her bike she moved until she was standing in front of Kadaj and her hand snapped up, gripping his chin and forcing his eyes into the light as he waved the other two off.

Kira stared at eyes that were the same as her 'brother's' her own eyes narrowing before she released him and leaned back onto her bike saying "So, you're looking for Jenova..." The three boy's eyes light up at the mention of the calamity's name before that light faded as she continued "Sorry kiddies, I don't know nor do I care where she is." She glanced back at Loz and Yazoo protested heavily upon her disrespect of Jenova as well as the calling them 'kiddies', though that one was more of Loz. Kira just shrugged as she replied to them asking "Well then, do you prefer Remnants or kids? I can call you either one."

The two behind her growled while Kadaj watched for a moment before asking "You, truly, don't know where Mother is?" Kira shook her head and watched as Kadaj gave a sad sigh before starting the engine of his bike again. Kira glanced back as the other two took off. Kadaj paused for a moment before her attention was returned to him with a questioning look. He bowed his head towards her slightly before saying "I hope you can make it to the Reunion Sister." Kira's eyebrow's snapped together with an almost audible click at the mention of a Reunion and she watched as Kadaj took off as well a plum of dirt trailing behind his bike.

Once the trio was out of sight Kira sighed and got back onto her own bike muttering "Another Reunion, huh." Staring up the bike she took one more look to where the three had headed before muttering "Shit."

* * *

It was late when she made it back to Edge but she went to the building that she had met Reeve in before and headed up to the floor. The man would be there anyways, taking care of paperwork for the WRO as usual. Unlike Kira he got the paperwork done quickly but then again he didn't have the excuse that she was always working on something. Kira paused in front of the door, hearing voices from within, her eyes narrowing as she recognized one voice in particular that distinctive cocky slang was unmistakable. Kira moved silently into the shadows of a nearby hallway and waited. It took about half an hour for them to come out and Kira's eyes narrowed into a glare as she spotted the red head and his partner leaving the office. Once they were on the elevator and headed down she stepped out of the shadows and gave a relieved sigh murmuring "At least they're alive." She didn't even knock when she pushed her way into Reeve's office startling the man behind the desk. Reeve jumped as his door slammed open before relaxing as Kira leaned in the doorway saying with a raised eyebrow "No idea where they were, huh? How much do I want to bet that Pipsqueak is the one funding this little operation."

Reeve gave a sheepish chuckle and before saying "I have no idea what you're talking about Kira."

Kira's eyes narrowed slightly at him, twirling the flash drive on one of her fingers saying "Oh, I see then you wouldn't mind me taking this data to someone else who could put it to use?"

The man sighed and grimaced as Kira looked down at him he looked up at her silently pleading but when she didn't waver he gave a frustrated sigh asking "What do you want?"

Kira smirked replying easily "Where are they?"

Reeve blinked in surprise he had been expecting for her to demand more but he smiled as he answered "Healen."

The former SOLDIER nodded and tossed him the flash drive with an easy grin before turning around, pausing at the door for a moment glancing back at Reeve who watched her warily as she said sadly "You should have told me Re." The man winced as she walked out and closed the door feeling like he had just been slapped by someone who had rarely even frowned in his direction before.

* * *

Morning saw Kira getting on her bike fully armed and heading out of the city towards the small resort called Healen. It was originally meant for orphans who had the stigma but for some reason it hadn't opened yet. Pulling up to the resort she stopped and sighed at the sight of all the stairs but her eye was twitching at the person who was hovering outside of the door and she moved silently up the stairs until she was behind him. Resisting a smirk she stared at the back of the man red head, crossing her arms and waiting for him to notice that she was there. Kira rolled her eyes as he called through the door and the only response he got was someone kicking it, and if the bike that she had passed on her way up the driveway was any indication she would guess that it was Cloud on the other side of that door. Kira grinned and leaned forward her hand on the other side of Reno's head whispering "I highly doubt that he considers you a 'buddy'." The Turk jumped and spun around his weapon out, Kira ducking the blow her fist slamming into the door next to his head creating a large indent where her fist connected.

Reno looked between her fist and the door a couple of times before smiling sheepishly as he said "Hi."

Kira gave a malicious smirk as she responded "Hello, Reno." Reno gulped as he put his back against the door as far as he could, his face turning red. Kira leaned back slightly taking her fist away from the door saying, her voice holding an undertone of anger that showed only in her eyes "I don't know whether to slap you, kill you, or kiss you."

Reno smirked as he said "I think I prefer the third choice."

Kira raised an eyebrow as she smirked saying "Really? I think I prefer the first two." Reno grinned as he tried to melt further into the door as Kira gave him a sweet smile that made the red head grow even more nervous as he faced her. Reno blinked and glanced back at the door as it unlocked and opened slightly.

Kira crossed her arms and sat on the railing as Reno turned back to the people inside saying "C'mon, Cloud. Think about it. Together we can rebuild Shinra!"

Cloud brushed past him a sour expression on his face as he exclaimed "Not interested!"

As the door closed behind him an exasperated Rufus and an annoyed Rude both yelled "Reno!" Cloud glanced at Kira for a moment as she winked at him while he passed her heading towards his bike. Reno glanced back at Kira as he heard her chuckling quietly, trying desperately to stifle the laughter.

Pushing the door open wider he called into the room "We've got a guest and she might want to kill everyone."

Kira snorted as he walked into the room saying as she followed him in "Hmm, maybe not kill just beat you all to a bloody pulp." Rude blinked rapidly at the woman that had walked in behind Reno and relaxed his defensive stance. She blinked and stared down at Rufus for a moment as he sat in a wheelchair his typical white suit covered by an atypical white sheet before turning her attention to Rude saying "Man, do I feel bad for you."

Rufus sighed before commenting "Both you and Cloud said that when you first saw me, any particular reason?"

Kira grinned as she leaned against a wall with her arms crossed saying "None that you'd want to know."

Rufus frowned as he watched the former SOLDIER momentarily before asking "Would you consider joining us?"

"Not a chance." He blinked her response had been immediate and firm, there was no room for convincing she was solid in her choice. He blinked in surprise as she said "Tell me about Kadaj and his group."

Reno whipped around, his red mane smacking Rude in the face as he asked "You've met them?!" Kira glanced at the Turk and nodded as she returned her attention back to the former President of Shinra.

Rufus raised a hand gesturing at the former SOLDIER asking "What did they tell you?"

Kira raised a silent eyebrow at the man before sighing and answering sarcastically "Oh you know the usual, hey Sis how ya been, whatchya up to, how do you want to destroy the world. They want a Reunion, I've been to one I would prefer not to have another."

The Turks glanced at each other for a moment before Reno asked "Did they really call you Sis?" Her eyes flicked over to the red head for a moment before she gave a slow nod, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall behind her for a moment.

She opened one eye scanning the room around her before asking "Where are they?"

The other three blinked in confusion, Rufus tilting his head curiously as he asked "Who?"

Kira rolled her eyes, pushing herself off the wall as she explained with an annoyed tone of voice "Tseng and Elena, Pipsqueak. Where are they?"

Rufus's eye twitched as he said "I thought I told you not to call me that."

Kira frowned before retorting sharply "Don't try changing the subject."

Rufus shrugged before answering her question "It is none of your concern."

Her eyes narrowed and she moved in front of the former President, the two Turks tensing, as she exclaimed "That's Bull Shit! In case you've forgotten Pipsqueak I've known Tseng for a hell of a lot longer than you and I KNOW he wouldn't leave you with these two, unless he had a damn good reason. So you better start thinking of one." Rufus backed his electric wheelchair up only to be stopped as Kira slammed a hand on one of the arms stopping the man from leaving. She looked him over again before glancing at his two bodyguards as they both had weapons drawn. Sighing she released the former President and backed off muttering "I see. So that's how it is. Fine." Turning around she walked out the door into another room obviously not wanting to leave just yet, there were still questions that she needed answered, and Reno blinked following her out quickly watching as she leaned against a wall her forehead pressed against it. As she heaved a tired sigh she ignored Reno who was standing nearby curious, and muttered "I'm too tired for this shit." Reno blinked quietly in surprise before stepping forward towards the woman.

Kira turned her head so she could peer at the red head that was headed towards her before turning around fully, her eyes widening in surprise as he muttered quietly "Sorry."

Pushing herself straight she stared at him for a moment before placing a hand on his forehead asking "Are you alright? You're not acting like yourself."

Reno rolled his eyes, gripping her wrist and pulling her hand down until it rested lightly on his chest as he said "I'm fine, yo. Listen about Kadaj's group be careful with them they're bad news."

Kira looked away tiredly as she said "I know that, Reno. I'm not stupid."

Reno blinked before stepping forward drawing the woman into a hug; he pulled back slightly to see here shocked face as he said "I never thought you were stupid, yo. And I'm sorry 'cause I made ya wait for so long." Kira blinked rapidly as he lowered his face until their lips touched. Kira stiffened for a moment before relaxing in Reno's embrace. The kiss started out gentle and almost hesitant but soon changed to passionate as he wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand entangling itself in her short hair, and she in turn wrapped hers around his neck loosely. Pulling back slightly Reno leaned his forehead against her own saying, as he stared into her vivid blue eyes, "I made you wait for almost 2 years, I'm not losing you again."

Kira gave a soft smile saying "Hm, you're almost forgiven." Reno smirked and chuckled as she pulled back, once again leaning against the wall her arms still loose around his neck, the Turk didn't release his hold on her, moving his other hand down to rest on her waist, she gave him a small smile. She glanced over at Rude as he came in before turning back to Reno, Kira grinned as she continued "Rude and the others aren't yet. You can tell Rufus that too if you want."

Reluctantly releasing her Reno smirked saying "You can tell him yourself, after we filled you in on some stuff." She smirked and slipped her sunglasses back over her eyes and watched as Reno moved over to a couch and sprawled onto it his arms behind his head saying to Rude "Now we just gotta find Elena and the Director. The other employees give you any leads?"

Kira's eye twitched slightly and muttered "Knew it."

Rude glanced over at her before answering his partner's question "No nothing yet."

Reno sighed as Rude walked over to one of the windows the red head commenting "Who'd a thunk a lot of Shinra's people returned to work. Now' that's dedication. I'm tellin' ya this could be a fresh start." Kira raised an eyebrow at Reno, surprised by the optimism he was showing. He was usually such a cynic.

Rude stared out the window as he responded "Well….those left alive have a lot to atone for, to the Planet and the people who saved it."

Kira blinked as Rude shot her a glance while Reno stared at the ceiling saying "Two years already…heh…seems a lot longer than that. What a nightmare, huh? The world was nearly obliterated and we were the obliterators." Reno made a noise of frustration and sat up asking "Seriously though, how are we suppose to atone for that? Too bad the Director's not around, ya' know?"

Rude turned around to face his partner as he said "Elena too."

Reno straightened up some more giving Rude room to sit on the couch as Reno said sadly "Hope they're alive."

Kira blinked at the comment and walked over ruffling Reno's hair slightly as she said "They are. Tseng's too damn stubborn to just up and die yet. Elena….she just too spunky to give up."

They both turned to Rude as he nodded and continued the thought "Tseng's just like the President. They're kinda like cats. Nine lives, ya' know."

Kira chuckled as she said "All too well."

Reno gave a small laugh as flopped back saying "Ya got that right!"

Kira chuckled as she muttered "Even getting blown up doesn't seem to be stopping Rufus any." The Turks gave their own quiet chuckles before they all paused. Kira's eyes narrowed at the sound of the motorcycle that rumbled up the driveway.

Rude walked over to the window and peered out it for a brief moment before whipping around pushing Kira out the door into the other room saying "Get out, Kadaj can't know you're here."

Kira opened her mouth to protest but Reno cut her off saying "Go. We'll be fine." Kira frowned but nodded and headed out one of the side doors, pausing only for a second to give Reno a small but loving peck on the cheek. Reno watched as she left with a grin before turning back to the door where black smoke was seeping through the cracks, Rufus watching him for a moment from the doorway to another room.

Reno stared back at his boss before the man in white said "Rude. I believe I won that bet."

Reno spluttered before pointing at the man as he rolled out of the room heading for some point of safety as Rude ushered him out Reno exclaiming "What do you mean bet?!"

Rufus glanced back with a cocky smirk as he said "The bet of how long it would take for you two to finally get together."


	39. The Kids!

Yay! It's out! I'm late I know but at the moment I really don't care 'cause I've been going insane with homework. *shakes fist at stack of homework* Darn you college! How you have eaten my life. Shout outs: ZakuReno, Ryuu814, and Enyara. Cookies for you all!

Discalimer: No owning yet. I came so close though...then the lawyers showed up.

* * *

Chapter 39: The Kids!

Kira had been driving for no longer than a moment and had only reached the end of the driveway before she stopped where she was, the machine purring under her. Swearing loudly she turned her bike around with squealing tires and headed back to the lodge, following the road back to where Rufus and the Turks were.

By the time she reached the lodge, Kadaj had already made his way inside completely and she could hear the muffled yells from inside the building. Getting off the bike she ran towards the stairs only to freeze outside the door as the geo-stigma on her back flared up in pain. Gritting her teeth Kira managed to remain silent as she listened to the groans inside of the room. Releasing a sigh of relief as the pain faded Kira pushed open the door, her eyes skimming the room quickly as she saw Reno and Rude on the ground with Kadaj standing over Rufus with his weapon drawn. Kira gave a quiet sigh as the men in the room directed their attention on her as she asked "Now really, what do you think you're doing Kadaj?"

Kadaj turned towards the woman with a smile, his arms opening in welcome as he said "Welcome Sister. Have you decided to join us for the Reunion?"

Kira glanced away as if considering it before drawling slightly "Ya know…I've already been to a Reunion and really didn't find it all that fun. So I'm going to have to take a pass on that one."

Kadaj blinked as the smile took on a slightly malicious tone as he replied "That's too bad. I am, however, going to have to insist that you come. You're an honored guest. If one of the guests of honor doesn't show up, what kind of Reunion would it be?" Kira nodded her head slightly, biting her tongue on the retort that would have turned this meeting uncivil rather quickly.

Kira's unnatural blue eyes flicked to the young silver haired man in front of her once again as she said "The only way to insist is to bring me by force…"

"Kira!"

Her eyes flicked back to an alarmed Reno before continuing "…but I won't be going with you easily."

Kadaj smirked as he replied simply bringing his strangely double bladed katana level to her face "I didn't expect you to come willingly." Kira's eyes widened and she dodged, as he lunged forward, one of her hands landing on the ground turning the dodge into a front flip.

Spinning around she ducked as Kadaj attacked her again his sword flying over her head before she lunged forward catching him around the waist yelling "Let's take this outside!" The momentum she had forced both the younger man and herself out of the window, glass shattering around them. Letting Kadaj go in mid-air she braced herself off of the younger man's shoulders and pushed away from him so that she landed a safe distance away both of them skidding down the hill slightly. As she straightened up her eyes narrowed as she watched the young man in front of her get up off the ground. Reaching back Kira gripped the hilt of her sword and pulled it off her back as he charged. Parrying the blow Kira's eyes flickered in surprise, he was stronger and faster than one would normally expect from someone his age and size. Twirling Renshu expertly Kira felt a smirk form on her face as small flames flickered over her other hand. Kadaj's own eyes narrowed as the woman in front of him watched him steadily just waiting for him to attack or screw up but if she wasn't going to bring the fight to him, he would just have to bring the fight to her than. Kira blinked as Kadaj charged forward and swung her blade down catching his with her own, twisting the blade slightly she locked the hilts together and used all those years of training in SOLDIER to her advantage as she forced his sword out of his hands the blade spinning through the air to land on the ground a few feet behind Kira. Her eyes widened in surprise and she jumped out of the way as he threw a fist at her and maneuvered himself behind her to pick up his weapon careful not to show her his back. Blade once again in hand the two sized their opponent up before everyone froze as Kadaj's phone went off. Picking it up he glanced over at Kira as she relaxed waiting for him to finish his conversation. Kira relaxed leaning all her weight on one of her legs, her blade resting on her shoulders as she waited patiently for Kadaj to finish his phone call.

She turned her attention back to the young man as the phone in his hands closed with a gentle snap and he turned to her saying "This was fun, perhaps we could play again sometime but until then I've a Reunion to organize." Kira tilted her head curiously as he turned around and headed back to his bike. Shaking her head with quiet sigh, Kira brushed off the remaining glass that was on her coat before placing her sword back onto her back. Glancing back up at the shattered window Kira shook her head hiding the amused smirk that was forming as she spotted not only the Turks but Rufus watching as well.

Taking a running start she jumped back into the room and landed in a crouch with a crunch on the window sill before stepping back onto the floor as Rufus asked curiously "Why didn't you finish him off? You obviously had the upper hand."

Kira's eyes flicked to him momentarily as she explained "That wasn't a real fight; it was little more than a sparring match to test each other. Neither one of us were actually serious, if we had been who knows how it would have ended."

Rude blinked slowly as he asked "You don't know who would've won?"

Kira shrugged dismissively explaining "He's young, strong, and fast but he doesn't have a lot of experience. The kid's got a lot of potential but he's somewhat…predictable in his fighting tactics."

Reno watched Kira with a smirk before asking "Have you had a change of heart and decide to join us?"

Kira's eyes twinkled in amusement as she answered "Not on your life." Turning back to Rufus she said "My price for protecting you this time is the fixing of that window, Pipsqueak." Rufus chuckled and nodded his covered head before frowning in annoyance as she reached over and ruffled his head covering like it was his hair and he was a child. Grinning at the results of her action she leaned back and crossed her arms the smile fading slightly from her face as she had caught sight of the two bloodied IDs on the floor. Frowning, her eyes narrowed as she focused on them for a moment before turning back to the others in the room as Rufus gave orders to his two remaining Turks and headed out, the other non-wheelchair occupants of the room following her.

Kira glanced over her shoulder at the other two and catching her questioning look Reno explained "We get to go look for clues."

Kira rolled her eyes with a small smile as she said "In other words you get to play detective instead of bodyguard for a little while." Reno nodded with that cocky smirk of his which caused Kira to chuckle as she got onto her bike the Turks heading for a non-descript black car.

* * *

Kira frowned as she drove back changing course and headed towards Midgar; she had a feeling that Cloud was in the ruined city of Mako. She was on the outskirts when her stigma flared up with such intensity that she lost control. Kira flew off of the motorcycle and rolled on the ground a few times before skidding to a stop, gritting her teeth and trying very hard not to curl into a ball due to the pain. The Turks car that had been following her skidded to a halt and both Reno and Rude jumped out of the car, running towards the former SOLDIER. Reno skidded to a halt on his knees next to Kira grabbing one of her shoulders demanding worriedly "What happened?!"

Kira clenched her eyes shut and air hissed out from between her clenched teeth as she said "Go…help Cloud. He's in the Church in Sector 7." Opening her eyes she looked up at Reno as she continued "You know the one."

Reno blanched slightly but nodded turning to Rude saying "I'll meet you there." Rude nodded before glancing down at Kira expecting her to protest but when nothing came Rude's forehead creased in worry. Kira had blacked out. Rude got back in the car and headed towards the slums of Sector 7 of the ruined city of Midgar while Reno reached down and gently picked up the woman. Hefting her up, careful of the sword on her back, he glanced down at the dark spot on the ground where she had been laying. Part of it was blood from the scrapes that she had on her but the rest of it was the dark liquid that seeped from the geo-stigma. Swearing loudly he shifted his grip carefully so he could carry her. Geo-stigma while disgusting with the liquid that flowed out of it wasn't contagious. Moving over to her bike, which miraculously was still upright leaning against a large boulder, he got on with Kira in front of him so she wouldn't fall off. Reno kicked off the rock and started towards Edge, Reeve had to know where she lived at least.

* * *

Kira opened her eyes in the familiar settings of her bedroom in the house that she owned in Edge. She turned her head and blinked as she saw not only Reno but Reeve standing in the room. Reeve was pacing worriedly while Reno was sitting in a chair near her bed, his mouth a thin line. Blinking slowly she pushed herself up the movement catching the attention of both men, Reno jerking up out of his chair quickly as Reeve asked "You have the stigma?"

Kira grimaced before muttering "Way to be blunt Reeve." Reeve's mouth tightened as he stared down at the woman who was running a hand through her hair silently, feeling his stare Kira turned her vibrant blue eyes back up to Reeve answering coldly "Yes, I have geo-stigma. So, yes Reeve. I'm dying."

Reeve's eyes widened and sadness flashed through his features while Reno stared at her his expression unreadable. "You should have told me Kira."

Reeve blinked at the curt laugh that escaped Kira as she said "And have you do what Reeve? I'm not one to be coddled and I'm not going to let this….thing stop me from working." Reeve shot her a sad look that made her look away from the man saying "Don't look at me like that Re. I'm not dead yet."

Reeve frowned saying "I care about you, Kira. This is…"

Kira glanced at the man and shook her head "Don't, Re. Please just... don't. If you guys start feeling bad for me… I can't let myself break yet, there's still too much that I have to do." Reeve frowned but sighed and nodded as Kira turned her attention to Reno "Cloud?"

Reno's tight lipped frown deepened but he answered "He's at 7th Heaven now." Reeve glanced between the two sensing tension radiating off of the red head Turk and placed a hand on Kira's shoulder causing the woman to look up at him and give a small nod of reassurance.

They watched as Reeve left the room, Kira raising an eyebrow at the WRO escort that he had before rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to Reno as he sat down in the chair once again. "You should've told me that you had the stigma."

Kira raised an eyebrow before countering the red head "Like how you should've told me that you were still alive?"

Reno frowned and ran a hand through his hair muttering "Touché." Kira sighed and got out of the bed frowning at the silence that stretched between them. Kira glanced behind her as she felt Reno's hand on her shoulder as he said "Look, this is just a lot to handle right now. I finally get you back only to find out that you're dying."

Turning around fully Kira shot the man an easy grin saying "I'm not gonna let this take me without a fight." Placing a hand on the man's cheek letting a finger trace the tattoo for a brief moment she allowed a small fond smile to pass over her face before saying "Right now though, we have more important things to deal with." Reno leaned his head into her hand and closed his eyes, a look of contentment on his face before nodding and pulling away.

"I need to meet up with Rude over at 7th Heaven. Think you can give me a lift?" Kira blinked surprised before laughing quietly and nodding, waving a 'follow me' over her shoulder scooping up the keys that Reno had carelessly thrown onto the table next to her door.

Glancing over her shoulder at an expectant Reno she raised an eyebrow saying "Uh-uh, I'm driving." Reno's mouth dropped open slightly before snapping shut with a sigh; he had really liked her motorcycle.

* * *

Kira pulled up to 7th Heaven and Reno got off as she was turning her machine off before getting off herself and heading into the bar. Walking over the threshold of the bar Kira froze forcing Reno to stay outside as she strained her hearing for a moment not hearing something that should have been there. Spotting Rude coming down the stairs she demanded "Where are Marlene and Denzel?!" Rude blinked and shook his head causing Kira to frown muttering "So they're not here." Stepping to the side so that Reno could get in, she frowned, Reno glancing at her worriedly for a moment before heading upstairs with his partner. Kira glanced out the window at the people who were walking in the streets and cursed under her breath "Fuck." Flipping open her cell phone she dialed one of the most connected people in Edge, legitimate or not. "Reeve, I need information." She glanced over at the stairs as she heard a door slam and both Reno and Rude walked down the stairs before turning her attention back to the man on the phone "Denzel and Marlene are both missing and I've got a feeling that if you start looking around they're probably not the only ones that have gone missing. I need witnesses that'll talk and if they don't send 'em my way. I'm pissed off enough right now for stubborn people." Kira's mouth twitched in slight amusement as she listened to Reeve start talking about the repercussions of such actions. Rolling her eyes Kira cut Reeve off saying "Re, I want their base."

She listened to Reeve as he agreed to start looking and closed the phone turning to the two Turks in the room as Rude said "We'll start looking for ourselves."

Kira nodded and sat at the bar saying "I'll stay here for now."

Rude nodded and headed out, Reno lingering for a moment placing a hand on the woman's shoulder before leaning down and kissing her cheek saying "We'll find them, don't worry." Kira nodded and watched as Reno left.


	40. Found one!

**I'm ALIVE!!! **Seriously people the last two months of college decided to Kick. My. Ass. (Ryuu skip to the next paragraph you've already gotten this rant). Between papers, presentations, quizzes, tests, exams, homework, work, panels, study abroad stuff, packing, finals, and destressing I literally had no time to write except in actual classes.

Anyways, sorry for the long, unexpected, hiatus. Hopefully the chapters will start coming faster once again now that I'm on summer vacation. It's just a little chapter but hey it's better than nothing right.

Kira: You make all these excuses yet you updated Balance. Why not mine?

Me: 'Cause with Balance I am so far ahead with that story that I'm already literally writing the sequal that's why.

Kira:Oh.

Shoutouts for all you patient people: Ryuu814(you get first 'cause you are awesomesauce and we had one damn long conversation going), SetsunaFujiwara, Fyen, heartlessneko, and recue.

Disclaimer:If I owned I would be actually following deadlines and not be this late with an update.

* * *

Chapter 40: Found one.

It was night by the time that Reno and Rude returned and Kira glanced up at them from where she was at the bar, a glass of whiskey in her hand. She observed them for a moment before setting the glass down as she said "You know where they are." It wasn't a question, she could tell by the looks on their faces that they did. Reno nodded and followed his partner upstairs, Kira following behind them quickly as well heading into the kids' room where they found Tifa and Cloud talking.

Kira rolled her eyes at Cloud and moved further into the room to lean against the wall as Tifa muttered "Dilly-dally, Shilly-shally."

Reno smirked slightly as she repeated it and he cut in saying "I think she wants you to move on man."

Tifa jerked forward asking desperately "Did you find them?!"

Reno frowned and stepped forward so he could have a clear view of the woman as he answered "No. Only a witness, Kadaj's gang took the kids."

Everyone looked over at Cloud as he asked "Where are they?" "They're at their base now. The forgotten city." Kira stared at Rude, his deep voice reverberating in her head with that tid-bit of information, for a brief moment before turning around and heading out the door; that was all she needed to know. Reno glanced over at the now vacant spot and sighed, a flash of worry passing over his face for a brief moment before he turned his attention back to Cloud and Tifa as they began to argue.

Kira sighed as she got onto her bike and headed off to the place that was the graveyard of a friend. _'Aerith.'_

* * *

Driving through the crystal forest was a chore and a half when trying not to hit one the trees or roots that were spread along the ground. She had taken a small detour and was currently avoiding the center of the forest where Kadaj and his group were and was heading towards a more isolated part. She was looking for Vincent who no doubt already knew of Kadaj but still three against one with a bunch of kids around was not a happy prospect. She lifted her head as a familiar presence made itself known as she caught the sight of a wolf running parallel to her in between the trees. A small smile formed before she dropped it concentrating on finding her friend and former Turk. Kira pulled to a halt near a small stream, not too far from the lake and Forgotten City, blinking in surprise as she saw Vincent leaning against one of the trees, a patch of red against the silver crystal, apparently waiting for her. Turning off the bike with a small smile she walked over to the man who nodded a silent greeting to her. Kira's vibrant blue eyes met his crimson and she sighed saying "So you already know about them and the kids." Vincent nodded before the two of them jerked towards were the gunshots were coming from. Vincent took off into the trees while Kira ran towards where the gunshots had come from. Halting near the lake Kira's eyes took a quick scan of the fight and frowned her hand moving up to grasp the hilt of Renshu which she brought down to block a strike from the short haired, Loz. He blinked in confusion at her sudden appearance grunting as her foot landed hard in his stomach forcing him back as what looked like a ragged red blanket swooped in and covered Cloud who was laying on the ground. The red blanket, otherwise known as Vincent, popped off a couple of rounds before swirling and picking Cloud up. Kira glanced at the three brothers for a moment as they turned to surround her and smirked as Vincent's tell tale red swirled around her for a moment before she felt him grab her around the waist and jump off into the trees to make an escape leaving the three silver heads behind frustrated. Kira sighed as they landed near her motorcycle and put Renshu back onto her back as Vincent placed Cloud down, the blond sighing with a frown before muttering to himself "See I knew I'd be no help." Kira's frown deepened as she heard this but she clamped a lid on her tongue for the moment. Vincent leaned against one of the trees and didn't even glance at Cloud as the blond asked "Vincent. What do you know about this?"

Vincent paused for a moment, while Kira leaned against her bike watching the two of them, before the man straightened up saying "I come here often. I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing." Kira blinked as Vincent moved forward and crouched down grabbing onto Cloud's arm tightly causing even Kira to flinch as the stigma acted up slightly, her hands tightening into fists, Vincent all the while saying "The stigma it's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates. Inside our body is a current, like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders."

Kira tilted her head slightly as Vincent moved back to where he had been before as Cloud asked "What do you mean by intruder?"

Vincent seemed to give an imperceptible sigh before stating "The Sephiroth gene. Jenova's memetic legacy. Call it what you want."

Cloud's frown twitched slightly as he said "You're well informed."

Vincent glanced over at Kira as he said "Tseng and Elena. They were brought here half-dead." Kira's eyes widened at the mention of the two missing Turks before narrowing once again as Vincent continued "They must have been brutally tortured." Noticing Kira's hardening expression Vincent's eyes stayed on her's as he tried to reassure her in his way of not sounding like he was "I did what I could to save them but…well, we'll see."

Kira gave a small appreciative smile to Vincent who gave a small nod of acknowledgment as Cloud asked "Tortured?"

Vincent gave a single silent laugh as he explained "They had it coming. They got their hands on Jenova's head."

Light bulbs seemed to go off all around the clearing as the pieces seemed to finally fit Cloud saying "Then when Kadaj says he's looking for 'Mother'…"

"Heaven's dark harbinger. The calamity. Jenova."

Kira sighed as she cut in saying "So basically they could recreate Sephiroth." Vincent nodded his agreement which caused the woman's hand to smack into her forehead in frustration. "Doesn't that man know how to stay dead?!" exclaimed the ex-SOLDIER, obviously frustrated by her "brother's" inability to remain six feet underground.

Vincent's lips twitched in the briefest of smiles before he glanced down at Cloud who asked to himself "Kadaj….what is he?"

Vincent gave a small, dry, laugh before commenting himself "I'd rather not know." Rustling in the bushes brought everybody up with hands on their weapons, prepared for an attack.

The only "attack" that occurred though was to Cloud's waist as Marlene hugged the man desperately as Cloud exclaimed surprised "Marlene!"

Kira relaxed once again on her bike, her hand falling to her side, as Marlene clung to the blond man panicking slightly "Cloud! Denzel! And Tifa!"

Cloud placed his hands on her shoulders saying reassuringly "Tifa is alright." Marlene barely let him finish before demanding "I wanna talk to her!"

Cloud reached for his phone only to seem very confused as he couldn't find it and Kira dug into her pocket only to give the girl a sheepish smile as she found it to be lifeless stating to Marlene, who looked at her expectantly, while showing the girl the unlit screen that would have normally been a bright blue "Dead battery."

Marlene's eyes faded slightly before she turned to Vincent asking politely "May I?" Vincent declined to answer, instead whipped the red cape back showing that the he didn't have one either causing Marlene to express her disbelief "You don't have a phone?!" Kira tried to stifle the laughter but failed miserably as Vincent dropped his cape back into place with a "glare" towards the chortling woman.

Everyone turned their eyes to Cloud as he asked "Vincent will you and Kira bring Marlene to Tifa? I'm gonna go see Shinra and get a few answers."

Vincent shook his head saying "I can't do that."

He turned to Kira but she only raised an eyebrow at him before she glanced down at Marlene as the little girl seemed to come to a decision about something cutting Cloud off "Forget it Cloud! Why don't you ever pay any attention to us?!" Cloud jerked slightly at the barb as Marlene ran over to Vincent who shielded the young girl with his cape as she clung to the man's arm causing Kira to smile fondly at their somewhat anti-social friend.

Cloud sounding torn for a moment tried to explain "Marlene. Please give some time. There's a battle to be fought, but it's not as simple as just fighting it. Understand?"

Kira shook her head and shrugged as if in disbelief as Marlene exclaimed "No. I don't!" They all turned their attention to Vincent as he asked "Cloud…You sure this is about fighting?"

Cloud glanced down slightly a sad expression on his face as Kira shook her head _'You have to forgive yourself Cloud.'_

Kira blinked as Cloud asked "Are sins…ever forgiven?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed in slight surprise as he answered honestly "I've never tried."

The blond glanced over at Kira who shrugged as Cloud's eyes dropped to the ground for a moment as he muttered "You mean…never tried…" Cloud sighed for a moment before turning his eyes back to the girl beneath Vincent's cape saying "Marlene, let's go." Marlene grinned and ran towards Cloud, taking his hand in hers, as he turned around saying "Well, I'm gonna try. I'll phone in the verdict."

Kira rolled her eyes and teased the blond saying "That'll be a little difficult seeing as neither of you have a phone." Vincent gave a small chuckle as Cloud walked away, Kira getting on her bike and turning around glancing back at Vincent as she said "I'm headed back to Edge. See ya around Vincent." The former Turk gave a silent acknowledging nod to the woman and she returned it before taking off up the path.


	41. WorstCase or Memories

I LIVE! I EXIST! Oh my god, seriously I had the largest lack of motivation to write this for the longest time on top of technical difficulties (I had to get my hard drive replaced, say bye bye to all my documents and such), on top of being attacked by plot bunnies for all other stories EXCEPT this one. Blah, anyways I have finally gotten around to kicking my ass into writing this story again. I was always going to return to it, I wouldn't do that to you guys. I just didn't know when I would be able to get back to it. On a happier note I am headed off to Japan for a semester abroad, it shall be epic.

It's a bit of a short chapter but now that my head is back into the story longer chaps shall be on their way.

Shout outs: MarkStrongFan (aka Enyara), Fyen, Ryuu814, Sololight, Nightshade07, horror-zombie-gem, TheDrawerProductions, and PirateTurtle. To all my readers thanks for being so patient with me.

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since the last time I did this...even if it has been a while.

* * *

Chapter 41: Worst –case or Memories

As Kira raced away from the Forbidden City, heading back to Edge, unbidden and unwelcome thoughts bubbled to the surface of her mind. Speeding past Cloud and Marlene, as she took the harsher routes, she wondered how many times this had happened to her. Speeding across the gradually becoming barren land, worst case scenarios played through her head; ticking every possible bad outcome off like clockwork. She gritted her teeth as she tried to force the thoughts away. She didn't know if such thoughts ravaged the minds of her, past and current, fighting companions but always in the wait before a fight they tore at hers. _'Focus on a goal and let nothing stop you.'_ That advice, that had driven her through so much, had come from her long time friend and mentor.

Tseng.

He had been the one to take care of her, teach her everything she needed to know, and more. Hell, he had been the one to give her a proper name. Kira shook her head to clear her mind, only to focus her thoughts on someone else. Rufus was hiding something. He knew more than he was letting on, she would bet on it. Whatever it was it was big. She could feel it, even if he did hide himself with that idiotic blanket. Her instincts hadn't let her down so far, so she had no real reason not to listen to them. Her hair whipped around her head as she glanced over her shoulder, Kira's eyes sweeping over the land quickly searching for Cloud and Marlene. She couldn't honestly say she wasn't surprised when she didn't spot them. Cloud had Marlene with him so he couldn't take the riskier paths like she could. He was also going to have to stop at some point, as the child, tough as she was, wouldn't be able to handle an all night drive on a motorcycle. Kira's eyes narrowed as she focused on the dark road ahead while in the back of her mind worst-case scenarios and memories fought for dominance against each other. Memories, for once, won.

* * *

_Two years earlier- Junon_

_ Kira leaned against the large glass window, her right cheek lightly pressed against the cool, clear material staring out at the city below her as rain clouds moved in. Never could she have imagined that in two years time that the second largest city on Gaia would be mostly abandoned and fought over by the gangs of people left behind. The only sound in the darkened room was the rustle of paper as her guard and captor turned the page of his book under the small desk lamp, the only source of illumination that Kira had left on. The darkened room gave her a better view of the city and fit her mood better. She was under constant watch, a Turk under Tseng's instructions always close-by. There were three reasons for the watch 1) so that she didn't escape (though the hand cuffs she had on all the time were an annoying reminder that she was a prisoner), 2) so that Hojo didn't get to her and most importantly reason number 3) so __**she**__ didn't kill Hojo. Kira closed her brilliant Mako enhanced eyes and let out a silent sigh, her warm breath misting the glass for a moment, the fog vanishing leaving no trace of itself behind. Barret and Tifa had been locked away somewhere else, Cloud was missing, and she had no clue how the others were doing. _

_She opened her eyes, the blue orbs refocusing on the Turk at the desk. He was a lean, stern faced man with dark gun-metal grey hair that was held back in a ponytail. In his late thirties he was one of the few older active Turks around, though she had only met the man a few times before during her tenure at Shinra. He went simply by the name Katana. Like most Turks he went simply by his preferred weapon as his code name. Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, and to some extent Cissnei were oddities. Names like Shotgun and Katana were far more common amongst the Shinra assassins. As if feeling her gaze the experienced Turk glanced up from his reading. His eyes were dark, steady, calm…dangerous. She held his gaze with a steady one of her own. She had learned her poker face from a true master, Sephiroth. Compared to him though she was still an apprentice not that it mattered anymore. It hadn't since the incident at Nibelheim so many years ago. Kira blinked, refocusing her eyes out the window, and Katana returned to his book. He was one of the few Turks there with whom Kira shared a mutual respect for each other. Unlike some of the younger Turks, who had taken their guard shift earlier, both knew the other's skills or at least had heard about how good the other was at their job. The younger Turks had had no idea who she was, so they had been cocky expecting her to follow every order given to her like a good little prisoner. She hadn't been in the mood to indulge them and because of her sleepless tendencies older, more experienced Turks had been assigned to her._

_ Kira sighed out her nose and straightened her shoulders, with a slight rustle of fabric and the jangle of metal. The creak of the door behind her and the in-flow of light into the room was the only indication that someone was coming in. She heard Katana get up and leave as near silent footsteps came up behind her. She felt a twinge of guilt as she saw the disappointment in Tseng's eyes. She immediately crushed the feeling, though her body language shifted becoming somewhat defensive with the slight lift of a shoulder, tension sweeping over muscles though it didn't show on her face. Tseng, however, who had known the woman since she was 13, saw all with his sharp eyes. "Kira…" _

_ "Rufus says I'm lucky." Muttered the former SOLDIER. "He said that they can't kill someone who's already dead." Kira chuckled humorously before continuing on, "I think he's just playing favorites…though all considering it's Pipsqueak saying it he's probably trying to save the company from the embarrassment of saying either it lied or screwed up."_

_ "There are very few people calling for your execution." stated Tseng in his ever calm way. Kira sighed and turned around, leaning her back against the cool glass as it began to rain. She forced a small smile onto her face as she said, _

_ "Other than Scarlet and Hojo? I choose my path Tseng and I got caught." The smile vanished as she shot him a pleading look saying, "Please don't look at me like that. I can handle disappointing anyone but you." Tseng blinked in surprise, his own mind flashing to a grinning 13 year old as she stared up at the Turk in triumph after destroying one of Scarlet's cars. She had changed so much over the years. Still, Kira just wasn't Kira without a smirk and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. His frown deepened as he watched her. _

_ "What about Reno?" She twitched and her eyes shifted away from him, dropping to the floor, so he knew he had touched a nerve. "It broke his heart when you 'died'." _

_ "I know!" exclaimed Kira. She let out a long shuddering breath before continuing quietly "I know. No one can blame me on that one." Her mouth twitched into a smirk, light returning to her eyes as her dry sense of humor raised its head. "Besides it's not like it actually stuck." The stoic Turk chuckled and shook his head as she grinned crookedly at him. Relaxing Kira held up her hands, pulling the hand cuffs taught, while raising as eyebrow saying "Now as the person who taught me how to break out of these things, you know I've been playing nice." Catching the hint Tseng shook his head, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes, digging into his pocket for the key. _

_ "You'll be released when you're under my watch. Understood?" Her only answer was to hold her cuffed hands out with a grin. This time he did roll his eyes, unlocking the hand cuffs. Once they were off she stretched her arms over her head, raising herself to the tips of her toes, as she arched her stiff back with a groan. Her arms dropped to her sides as Tseng walked over to the desk. She gave him a soft, fond smile which immediately converted into her crooked smirk when Tseng glanced up at her but she couldn't hide the warmth in her eyes. He was her oldest and most steadfast friend. He watched as she collapsed on one of the large couches in the Turks common room. As he had done so many nights in what felt like life times ago, his eyes softening as he told her, "Good night, my little SOLDIER." Kira's eyes snapped open in surprise before she shut them again smiling to herself as she replied softly, _

_ "'Night Tseng."_

_

* * *

_

The switch from dirt to pavement jolted Kira out of her reverie. She blinked and shook her head trying to clear her thoughts before she even thought about the incredibly awkward conversation with Reno that had occurred the day after that first night in Junon. Driving into the city of Edge, Kira noted the sun that was just starting to peak over the still being constructed buildings. She had to talk to Reeve. She reached into her jacket pocket and glanced at the phone in her hand. Kira sighed and muttered to herself, "Nope, still dead." She shoved it back into her pocket still muttering drily "Don't know why I thought that would've changed." She revved her bike's engine and took off towards the WRO's headquarters. It only took her about twenty minutes of weaving through traffic to get to the large multi-storied building. She shot an irritated glare at a guard who was moving forward to deny her access to the building, the man immediately backing down when a couple of the other guards called him back.

It had been quite some time since she had known all of the soldiers personally as the WRO had grown and developed. Kira tried to get to know them but there were simply just too many. By now though she did know all of the older soldiers and all of the officers, most of who had been recruited and trained by her. There were many who had once worked for Shinra that had come to the WRO, some of the officers that worked directly for her had been in SOLDIER. She had been happy to offer Kunsel a job when he had ran into her after the fall of Shinra, the man admitting that he had been planning on leaving the company once Zack had vanished.

Kira barely paid attention to what she was doing as she parked, pulled her key out, and headed into the building her mind working through plans and the needed procedures. She swiped her key card through the slot that would allow her access to the elevator and stepped in, punching in the code that would send her up to the top floor…where Reeve was most likely to be. The building was large, polished...clean. It was very much like how the Shinra building had once been with people moving about it in an efficient manner as they went about their business. They even had the secretaries at the front. In many ways it was an easy transition for former Shinra employees to come and work for the WRO, seeing as it was being run by former employees themselves. Kira's destination was further up in the building.

Reeve glanced up as his door opened revealing Kira leaning there. There was a definitive smirk there but annoyance seemed to seep from her like waves. "Re, old friend. I do believe we have a major problem." Reeve blinked and indicated the chair in from of him so that she could sit down and explain.

"As it is we haven't had much luck on our end either." Stated the man as Kira sat down with a sigh. She crossed her legs and leaned back as Reeve continued, "It would seem that the Professor never encountered anything like the Stigma, despite the fact that he had conducted extensive research on Jenova." Kira nodded.

"Other than the Stigma we've got another problem. You've had to of heard of Kadaj's group by now." Reeve steepled his fingers and leaned forward on his desk with a small nod.

"Not nearly enough though."

"Then listen up, this is gonna take in." Kira ran a hand through her hair and began to relay to the man what she had managed to pick up and learn along the way.

* * *

_Nearly two hours later…_

Reeve sat back absorbing all of what he had just been told. Kira was tapping the arm of her chair contemplatively, reviewing herself making sure that she had told him everything he needed to know. After sitting in silence for a few minutes Kira finally looked up saying "I'm trusting you to get the word out to the guys about this. We need to keep the WRO out of this for now. They'd be nothing more than cannon fodder at the level they're at right now." Reeve nodded, a grim frown tugging the corners of his mouth down.

"Agreed. I'll get to work on it." Kira glanced up at him as he groaned in dread, "Cid is going to chew my head off for this." The former SOLDIER burst out laughing, it was contagious enough to even get a chuckle out of Reeve as he pushed himself away from his desk. Rounding the large piece of furniture he approached the chortling woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. Closer he could see that she was wearing out, circles starting to form under her eyes. "How long has it been since you last got to sleep?"

"Not that long ago. Two, three days at the max. Just way too much happening all at one time with no breaks in between. It's got me stressed that's all." Reeve squeezed her shoulder for a brief moment before letting go.

"Get some sleep; we'll wake you if there's a problem." Kira looked up at the man. He was a good friend even if he had kept the whereabouts of people that she cared about hidden. Blue eyes softened as a small smile passed over her face as she nodded.

"I want to know as soon as there's even an inkling of a problem, got it?" Reeve chuckled and nodded pushing her slightly towards the door, so that she could head to one of the private apartments that were available for those that worked here so long that they needed a break.

"Kira. Kira!" The woman awoke as someone shook her shoulder roughly. Opening her eyes she looked up at a worried Reeve before turning her attention to the clock next to the couch she had collapsed on. It was almost 11 am. Pushing herself up she muttered "What is it?" She winced as Reeve pulled the curtain open and sun flooded the room and her eyes.

"Is that enough of a problem for you?" One glance out the window had Kira practically sprinting across the room!

There was a large and, seemingly, angry mob in the town center a few blocks from where they were. Her eyes wide and slightly slack-jawed Kira nodded.

"Yeah, I'd say that's enough of a problem."


	42. The Summoned

Ok I have a really good excuse as to why this took so long to get up. I am in...*drumroll* JAPAN! Yes, you read that right. I'm in Japan. I'm actually living here for four months and won't be back in the States until December. So I've been really busy since September wandering around Tokyo and getting to see stuff. It's been a lot of fun and I'm with a really good group. That and my brain has been taken over by Man, you might be seeing a story in that category from me pretty soon as well. So since this did take a while I won't keep you for very long. Shout outs: ChildofStorms, Ryuu814, Nekoharuhi, XForgottenxMemoryX, fallen angels sky, nickiR0x, and Crimson Solitude of the Moon. You guys are the absolute best, even you people who don't review. ;)

Disclaimer: I'm one step closer to gaining the rights but that doesn't mean that I have them yet.

* * *

**Chapter 42: The Summoned**

"Now remember, you have to keep the WRO out of this for now. Just let the old gang take care of this." Kira smirked and winked at Reeve before revving her bike and taking off towards the City Center where a very angry mob had gathered around the Meteor Memorial. As she drove she noted the people who were already closing their doors and getting out of the streets. They had seen this type of behavior in Midgar and wanted nothing to do with it. The tension in the city was growing and people were going to break under the weight pretty soon. Kira's eyes widened as the screams pierced her ears even above the roar of the engine, the woman speeding up in response. A lone dark creature, looking like a mix between a Nibel Wolf and a Bandersnatch called a Shadow Creeper, that had made its way out of the plaza charged her. Kira slammed on the front break and twisted the bike so that the back tire slammed into the things head, releasing the break and gunning the bike so that she could get enough room to spin around and park out of the way of the fleeing people. As the beast forced itself to its feet Kira snapped her fingers, flames engulfing the creature until it vanished into black dust.

Running into the plaza Kira found it to be in complete chaos!

People were running, screaming, and there were monsters killing the people as they tried to get away. Kira's eyes snapped to the side and she twisted into a roundhouse kick slamming one of the creatures into the ground before ripping Renshu off her back and decapitating it before making her way further into the chaotic plaza. She had spotted Tifa, the Turks, and two members of Kadaj's gang but she was busy with her own problem of taking out as many of the monsters as she could before they made their way further into the city to go and help them. Kira ducked as one of the monsters lunged, sailing over her to land on the other side but it didn't stay in existence for very long as she sent a Fira spell after it.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red charging the two silver heads that were standing beneath the monument but she didn't really care about that too much at the moment because Bahamut SIN had appeared out of freakin' nowhere! Kira stared up at it for a moment before sighing and shaking her head muttering "What the Fuck…You've got to be kidding me." She flipped Renshu back onto her back and raced forward as Bahamut began to charge far too close to the children then Kira would ever be comfortable with. Kira's eyes skittered back and forth as she tried to keep Bahamut, Tifa, the kids, the Turks, and Kadaj's gang all in her line of sight before yelling as Bahamut landed in front of her "Tifa!" The dark haired woman stared at the creature for a moment before backing up wrapping her arms protectively around Denzel. Kira grabbed one of the kids and yanked the boy up as she turned to get him to a safe distance, Bahamut taking to the sky briefly so it could land on the monument. Forcing the child into one of the fleeing adult's arms with a warning glare Kira spun around in time to see both Reno and Rude grabbing kids themselves with Loz and Yazoo hot on their tails and Bahamut in the air charging an attack. Kira's eyes widened and she swept an arm back activating Haste so that she could head towards the monument once again but she was too late. The shock wave knocking her back by its sheer force the woman crossing her arms over her face to protect it from the heat and the rubble that was flying through the air. Squinting through one eye Kira flipped over so that she landed on her feet skidding back a little ways until she came to a stop, standing upright blood running down her right cheek from a piece of rubble that had nicked her. From where she was standing Kira watched as Reno and Rude went after Loz and Yazoo but even she had to raise an eyebrow as Reno scrambled up the side of a building like a monkey. She glanced between the Turks and Bahamut for a moment before making her choice.

She chose to trust them.

Turning her back on their fight Kira took off towards Bahamut who was being charged by…DENZEL? Before he got close enough to be hurt Barret pulled the boy to a halt and got to show off his new gunarm, Kira pulling Renshu off her back lunged forward and forced it to stumble to the side.

Kira landed in time to hear Barret saying "Marlene better be safe!" The big black man charging forward as well as Kira grinned and called a greeting,

"Long time no see, Barret!"

"Hey Kira!" Kira's eyes flicked to the side and her grin widened as Red with Cait Sith ran past, the red lion attaching its claws and teeth into the face of Bahamut forcing the thing into the sky. Both Barret and Kira stopped and sent a barrage at it, Barret sending bullets while Kira sent fire. The two of them ducking as it swooped past, Barret charging up a blast as Bahamut shook off Red and Cait. Red landed on his feet and bounced around so that he was facing Bahamut as Barret's light green attack hit the summon. Kira charging forward a couple of steps as the angry beast went after Barret, a powerful upward slash sending a shockwave at its face forcing it up in time to be met with a large shuriken. Kira's smirk grew as her eyes tracked the weapon briefly the thing getting caught by the eighteen year old Yuffie before she even landed on the ground to be covered with the parachute above her. Kira jumped over the attacking claw that Bahamut sent her way and flipped up onto the things arm, bumping fists lightly with Yuffie who joined her there. The two of them, SOLDIER and Wutai ninja, climbing up the arm to attack the summon in a more critical area.

"Go!" ordered Kira, as she stopped midway up Bahamut's forearm so that she could block an attack that would've hit Yuffie, the ninja nodding and continuing on. The force of the attack knocked her off of Bahamut's arm but she was high enough up that she could land on one of the beams of the still under-construction building that was nearby before leaping up on mako powered legs so that she could get higher up.

Kira almost went back on her earlier choice when Rude got a Loveless billboard dropped on his head followed by Reno but…Bahamut was the bigger problem and having fought the Turks a number of times over the years she knew they could handle a bit of a beating. Kira leapt, thrusting her blade forward so that it connected with Bahamut's back wounding the beast deep. Bahamut roared in pain and bucked trying to dislodge the former SOLDIER, Kira gritting her teeth and holding on so she wouldn't get sent flying. Vincent wrapped an arm around her waist as he fired off multiple bullets and pulled her back, Kira pulling Renshu out of the beast, the two of them landing a safe distance away. "I was wondering when you were gonna show up." She smirked as she could just feel the eye roll the taciturn man was giving her as he reloaded quickly and began to fire again, Kira sending a bolt of lightning at the creature below them. The two of them had to relocate quickly as they were in the path of the large attack Bahamut sent out, the thing narrowly missing Tifa who was still in mid-air. Kira's eyes widened as a flash of both Zack and Aerith went through her mind before snapping out of it as one of Cloud's swords went through the air to slice through the smaller monsters that had been attacking Denzel. The blond had to slice through a few pieces of large falling rubble, managing to snag Tifa and get her out of the way of the crumbling building.

Kira, who had long since landed, formed a black and white orb in her hand and launched it at the summon giving them a brief respite from its attacks as it recovered from the shook. Kira shook her head trying to get the image of Zack out of her head so that she could focus on the fight and not this new mystery that presented itself to her…she didn't have time for flashbacks anyways. Not with Bahamut recovering quickly and heading up to another unfinished building forcing the group to head up the exposed beams so that they could attack it. Vincent, Kira, and Yuffie being the most agile of the group did what they could attacking Bahamut while Barret, Red, and Cait managed the smaller monsters below, Barret also trying to attack Bahamut from below. Kira had to jump to another beam as Bahamut's claws slashed through the beam she was standing on as soon as she landed the woman sent off a powerful Firaga spell as Vincent sent a barrage of bullets. The man using the updraft of one of Bahamut's larger attacks launched himself up, firing away before flipping and landing on one of the larger cross beams, dodge rolling out of the way as Bahamut swept past him. Cid who had managed to get up to the top launched himself off of the steel beams to embed his weapon into the back of Bahamut's neck causing the creature to roar in pain and fly erratically. The summon headed towards one of the buildings with the intent of smashing Cid in between it and the building but the blond pilot was saved by Red and Cait who snagged the man just in time. Another building down and Kira 'tch-ed' as she worked on maneuvering herself into position, the creature landing briefly on the side of a nearby building. It launched itself off of the building and as it swooped past Kira she jumped and landed on its back. Vincent once again managing to get up high enough to start firing at it from the top of a small vertical pillar only stopping briefly to reload. Kira dug her sword in once again and held on with only one hand as Bahamut tried to dislodge her, her other hand flexing so that a large ball of fire concentrated itself there. She slammed it into the back of its neck forcing it off course just enough to miss the dodging Vincent and direct it into the path of Yuffie's large Shuriken. Kira ripped her blade out and leapt off of Bahamut as it attacked Vincent, who dodged easily, and landed on the now broken cross beam. Vincent on the other hand landed on Bahamut, reloaded, and fired at its head point blank as Kira sent another barrage of Fira spells at it, the man dodging Bahamut's flailing. Yuffie who had been forced to dodge down was running up one of the beams so that she could flip backwards and send her shuriken flying, landing on Bahamut's wrist, not that she was there for long as Bahamut forced both her and Vincent off. Kira managing to get in one more hit before falling further down so that she could cover Yuffie. Red had at some point reattached himself to Bahamut's face but the summon was charging up another attack straight at where Yuffie had landed. Cid launched himself from above trying to force its head to turn as Kira sent a powerful shockwave from her sword giving that little extra push that was needed to send the attack careening off to the right…straight into a support beam, the crossbeam that it had been holding up was right above Barret to; the man busy mowing down the smaller monsters. Kira glanced over at Cid and Vincent who had landed next to her, Cloud saving Barret while Tifa joined the three of them on their beam. They watched as Cloud launched himself down at Bahamut and proceeded to go on the offensive. "Denzel okay Tifa?"

"He's headed home." Kira nodded that she had heard her eyes locked on the battle above her eyes narrowing for a brief moment.

"It's going to use Mega-Flare soon." Stated Vincent cryptically.

"Then we should get in position." Said Kira. She placed Renshu on her back as her mako blue eyes searched for a good spot. "That one should do." Cid glanced at the place she was pointing and nodded.

"I'll spread the word then." Cid smirked and ran off to tell the ones that had gotten separated from the group to meet at the tall incomplete building a couple of blocks away; Tifa, Vincent, and Kira already headed over. Kira waved down to Yuffie, the ninja nodding and following after them. They managed to get close as Cloud forced Bahamut to the ground, if it was going to use Mega-Flare it would be now. It didn't disappoint them as it forced itself up off the ground and back into the air. Kira let loose a Hastaga onto the group, none of them wasting time to question instead moving as fast as they could so that they could be Cloud's backup. Barret was the first, Cloud using his help to attack Bahamut but the dragon kicked him down. Cid catching the man on his javelin and forcing him back up into the air. Red gave him a burst of speed so that he could make it further up with Yuffie doing the same as well. Kira dropped off the building in a dive before flipping over so that Cloud could use her hands as a step stool, the woman putting all her strength into launching the man further up with a yell.

"Go!" Cloud fixed his blade as Kira flipped once again and twisted so that she could stare up as Vincent helped him next sending him up further still. Kira glanced down briefly, making sure of her landing place before returning her attention back towards Cloud as Tifa launched him. The tell-tale blue sign of mako surrounding him as he slammed headfirst into the Mega-Flare attack that Bahamut had launched. The blond disappearing from sight.

After a tense moment or two, everyone staring at the attack that filled everyone's vision something happened. The attack vanished and Bahamut fell, dissipating into blue flames but still solid enough for the moment to crash through multiple crossbeams on the way down. The summon was gone but that didn't mean that the fight was over. They still had to get the summoner.

The bright light of an activated material and the explosion that followed told both Cloud and Kira everything they needed to know.

Kadaj was there.


	43. Bikefu

Ok, there's good news and there's bad news. Good news-here's the next chapter. Bad news- NaNoWriMo. Now I just _know_ some of you groaned. Yes, I am participating in NaNo. I haven't been able to do it the past two years because things had gotten so busy and previously I've never been able to do it officially because my family would always be fighting over the computer. But yes, I'm going to attempt to win this year. 50,000 words here I come. This in turn means that I won't be able to write to much on my stories, this one and Balance since I know some of you are reading that one too. I might be able to get a chapter up every once in a while but don't really expect it. Anyways on to the important stuff. Shout outs: Crimson Solitude of the Moon, lilmeika, and Alexandria Volturi. Thanks everyone and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still in Japan, still no closer to owning the rights to anything other than Kira.

* * *

**Chapter 43: Bike-fu**

Cloud was ahead of her but both Kira and Cloud were on their motorcycles racing towards the site of the explosion knowing that that would be where Kadaj was. Her eyes narrowed on the scene above. Both Kadaj and Pipsqueak were in the air, falling to the ground but Rufus was firing a shotgun at the silver haired teen who was trying to catch a box. If she could have and if the situation hadn't been as serious as it was Kira would have face-palmed. She knew that Rufus was hiding something but to be hiding Jenova's head, as that was the only thing that she could think of that would have made Kadaj swan dive like that, that took a lot of balls and idiocy. Kira's smirk grew as nets caught Rufus; the former SOLDIER knowing who it was that could've shot those things out in time to catch their falling boss. The sight of Tseng and Elena, banged up but alive, was enough to relieve a great deal of tension in the woman. It seemed that Kadaj and his group didn't want to play though with the way that they had taken off on their bikes.

Didn't matter, they weren't getting away.

* * *

Kira made eye contact with the Turks for a brief moment as she passed before speeding off, a cocky amused smirk fixed on her face. She knew that Rufus hadn't needed that wheelchair. Zig zagging through the streets of Edge the chasers and the chasees finally made it onto a non-residential street, the only problem…the WRO wasn't finished building it yet. Kadaj crashed through the 'Do Not Enter Sign' both Kira and Cloud having to duck so they didn't get their heads taken off by the flying sign. Yazoo came up alongside them and Kira hit the brakes dropping back as the silver haired man started firing. Gunning her bike she caught up as Loz slammed into Cloud's side and prepared to attack. Cloud opened up his sword compartment forcing the man off, Loz spinning out of control for a moment before regaining it only to have to deal with Kira who slammed her bike into his side knocking him off course once again before she speed up. Her bike wasn't as heavy as the others so she had to be careful it was, however, faster and more maneuverable which meant that she was able to keep up and dodge them easier than Cloud could which was the only reason she was able to get around Yazoo and Cloud as they spun briefly out of control. She tried to follow Kadaj up the ramp but she was forced back by Loz who had come up on her right and attacked, forcing her to use the side of the ramp as a jump and land on the lower portion of the highway, the bike Loz had left behind to attack her kept Cloud off of the upper highway as well.

Kira forced her bike back under her control and spun around, tires squealing, so that she could continue on, Cloud managing to catch up. Kira's head whipped back, not because of the machine guns that Yazoo for some incomprehensible reason had attached to his bike were now firing at them but because a Shinra helicopter was now following them as well. Kira smirked and shook her head as the chopper started firing at their pair of pursuers. _'Just like old times.'_ Kira pressed a button in front of her releasing the small headset that she could use to connect with the chopper behind them; she had programmed all her old Shinra contact numbers in it so hopefully they would still work. Kira and Cloud speed up and swerved slightly as the Chopper hovered in front of them. Kira's jaw dropping as she saw Rude open the side door and hang out of it…with a bazooka. "Ah, shit…" Rude fired the bazooka but Reno had decided to add some flair and fire a couple of freakin' missals. She hit their contact number, getting Reno on the line.

"Yo?"

"Ok, you know I agree that there is no such thing as Overkill but you do realize something right?"

"Um…what?"

"WE WEREN'T DONE BUILDING THAT YET! That bridge is _so_ coming out of your paychecks." Kira was still looking back when she spotted Yazoo heading up part of the falling bridge with the intent on using it as a ramp. She spun around, swinging to a stop and growled "Oh, no you don't." Her Firaga spell was enough to divert the bike and instead of slamming into the tail, forced it to go through the open doors but it seemed that the long haired man had managed to improvise sending Rude hanging onto the chopper for dear life and said chopper to spin out of control. Kira gritted her teeth, spun her bike around, and took off following Cloud and Loz knowing there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. She winced at the flash of light that was the chopper crash and cried frantically "Reno! Rude! Talk to me! Hey!" There was a groan on the other side of the line before she finally got a response.

"We're alright." Kira let out a relieved sigh at Reno's voice before he continued with a laugh "You'll never guess what souvenir I got from that chopper."

"What?"

"The control stick…"

"Once again, this is my mental face-palming because of you." Reno laughed as Kira sped on dodging the debris that was still coming down from the collapsing bridge's domino effect. Kira drew up to Yazoo and sent a powerful electric surge towards him, the young man hitting the breaks so that she missed but Kira continued on. "I'll talk to you guys later. Be careful."

"Gotcha. Looks like our ride's here anyways." Kira chuckled and switched off her headset, swerving to bypass Loz as they entered the tunnel.

The next series of acrobatics astounded even Kira.

Loz had somehow managed to defy gravity enough and drive on the ceiling for a little while before attacking Cloud by landing on his bike. Cloud slashed forward with his sword forcing Loz to dodge and land on his bike further down the tunnel which was still somehow driving on its own. Kira was ignoring Cloud and Yazoo going at it because she was too busy focusing on Loz who was throwing his bike via his legs at them. Kira swerved so that she was sideways, leaned down and slide under the flying bike as Cloud jumped up, flipped and cut through the thing. Loz used the opportunity to attack Cloud but the blond dodged and used him as a stepping stone so he could land on his own bike once again. Loz's bike exploding just as Cloud landed. Kira's eyes narrowed as she saw the flash of a Haste spell and hurried to place one on herself in time. Loz landed on Cloud's bike and sent an uppercut his way…or he would have if Kira hadn't sent a flying round house kick to the back of his head sending the young man flying over Cloud. Kira landed briefly before she flipped back so that she could land on her own bike and use it as a launch pad to continue the string of attacks, Yazoo getting in on the fun by attacking Cloud. Loz managed to dodge one of Kira's attacks and double team with Yazoo on Cloud, the lone woman landing on her bike and leaving them to Cloud. They were overconfident which was why Cloud was able to force them off on his own and destroy their weapons before Kira and Cloud speed off. The two silver heads forced to stop and regain their composure for a couple of seconds. Kira let out a breath once she saw the end of the tunnel and revved her bike to greater speeds and drew level with Cloud, catching the man's blue eye with one of her own the two of them nodding in mutual understanding of what was going to happen next. The Turks were in front of them and once the two had passed them Kira swerved to a halt behind the two suited men. Kira would catch a ride from Cid here. Reno and Rude glanced back at the woman as she placed her kickstand down and came to stand next to them with a smirk. It was only the brief flash of light prior to the explosion that caught Loz and Yazoo by surprise that proved that there was a barrier surrounding the three.

"Well I think that was a good enough signal to tell the guys where to pick me up, don't you think?" Reno stared at her and shook his head.

"You are one crazy lady."

"And you love me for it." Grinned Kira. Reno shrugged with a smile of his own.

"You're not gonna be hearing me denying it." A smirk flickered on Rude's face as Kira stared up at the fireworks that were going off over head before sending up a flare of her own. It didn't take long for Cid's new airship, the Shera, to show up and drop a rope ladder down to the woman. Kira grabbed it and smiled as Reno kissed her lightly before pulling back as he said "Be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Take care of my bike for me, 'kay?" Kira tossed her keys over to Reno before she pulled herself up quickly as the Shera took off, scaling the rope ladder with ease. Rude smirked, it was rare to see a softer side to his partner for all of Reno's teasing there was still that overhanging guilt and seriousness that came with being a Turk or perhaps it was more because he was an assassin or even because of what he had done those two years ago.

* * *

Kira jogged onto the deck of the Shera and dropped to her knees to wrap her arms around Red's neck. "It's been _way_ too long Red."

"Agreed. I have missed you my friend." Kira grinned and pulled back.

"Feeling's mutual." Kira pushed herself back up to her feet, scratched Cait Sith's head, and jumped slightly as Yuffie stuck her elbow in Kira's side gently. The ninja's arms full of materia, a giant grin on her face. The glowing orbs were probably the only reason that the ninja hadn't jumped on Kira's back in her joy to see the older woman.

"How've you been Kira?"

"Busy, which is why I haven't made it out to Wutai for a while. Reeve's been having me run all over the place for him or training people constantly." The young ninja chortled.

"Sounds like you're having fun." Kira grinned; it was infectious when it came from Yuffie.

"Helps that I finally found the bastards."

"That would do it too." Called Cid from the steering wheel. Kira waved up at him before heading towards the window as he flew further into Midgar. Sector 7 to be exact, for whatever reason Aerith's Church had been attracting a lot of attention lately.

"That way Cid!" stated Tifa as she pointed over to where they could spot the flashes of blades, Cid immediately adjusting course. He practically skidded to a halt in mid-air above the battle Yuffie hopping forward a couple of steps.

"Cloud! I brought ya materia!" The airship jerking though was enough to break Yuffie's good mood as she snapped back at Cid "Whoa! Hey watch it!"

"Yo, Cid! Park this turkey!" demanded Barret.

"Shudda up. You want off, than jump. Get off my back!"

"He can handle this alone." Cut in Vincent. Kira glancing back at him as he stood partially in the shadows with his arms crossed over his chest. Yuffie's brilliant response was… "Huh?" Kira rolled her eyes as Vincent continued "Kadaj is a Remnant of Sephiroth. Think of him as a sort of larval form." Again the brilliance of Yuffie astounded Kira; it seemed that the woman had forgotten just how much of a ditz the ninja could truly be at times.

"Larva? You mean he's an insect?"

"Lassie, shut yer gob." Red shot Cait an irritated glance as the cat accidently patted his head a little harder than he had meant to.

"So the punk's gonna become Sephiroth…" Cid trailed off as Tifa asked,

"Vincent. Does Cloud know? About Kadaj?"

"One would think."

"Then you're right. It's his fight now."

"Wha-? I don't get it! Why can't we help out?" complained Yuffie.

"This is man talk." Stated Cid. That riled up both Yuffie and Kira, the ex-SOLDIER turning around with a pleasant smile saying,

"You imply something like that again, old man, and you'll find yourself a man no more." Cid gulped as Cait ruffled his fur with irritated motions before yelling at Yuffie,

"Crikey lass! Shut yer Boot!" Barret frowned and turned back to the window.

"Men don't get it either."

"Two years ago…think of the strength we all had when we fought that last battle. It's only been a couple years but already…that feeling is gone. But Cloud….I think he's found it again." Explained Tifa.

"Tch. He's got ten minutes." Stated Barret looking down on the fight once more.

"That Cloud's a royal pain in the ass, like always." Complained Yuffie. Tifa smiled in amusement.

"Cloud is Cloud." Cid turned the ship around and moved further away from the battle, leaving Cloud behind to face Kadaj. Kira staring down at the broken city below. She glanced over at Vincent as he joined her at the window.

"You're going when Sephiroth appears." He spoke quietly but it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"You know me far too well, Vince." Mako blue eyes turned to his crimson and Kira smiled "Cloud isn't the only one with a reason to fight him. Sephiroth is my 'brother'. And there's still…unfinished business between us." The smile changed into a smirk as she continued "Besides he owes me a rematch." The smirk vanished turning into a grimace of pain and Kira had to lean against the railing, her grip on the bar bending it. Her geo-stigma was acting up and if it was this bad…he was back. She pushed herself away from the railing and left the main deck heading to the hanger where she could open up a door and jump. Her fist slammed into the button that would allow the door to open triggering an alarm that had Cid calling down to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, kid?"

"I want out so I'm jumping." With that said Kira jumped.

"I didn't mean it literally!"


End file.
